


Scene Does Not Contain A Lapdance

by Chooboozle



Series: Achievement Hunter Monsters [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (just a bit of underage), Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha on Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angry Ryan, Arguing, Butt Plugs, Casual Daddy Kink, Demons, Diary/Journal, Dildos, Djinn!Geoff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Geoff’s tattoos glow, Head Vampire!Ryan, Hurt/Comfort, Jersey devil!Joel, Kissing, Knot Licking, Knotting Dildos, Licking, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of knotting, Michael is in Love with Geoff, Michael was taken in his heat, Mind Games, Mind Reading, Omega on Omega, Omega/Omega/Omega, Pregnancy Kink, Rugaru!Jack, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Shapeshifting, Smut, Teasing, Vampires, Voyeurism, Wendigo!Gavin, Wendigos, Werewolves, Wet & Messy, age kink, alpha!Geoff, alpha!Joel, alpha!Ryan, beta!Jack, but he loved it, human!burnie, incubus!Dan, no actual pregnancies though, omega!Gavin, omega!Michael, omega!Ray, public fingering, vampire!michael, werewolf!Ray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 96,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Michael wants to do is know if he belongs. He <em>feels</em> his mate near, but the latter does not feel the same. Demons are known for their tendencies to touch and go on little heated Omegas rather than mate. Michael isn't really a patient Strigoi either. He wants answers <em>now</em>.</p><p>There are MANY Alphas who would love to take the place of Geoff in Michael's heart, however. </p><p>It's a good thing that Michael has his Alpha to help him out whenever in need, if he wasn't so busy taking care of <em>his</em> mated Omegas, to top it all off. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em></em><br/><b>Maybe Michael was just a dud - unfit for any potential love interests or mates. None of it - nothing that he felt was real; nothing that he felt meant anything; nothing that he felt so near and dear to his icy, infuriated heart about that succubus of a demon mattered - at all.</b><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gavin/Ray/Ryan I, Geoff/Gavin I

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to my major drabble collection of my Monster series! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. There WILL be pregnancy kinks and please, read all of the tags. I do appreciate it.
> 
> [Please tell me if you have a suggestion or even a prompt for a scene!](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask) I will be more than happy to listen and answer. **EVEN INTRODUCING A NEW CHARACTER, MUCH?**
> 
> Thank you to the anon who suggested the whole Geovin scene! I do appreciate it ~
> 
> This work consists/and WILL consist of:
> 
> Rayvinwood, Micheoff, Rayvin, Ramwood, Mayvin, Mayvinwood, Myan, Myeoff, Geovin, Joel/Michael, Jurnie, and many more! Stay tuned for weekly (hopefully) updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Got a suggestion or prompt request for this fic? Click here~](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supports this fic~ Especially my friends, I love you so. Without you, this wouldn't have been possible <3

“God-fucking-dammit, Gavin, if you don’t stop hitting me with your fucking antlers, I swear I’m going to  _fucking_  murder you.”

 

“Micoo!” there was laughter from the British wendigo as he looked back over at the ginger vampire. Michael was still rubbing his head trying to recover from the blow that Gavin gave him. Michael hated feeling so cramped and that’s exactly how he felt now. There was absolutely no room between the two in the gaming office and most definitely every time, Gavin would end up hitting  _someone_  in the head with his antlers. Gavin found it quite funny; Michael couldn’t be more unhappy. The vampire would occasionally growl lightly, his vocal chords beginning to try to find an intimidating tone in order to strike fear to the wendigo, but it was futile. Michael could not growl like Ray could, or Ryan, or even Geoff.

 

“I’m serious, Gavin, you better stop.”

 

“Ah, lighten up, Micoo,” Gavin answered, beginning to stand up from his chair and go to Michael’s side. “I didn’t know vampires were so angry.”

 

“They’re  _not_ ,” Ryan spoke, staring at the monitor as his buttons frantically pressed down on the Xbox controller. His eyes never left the screen and there was a look of determination that was plastered on his face. “Michael’s emotions are just shot because he’s experiencing the emotions of infatuation.”

 

The ginger vampire gasped, his mouth gaping open. “Jesus, shut up, Ryan!”

 

“Michael!” Gavin chittered happily, throwing his head towards the direction of the vampire, successfully clunking his antlers against the noggin of Michael.

 

“Swiss-fucking-cheese!” Michael shouted in pain, his hand beginning to rub the affected area which was most certainly bruised by now. Gavin apologized quickly before continuing on with his excitement.

 

“Micoo, you’re in love?” the wendigo was an alluring  beam of happiness. The thought of Michael actually being in love with someone was effeminately surprising news that Gavin thought he would never hear one day. Gavin was the type that always felt like mating and having a partner was the key to a happy life. He was merrily gushing with joy at such news.

 

“Shut up! No, I’m not,” the vampire clenched his teeth in defense. It was a major subconscious move to ward off any attacker - flashing menacingly fangs and teeth. Michael was a young vamp, however. His teeth have not yet grown to their full potential like Ryan’s or Geoff’s. Gavin wasn’t the least phased by Michael’s move and immediately began to grab the vampire by his shoulders, bouncing up and down in a rage of excitement.

 

“Ryan reads minds, Micoo! You’re lying! Who are you in love with?”

 

“No one! Now stop!” Michael shot a look of discontent towards the head vampire as he just sat there continuing to play  _Halo 4_. If Michael were able to, he probably would send a shrieking, piercing pitch into Ryan’s head. “I don’t like anybody. It’s just a little crush.”

 

“Vampires don’t get crushes, Michael; they get mates,” Ryan continued. Gavin smiled, looking over at the head vampire before letting go of Michael just to wrap his arms around Ryan from behind, planting a kiss into the back of Ryan’s head. Michael couldn’t help but cringe when he saw the two. He was jealous of them - so easily mated. Michael absolutely hated that Gavin and Ryan and Ray were just so  _perfect_  for each other and everyone saw it. Ryan was currently the mate of two Lads, Ray and Gavin. Ray was the first mate and Gavin was a close second.

 

“Yeah, so? Okay, I just happen to sense that my mate is near and maybe I’m a little on edge because of it. Doesn’t mean you have to bite my head off and suffocate me about it,” Michael crossed his arms.

 

“But, Michael! It’s exciting news! You can  _feel_  your mate near! I think that’s just brilliant how you vamps can tell where your mates are. Soon, you will finally have yourself in their arms and you’ll finally be together. Do you know who it is?”

 

Michael pursed his lips and flinched when he saw Ryan beginning to stand up from the chair, shooting a grin at him.  _Fuck_ , Michael basically shouted at Ryan mentally.  _Fuck you, don’t you dare say it._

 

It was because Ryan  _knew_  like he always knew. Ryan absolutely  _knew_  everything about his little vampire - his little Omega.

 

Ryan and Michael were in a rare situation. They were both vampires, Ryan being the head, and both of them connecting together as pure, practical  _lovers_. Ryan was Alpha and Michael was Omega, but yet they were not mated to each other. Their bonds were just not meant to be tied in such an intimate, romantic way, but yet it didn’t mean that Ryan still couldn’t sense the things that were happening to his vampire because,  _he knew_. Michael could only feel emotions with Ryan - being able to sense when his head is sad or contemplating - but never at a level where Michael knew specifically.

 

And Michael  _hated_  that.

 

“I don’t know,” Michael lied. “I can just feel him close, though.”

 

Gavin frantically began to bounce with glee. “Bloody romantic! I remember when I would dream about my mate,” he took a look over at Ryan and Michael gagged a little in his mouth. “It was finally when Ryan held my hand, I knew.” With that, Gavin gasped. “Get everyone to hold you hand!”

 

“It isn’t that simple, Gavin,” Ryan chuckled, beginning to link his arm around that of the wendigo's. “Especially not with vampires. Come on, let’s go get something to drink. I’m parched.” Ryan took a smug look and shot it at Michael, his eyes meeting that of his vampire. Michael felt anger that began to radiate within as he could explicitly feel the  _pride_  that the Alpha was giving off. That is when Michael gritted his teeth and crossed his arms.

 

 _If you fucking tell him that it’s Geoff, I swear I’m going to stab you and take pleasure from the pain you’ll be experiencing,_  Michael mentally cursed at Ryan.

 

The head only chuckled, taking Gavin’s hand in his own before leading him out the door.

  


~

  


Michael had trouble getting settled into sleep because he constantly continued to just dream about the Geoff. The demon unknowingly had Michael’s heart in a noose with the way Geoff plagued his thoughts. Michael could just  _feel_  it, however. The tingling sensation that would always chill down his spine whenever the demon was near him, the bubbly sensation whenever the demon would touch him - just graze his hand over the Lad, and always the little  _ache_  that Michael would feel in his bottom and groin just mentally on his knees and  _begging_  for Geoff to take him.  

 

Michael and Geoff would agree that they flirt a lot, but the connection really was never made and it always bothered the vampire.

 

He turned over on his side and just stared off into the darkness. It was just  _aggravating_.

 

“Fucking bullshit,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. There  _had_  to be some sort of answer. What if Geoff was feeling this as well? Was it just the vampire? Michael sure as hell didn’t hope so; there was nothing more heartbreaking and sickening than to think that you have found your mate and actually _experience_  the symptoms of your mate being around and then find out that they really aren’t your mate - or worse: actually have them  _reject_  you. Michael wasn’t ready for that heartbreak just yet.

 

He continued to toss and turn continuously drifting off into sleep just for the teasing dreams of Geoff clouding his mind once again. Michael groaned; this _had_  to stop.

  


~

  


Ray shivered when he felt powerful hands beginning to massage his sides, completely taking him away from his game that he was currently playing. Taking off his headphones, he turned his cheek to just feel a tender kiss begin placed on his skin - the kiss was  _cold_  which caused Ray’s cheeks to light up even more.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed with us?” warm breath of whispers filled Ray’s sensitive ears. The werewolf whined just slightly, closing his eyes and just allowing his mate’s voice to fill his ears to begin to  carry him away to a world of just  _wonder_. “Gavin’s wondering where you are…as am I…”

 

“I’m just playing  _Castle Crashers_. I haven’t played it in such a long time, I have forgotten how addicting it was.”

 

There was a humming chuckle that the vampire gave off before he finally tilted Ray’s face until their lips met. The werewolf released a little whine of happiness as he closed his eyes. It was the cinnamon taste that belonged to Ryan that Ray was just so addicted to. His mates, Gavin as well, were the _best_  tastes that the werewolf knew of in this life.

 

When they parted, Ray leaned into more of Ryan’s touch; the vampire’s  _cursed_  abilities - just one touch would send any creature into such a hypnotic state that seemed to dumb everything down to a numbing compliance. He was such a charmer and Ray remembers falling for the vampire  _hard_. When Ray found that Gavin was also under the fancy of Ryan, he couldn’t help but just feel a little jealous. The werewolf, although an Omega, was very territorial and a jealous one for that matter. Finding out that Gavin was also mated to Ryan almost made the werewolf leave in a huff and he would have, too, if it weren’t for the head vampire to stop him and lure him back with an enticing kiss. After that, Ray learned that Gavin was possibly the most  _perfect_  addition to their little lace of love.

 

“Come to bed with us, dear,” Ryan hummed, smiling as he felt his mate leaning in deeper and deeper; it was always  _satisfying_  for Ryan to feel the submission of his mates. “I can sense Gavin’s heat is near. Can you feel it, too?”

 

The werewolf whined softly in confirmation. He could sense Gavin’s heat near from the  _tingling_  that he was feeling, himself. The wendigo was about to fall into his full blown heat soon; the verge of the peak beginning to draw near. Each heat cycle was different for every creature; Gavin as a wendigo would desperately and messily beg to be touched in every way possible. Knotting wasn’t common for wendigo heats, but the  _need_  to be filled was always there along with the absolute begging of wanting to be filled with little pups - or rather small wendigo fawns. There was always an emotional turmoil that followed after the wendigo’s heat, as well. It was impossible for male wendigos to conceive and so Gavin would always have to mourn whenever the excitement of his heat would fade due to the fact that he would never be able to conceive.

 

The tingling that Ray was feeling was growing stronger and once again, the werewolf whined. The vampire began to lead him from the chair and started to guide him towards the bedroom, his arm settling around the werewolf’s waist.

 

Once the door was opened, Gavin chirped in happiness, spreading his arms out to greet the werewolf in a hug. “Ray! I’m so happy you came to bed.”

 

“Ah, calm down, it’s not like you were lonely. You have Ryan,” Ray smirked, crawling onto the bed and then laying beside Gavin. The two met in a kiss, although it was mostly controlled by the excited Gavin. His fingers began to desperately grab and curl around the t-shirt that the werewolf was wearing. There was tension under the fingers, the rising heat from the wendigo beginning to peek through.

 

“Oh, he wanted his other mate, too,” Ryan answered, beginning to smile at the two. “Calm down there, Gavin, you’re going to end up suffocating our little puppy.”

 

Ray whined against the lips of the wendigo.  _Little puppy_  - the little pet name plucked a soothing note in his ears and it made the werewolf melt. His mate calling him such a name was almost a tease in itself. He parted from Gavin and the Brit made this  _noise_  that was between the lines of desperation and begging. The creature was beginning to already be drunk with pre-heat symptoms and all he could do was just cling to the werewolf, beginning to purr softly in the back of his throat.

 

“Little puppy,” the Brit repeated in a low tone.

 

There was a strong hand that pressed against the base of Ray’s back and the werewolf lightly  yipped. That area was  _very sensitive_.

 

“Does our little puppy want to do the honors of helping our little Gavin through his heat?” the vampires words created a cloud around his head and it choked Ray as the werewolf eagerly  _gasped_  for air. Gavin giggled, leaning in for another kiss and pressing his body against the Hispanic Lad  _harshly_.

 

“Rayyy,” he sang softly and Ray suddenly smelled  _peppermint_  that thickly saturated the air. Ray moaned shamelessly, feeling Ryan’s hands beginning to press firmly against his back and stroking  _ever so soft and slow_.

 

There was no sense in denying - none at all. Ray allowed the peppermint to carry him off to sleep, his arms around the wendigo, and the peak of heat between all of them.

  
  


~

  


Geoff sighed, rubbing his tired eyes before slouching In his chair. He pursed his lips as he began to hear little voices from the hallway. The distinct voice of Gavin began to peek through, causing Geoff to raise his eyes near the doorway.

 

 _Odd_ , he thought to himself. He felt a little  _tingle _beginning to buzz around his arms. He pursed his lips, inhaling deeply, his eyes almost involuntarily shooting open in curiosity. There were little giggles that seemed to echo through throughout the halls; Geoff’s ears perked up and smiled. He could already smell the faint kiss peppermint in the air and it brought a smile to his face. His once tired, lifeless self now sparked up into a brand new, bubbly Geoff, who could _easily_  smell the bubbly wendigo in heat in the hallway - pure  _flavor_.__

 

Geoff always loved to tease the creatures in the office whenever they would fall into heat; a little flirting, scenting, and just poking fun and wrapping his arms around them. Geoff hasn’t really gotten to do that lately due to the fact that both Ray and Gavin were already taken by the territorial head vampire, but now, that wasn’t going to stop him.

 

When the Brit came into the room, it seemed as if the whole area lit up; the smell of peppermint completely invaded Geoff’s nose and caused the demon to release a low purr in the back of his throat. The tingling in his arms never let up; the ink of his tattoos were possibly beaming a bright crystal blue. Geoff  _always_  got like this around a creature in heat - his tattoos would eagerly gleam out his true feelings whenever he felt a little frisky or eager about his boys in the office. It was a good thing Geoff began to make wearing a hoodie a habit.

 

“Geoff!” the happy wendigo stated, practically throwing his arms around the demon. There was a cup of ice water in the Brit’s hand that sloshed slightly when he wrapped his arms around the demon. Geoff watched his head to make sure that the antlers did not drive into his skull to cause damage; he lightly leaned his forehead against Gavin’s, however, and the antlers settled themselves perfectly apart to allow Geoff’s head for access. There was a bright aura that began to light up the room and the demon smiled. It was obvious that Gavin was in heat; not only did Geoff realize that because of the scents that the wendigo was giving off, but Geoff’s tattoos were almost silently screaming with glittering, blue light - as they always do whenever a _good potential prey is around_. They ached and longed to be touched and admired - as an Alpha should. “Geoff, the greatest thing ever just happened to me!”

 

“What is that, dumbass?” Geoff laughed, settling his hands on the wendigo’s waist. The arms that were around his neck were so  _warm_  - Gavin’s heat was in early stages, Geoff could tell, otherwise the creature would be immediately on his knees face down, and just whining for Geoff to taking him - or at the very least ask for a good  _lick_. The demon smiled at the filthy thought, inwardly purring as he felt the soft Brit hug him.

 

“I feel like it’s going to happen this time, Geoff,” the Brit smiled, hugging the demon. “Maybe this time, it will happen.”

 

“What are you talking about, Gavin?” Geoff began to press his fingertips into the warm skin of the Brit, the scent of peppermint seeming to permeate every particle of air. Their foreheads never lost contact and their hair seemed to scratch and rub together. The demon smiled, the low, inward purr beginning to reverberate in his throat as he pressed the Brit closer and closer to his body.

 

“This time, I’ll have children, Geoff,” Gavin cooed happily. “I can feel it. I’m sure it’ll happen this time, you know?”

 

“Oh, Gavin,” Geoff couldn’t help but sigh  _just_  a little in empathy. His hands began to settle down to the waist of the wendigo to his thighs, tickling lightly. It was a purposeful move; the tickling distracted the wendigo of his thoughts and also, Geoff got to feel the soft, lush skin against the Brit’s milky waist.Gavin then began to giggle, his eyes screwing shut, and there was a soft little  _moan_  that left his lips. Geoff brightly grinned when he heard that little gasping mewl of the little creature; the mewl was almost like an  _invitation_  for the demon; the wendigo have  _no_  idea. The little wendigo was violently shaking, the ice in the glass that he was holding began to  _clink_  on the sides from the sure excitement of the little wendigo.

 

“Geoff, I’m sure,” Gavin mewled happily, his smile never fading - it showed off his sharp, pointed teeth. The little wendigo happily was flashing his teeth now, showing off menacing looking canines and incisors; to Geoff, however, it was quite simply the cutest thing he’s ever seen. He purred, feeling Gavin’s warm skin press against his. There was absolute warmth between them, the huge contrast begin the icy glass of cold, crystal water being in Gavin’s hand. It was sweating, dripping water down from the sides into little droplets that landed on the floor with soft  _plifts_.

 

When the droplets hit Geoff’s skin on his hand, the demon gasped slightly at the drastic change of temperature. Gavin only giggled bubbly; little snickers beginning to shake his body, the ice and water beginning to slosh everywhere. Geoff couldn’t help but smile, his purr beginning to noticeably radiate louder and louder, but he could not have cared less. “You think that’s funny, huh?”

 

“Geoff, you’re all hot. I need to cool you off,” Gavin sneered beginning to purposefully press the icy glass against Geoff’s skin, pulling up his sleeves. The demon released an involuntary growl, running his claws all under the shirt of the wendigo. Gavin gasped, falling almost frozen before he jolted in sheer surprise as the feel of the rough claws against his skin.

 

The ice along with the water quickly sloshed out from the sudden jolt and ran all over Geoff, splashing Geoff on his groin. The demon gasped, his eyes shooting open and his nails beginning to dig into the skin of the wendigo. Gavin pursed his lips in reaction of the sharp claws, whining just ever so softly, but clenching the glass as if his life depended on it. The cool object was snatched out of his hand, however, and suddenly, the wendigo found himself falling downward by a driving force that clung to his chest.

 

They both landed on the floor, Gavin gasping out in surprise; he was flustered, his cheeks lighting up in complete and utter excitement of the move. The demon was on top of him, tickling and  _laughing_.

 

“You got ice all over my dick. Want some dick ice?” the demon was purring, beginning to start grabbing at Gavin with everything he had. In his hand, he was able to hold on to small bits of the cold particles of the frozen water before rubbing it all over the wendigos skin. Gavin was giggling, screaming, and flailing, sending his head and antlers into the floor as he was giggling and gasping. The sheer excitement from such a playful notion was making the heated wendigo very hot and bothered; there was a slickness beginning to form in between the cheeks of his bottom.

 

“Geoff!” Gavin squawked but immediately continued to laugh; he was losing his breath from the laughter - he almost completely forgotten how to breathe. The heat in his chest and cheeks seemed to grow stronger and stronger as the demon was then all over the top of him now; Geoff was completely straddling the sides of the wendigo, pinning him down to the floor as he took his hands and claws and began to tickle and rub in the  _best_ ways possible. The wendigo was purring, happily and desperately rutting his horns and antlers into the floor just to relieve some of the tension he was feeling. There was heat now rising in his chest, his pants beginning to tighten.

 

“Yeah, dick ice all over that dick. It’s like we had  _sex right now_ ,” there was an emphasis on the almost threat behind that tone, but Gavin paid no mind to it. The heated Lad was having too much fun to be concerned about such notions. There really wasn’t even ice between them anymore, but that didn’t stop Geoff as he continued; he took his hands and ran them in the inside of Gavin’s shirt.

 

“G-Geoff,  _oh_ ,” Gavin released a moan at the chilled skin of the demon from the ice water. The words that the demon were saying were seeping inside of his head and into his heart, making the wendigo purr with such anticipation and excitement. The thought of the Alpha  _mating_  him and breeding him - even if impossible to conceive, the thought alone was just too much to even bare the thought of rejection.. Gavin whimpered as he felt wetness beginning to ebb in between the cheeks of his bottom, coating his rim and rubbing uncomfortably against his underwear.

 

“It’s all over your tummy now,” the demon purred. “All over you…” Geoff smiled as he dipped his face into the crook of the heated Lad’s neck; the creature’s scent was just as  _intoxicating_  as alcohol and  Geoff practically lost himself from the pure, rosemary - warm peppermint. The demon’s faint light from his glittering tattoos could almost nearly be seen from the thick underline of his hoodie; small bursts of lights would peek through from the folds of the openings such as the openings for the hands and even the neck. Geoff was  _glowing_ , the Alpha demon being turned on so much so to where he was grinding himself against Gavin. He could feel the heat and the wetness - the creature inside of Geoff was now taking over.

 

Gavin was mewling; he no longer said words, but just mewling happily and submissively. His eyes were completely shot and blown and his face was red. Between the two of them, there was just light and warmth - small kisses from Geoff on Gavin’s neck along with hands gripping heavily at each other’s shirts.

 

And Gavin let him. Gavin released small, lustful chirps of his own. Geoff smiled, pressing his claws  _hard_  against the skin of the Brit, sighing softly as he felt Gavin beginning to  _let go_. Geoff always loved his part - his little “mates” always letting go and losing themselves in their perfect, little dream world just as the demon would have his way with them. The only memory that they would receive after the ordeal was done was that of little fragments from their dreams - muscle memory would be the only aid of remembrance along with the complete feel of glowing  _euphoria_.

 

The wendigo moaned lightly as he felt the small flow of slick beginning to smear all over his underwear, his cock springing to life and pressing against the denim of his jeans. His mind was completely filled and flooded with  _Geoff_.

 

They both were smiling, Gavin’s muscles growing slack as Geoff continued to press little pecking kisses against the skin of his neck. However, the peaceful, loving moment was shattered with the door threw open.

 

“ _What is this?!_ ” cried a voice full of fury and complete and utter  _anger_. Gavin immediately shrinked down; his trance completely broken as he felt the mind of his mate basically  _screaming_  at him. The cloud of  _Geoff_  that flooded the whole cerebral cortex of the wendigo was now washed away from the shattering reality. Now only Ryan’s anger filled his mind. He was whimpering; knowing immediately the wrong that he had been committing. The happy senses of euphoria, lust, and even the wonderful, joyous thought of even believing of being able to   _conceive_  were just completely  _shattered_.

 

Geoff’s body seemed to scatter off of the Brit; the demon ending up on his knees and looking at the door to see a very tense, very  _mad_  Ryan. The vampire’s firsts were curled tightly and his teeth were bared, his fangs displaying themselves in the most menacing way that Geoff had ever saw in his life. There was an intense glare that the demon was receiving as Ryan stormed into the room. Gavin began whimper more so, his shoulders beginning to scrunch up; the wendigo made sure that the back of his neck was shown - an involuntary sign of submission  _especially_  to an angry Alpha mate.

 

“What were you doing on him?  _Have you no control?_ ,” Ryan’s tone was full of venom that was spat out just like a viper would to its prey. Geoff hummed, pursing his lips and just looking downwards at the ground, not responding. His eyes remained fixated on the whimpering Gavin’s foot - trying his best to not stare at the distressed, heated wendigo. Geoff could also tell Ray came in from the atmosphere that was given off in the room - what was once a romantic gesture full of happiness and heart was not one of anger and  _jealousy_ ; it was full of rage and fury, now.

 

Gavin was still scrunched up, little disappointed and remorseful sounds leaving his throat as Ray began to pick him up from the ground by his hand. There was no verbal exchange, but there was  _nonverbal_. Geoff knew that Ryan was probably scolding Gavin and the wendigo probably pleading his apologies to Ryan through his mind. The vampire Gent just growled when he got closer to the Geoff that was on his knees.

 

“Why were you on  _my mate_?” Ryan knew better than just to call Gavin his because technically, Gavin was also Ray’s, but it did not matter. Ray was included, as well.

 

Geoff huffed slightly completely drained of any words to say. He began to feel nauseated and sick, the wonderful peppermint rosemary of Gavin - the _lovely_  creature in heat full of happiness and bubbliness - was now replaced with the angry spice of cinnamon. It was not welcoming at all; it was frightening. The demon did not say any words but instead began to take his hands and began to fiddle with his sleeves.

 

“You’re still glowing with affection for him,” the vampire growled at the observation. “How  _dare_  you even think about my Gavin in such a way let alone you actually  _trying_  something.” The head vampire’s teeth were still barred and grit in anger, but the force began to subside. Ryan lightly growled in warning, beginning to let go of his moment’s rage before finally saying, “I know you can’t help yourself. I know that much. But you can at least  _try_  and stop yourself from doing these things. Your thoughts are telling me that you two had a moment’s scene of romance before you decided to just  _tackle him_. And you actually planned on taking him - Geoff,” Ryan sighed, his fist beginning to tighten as if to be the line to pull the vampire back from just striking the eldest Gent, “don’t  _ever_  do that again.”

 

With that, Ryan left, quickly pulling Ray along with Gavin at his sides and making sure they did not distance themselves too far away from his sides.

 

The trio passed Michael in a flurry and the ginger raised an eyebrow in curiosity until suddenly, it hit him - it was just  _anger_. Michael huffed, his teeth becoming grit as he went into the office, standing in the doorway. He saw Geoff picking himself up from the ground, the little gleaming illumination from his tattoos beginning to die down as Geoff fiddled with his sleeves. The vampire inwardly whimpered, piecing together the puzzle of what just happened. All he felt was anger -  _Ryan’s_  anger, but now, he was starting to feel sick and sad; the vampire tolerated only so much of the shared, swirling emotions that both he and Ryan would give off and tolerance was at its peak. The vampire pouted; he was sad that Geoff actually decided to pounce on another Lad, another Lad that was  _mated_ , instead of him. Michael felt crushed; he felt furious; he felt like ripping his own hair out and crying, begging the demon of why -  _why_  wasn’t he good enough.

 

It felt like he was the one, the constant tingling and welding sensation of fluttery butterflies that danced around in his heart and chest, but apparently, Geoff did not feel the same way.

 

Their eyes met for a split second, the demon thinking none the wiser and just giving the vampire Lad a small wave with a little “hey”.

 

Michael didn’t reply. He just left. The anger that he felt from Ryan suddenly contained no other source than himself; he stormed down the hall in a fury, trying to find the bathroom as quickly as he could without making a scene or disrupting anyone from their normal, everyday routine. As much as Michael _hated_  it, he couldn’t help but feel as if Geoff wasn’t the one. The own doubt of your senses was a sickening nuisance in itself, but perhaps it was true.

 

Maybe Michael was just a dud - unfit for any potential love interests or mates. None of it - nothing that he felt was real; nothing that he felt meant anything; nothing that he  _felt so near and dear to his icy, infuriated heart about that succubus of a demon _mattered - at all.__

 

There were tears beginning to stream down the vampire’s cheeks and he instantly became cold.

 

“Fuck you,” he spat to no one.

  


~

  


“Gavin,  _please_ ,” Ray begged, beginning to try and allow the wendigo to lay comfortably. “Stay still for  _just a second_ ,” the werewolf whined in futile as Gavin just continued to squirm under him. The wendigo was shaking, smiling, and laughing as he grabbed at Ray’s arms and waist, trying to pin the werewolf down on his back. Ray was trying his absolute best to keep the wendigo still as Ryan came back with the set of toys (variations between dildos, vibrators, knotting dildos, vibrating anal beads) and lube. The wendigo was a squirming, flailing mess as he whined and spread his legs  _wide_  for Ray. His cock bounced with vigor, sending rippling waves up Ray’s spine.

 

The werewolf released a yip, biting his lip as he began to feel slickness in between his  _own_  cheeks.

 

“Gavin, please,” Ray repeated, gasping as he heard the wendigo moan eagerly, his ass rutting up against Ray’s leg. The werewolf moaned when he felt the wetness that practically soaked a good portion of his leg.

“Ray, I want you  _now_ , love-love,” Gavin was gasping, his eyes completely dilated and blown from the lust of his full blown heat. When Gavin fell into heat, it was like trying to care for a young, busty girl at a party. Once she starts drinking, she becomes more open, but once she’s  _there_ , she’s willing to go  _anywhere_.

 

“G-Gav, Gav, Gav,” Ray chanted, his whimpers beginning to ebb out into full puppy yips. If he were in his wolf state right now, his tail would be in between his legs in complete  _shame_  as the slickness of his bottom began to seep out. It wasn’t like Ray to fall into heat so easily from his mate, but goodness, Gavin being the completely mess that he was was sending the werewolf into a dizzy, heated state.

 

“Ray,” Gavin responded happily, purposefully running his bare ass against Ray’s leg until it finally touched the werewolf’s cock. The heated wendigo pressed Ray’s thumb into his mouth, beginning to suck and lick all while just looking at the werewolf with big, emerald, needy eyes. The Hispanic Lad whined, wondering why the Hell Ryan was taking so damn long with the toys and hormone neutralizer when suddenly, he gasped as he felt Gavin’s teeth sinking into his thumb.

 

The werewolf howled in pain, trying to pull back his digit when he felt Gavin beginning to press  _harshly_  against his chest with his hands, sending Ray on his back. With a soft cry, he pulled his thumb back, completely in shock at the wendigo’s actions.

 

“You bit me, you fucking asshole!” Ray yelled in anger, gasping as he felt the sudden, impending contrast of his anger to complete  _euphoria_  as he felt the wendigo beginning to straddle his hips, much like the Alpha demon had done to the Omega just hours before, and  _grind_  their cocks together. The werewolf moaned, screwing his eyes shut as he could barely handle the situation that was happening to him at the very moment.

 

“I’m going to do more than bite you, love,” Gavin breathed out. Ray felt himself whine as the slickness in between his cheeks began to seep even more so. The Omega werewolf released a rip when he felt the soothing slickness of Gavin’s ass beginning to rub up against his cock.

 

“G-Gavin, you’re making me all…”

 

“Ray, I want you--,” the wendigo closed that sentence off with a desperate kiss as the Omega began to lift himself.

 

The little nub of Ray’s cock was positioned at the rim of the wendigo and the creature sat eagerly, gasping lightly. Ray’s eyes rolled back, his mouth hanging open in sheer  _luxious satisfaction_  of the slick, tight walls calming around his cock.

 

“R-Ray, your knob is s-so smooth…” Gavin began to eagerly rock himself on the Omega, gasping lightly with each thrust. Ray couldn’t help himself of blushing, closing his eyes and just allowing the Omega to fuck himself - there was no stopping the determined wendigo. Ray would release mewls and moans, his hands harshly pressing into the waist of Gavin.

 

Gavin would lightly curse and then mutter to himself while closing his eyes, smiling gratefully. Although it wasn’t an Alpha cock, Ray still felt  _so_  amazing. There was an impossible thick layer of slickness between the two as Gavin was just jutting himself up and down on the Omega’s cock. “Oh, Ray,” he moaned softly.

 

The room began to fill with luscious, creamy mix of peppermint and warm coffee beans. The aroma would have brought any Alpha in with a watering mouth and an aching heart. Eyes would have been wide open at the two - the needy wendigo having the absolute need to just ride Ray’s cock in order to receive what he wanted and that was  _children_ ; although it would never be possible.

 

“F-fuck!” Ray stammered, his hips colliding harshly against the ass of the wendigo. The impossible slickness between them suddenly had a layer of precum and a mass of euphoric, orgasmic fluid from the Omega werewolf as he panted and praised Gavin’s name.

 

“My,” whispered a deep, full tone. There was the creaking of the door slowly being pushed opened. “What have we here?” Ryan’s smile was full and soft, his fangs slightly poking out as a sign of arousal. “Perhaps I could asset to my little mates, huh? Both of which  _smell_  like they’re in heat?”

 

“R-Ryan,” Ray choked out, his lip bit.

 


	2. Michael I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is very confused about his conflicting emotions. He doesn't understand why he feels the way he does and Ryan is being absolutely no help with his coded sentences and actions such as reassuring smiles and hugs. Michael needs more than that, but he doesn't understand what to do. 
> 
> He has decided that Geoff is the reason why he feels the way he does, and he decides to take matters into his own hands to settle his own curiosity.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I hate the fact that I sound like a total fucking girl right now talking about her crush. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!: the heat scene will most definitely happen within the next chapter. It shall be so smutty good and amazing, but for now, I give you Michael masturbation teasing~
> 
> [Please tell me if you have a suggestion or even a prompt for a scene!](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask) I will be more than happy to listen and answer. **EVEN INTRODUCING A NEW CHARACTER, MUCH?**
> 
> Thank you to the anon who suggested the whole Geoff/Gavin scene! I do appreciate it ~
> 
> This work consists/and WILL consist of:
> 
> Rayvinwood, Micheoff, Rayvin, Freewood, Ramwood, Myeoff, Geovin, Myan, Mayvin, Mayvinwood, Mavinwood, Joelay, Michael/Joel, Jurnie, and many more! (With the help from you!) Stay tuned for weekly (hopefully) updates.

_Entry: 211. Saturday, September 6th, 2014._

 

_I am obviously stupid - or there is something wrong with me, one. I can't concentrate on anything. Even writing this is actually taking a lot longer than needed; it took about fifteen minutes just for me to write these dumb ass three sentences. And I don't understand why. I've been feeling really sick lately, and mainly it's due to the fact that I just feel completely empty. I know that sounds so fucking stupid and cliche, but I believe it's actually becoming true. I feel like a mess._

 

_I remember when Ryan actually told me to start writing these stupid entries, but honestly, they have been helping me a lot. It's been over a year and a half now since he's moved out and gone to provide a home for Gavin and Ray. No matter what he tells me, I'll never get over the fact that he made me feel abandoned. Even to this day, I roll around in my bed and can faintly smell his scent and it's been a year and a half since he's been gone. I miss him._

 

_It isn't that I don't see him, I see him practically everyday, but I just miss him, I guess. What a fucking pussy I turned out to be, but it's true. I miss the way he use to hold me every time he would read my minds and know that I am sad. ~~I miss when we use to hold hands and just be with one another as we close our eyes and just breathed in each other's smells. And he would kiss me, letting me know that I was his - even if we weren't mated.~~  I didn't mind the fact that we weren't mated. I knew we held a relationship on a level that was deeper than most. And it didn't need to be sealed with a knot._

 

_I fucking crack myself up. Vampires don't have knots though like werewolves or Jersey Devils. What a fucking waste of a joke that was._

 

_Anyway, maybe I can figure out what is wrong with me. The tingling in my hands aren't stopping. I'm actually pretty worried. I might go to Ryan and ask what all of this means and why I feel  the way I do._

 

_I've also noticed that the tingling happens more whenever I'm closer to Geoff. That along with the fucking butterflies that are in my stomach every time I'm around him. I really like him. I like him a lot. Maybe it has something to do with that. Perhaps I'm just nervous whenever I'm around him and that's understandable, I guess._

 

_I hate the fact that I sound like a total fucking girl right now talking about her crush. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate it._

 

_Well, I guess that's it for today. Maybe tomorrow, I can get answers from Ryan and find out why all of this is happening. I'll call him and ask and perhaps even go over to his place. It isn't far, I could walk there. It would just take a fucking half hour._

 

_\- Michael_

  
  
  


_Entry: 212. Thursday, September 11th, 2014._

 

_So, I went to Ryan and asked why I felt this way. He didn't really say much except for a smile after I explained what I was feeling. Then he hugged me. It felt nice because it's been a while since he hugged me. His smell of strong cinnamon reminded me how much I really missed him and honestly, I didn't want him to stop hugging me._

 

_I could see Ray and Gavin looking at me in the other room and I felt embarrassed. I don't know why, but I just did. They were smiling at me and I could see Gavin's pointed teeth just barely showing. It was weird how his teeth are like little needles and not full fangs like Ryan's or Geoff's or even Ray's when he's taking on his wolf form._

 

_He took me to another room and started talking to me and he told me that it was because I was maturing or some weird shit like that. It was also because apparently my "mate" is near. Like I fucking know what that means. All I know is that I feel like shit. I hugged him again and he laughed and the shitty feeling sorta went away after that. It reminded me of all the times we used to spend together._

 

_I'm still confused, though. I don't know what he means by feeling my "mate". It sounds like something you would hear out a fucking cheesy SyFy movie or some shit. I didn't even know vampires got mates, but Ryan is my head vampire, so I guess he knows best. Plus he is a lot older than me. I just don't understand why it is happening to me, though. I'm fucking 27. I should be past puberty._

 

_After he told me, we said goodbye and he told me that everything would be okay. Like I believe that. I don't feel okay - and I don't think that anything will feel okay._

 

_I miss Ryan. I miss being able to talk to him whenever I needed to. It feels so damn lonely here and all I want is just to talk to somebody._

 

_Maybe I'll call Lindsay. I don't know how much she knows about vampires, but it is getting pretty fucking lonely here._

 

_\- Michael_

  
  
  


_Entry: 213. Monday, September 15th, 2014._

 

_The tingling is just getting stronger and stronger and I think I've finally found out why I feel the way I do. It's Geoff. I fucking know it is. The way he flashes his smile, his laugh, his fucking voice - all of it is driving me crazy. Every time I feel him coming close, I can feel the tingling and aching in my--fucking dare I say it--my ass. Jesus Christ, I just said that - what the fuck is wrong with me? Every time I'm near him, all I can think about is just being close to him. The tingling tickles my fingers and hands and sends shivers up my spine. I fucking hate it._

 

_Yet, I love it. It feels so weird yet so...exciting._

 

_I'm so confused. I know I like Geoff. I've been having this huge crush on him for the longest time, but I'm thinking about what Ryan said. What if it's because...Geoff is my mate? What if it was meant to be and my body is telling me so?_

 

_This is fucking weird and i have no clue what the Hell I'm talking about, but...what if? Maybe I'll talk to him...but I don't know. I'm so nervous. I'm shaking right now and it's getting pretty hard to type._

 

_Maybe I'll talk to Ryan about this again._

 

_\- Michael_

  
  
  


_Entry: 214. Tuesday, September 30th, 2014._

 

_It's been a while since I have written in here. And honestly, I don't fucking feel like it, but I swear I have no one else to talk to and no where else to go and no one else to talk to._

 

_Today was the absolute shittiest day I've ever had besides the day that Ryan left. This is probably worst. I have no mate. And I won't ever have one, either. Geoff doesn't like me - he isn't even interested at all._

 

_And I guess I can understand why, too._

 

_\- Michael_

  
  


Michael turned off the computer after saving the entry and just sat there quietly, staring at the screen. The vampire felt sleep beginning to ache at his eyes from such emotional exhaustion that he has experienced today. There was an pinging ache in his heart every single time the muscles contracted for a nice  _thud_. It ached and he couldn't believe the emotional drainage that he has resorted to. Tears welled up in his eyes once again at such the sight - or rather imagining the sight - of Geoff being all over Gavin like that.

 

It was too much to take in. The vampire whimpered slightly as he felt the tingling beginning to rise up again at the thought of Geoff - the demon's fangs seeming to gleam into the light, giving off what almost seemed like a prideful boast. The flashing of his fangs always made the vampire melt at heart, even before the tingling symptoms came into play. The very thought of Geoff just chuckling, crossing his arms and just smiling were enough to make the Omega faint like a fan girl in sheer woo.

 

Now the fangirl-ing was over - it was just utter heartbreak. The room still just faintly smelled of Gavin's warm peppermint scent along with just the faint scent of strawberries that belonged to the demon. It was odd that the demon reeked of such a scent, but it would entice any creature, sending them into a luring spell - just like Gavin was about to succumb to just hours earlier. Michael would  _kill_  to be dragged into that spell.

 

Michael still felt the horrible emotional pain of rejection from the demon, however he noticed that the tingling almost became unbearable and the vampire groaned as he began to shift into his seat, feeling a fiery warmth beginning to ache at his groin. The movement seemed almost involuntary - the shifting of his weight seeming to feel just  _right_. He continued and he was gasping at the tingling heat that he felt. Michael has never, ever, felt like this before and he doesn't even know what to think of it. Ryan hasn't done much of a good job explaining of what is happening to the ginger vampire or what Michael should expect.

 

 _Ryan, I fucking hate you ; what the fuck is going on with me? Where are you when I fucking need you?_ Michael growled pathetically, continuing to shift in his seat. Ryan was gone, however; he was with his mates at home since Burnie let them off early. Contacting Ryan would be virtually impossible due to the fact that he was dealing with his mates - one of which was in extreme heat.

 

The vampire cursed once again, continuing to fidget in his chair and he gasped as he felt the warmth continue to overcome him and he released this  _whine_  that he thought would never be produced from his vocal chords in his entire life. His eyes shot opened, completely covering his mouth with his hand and suddenly, embarrassment began to take over.

 

"Michael?" asked a soft, familiar voice. The vampire shot his head in pure panic towards the door as he saw Lindsay leaning against the door frame of the office. She held a face of concern and confusion as he brushed some loose strands of her burgundy locks from out of her face. "Is everything okay? I heard you...making noises."

 

"E-everything is fine, okay?" Michael growled in annoyance - not towards the witch,  but towards himself, Geoff, and Ryan. Everything was seeming to pile up together in a heaping mess of emotional turmoil and sickness and there was only so much he could stand. "I'm fine, Lindsay," he emphasized. "I'm just...sick, I guess."

 

"I don't think you're sick," the witch raised an eyebrow before she held a frown. "I heard about Gavin and Geoff. Some shit huh?"

 

"Don't even fucking start that," Michael groaned. Lindsay already knew about the crush that Michael had on Geoff. There was some surface conversation about the tingling and the weird physical and emotional sensations that the vampire would get, but nothing super deep; it was nothing like what Michael would share to his head vampire. Lindsay and Michael were friends, but he never trusted her enough to share deep secrets with. Not that Lindsay wasn't trustworthy; it was more based on the assumption that she would just not  _understand_.

 

"Michael," she started again with a small sigh. "Come on. I know that messed you up. I can tell, Michael," she shifted her weight until the other side of her body was now leaning against the opposite frame of the door. She crossed her arms in complete questioning that was longing for the answer. "I know how much you like him, Michael. I know how badly you thought he was yours..."

 

"Lindsay,  _shut up!_ " Michael pat in hurtful anger. The witch backed up slightly from the vampire's radiation of such powerful, negative emotions until she calmly exhaled.

 

"Michael," she began once again, her voice just as calm and as steady as a Summer's blue sky. "I understand how much it hurts. I can feel how much you hurt right now. I just want to help. You're my best friend," there was a soft smile in her tone and honestly, it dulled the small rage that coarse through Michael's veins. The vampire frowned, pressing his fangs nervously against his bottom lip before he let out a sigh.

 

"I'm sorry, Linds. I'm just...I would really appreciate it if I were left alone right now."

 

There was an aching few seconds of horrible silence before the soft reply of, "I understand."

 

Michael felt terrible. There were little whimpers to make up the apologies that he wanted to tell her, but he decided that it wouldn't be worth it. She said that she understood and that was good enough for him.

  
  


~

  
  


The tingling finally died down once he reached his home - or rather the small, lonely place that he called home that was his apartment. It was quite a relief despite the fact that none of his questions have really been answered. He still felt exhausted, little yawns escaping his lungs, stretching his arms to where he flexed his muscles. There was a soft aroma that filled the air and it reminded him of Geoff. It wasn't really strawberries, but the scent in itself was just...soft. It was relaxing albeit brought a little sense of panging guilt to Michael. It reminded Michael of how he yelled at Lindsay earlier.

 

He felt like calling to apologize; perhaps he should apologize. He felt like he has been acting like a dick lately, but if it weren't for the fact that he was so confused and that his emotions weren't tormenting him like they were, then he wouldn't be so bent and bruised up to where just a little poke would send him snapping.

 

_“I didn’t know vampires were so angry.”_

 

"They're not," Michael clearly repeated Ryan's words to himself and muttered a curse.  _Why_   was he so angry? Why couldn't he control his emotions? Sure, he performed  _Rage Quit_  and because of that, being angry was practically a requirement for him, but no. This was different. He shouldn't be so upset about Geoff, should he? They aren't even mated - it was just the tingling sensations and what Ryan said that made him  _feel_  like they were.

 

With a heavy sigh, he plopped down on his bed, shoes still on his feet, and he took a look at his phone through lidded eyes. There weren't any new messages or notifications and for some reason, that made him all the more upset.

 

There were times that Michael felt just absolutely and utterly alone; there were times where he would just lay on his bed - what  _use_  to be  _there_  bed - and just inhale, trying his best to remind himself of Ryan by trying to detect just the faintest spice of cinnamon that would enter his nose.  The smells were a comfort for him almost like a soother for a little infant. They collected his scattered thoughts and picked up the broken pieces of his shattered remains whenever he would just have  _one of those days_.

 

"I wonder if Geoff ever has one of those days," the vampire whispered to himself, staring at the ceiling once he laid his phone to the side. "He's such a nice-looking...demon...I doubt that he would have to worry about anything. I bet Gavin was altogether melting in his hands; he could easily get a mate like nothing to it. I know I would..." he continues to talk to himself, "with those tattoos of his - such pretty ink on his arms. They would glow, too, the brightest of colors - my favorite color: a bright teal. I wonder if his arms grow warm from the light...I wonder what his horns feel like--"

 

With that, there was a little idea that sparked into the mind of the vampire, his eyes lighting up just slightly. There was almost a little smirk that began to curve against the lips of the vampire at the sudden realization that he  _could_  know what Geoff's horns feel like without actually having the demon beside him or even  _near_  him.

 

"I'm a fucking genius," he smiled and almost like that, his anger, sadness, and just the feeling of emptiness was almost  gone. He began to sit up from the bed taking a couple of steps towards the tall mirror that was given to him by his head vampire. There were words that Michael distinctly remembered that his head had said to him whenever he brought the mirror home.

 

_"In lore, it is said that we can't see our reflections. That's only true for the Necrarch. They're such ugly vampires, the mirror just rids them the burden of them having to see themselves._

 

Michael would laugh every time he thought of Ryan saying that, and it didn't fail this time. Michael has only seen a Necrarch vampire only once and never again would he want to see one again.

 

As the vampire looked into the mirror, he began to fiddle with his hair, running his fingers into the long, curly locks and sighing softly as he took off his glasses. The world around him was blurry for the moment, but soon, he knew that glasses wouldn't be necessary to see. He began to close his eyes, concentrating on the image of which he wanted to transform in.

 

 _Geoff_.

 

He smiled, the demon bringing such joy to his heart despite the fact that Geoff had unknowingly bruised his heart and joy just hours before. The demon began to fill his mind, and soon the form of Geoff was able to be recognized by Michael's cells and body.

 

Shape shifting was a strange art, but it always brought positive advantages to anyone who could do it. However, in order for a Strigoi to shape shift into another person, or even a dog for that matter, he would have to see the figure with his own eyes and he was very thankful that he got to see the demon  _multiple_  times in order to change into him. He's never actually shape shifted into another person besides his head vampire or Ray. Ryan was such a fun doozy to change into. The little playful prank that the Strigoi pulled (mocking Ryan and convincing the other members of Roosterteeth that he actually was Ryan along with saying such absurd things like "I suck ass") earned Michael a little punch from his head along with some hypnosis that forced him to clean the apartment and send him to bed early.

 

 _Focus_ , Michael told himself, and he cleared his throat, only for the sound to not be recognizable as his own voice.

 

With a light gasp, he opened his eyes to see blue, cellophane eyes along with tired facial features and to top it all off, the black, red, and white  _gorgeous_ , thick horns that were placed on his head.  Michael smiled to see impressive fangs along with other sharp, pointed teeth,  _none_  like his own, little Omega fangs that would barely do any damage.

 

"Holy fuck..." Michael whispered out in the voice of Geoff, touching his own face to feel smooth, soft skin along with the tickling bristles that rubbed up against his fingers from the demon's facial features. "I'm fucking Geoff," he laughed. "Holy shit."

 

He began to look into the mirror as if it were a portal to another dimension, staring deeply at his features and running his fingers all over the ink that laid on the demon's arms. The ink was perfectly embedded into the skin to where you could  _feel_  its milky texture that seemed to ebb up around the skin of his fingers. It felt like touching cool water on skin, however, the ink would move nowhere once he drug his fingers across his arms.

 

"They're fucking beautiful," Michael praised, a light purr leaving the back of his throat. "God...I would just...touch them...forever..." his voice began to linger and drag purposefully so he could enunciate words clearly in the form on the demon, his  _mate_  that he longed to be his ever so badly. His fingers continues to trace over the ink almost like an addiction, his eyes beginning to wander back to the mirror.

 

His shirt was loose; it was a common one that Geoff would always wear: a loose, plaid blazer of which whose sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, just to tease and show off some of his tattoos. Lately, he has been covering up his arms with his hoodie, however, the image that Michael created in order to transform into the demon held the memory of his plaid shirt. Michael's loose smile never faded; in fact it grew bigger when he took his curious hands and finally pried them off of the tattooed ink of his arms and shakily began to trace them up towards the head of the demon, beginning to tightly touch the base base of the impressive keratin coated appendages.

 

They were  _warm_  and rough and they sent this  _shocking_  feel down the vampire's spine so much so that he released a gasp of the feel.

 

"Oh, my  _God_ ," he whispered softly, Geoff's voice ringing out in what seemed like shock. Never before has he felt like that besides the burning, stimulating tingling that ached at the base of his body before. The titillation sensation was ultimately... _odd_. Michael couldn't really describe the feeling other than odd, but he continued to rub at the base, closing his eyes and just enjoying the sparks that traveled down his back and to his base, sighing softly. There was just something so addictive about the sensation to where he couldn't bring himself to stop. He continued to lightly tease and massage his fingers lightly against the base of the impressive horns, biting his lip and just enjoying the  _odd_  feeling until he finally gasped, letting go of them.

 

 _Holy fuck..._  Michael's head was seeming to beginning to melt as he just began to shift his weight against his hands, pressing them against his groin and sighing.

 

He knew that creatures get  _aroused_ , but the Omega has never actually experienced anything like that. He has never reached the foreign language of "heat" that Ryan always keeps talking about, or what Ray and Gavin produce - especially Gavin who is undergoing his heat right now. Michael knew about scents because Ryan taught him how to smell them. Michael remembers the times where him and Ryan would just sit beside each other or even  _on_  each other and just breathing in each other's scents. Michael really couldn't recognize Ryan's at first until the head vampire actually had to explain and teach him how to recognize it. The day that Michael finally  _did_  recognize and inhaled Ryan's spicy cinnamon was the day that Michael would barely take his face out of his head vampire's chest to just  _smell_  as much of it as he could.

 

He also remembered how  _excited_  he would get. It was almost as if the vampire's scent was a drug that pepped him up every time he felt tired or down. It was always just a comfort - just exactly like a soother for an infant.

 

And an infant is exactly what Michael felt right now from how inexperienced he felt as he pressed his hands firmly against his - or rather Geoff's - cock, moaning softly. He began to fiddle with the zipper of the faded denim jeans that his form of Geoff was wearing. There was a slight bulge beginning to form on the front of the pants and it became even bigger when Michael unzipped them and opened them up. He was gasping as he eagerly peeled off the boxers that layered over his cock and he practically  _melted_  at the sight he saw when the boxers were away.

 

The hardness sprang out, leaking already and pressing firmly against the base of Michael's stomach and he gasped. Never before has he seen a cock look like this. The only one that he saw was his own; the shape was totally different compared to his own, small nub of his cock that was smooth and pink and faintly shined in the light from the natural slick that glistened. The hardness of the demon was  _completely_  different, indeed. It was long, and  _thick_  and sprang up tall and proud. It was nothing like the little nub of the Omega's cock - it was fat and curved inward and pressed lightly against Michael's skin, leaving a little bead of a thin, sticky liquid that trailed the vampire's skin like a thin glue.

 

The vampire didn't know what to do except bite his lip, just looking at it. He felt so clueless and so  _stupid_  by just staring at it, but in all honesty, he was appalled. He's never seen any other member other than his own and he then began to wonder  _is this what all Alpha's look like? I-Is this what Ryan also looks like?_  Michael felt his face grow flush as he began to sink the pants further down his body until they pooled around his ankles along with the underwear before carefully stepping out of them. Taking the curious fingers once again, he began to lightly touch the tip of his cock and inhaling sharply at the sparks that seemed to pool around his groin.

 

He minded the sharp claws of Geoff obviously and began to lightly rub the pads of the fingers against the tip of the Alpha demon's cock, purposely smearing the sticky, thin, liquid and sighing at the feel.

 

It felt  _good_. No longer odd...but  _good_. The vampire closed his eyes, beginning to rub the tip of the cock into the firm opening part of his palm and grabbing it lightly.  _Oh_ , Michael mentally moaned, beginning to bite his lip. The way Geoff's fangs poked the bottom skin of his lip felt actually painful compared to the little Omega fangs that Michael was use to wearing, but he adored the feel. He began to naturally buck up into the palm of his hand, smirking as he felt more of the thin, sticky liquid beginning to ebb out and lap against the skin of his hand.

 

It was just so odd, but it felt so... _right_  and especially with it begin Geoff. Michael was utterly in love as he continued to look into the mirror and just continuing to admire the form of Geoff. Everything, absolutely everything was altogether  perfect about the demon. Michael was still so curious about the demon's member and he lightly circled his fingers around the shaft, beginning to test the thickness of it.

 

The base was  _particularly_  thick and Michael actually began to wonder if demons had "knots" as well. He's never actually seen a knot, but he knows about them because of Ryan. Ryan explained mating to Michael, but also explained how vampires do not have knots because the birth of a vampire isn't that common anyway. Usually vampires are bitten and transformed, but Michael and Ryan were different. They were bred vampires, Ryan being the head - the last one of his kind. Vampires don't have said "knots" and obviously Michael did not have the kind of member to actually try and get a visual of what a knot would look like - especially after seeing Geoff's.

 

The vampire whined softly in approval as he continued to casually rub his palms all over the leaking head. It was more comforting than anything as the vampire closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like to be on his knees in front of the demon, licking at the Alpha's cock. It would be something else - the constant stream of the thin slick that would trickle out of the slit. Michael would lick at it, wondering if the substance would taste just like how Geoff smelled: a soft strawberry with a hint of acidic, burning alcohol.

 

It was a dream, really, and with a moan, Michael finally ceased his touching, frantically feeling the buzz that angrily began to inundate his entire being. As much as he wanted to continue, he was afraid. He felt  _wrong_  suddenly and he whimpered, shameful of the affair of which he was committing. What would Ryan think? He would be so disappointed, he could tell. It almost seemed as if he could feel his head vampire's scold  _right now_. Michael bit his lip, the strong, sharp fangs that pricked at the bottom of his lips beginning to shrink down back to his familiar, small Omega teeth that just lightly grazed over his lip. He felt Geoff beginning to melt away, his familiar form beginning to take shape and with a weary sigh, he looked into the mirror.

 

The excitement was gone and he couldn't even tell if he was happy about it or not. All he could feel was confusion - bittersweet, electric confusion.

 

The watery, cohesive feel still lapped lightly at the fingertips of the vampire. He missed it already as only muscle memory began to comfort him.

  
  


~

  
  


_Entry:  214 - B. Thursday, September 30th, 2014._

 

_So, I shape shifted into Geoff. It was...amazingly weird. I don't think I would even be able to describe it all into words let alone actually proceed to type them. I could feel it all; everything seemed to electrify my body and it was just so exciting. It made me feel better for the moment and for a minute or two, I felt free from the anger that I have been experiencing lately. I felt free from the sadness that I felt today._

 

_I'm a pervert; I already know this, but today, I have complete proof that I am one. I was just touching myself - Geoff's body, I mean - all over. It felt completely strange and weird, but I just wanted to continue. His tattoos are possibly the most amazing things that I have ever felt in my entire life. It was almost as if I were touching the wet, cool ink itself before it was artistically embedded by the demons who gifted him with it. I wonder what the process was like. Did it hurt? Were they loving when they did it? What if it was a curse rather than a blessing to have such wonderful art all over his arms?_

 

_It didn't seem like a curse as I was touching them. I could feel the wetness against my finger tips and I couldn't stop smiling like a fucking idiot. It was Geoff's smile and that is what made me continue to grin. I've never seen them glow so brightly before. At times when he's notably happy, I could see a faint dim that would resemble a dying glow stick, but nothing brighter than that. I wonder if they glowed brightly for Gavin today. As much as it pains me to say it, I would have loved to see them glow - even if it was for Gavin and not for me. I sound like a fucking idiot, but I would just kill to see them glow._

 

_If they glowed for me, I would die._

 

_I love his fangs; I couldn't stop looking at them when I smiled in the mirror. They are so big and pretty and they almost scream in the light. If he'd let me, I would lick all around them as we would kiss. The strong teeth would press against my tongue and I would love it. I'd hope he would like it, too._

 

_And his horns, oh, my fucking God. I love his horns. They are just so beautiful - the base is an inky black, none of which I have ever seen before. Then they fade into a crimson red; the dark red near the black base almost looks like blood. Now that I think about it, the color makes my mouth water. It has been a while since I've licked at some blood - especially rich, lively blood. The color reminded me of that rich, lively substance and I just loved it. All of it. All of Geoff is what I want._

 

_They finally faded out into a crystal, colorless, gleaming white. They just looked so pure, as if they have never seen a day out in the air. They are just so beautiful and pretty and I would have touched them all day if I didn't feel so guilty. They sent weird chills through my body. I don't understand why, but if Geoff would ever let me, I would rub  them just to make him feel good. It would make me feel good, too._

 

_Finally, I took off my pants and looked at his...cock. I'm fucking ashamed to even be writing this, but it was probably the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen - well, I've probably said that too much already, but it is only true. His cock is perfectly thick and big and I was nearly drooling like a fan girl at a boy band concert. I don't know if that's what all Alpha cocks look like, or even remotely look like, but it's just beautiful. I was all hot when I saw it and I couldn't help myself but to touch it. It felt...so amazing. I didn't want to stop. I just wanted to keep going and imagine myself as the one to be able to please Geoff like that. I would love to do that for him one day._

 

_I'm a sick freak and I love it. I am not going to tell Ryan about this, either. He's just giving me mixed, confused messages and I've had enough._

 

~~_Maybe, though, when I change back into Ryan...I could take a look at his as well. Maybe that's what they do look like...It would be interesting to find out._ ~~

 

_\- Michael_

 


	3. Michael/Ryan I and Omega Lesson 101: Michael/Ray/Gavin I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan knows something is up with Michael. He knows what it is, and it's sort of a painful confession. Ryan has decided that perhaps he - or at least, his _mates_ \- will help Michael out to enter his heat. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“Can’t you smell him, Michael? He’s already excited from just kissing you and touching you - can’t you smell the peppermint rolling off of him?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, here you are~ With mega fluff 2.1
> 
> [Got a suggestion or prompt request for this fic? Click here~](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)

~~~~~

 

 

The air was thick and heavy to where Ryan could barely breathe. All in all, the atmosphere was just utterly bleak and forlorn that the vampire even held his ears down in a defense. All of it - every single last drop of the heavy, saturated air in the wintry office was coated to the last drop with sugary peaches.           

 

 _There is something wrong with Michael_ , Ryan finally determined, taking a backwards look at the ginger. His color was off; it was more red and darker than most times, which wasn’t healthy. It meant that the vampire was in distress; Ryan began to focus his thoughts on Michael, returning his look to the computer screen as he read Michael’s thoughts. Albeit hard to focus on commentary and the game they were all playing at the moment, it was important to him to hear his Omega’s thoughts.

 

They were jumbled and cloudy. It was a mixture of just blatant confusion about his own anatomy accompanied by various thoughts of the demon that sat adjacent to him. Geoff was a main outlier in Michael’s thoughts - his body being the most recognized by Ryan. With a soft hum, Ryan could read Michael’s thoughts specifically as the ginger aimlessly twiddled his thumbs against the game controller.

 

_If I really am an Omega, then why don’t I attract Alphas? Geoff obviously doesn’t want me and neither of the other Alphas are showing any signs of interest in me. Is it just me? What is so wrong with me?_

 

Ryan actually exhaled a distraught sigh when he heard Michael’s thoughts. His Omega’s Head voice was wobbly and unsure. Ryan cursed himself because Michael thinking this way. Of  _course_  he was an Omega - a spunky, fiery one at that. What Michael didn’t know is that he just hasn’t presented yet. There were no absolute signs of Michael begin an Omega besides the fact that he had a Head Alpha vampire always around. If it weren’t for Ryan, Michael and everyone else would have just assumed that Michael was a Beta; even Ryan agrees it has been  _far too long_  for Michael to present. He’s even started to worry himself, always waiting for the phone to start ringing and expecting Michael to be calling and screaming about his sheets being wet and his sudden urge for Ryan to come over for relief -- something the Alpha always feared. Michael's first instinct will want an Alpha and the fear of Michael actually wanting Ryan -- or Hell, especially some other Alpha -- was almost too much for Ryan to take. He doesn't think he's ready for his Omega to mature - such a fatherly, protective vampirism of the Alpha.

  


Aside from the tingling sensation in Michael’s stomach and hands whenever he was around a strong,  _suitable_  Alpha, and the fact that Michael’s cock was positively smooth and glistening with no intentions of being a member to breed, there were no other signs.

 

Michael also had no knowledge that Ryan could  _smell_  it coming. It was like a wave of sugary coated peaches that began to radiate stronger and stronger with each day that Michael’s heat would show and he would present. There was no exact time or date that it would happen - Ryan’s expecting that it might even take another few months or so before Michael finally presented. At least, that is what he’s estimating from the scents.

 

There was nothing wrong with Michael - he was just a stereotypical late bloomer. Ryan decided then that he would make sure Michael knew that. Lunch was coming close; then, he would pull Michael over for a talk.

  


~

  


Ryan asked for Ray and Gavin to wait for him at the end of the stairs while he talked to Michael. The two mated Omegas did not think much of it and obeyed Ryan. They were also beginning to notice signs of distress from their Alpha because he has been worried sick about his Omega vampire. It can be really stressful and scary whenever one hasn’t presented yet. Ray and Gavin presented long before they even joined Achievement Hunter; they were in their late teens and they both described their events of their presenting as ones that were  _awful_.

 

Sitting in a classroom full of judgmental, hateful teenagers when suddenly there was a gush of vanilla bean and quavering puppy whines made Ray rue the day he ever became an Omega. It was the worst timing ever as he was excused to the bathroom just for him to not leave for the remainder of the period, gasping and whimpering as the combination of sheer  _want_  was now accompanied by the panic that Ray was actually transforming into his wolf half - completely involuntarily. His mother actually had to come pick him up, wolf state and all, sending Ray to his room with no toys, warm towels, Aspirin, or neutralizer. The poor, new Omega puppy wolf was yipping and sobbing for a proper knot to fill him to where he would be able to sees stars and get that satisfaction he craved. (Fingers are just not enough). Ray’s room  _reeked_  for weeks on end after that along with a whiny boy who was thirsty, and hungry for days of vigorous movements. Always getting jeers and taunts from his brothers - all of which were boastful Alpha werewolves.

 

Gavin recalls his first heat as one that was just plain awkward and weird - especially with the conflicting situation he was in. It happened during lunch with Dan - a wild incubus who had not yet presented (A year later just 13 months before Gavin was about to leave to go to the United States, he was pure Alpha). While having some soup at a local diner, Gavin began to release peppermint pheromones along with little mewls - mostly talking of children and breeding. His hands would rest awkwardly against his antlers, tugging at them for tension relief. Dan was totally shocked, unsure of what to do because he didn’t even realize what was happening except that Gavin was getting particularly loud and talking nonsense about pregnancies and infants. They left together, Gavin clinging and grinding into Dan's side, whining softly and finally found  _some_  sort of grip of conscious reality as he stated simply “I think I’ve gone into heat.” Dan knew absolutely nothing about heat cycles - especially Omega ones. Dan couldn’t do  _anything_  to appease the Omega except for licking at the wendigo's and fingering and even that was difficult. The only way for an incubus to have sexual affairs with a physical being is if they were dreaming and Dan was in his true, demonic form. Other than that, there was no help. Dan was almost  _begging_ to get Gavin to  fall asleep so that the Omega could try and and get proper relief from the soon to be Alpha, but Gavin wouldn't stop his groaning, writhing self, mumbling constantly of infants, not listening to Dan’s pleas or offers of relief in dreams.

 

That was a time when Dan and Gavin connected deeply as friends - nothing more than good friends willing to do anything and everything for each other. Gavin would describe their connection much like Ryan and Michael's. One that was strong and loving and pure; even when Gavin fell into heat once again, Dan refused to knot him no matter how much Gavin wanted it for the reassurance of children.

 

So in a nutshell, the Omega mates were wholly understanding of Michael’s situation. It would be awful if the Omega were to present and fall into heat awkwardly during work. Luckily, they are all adults and all are understanding and  _knowledgeable_  about heat cycles - especially Ryan with his Omega.

 

With little kisses, the three departed and Ryan turned back into the office, seeing Michael sitting there, unmoving. His thoughts were just wave after wave of self confusion with the little touch of hatred as he continued to repeat to himself  _There is something wrong with you; you’re unnatural._

 

“Stop saying that,” Ryan finally said, causing Michael to jolt at the sudden, deep voice of his Alpha. “You’re as unnatural as my ability to sense that there is something wrong with my little Omega.”

 

“Then go to them, they need you,” Michael hatefully spat, crossing his arms. He did not want to deal with Ryan at the moment - especially at a crucial time like this; the constant feeling of neglect and loss was beginning to be overwhelming.

 

"Stop it. I meant you, Michael. I know how...concerned you really are," Ryan wrapped warm around Michael's neck, leaning his chin against the head of the Omega. Ryan heard and nearly even  _felt_  the screeching that Michael screamed in his head for Ryan to release him. The Head groaned, but refused to let go. "Aw, Michael, don't you like your Alpha anymore?"

 

"I'd probably like you if you actually cared about me."

 

Ryan sighed. Moodiness. It was a major sign of Michael’s maturing body. The Head vampire began to massage his fingers lightly into Michael’s skin, inhaling the Lad’s fresh, smooth scent through his hair. “Why do you think that I don’t care for you? That really hurts me, Michael; as your head and Alpha, it’s my life to take care of you...”

 

“If you really did care about me - if that really was your life, you wouldn’t have just up and left me. We aren’t as close as we used to be...Now that you have  _mates_ , I’m just sitting here like fucking chopped liver.”

 

“Michael, that isn’t true,” Ryan huffed. “You know I love you...You know you’re mine; you’ll always be mine…” Ryan dipped his face downward to kiss Michael's scalp, making the Lad whine in spite. “We weren’t meant to be mates, though. And trust me, I have a lot on my hands when it comes to the two lovers though. They can be a handful.”

 

“So you’re just too busy for me,” Michael sighed, finally pulling away from Ryan and turning his chair around to meet the Head vampire’s eyes. They were a wicked blue that sparkled like a supernova. Totally and completely enticing - a human wouldn’t stand a chance. Michael has seen Burnie always take double takes whenever Ryan would pass him and Michael would always laugh at that. His Alpha was  _indeed_  a charmer - one that he wished to be like everyday.

 

“I’m not going to say that...but I will say that you are maturing, Michael. Things just seem out of whack because of your changing. Alphas will  _most definitely_  be attracted to you - very soon, too.” Ryan will  _never_  admit how terrified he was when that day will actually happen to to his Omega. It It was proud, prideful issues. It isn’t far from now, but the day that he sees an Alpha eyeing at his little vampire is the day that Ryan will lose all control of his temper and jealousy, willing to bite anyone who has thick pride and want for his Michael- he’s sure of it. “And I love you. I’ve never left, Michael. I’m still around and always available when you need me.”

 

The ginger vampire sighed, crossing his arms. “I just want to be like what we used to be like...I liked all the times we...scented...and kissed. It made me feel...nice. I felt like you were always going to be there and protect me.”

 

Ryan wanted to disagree on the whole thing of “not always being there” but he decided to pass. Instead, he began to curl his arms under Michael’s shoulders and then prop him up into a standing position. Michael naturally leaned into his Alpha’s touch, grabbing at his arms and resting his head on his chest. The two stood there with their arms around each other as Michael began to dip his head into the crook of Ryan’s neck. The Alpha couldn’t help but smile as the loose, fair locks of Michael’s hair began to tickle at his skin. He felt Michael’s tongue pressing against his skin, lapping gently and slowly at the scent glands that were in Ryan’s neck. His fingers tightened around Michael’s sides and back as a low rumble almost  _involuntarily_  escaped from his throat as he could smell the sugary peaches of the ginger Lad.

 

It was a jealous rumble - almost even a growl. It was the softness of the peaches that reminded Ryan how much he sincerely  _missed_  his Omega. He was realizing his Michael was right - all the times they kissed and just held each other like this; he could barely get enough of it now. It wasn’t due to that he didn’t like his mates -  _no_ , he loved them more than anything. It was just this connection of his Omega in their little duo of vampirism was something on another level - a whole other level. Ryan laced his fingers into Michael’s shirt, rubbing tenderly at the smooth, cool skin, tilting his head to kiss the tops of Michael’s arched ears, hearing Michael’ purr softly.

 

“Let’s sit on the couch, my little vampire,” the Alpha whirred gently. He shot his voice so low, it made Michael shudder. Usually Ryan doesn’t speak like this to him unless he’s had a good  _meal_. It was nice, warm and safe. Michael was getting faint nostalgia as they both sat on the couch, Michael resting himself on top of Ryan’s knee and hugging the Alpha tightly. It reminded all the times when Michael and Ryan would cuddle like this and exchanged lazy, loving kisses. It was when they were warm and  _full_  after an excellent feed together. Ryan would tenderly rub Michael’s stomach and send the feelings of love and joy through his touches. Michael would describe a feeling like this as almost a high and he  _misses_  it sincerely. The thought of having a mate was aching to the vampire, but in all honest opinion, nothing would take him away from the joys of having his Alpha.

 

“I’m sorry I got upset…” Michael hummed apologetically, kissing Ryan's skin soft and light. "I just don't understand what's happening to me."

 

"It's okay, Michael," the Alpha whispered. "Just don't ever think I don't care for you or love you." There was a small, agreeing whine from the ginger before Ryan felt Michael’s soft lips pucker against his neck once again. Ryan purposefully sent the emotions of joy and love through his touches to affect Michael. In no way was he hypnotizing his vampire, but it was just reassuring, loving feelings to calm his Omega.

 

They sat like that for a minute more before Ryan finally tilted Michael's head to where he could freely press his lips against Michael's, kissing him deeply. The ginger excitedly grasped and clenched at Ryan's shirt, trying his very best to deepen the kiss even more so until they parted, panting slightly.

 

"I love you...I miss you a lot...and I'm just lonely in in my apartment all by myself...I can't can't stop dreaming about Geoff and I'm just so upset that he did that to Gavin a-and not me...I was offended and heartbroken."

 

Okay, Ryan felt a little bad for making Michael confess like that through his kiss, but it was such relief to finally hear Michael speak of what's really bugging him. He gave a small smile before pecking at Michael's lips and chuckling. "If I saw Geoff on you like that, I would have been just as angry. Vampires are very jealous and territorial - not hateful of angry, but territorial - especially Alphas; Omegas not so much." Before Michael could disagree, he continued, "I have an idea...how would you like to spend the day with Ray and Gavin? It's been so long since you three have had some quality time together. You guys could spend some time bonding like a healthy Omega should."

 

"Ryan? That sounds weird...I mean I feel awkward to spend time with your...mates..."

 

"it isn't weird; not at all. You guys could have some nice time together...maybe even experiment a bit..." Ryan voice almost seemed to become muttered when he trailed off with that little fragment of his sentence. Michael's ears perked up in surprise, his eyes wide and curious and even questioning.

 

"E-experimenting? Why?..."

 

"Vampires  _need_  to be playful and social. As much as society thinks the opposition, it's true. Especially bubbly, happy Omegas such as yourself," Ryan kissed Michael's nose and caused the Omega to shudder and groan.

 

"I'm not a baby and I don't like it when you treat me like one..." Michael's ears fell in embarrassment. Ryan chuckled, beginning to pick both him and Michael up from the couch, setting Michael and propping him on his feet.

 

"I'm sure my mates will be excited. I have to stay late and work on some things anyway," Ryan smiled, pressing a strong hand on Michael's back as they walked out the door.

  


~

  


Gavin and Ray were quite excited to find out that Michael was going to come over for the rest of the day; they have agreed with Ryan that Team Lad's has undergone a deep hiatus. Ryan settled his fingers on each of their waists and kissed them deeply goodbye, winking suggestively. Ray purred at the wink before taking a look at Michael who began to try and open the door to the small house. To his avail, it was locked.

 

Ray whispered the words that Ryan spoke to him into his mate's ear and Gavin lit up with excitement. He quickly bounced towards Michael, unlocking the door with a couple of easy, smooth turns from the key. Gavin and Ray both exchanged little winks of what held place in their mind; Ryan’s little request.

 

"It's top you could come over, Micoo. Ryan and Geoff are working late together on a Let's Build."

 

"Wait, they are? Why aren't you there?"

 

"It involves lots of red stone and just basic planning. They aren't actually building yet," Gavin explained as he opened the door. Michael huffed slightly as he stepped into the house. The living room reeked of peppermint, possibly because of Gavin's heat.

 

"No offense, but," Michael waved his hand in the air to try and give some relief from the strong scent, "don't you have scent neutralizers or something?"

 

"Ah, come on, it isn't that bad," Ray shrugged, immediately ridding himself of his jeans. He tossed them aside, adjusting himself as he fixed his boxers before Michael clicked his tongue in curiosity.

 

"Can I get comfortable too? Like...take off my pants and shit like that?

 

"Michael, it's us. Ray and Gavin, remember?" Ray chuckled, taking a running jump to the couch, plopping on it with an unsettling creek. Gavin followed suit after turning on the Xbox on t.v, muttering under his breath of how Ray never does the honors. Michael stood awkwardly,  shifting his weight side to side, working his pants off. It suddenly became uncomfortably hot as the vampire struggled to try and get like the two mates, but it was very awkward. Michael nearly tripped over his pants causing Gavin to giggle.

 

"Micoo, do you need some help?"

 

"Shut up, Gavin," Michael stated, finally strewing his pants aside. He sat on the couch, grabbing the controller that that was passed to him from the werewolf. "What are we playing?"

 

" _Dead Space_ ," Gavin answered

 

"Three," Ray playfully enunciated.

 

Michael settled himself into the couch, beginning to prepare himself for the beginning of the game when he sighed. "Guys, can I just say...I feel...out of place?" The two mates were quiet, but exchanged knowing looks to each other. Michael could feel his heart pounding in his chest like a jackrabbit and he gulped deeply. "I - I don't mean --"

 

"Michael, it's okay," Ray smiled, a comforting hand resting on Michael's knee. "Just relax. I know we don't hang out much outside of work, but...there's always a start, ya know?"

 

"It's nice," Gavin emphasized. "Give us a chance."

 

"Gavin, don't make me feel like shit...You know I like both of you...I - I don't know...I fucking hate it when I get all touchy and mushy like this."

 

"It's normal," Ray grinned. "It's just your cycle."

 

"Cycle?" Michael ears perked up, looking at the werewolf. "It's -- I have a cycle?"

 

"All creatures have cycles. Even humans, not just taking about girls either. Even Burnie has a cycle," Gavin said, finally pausing the game before the actual game play began. He chuckled lightly before saying, "he gets the hots for the Alphas like nobody's business - only during the ending of the month though, when the Ryan, Joel, and Geoff are looking their best."

 

"Gavin gets fucking pissy before and during his heat. It's like a British, wendigo version of you, Michael. Fucking scary as shit. He bit the hell out of me during -- " Ray barked out a laugh when Gavin smacked him with his controller, cutting him off.

 

"I least I don't fall into heat whenever an Omega just takes control of you."

 

Michael groaned, shifting in his seat. It was obvious this wasn't his kind of conversation, but he tried his best to not be rude and listen to the two mates practically gossip over each other. They continued,  completely unphased of Michael's discomfort and the vampire regretted ever saying anything. Ray and Gavin continued on talking about various dynamic things such as hormones and moodiness from cycles for approximately another minute; just another minute of feeling  _ultimately_  left out and incapable of understanding what cycles are like for Michael. It was annoying, really, as they continued; it wasn't until Gavin finally asked Michael a question.

 

"Michael, have you ever...you know wanked off?"

 

"Fucking  _what_?" Michael lost grip of his controller and it fell on the floor causing both of the mates laughed before Ray intervened.

 

"Have you ever touched your dick, Michael?"

 

"Why the fuck do you wanna know?" Michael barred his teeth in defense, albeit pathetically. It was something Ryan taught him to do - a defense to warn other creatures that a vampire was getting upset and ready to attack. Michael’s fangs were  _nothing_  compared to the Alpha, however, and an Alpha would take the "warning" of the Omega's barred teeth and turn it into something cute, possibly mocking the Omega's attempts to to even think about trying to look threatening. Michael wasn’t threatening, no matter how much Ryan tried to falsely assure him.

 

"Chill, Micoo," Gavin laughed. "It's normal. You haven't presented yet, so touching yourself is healthy. You need to do it in order to know what actually happens when we get turned on...or go into heat."

 

"God Dammit, I'm not a child. I fucking know what cycles are and I fucking know -- I know what a dick looks like, both Alpha and Omega," Michael defended angrily. Gavin smiled, lifting his hands up in the air, almost as if to sarcastically say “I surrender”.

 

"Really, now?" Ray laughed almost mockingly. "You have never seen an Alpha cock with a nice, fat knot, huh?" Gavin smack Ray lightly because honestly, he felt offended whenever he talked about knots and knowing their Alpha doesn't have one. It was nothing offensive, to Ray, however. Werewolves like the subject and Ray would be damned if he ever chose an Alpha werewolf over Ryan. It was unthinkable to treat his mate in such a way.

 

Michael was blushing, the subject always making his blood hot in his veins. He tried to imagine Geoff's cock again whenever he changed into the demon that day. He then tried to imagine what such an image would look like: an Alpha knot.

 

"Have too," the vampire lied.

 

"I doubt it. I don't think you've even seen Ryan's have you, or Geoff’s?" Gavin smiled, relishing the moment when Ray yipped in pain from the pop Gavin gave him. Michael felt ice shoot through his veins and he bit his lip. The ice hurt  and he felt embarrassment beginning to overcome him. It hurt to have never seen what his Alpha looked like, or even  _any_ legitimate Alpha for that matter. Shape shifting didn't count, in his eyes, and if Ray or Gavin ever found out that, they would eat it up and Michael would never be able live it down.

 

There was a few moments of painful, cold silence until Ray cleared his throat.

 

"Michael, you don't have to feel bad...S-so you've never seen your Alpha's dick," Ray began, seeing the hurt in Michael's eyes and immediately knowing that Michael's answer would have been a remorseful "no". Ray once again rested a comforting hand on Michael's leg. "Ryan is just a respectful Alpha...that's rare today. He probably didn't want to hurt you...in more ways than one."

 

Michael had to smirk at at the sexual joke and he released an exhale. The pressure seemed to go away with that sigh.

 

"You never know, Micoo; he probably didn't want to take you so that you may have a mate - one that isn't him," Gavin agreed.

 

"Yeah...it's obvious we weren't meant to be mates, but - " Michael clicked his tongue and sighed almost disappointed-like before continuing, "I just hate that I'm so late. Fucking 27 and still haven't presented."

 

"It'll come, Micoo..." Gavin reassured. "Ryan is sure. He is determined to be there whenever it happens; trust us, we know. He worries about you.”

 

“Really?” the vampire’s ears perked up and he smiled. The sudden icy fire that clung to his veins now ran smooth and clear.

 

“Duh, moron,” Ray answered, raising an eyebrow at Gavin. Gavin smirked, preparing to get up from the couch. He playfully nuzzled Michael’s hair when he passed the ginger Omega and the vampire huffed. Gavin purposefully swayed his hips before turning the corner and winking at Michael causing the vampire to furrow his eyebrows in severe questioning and curiosity.

 

“What the fuck’s your problem, Gavin?”

 

“He’s just going to get some...stuff,” the werewolf purred. There was a light, promising, light yip that coupled his tone of voice when he ended his sentence. Michael pursed his lips, raising his eyes in curiosity. Ray suddenly sounded very...off.

 

“What? What kind of stuff are you talking about? You’re acting weird, Ray.”

 

“Nah, it’s all good. I do need to tell you, though…” the werewolf trailed his index finger along Michael’s leg, causing the ginger to shiver with such shocking warmth. Blood trickled up to his cheeks and he gritted his teeth, slightly pressing his fangs against his lips. “Don’t worry...it’s just Ryan wanted us to...help you out a bit…”

 

Ray’s voice trailed like a ghost, barely giving any breath in between phrases and words. It made the vampire tremble with such curiosity - wondering what else Ray would say in that tone.  

 

“What kind of...’help’?” Michael asked. He felt Ray’s blunt, stagnate nails scratch carelessly against his skin - playful. Michael actually flinched his leg away before the werewolf finally answered him.

 

“Ryan’s worried about your cycle...He wanted us to see if we could make you…”

 

“Holy shit,” Michael gasped, trying to move as far away from Ray as possible, bending his back against the arm of the couch. The werewolf and smiling almost empathetically and humorously as he released a couple of chuckles.

 

“Michael, come on. Ryan knows what’s best for his Omega. He knows what’s best for all of us, actually. It’s nice to just...play around and get all excited. Gavin and I do it all the time.” Ray relaxed his arm, respectfully keeping it away from the startled vampire.

 

“But you guys are  _mated_. I don’t have anybody,” Michael groaned. “It’s weird -- it isn’t right.”

 

“Micoo, please,” he heard Gavin’s voice peering from behind. Michael took a look to see Gavin smiling, holding up a little box in his hands. His smile was warm and reassuring and honestly made Michael ease up slightly. He looked curiously at Gavin and the box of which he held, his ears folding in defense and - honestly - fear of what was inside. “It isn’t weird...we do it all the time: Omegas, I mean. It’s healthy and helps with cycles and recognizing scents.”

 

“I - I don’t know,” Michael blushed as Gavin drew closer. He felt Ray’s arms now linking around his waist and Michael had to fold his legs inward. He wasn’t uncomfortable (okay, maybe just a little), but mostly he was just so excited and curious, he didn’t know if he wanted to follow through with this. “W-what were your and Ryan’s ideas of…’helping me’?”

 

Gavin chuckled ever so breezily before opening the box without answering a single word to the vampire. In front of Michael’s eyes were like a huge assortment of sexual accessories ranging from useful, to convenient, to just plain  _kinky_. There was a toy that  _especially_  caught his eye. It was very pink and  _thick_  with a base so thick that it looks like on the verge of fitting Michael’s closed fist. The vampire released a tiny whimper before finally saying, “you’re going to use this stuff on me?”

 

Ray hummed before getting out a bottle full of slick lubrication. “No. I don’t think we will do a lot of touching today...just...practicing and showing you some things…”

 

“S-so why do you need the lubrication?”

 

Ray smirked almost  _deviously_  before giving a small laugh. “Ah, it’s for Gavin…We’re gonna show you some stuff today. Lesson 101 in Omega Masturbation: Fingers are a _must._  ”

 

Michael was beyond confused but he felt Gavin beginning to settle back on the couch right in between him and the werewolf. Michael actually had to duck to try and avoid Gavin hitting his head with his antlers once again. Once settled in, Gavin smile, slapping his thighs lightly.

 

“Come on, Micoo,” he said, slapping his thighs playfully once again. It occurred to Michael that Gavin was wanting the vampire to get on his lap and Michael actually groaned.

 

“Not a fucking dog, bitch,” his spat but obeying the wendigo by crawling on his lap. The stress and fear of before had dropped significantly with the reassurance that there was going to be any experimenting that he wasn’t ready for. Honestly, he still doesn’t know if he’s ready - but as long as it doesn’t anger Ryan. It was actually surprising to the vampire that Ryan was allowing Michael to be with Gavin and Ray and actually  _beginning_  it. It didn’t sound like the Ryan Michael knew: the charming, jealous Alpha. “Don’t treat me like one.”

 

He heard a small rumbling that the Brit was making. Gavin’s slender fingers tangled against Michael’s waist and the wendigo placed his head against Michael’s. The vampire blushed, gritting his teeth as Gavin did this. It felt all fuzzy and warm and Michael was unsure if he should be enjoying it or not because  _he was_. “You’re so warm, Micoo…” Gavin purred, closing his eyes. Michael was trembling in Gavin’s lap against the wendigo’s touch and it made Gavin release little  _shushes_  to calm.

 

“It’s okay, Michael, just chill,” Ray whispered, nuzzling his face against Michael’s hair. He heard the werewolf inhale deeply and Michael shivered at the tingling tickling that the werewolf’s breath was causing him.

 

Michael tried his best to relax as Gavin’s hands found a suitable place to rest on his lower back. It caused Michael to lean in deeper against the wendigo and rest his head into the crook of the Brit. It was at an awkward angle, to Michael at least, but slowly he became settled as Gavin began to massage Michael’s sides lovingly. He picked up Michael’s head with an index finger on the vampire’s chin before giving the ginger Omega a small lick up his lips.

 

Michael flailed in Gavin’s lap in sheer surprise, sputtering in light shock.

 

“What’s the matter, Micoo?” Gavin asked softly, his eyes fixated on the vampire’s. Michael felt blunt nails beginning to dig into his sides in concern and Michael sighed.

 

“S-sorry, I just didn’t expect you to fucking actually lick me…”

 

“I’m just trying to see what you taste like…” Gavin said, nuzzling his forehead against Michael’s once again. “Just chill.”

 

Michael felt the blunt nails of Ray beginning to massage at his sides again and Michael did his best to relax. He leaned in against Gavin once again and allowed the Brit to lick his lips once again. It was warm and wet and positively  _new_. Michael’s resistance and uncertainty drifted away almost instantly as he closed his eyes, lightly beginning to lap his tongue against Gavin’s lips as well. They were lush and warm. The wetness just added to the excitement in the immature Omega that Michael felt exciting sparks shooting down his spine  _just_ like what happened when he turned into Geoff. The sparks were familiar and brought a smile to Michael’s wet lips as he licked slow and deeper, kissing Gavin just like he would kiss his Alpha.

 

The wendigo tasted like expensive ale mixed with a peppermint that could only remind Michael of the Christmas holidays that he would spend with Ryan. It brought a healthy bit of nostalgia to the vampire that he just continued to lick happily at the Omega so much so until he felt Ray’s hands tugging at his sides.

 

“It’s my turn, douche,” Ray grumbled, pulling Michael off of Gavin’s lap. The vampire whimpered as he suddenly found himself on Ray’s lap, warm lips immediately meeting his. Michael nearly  _melted_ , closing his eyes as he tasted the vanilla bean that were now against his tongue. He licked deep and wet, moaning lightly as he felt Ray’s tongue pressing harshly against his in

a small battle as they licked for each other. Michael’s heart was quivering and he was shaking at such a notion, he actually pulled away.

 

“R - Ray...I - I --”

 

“Sorry, I get a little excited,” Ray apologized, dipping his head against Michael’s neck. He lapped at the skin and it caused the vampire to groan and gasp softly, clinging his arms against the werewolf and wrapping him tight into his embrace. Gavin gave Michael’s ear a little kiss before beginning to get the lube and shuffle his hands against the hem of his boxers.

 

“Ready for the show, huh, Micoo?”

 

“What ‘show’?” Michael practically  moaned, closing his eyes when Ray began to suck at his skin gently. Never rough enough to make marks - Ryan would probably tear Ray a new one if he did that.

 

Gavin never answered except with a wink and he immediately pulled his underwear down in one smooth swoop, tossing them aside when he got them from around his feet. The Omega vampire looked in complete awe and interest as he saw Gavin’s member glisten slickly in the light. The wendigo sat back, propping his feet up on the couch and spreading out his legs just for Michael to pull away from Ray and look in the opposite direction. He was blushing madly, his lips pursed harsh and uncertain. Ray rubbed at the vampire’s back to comfort him, placing tiny kisses on the Omega’s ears.

 

“Michael, are you okay?”

 

“I’m just...not used to this…” Michael embarrassingly answered, clinging to Ray tightly. The werewolf hummed massaging the middle of the vampire’s back and leaving comforting rubs of his nails against hot skin.

 

“We can stop, Micoo,” Gavin said. “I didn’t mean to make you uneasy.”

 

The vampire continued to cling onto the werewolf, but he turned his head to face Gavin. The wendigo was smiling warmly and happily. He was still naked from the waist down and Michael took this opportunity to look over how the wendigo looked.

 

His member looked much like that of Michael’s. It was smooth and had a light glaze of slick. His legs were thin and tan while his thighs and waist were a little bit more color washed and lighter. Michael couldn’t help but stare at the wet slick that coated the insides of Gavin’s thighs and around his cheeks.

 

“Mmm, look at that, Michael,” Ray purred. His voice shot low and rough; it was like nothing Michael has ever heard before from the werewolf. “He’s all wet already - just from you kissing him...He doesn’t even need lube like I thought he would.”

 

Michael groaned, and he swore he felt his eyes roll back in utter woo. The words alone sent Michael almost into a frantic, blushing mess as he continued to look at Gavin. Ray pressed his hands hard against the waist of Michael as the both of them had their eyes fixated on the wendigo who was all spread out and opened for them to see.The slicking wetness is possibly was intrigued Michael the most as the Omega saw Gavin run a finger against his rim, moaning softly. Michael closed his eyes, shaking head.

 

“I don’t think I should be looking…” Michael said before Ray hummed happily.

 

“Can’t you smell him, Michael? He’s already excited from just kissing you and touching you - can’t you smell the peppermint rolling off of him?” Ray asked, a sharp smile running through his lips.

 

Michael  _did_  smell it. It was the familiar smell from before - the smell that entered his nose when he walked into the house except this time it was much more  _stronger_  Michael closed his eyes and found himself almost drooling from the fresh,  _wonderful_  smell. The vampire only nodded, leaning in close to Ray and inhaled again. He smiled.

 

 _Vanilla_. He felt the warmth that began to radiate from in between Ray's legs. They seeped through to Michael's groin and the vampire shuddered, melting even more into Ray's touch as the Vanilla-Peppermint bean was invading Michael's nostrils and senses to where he was in  _heaven_. The tiny kisses and licks along with the massages and even  _fucking Gavin_  -- all of it.

 

They were comforting; although this experience is  _quite_  exciting. Michael relaxed against Ray, sighing as the werewolf continued to inhale and cuddle against his hair. Michael   continued to look at Gavin touching and playing with himself in order to release more pheromones. It was something that the vampire has never experienced before; the slick was now coating Gavin’s fingers and he entered his two fingers into his entrance so  _easily_ from the warm wetness. Gavin softly moaned, his toes curling ever so suddenly and sharply that Michael shuddered, excitement still pouring down his spine and sparks continuing to flare up in his limbs.

 

His fucking  _moans_  were like tiny little songs that would have lulled a vampire to sleep.

 

“What do you feel?” Ray asked, nuzzling his face into Michael’s hair, inhaling deeply. To him, Michael only smelled clean and fresh like Ryan’s laundry detergent that he used. There were no sugary peaches like Michael normally gave off - something only Alphas could smell. Ray and Michael were not mates nor was Gavin and Michael. The two Omega mates could not scent the little vampire, unknowingly, however, Ray still smiled and rubbed his nose into the fair locks of the ginger.

 

Michael bit his lip, tiny fangs poking at his skin - oh, so familiar. “I just feel...like a rush…”

 

“Nothing else?” Gavin sighed, continuing to toy with his rim with a drunken smile. The room was coated with the swirling scents so much so that Gavin was practically intoxicated with it.

 

Michael only shook his head ‘no’ and frowned. “S-should I be able to?...”

 

Ray shrugged, licking at Michael’s lips once again. His face was hot and flustered from seeing his mate all spread out like that. “If that’s all you feel, then maybe you’re not close enough yet.”

 

Michael whimpered, ducking his head into the crook of Ray’s neck. The excitement was not replaced with sadness and disappointment; it seemed like Michael would  _never_  get close enough.

 


	4. Heat Scene 1: Ryan/Gavin/Ray II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the heat scene in chapter 1~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"...I enjoy watching my brides shake under me…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an idea? Prompt request or scene suggestion for this fic? Click here

Ray could barely even think with Gavin's constant whining. The little puppy felt dizzy and loopy from all of the scents that surrounded him - most of the air consisted of peppermint; damn Gavin's intoxicating smells whenever he's like this. There were incoherent mumbles and moans spilling out of the wendigos lips along with little mewls as the Alpha continued to lick all around Gavin's body. Ryan made sure to lick mostly at Gavin's neck, lapping up the salt and sweat that layered the heated Omega's skin. The scent glands in Gavin's neck were basically running on overdrive, producing over working smells that made the wendigo writhe, gasp, and sweat - absolutely  _aching_  for the satisfaction of being filled with little fawn hybrids.  _Aching_.

 

Ray was holding Gavin still by his wrists, pinning them down until Gavin could only thrash his torso about in defiance of being licked all over. As much as it felt  _nice_  for the warm, wet muscle to drag along his skin coupled by the sharp tips of the Alpha vampire's fangs nearly giving teasing pokes and jabs against his neck, Gavin couldn't stand it. He needed Ryan  _now_ ; his cock was the only thing that Gavin had on his mind right now other than the absolute crave for Ryan to fill him to the brim with warm, sticky fluids made for breeding. So badly did the wendigo want to be bred by his Alpha. Ray, too.

 

Although Ray's seed was in no way capable of breeding, the thought alone drove Gavin into a drunken state of joy; to be filled with puppies and fawns to give birth to and care for along with his two other mates was probably the best desire he's ever had. So badly did that desire want to be filled - Gavin could almost taste the heavy, deep feel on his lips as Ryan continued to lick all around his neck. The Alpha's hand was rubbing vigorously at Gavin's smooth, shiny knob that was leaking heavily. Natural, leaky wetness seeped from in between the cheeks of the wendigo and Gavin continued to moan desperately.

 

"Oh, Gavin, you're a mess," Ryan chuckled, taking two fingers and rubbing the pads of each finger against the wet, slick rim of Gavin's entrance. He minded his claws, of course; the last thing he wanted to do to his wendigo mate was to actually hurt him. Right now was a crucial time for Gavin - so emotionally pulled and stretched; the thought of conceiving was great in the heated Omega's mind to where he was actually convinced that he  _would_  be bred. It was quite heartbreaking, actually; especially when the sad reality began to seep back in of how Gavin cannot actually give birth to little fawns like he so desperately wants to.

 

Gavin whined at the feel, preparing to sink the fingers into himself as he pushed down, but Ryan forbade the notion. With a little, disagreeing hum along with a hintful look that he gave towards Ray, the Alpha just continued to lick at the Omega's neck, closing his eyes and relishing the minty taste that his wendigo gave off. The rising heat of blood pounding viciously through the carotid artery of Gavin's neck was driving the vampire  _insane_. Ryan could just barely taste the rich, red copper against his fangs; an involuntary growl left his throat - a  _jealous_ , territorial growl it was.

 

Ray let go of Gavin's wrists, allowing Ryan's hands to replace his around the wendigo's tiny arms and hands. The naked Omega werewolf frantically reached for the toys that Ryan held handy nearby. There was an assortment of lube and various toys such as buttplugs, vibrators, and even  _oh yes_ , a knotting dildo especially just for Ray. As tempted as he was to so desperately grab the toy made for him and begin to go excitedly to town, he grabbed the butt plug.

 

Although it was impossible for Gavin to conceive, as said many times, the idea was always there. Gavin would whine and complain and sob if there was no "back up" to help the idea of breeding. A butt plug to hold all of the Alpha's seed in would make Gavin purr the most soothing, wonderful sounding hum and moans as he would lay flat on his belly with closed eyes - obviously dreaming about the fantasy of actually having children and raising them with his mates like he so desperately wanted to.

 

Although rather sad, it was possibly one of the most adorable things Ray's ever witnessed.

 

"Here, Rye," Ray offered as he handed the plug to the Alpha. Ryan took it, finally lifting his head up from the crook of Gavin's neck, making the Omega sigh in what sounded like relief. The pads of Ryan's fingers continued to massage the rim of the wendigo, coaxing the muscle to open up and relax to allow for mating. Anatomy was just strange like that, however, Ryan thought it was  _beautiful_  of how his mates could be opened so easily with just a few fluffy, loving, to dirty words along with kisses and massaging.

 

Ryan planted deep kisses on Gavin's lips, beginning to press his groin into the cleft of Gavin's ass. A thick, impressive bulge strained through the thin fabric of Ryan's underwear as if  _eager_  to enter the heated wendigo. All of the nerves in Ryan's body seemed to be on fire for his mate, especially with _how close_  he was to drawing blood. He could taste it now ever so faintly against the tip of his tongue. His fangs tingled and itched at the tempting promise, but Ryan held firm with a sigh, focusing on what needs to be done.

 

"Ray," Ryan stated, laying Gavin down before beginning to pull of his underwear. "I need you."

 

"Yes, Rye? I know I wasn't much help before with Gavin," Ray admitted bashfully. Once Ryan came into the room after getting the necessary preparations for the taste ahead, Ray was resembling a heated puppy - so desperate for something to fill him as his Omega mate rode his slick, dripping cock. It took hormonal suppressants and rubbing, soothing massages to calm Ray down. Gavin continued to be a squirming, writhing, heated mess, whining desperately for his Alpha's cock and seed. The words that would leave Gavin's lips were utterly  _filthy_ , making the Alpha blush and proud for his mate to beg like that.

 

"Don't think about it too much, my dear," Ryan smiled. "I would like for you to just get ready with that plug. Gavin is so open and slick right now, there won't be any time to waste."

 

"Yes, sir," Ray nodded. "A-am I able to...play with myself as I watch?"

 

Ryan hummed almost apologetically before nodding. "Of course. My mate, I hate to see you go untouched...it isn't right...I'll try my best to treat you after our little wendigo, here."

 

"I don't mind, Ryan," Ray purred at the hopeful proposition. Ray grabbed a hold of the knotting dildo; it was thick and the color of fuchsia. Ryan specifically bought it just for Ray, knowing exactly what the puppy needed in order to feel satisfied during heats. It was a shame that vampire do not have knots able to satisfy a little werewolf pup such as Ray, but the Hispanic Lad didn't mind. He enjoyed being able to drive Ryan absolutely crazy with the impressive ability to take such a stretching size of a big, outstanding Alpha Werewolf knot that the dildo gave.

 

Watching Ray in such a position made Ryan almost bite his lips hard enough to chomp them off. God, his Omegas made him such a  _proud_ , cocky Alpha. So lucky, he felt, for the divine being to allow such connections between his mates.

 

Ryan felt the squeezing pressure and tightness beginning to clamp around his fingers as his whining wendigo began to try and sink down on them. Ryan clicked his tongue beginning to spread his Omega out as wide as possible. The scents of his mates were so strong, Ryan could actually  _taste_  the thick aroma on the tip of his tongue. His mouth watered with thirst at the hintful smell of pounding, excited blood as his hands wrapped around Gavin's bobbing, glistening cock. It leaked for attention, practically soaking Ryan's hands with sticky fluids and wet juices. His fingers that pressed against the tight rim of the wendigo began to spread out, careful of the sharp claws of which he possessed.

 

The Alpha kissed Gavin's whining, wet lips before beginning to sink down, fangs grazing against Gavin's skin. The wendigo mewled excitedly, curling his toes and beginning to dig his fingers into Ryan's hair.

 

"Tug at me, my little quarry; I want to  _feel_  your desire for my seed," the Alpha growled, grinning as he began to palm Gavin's smooth, slick hardness.

 

Gavin writhed moaned, closing his eyes tight at the words. The wendigo curled his toes once again as he felt a waving gush beginning to seep out of his hole, coating Ryan's fingers in the warm lubrication. The Brit nodded frantically, whining for Ryan's cock - for his seed to fill him. Praises and curses both fell from Gavin's lips, accented  _fully_  to his natural speech as Ryan began to curl his tongue around the Omega's cock. He sucked and licked gratefully at the leaking, smooth member. Such  _sweetness_  that seeped out of the member, it was intoxicating. "Oh,  _God_ , yes; I want you, Rye...I want you..."

 

Ryan could  _hear_  the little whimpers of his werewolf Omega mate. They were soft and begging and Ryan nearly moaned as he could hear and feel Ray's want for him. Ryan could tell that Ray was intensely eating the scene up, working himself on that dildo that he loved so much. Ryan was elated that Ray loved it - a gift for satisfaction.

 

"You'll have me soon, my eager prey..." Ryan continued to lick at Gavin's member, tracing his tongue down to where he could taste the slicking wetness that coated around Gavin's cheek. It was salty - a salty peppermint that made the Alpha completely melt as he felt just a small bead of precum seep out of the head of his cock and trailing against the fabrics of his underwear. "Patience and I can assure you that your tummy will be satisfied and full to the very brim with my children."

 

" _Yes_ ," Gavin gasped out, arching his back as twisted his face into an expression of pure  _pleasure_  as Ryan sank back down on his cock. His whimpers and moans grew more loud and desperate and  _damn it all_  if the human neighbors next door will call the cops of them for making such a ruckus. "P-please, Ryan," the wendigo was now sinking on Ryan's fingers, whimpering as he felt the pinning pain of the needle claws beginning to itch at his skin. He wanted - no,  _needed_  to be filled now. His muscle was open and inviting as the rim continued to seep out tempting, lustful fluids that nearly drove the vampire  _insane_. Ryan heard this  _amazing_  little roaring moan from the soft Omega as he felt the warm fluids jetting out in thick, wanting spews. The Omega whined and even the werewolf mate released whimpering cries of his own as the scent of the room was completely covered in Gavin's euphoria. Ryan gulped deep and long, humming in satisfaction of his mate's taste.

 

Ryan with lips tight around Gavin's cock, continued to bob his head and help the wendigo ride out his orgasm until Gavin was begging for Ryan to stop.

 

"Ryan!" he yelled out. It was almost angry -  _desperate_  as Gavin clinged his fists against Ryan's shirt and began to pull him up. "Ryan, if you don't shag me,  _now_ , I'm going to bite you like I did Ray."

 

"My quarry now  _threatening_  the predator? Do you know how  _easily_  I could take you Gavin?" Ryan hummed teasingly as he spread out the cheeks of his Omega. His fingers playfully dipped into the cleft and entrance of the wendigo, enjoying the warm slick that coated his fingers. The Alpha's cock strained hard and tight against the fabric of his underwear, pressing deep Into the cleft of the Omega.

 

“P-please, Ryan,” Gavin’s voice began to quiver. He continued to try and claw at Ryan’s shirt, using all of his energy that he possessed to try to pull the Alpha close.

 

Ryan merely chuckled, grabbing at Gavin’s waist; the wendigo was already hungrily slipping down Ryan’s underwear and whimpered excitedly when the Alpha’s member sprang out thick and tall. Gavin began to drive his fingers along Ryan’s sides to pull the Alpha close.

 

“Ryan,  _please_ \--” Gavin was silenced with a deep, heavy kissed. The Alpha immediately began to nip on Gavin’s lips, making the wendigo moan. The heated Omega responded with his own tries at bites and nips. It was always teasing fun whenever Ryan would bite down on him; he would want Gavin to respond and do the same: biting him and trying his very best to mark his Alpha - rile Ryan up nice hot. Ryan absolutely loved it when Gavin would dig his nails into him and have the courage to actually sink his teeth down and  _bite_. It was exciting but most of all, reassuring. When Ryan finally released Gavin’s lips, the frantic, wanting noises of the wendigo continued.

 

“Shush, my dear fawn,” purred the Alpha, finally beginning to turn Gavin over. The Omega vigorously responded, propping himself up on his knees and sinking his face down low into the mattress. Gavin whirred happily, spreading his knees and legs apart  _wide_. It was such a filthy invitation, but it was just  _oh, so tasty_  for the Alphas to see such eagerness.

 

The excess of slick glistened and Ryan sighed happily as he aligned himself against his Omega, and began rutting himself in the wendigo.

 

“ _Ryan_ ,” Gavin gasped. “Oh, you feel so thick and massive…”

 

“Gavin, it’s just your hormones talking," Ryan secretly purred and praised Gavin's words, blushing lightly and proud.

 

“No, no, no,” Gavin purred excitedly, pushing back against the Alpha. He shuddered when he felt the length pressing up against his entrance. "I mean it...gonna fill me up, yeah? Fill me up with with little children and -- God, Rye, please," Gavin felt Ryan pop his thick head In and he mewled like a little kit, spreading his legs and wrapping a wanting hand around his cock.

 

"My precious fawn..." Ryan whispered, dipping down to kiss the wendigo harsh and deep. Fangs and teeth drove excitedly down on Ryan's lips as Gavin sucked gratefully and eagerly as the Alpha began to move. His cock drove deep into the slick, open muscle, shuddering at the wet, clamping down tightly. "Oh, Gavin..." Ryan muffled against the picking fangs on his lips.

 

He settled his hands so perfectly on the smooth, warm waist of the Omega as he drove himself deep and slow, making sure each movement was purposefully slow and steady. Gavin finally released Ryan's lips from his bite as he threw his head completely back, exposing his neck as he released a deep, satisfied moan.

 

"Fuck..." Ray whispered, releasing little puppy whines. "God Dammit, you two..."

 

Ryan chuckled, wrapping strong hands around Gavin's exposed throat and growling as he sped up his pace. There was was a sadistic smile that warped on Ryan's face as he felt the blood pumping thick in Gavin's arteries just under the muscle. It was so warm, and Gavin released even more heated slick that made the Alpha groan happily and contently.

 

There was a steady, slicking whine that the werewolf was purring as he watched the two. His smooth cock was straining hard against against the base of his stomach, ebbing out drops and thick beads of slick and precum. The Alpha could hear his desperate thoughts of wanting to be filled and taken, so much so that Ryan gritted back the moan that held Ray's name. He was eager to treat his other mate, but for the moment, Gavin was a flailing, hot mess as he panted out curses from the result of the sudden speed of Ryan's thrusts.

 

"Oh, yes -- please...I need that --” Gavin gasped sharply when Ryan gripped his hands tighter around his mate’s throat, squeezing  _hard_. He could  _feel_ the warm, gushing blood pulsating throughout the arteries of the wendigo and it brought a content whirr to the Alpha as he gritted his teeth, continuing to treat his wendigo with harsh thrusts and tugs. Gavin  _writhed_  gasping excitedly before his teeth bared down on his lips and Ryan began to trace a finger over those red, warm lips.

 

“Bite me, dear raven - my kill. Bite your Alpha…”

 

Gavin did so with wide eyes and an thirsty tongue. He traced the wet muscle around Ryan’s finger and poked it lightly against the sharp claws of the vampire before finally letting his teeth down. The razor ivories plunged into Ryan’s skin and he hissed happily with a smile. He  _loved_  it whenever his mates bit him when he was like this - all riled up and ready to please his heated Gavin. The free hand of Ryan trickled down behind the wendigo until he was pressing up against Gavin’s back, beckoning the wendigo to sit up in his lap. Gavin shakily did so, moaning deeply around Ryan’s bit finger. He shuddered at the faintest gush of coppery blood hit his tongue and he blushed.

 

“You’ve sliced the skin, my  _bride_ ,” Ryan purred, settling Gavin perfect in his lap. His cock never left the wendigo, causing Gavin to almost double over with  _bliss_  from just how full he was from the hefty Alpha’s cock. The wendigo let loose the finger and tilted his head back,  _especially_  at the words that Ryan spilled out. They coated Gavin’s ears and rang his heart with vigor of thrill and pleasure.  _Bride_. He loved it so.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Gavin squealed out. “I-I’m your bride, Rye...An-and I’m going to have your children…”

 

The vampire purred, placing his hands on the lower waist of the Omega before pulling Gavin up and down. He sighed contently at the  _tightness_  that squeezed his cock perfectly - the wetness and slick just made everything so  _hot and warm_ , the Alpha could barely stand it. “Oh,  _yes_ , my raven. I’ll feel you up to where you’re just overflowing with my seed. Just me finishing inside you would be enough to make you  _reek_  of me for days to come. Oh,  _God_ , just imagine the look on everyone’s face when you come in no longer with that peppermint, tasty smell of yours; you’ve come back with the  _jealous_ scent of Alpha ringing all over you. You’re  _mine_  Gavin,” Ryan emphasized, moaning whenever he felt his mate squirm over him.

 

Gavin gasped, desperately clinging his arms around Ryan and holding the vampire close while he whimpered. “Do it...ple-please, do it...I - I -, oh,  _God_ , I think I’m gonna…”

 

Ryan whirred proudly as he sped up his thrust, angling purposefully inward and  _knowing_  that would make Gavin shake with orgasmic pleasure. The Omega was gasping, legs quivering, and nails gripping as Ryan’s control just took over. The angry, wanting Omega was now turned into a begging, pleading mess for the want and crave of children.

 

The base of Ryan’s cock  _wasn’t_  as thick as one that possessed a knot, but it was  _just_  as good - full of fire and lust. Each time, Ryan made sure he and Gavin connected so that his Omega would  _feel_  the burning stretch that opened his Omega so wide. Ray casually licked at Gavin’s ears, his hands tenderly wrapped around Gavin’s chest. His fingers began to tease and play at the nips of the wendigo as he continued to lick - purposefully purring soft and warm in Gavin’s ear. It made the heated Omega  _also_  purr - a notion of having the feeling of being  _loved_  and safe.

 

Gavin’s smooth cock strained and soaked the bottom of his stomach. He played with it and rubbed at it immaturely - losing all grip as just focused on the Alpha under him, knocking himself into a state of blatant  _gratification_.

 

“My raven...my two brides, I love you so,” Ryan growled as he felt Gavin’s muscles tightening up. The Omega whined, his hand  _finally_  rubbing so right to where he came, shooting warm, tacky spritz. His whining moan almost turned into a growl as he pulled away from Ray’s touches and licks and just rested his head against his Alpha.

 

“I’m spent, Alpha…” he lazily gasped. Ryan  _had_  to chuckle at that, his thrusts now slowing to a much harsher, focused speed. Gavin’s rim tightly squeezed Ryan’s cock and the Alpha grunted with each thrust and each time, he felt heat coating every last molecule of his body. The coiling in his stomach grew like a spreading fire and he continued, knowing his end.

 

“Ray, dear,” Ryan said softly. “Get the plug ready.”

 

Ray’s ears perked up and he smiled, grabbing the toy and propping himself beside Gavin. Ryan began to easily lay Gavin down once again - Gavin moved like a doll, so pliant and easy. He had a soft smile worn on his lips the entire time and Ryan could  _hear_  the wanting thoughts of children screaming in Gavin’s head over and over again. Gavin purposefully clamped down tightly on Ryan’s cock, making the Alpha release a quiet roar of pleasure. “My feisty quarry - determined to have my seed at any cost...’

 

“ _Yes_ , please, Ryan, I need it so very much…” Gavin breathlessly whined. His body lightly shaken with each peak of Ryan’s thrusts until Ryan could feel the warming sparks that shot through Gavin’s post elated body. Ryan grinded his fingers into the sides of the wendigo’s before finally feeling the squeezing of Gavin’s muscle pushing him over the edge.

 

With a pleasureful howl, he jutted quickly into the wendigo, releasing his warm spurts inside of the Omega. Gavin gasped at the glow that shot through his body. He curled his toes and grinned, biting his lip in happiness and he gasped like a joyful girl when Ryan pulled out. There was a little whine of loss from the stretching fill of his Alpha’s cock, but immediately he felt heated fingers tracing his cleft along with hearing little words of praise.

 

“Fuck, Vav, so damn sexy like that…” Ray sighed, taking the plug and immediately - smooth and gentle, however - pushing it into Gavin’s slick hole. It went in easily, especially with the stretch that provided the open access with no complications. Gavin purred happily, his body rolling over in a comfortable position as he closed his eyes contently. In no way was the stretch of the plug like his Alpha’s, but it was nice and comforting - reassuring for the hold of breeding.

 

Ryan wrapped his arms around the werewolf as they allowed Gavin to just lay there and rest with happy thoughts of  _family_  rolling through his head. They exchanged a kiss before Ryan laid Ray down on the bed and chuckled.

 

“You’re too good for me, allowing Gavin to get all of the attention like that and just accepting it. I know some Omegas would be pulling at each other’s throats in order to get the attention from their Alpha that they want.”

 

Ray was practically wagging his metaphorical tail as he licked happily at Ryan’s lips. He kissed his Alpha, squirming slightly when he heard Ryan rustling through the box to find a toy. It wasn’t the knotting one, but Ray was okay with that. The knot was mostly reserved for heated times and peaks of cycles (or just to be kinky and show off how much Ray can take from the stretch). Now was just lazy and relaxing as Gavin nearly melted in the sheets and just enjoying the radiating warmth that surrounded him.

 

Ryan hummed when he licked lightly at Ray’s neck, pulling his fingers down to find that Ray was  _soaking_  wet. He chuckled, “seems like you’ve waited long enough for your Alpha.”

 

Ray vigorously nodded spreading his legs as wide (and as cute) as he could while letting his rumbling purr reverberate in Ryan’s ears. The Alpha smiled, placing the dildo against Ray’s tight rim and massaging it lightly before turning it on. It  _whirred_  with smooth vibrations and made Ray’s legs almost involuntarily shudder from the anticipating excitement.

 

“I wish I could give you my cock, instead, but, sadly Gavin has worn me out.”

 

“It’s alright, Ryan,” Ray insisted, desperately aching for the toy to be pushed inside of him. When he felt the vibrations beginning to shake and stretch, he tilted his head back happily and released a yipping moan. His cock was already hard and leaking, but now it released a sudden  _gush_  of vanilla bean juices and the Omega totally writhed already. “Oh,  _God_ , fuck yes…” His voice was shaking as Ryan began to pump the toy in and out of him, making sure that it was angled  _knowingly and perfectly_  to where it would hit the puppy’s pleasure spot with almost every single thrust. The werewolf grabbed at the sheets and spread his legs wide; he mewled pathetically every time Ryan dipped his head down to kiss and nip at Ray’s neck and chest. “So fucking good…”

 

“You’re telling me...I enjoy watching my brides shake under me…”

 

That word again:  _bride_. It hit Ray harder than he would like to admit as he gasped and suddenly gushed sticky, warm fluids all over the toy. He whined, trying to move  _himself_  at a faster pace than what Ryan was giving him. The curve of Ryan’s fist and Ryan’s bottom would connect from how eagerly the werewolf was pushing and pulling himself - always releasing whines. He began to toy with his cock and nips, sighing contently with each little drip of juices that he would release in pleasure; Ray was  _always_  the messiest one out of the mates.

 

“Oh,  _God_ , fuck me, you little --  _Shit!_ ” the werewolf now yelped as Ryan began to pump the toy faster and faster in and out of the werewolf, a malicious smile constantly coating his lips. “F-fuck-fucking about t-time --  _fuck_ ,” Ray tried his best to keep his composure and say, but the toy honestly was taking his words away and he gasped as he pulled it out. Spurts suddenly and immediately shot out of the werewolf’s smooth cock and he gasped, biting his lip as he rode out his orgasm in his hand. He was whimpering pathetically and the sudden remorse of it not being  _Ryan’s_  cock to fill him and push him to the limits like that were seeping in.

 

Ryan just hummed contently, placing the toy back in the box and wrapping some tissue around the now wet and sticky toy. He bend down and began to lick up the mess that Ray made all over his stomach and the werewolf purred.

 

“What, are you like a mommy, now?”

 

“Have to make sure my brides are nice and clean…” he took a look over at Gavin, still coated in his seed and laying pliant like a doll. There was no longer a smile on his face; Ryan’s smile now melted into a frown and he picked himself up from Ray and leaned over to grab at Gavin. “Gavin? Gavin, it’s okay…”

 

“N - no...no, it’s not…”

 

“Yes, it is, Gavin, come on,” Ryan coaxed, picking the wendigo up. His head fell heavy because of the antlers that perched on the sides of his head. There were threatening tears that layers Gavin’s eyes and he whimpered, trying to push Ryan away.

 

“No! I was so sure it would happen this time, but I know it won’t happen…” Gavin whined and Ryan almost frantically tried to hold him tight in his embrace.

 

This was a time of what would be like mourning - mourning for the wonderful, hopeful thought of actually being able to conceive and raise a family. It was all Gavin wanted whenever he fell into heat - but, never would it happen. Ray picked himself up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Gavin, as well.

 

“It’s okay, Gavin,” he whispered reassuringly. He kissed Gavin’s cheek softly, being ready to wipe any threatening tears that would roll down the wendigo’s cheeks. He was exhausted and sad, now. It was an  _awful_  way to end a heat, and Ryan cursed the wendigo’s cycle for making his mate so sad,  _especially_  after good bonding events such as all of them engaging together. He cursed it entirely and wished so much that he could make the bad emotions go away.

 

“My bride,” Ryan whispered, nuzzling his nose against Gavin’s and rubbing them softly together. “My dear mate, it’s okay...We’ll just try again next time…”

 

“I - it won’t ever happen…” Gavin growled sadly, leaning into Ray’s rubbing touch when Ryan stopped nuzzling him. He whined a bit as he felt a slight gush seep out from against the plug. It was  _warm_  and seemed to be full of life - even when it couldn’t be created. It never would, and Gavin knew that. He just hated that he knew that  _whenever_  he wasn’t in the peak of his moment during his heat. He wish he always knew that so he wouldn’t be so disappointed whenever it wouldn’t happen - because it never will.

 

“Don’t say that,” Ray purred empathetically, turn Gavin’s head slightly in order to kiss his mate. “You know you at least have us…”

 

Gavin nodded, pursing his lips before Ryan pulled him gently and began to lay him down. He connected Gavin’s head with the pillows and smiled before leaning down to kiss his Omega. “Don’t fret, my raven…” Ryan whispered. His connected his fingers with Gavin and sent thoughts of family love and children through the Omega’s mind. The wendigo smiled softly - although his eyes were still sad. He purred just ever so lightly before beginning to close his eyes and yawn.

 

“I love you, mates,” Gavin whispered.

 

“Do you want us to take the plug out of you?” Ray asked, preparing to lay down beside the Omega. Although the sheets were still warm and sticky and were coated with mixtures of scents, they always waited. Ryan’s mates always got sleepy and cuddly after heats and sex and Gavin just shook his head ‘no’.

 

“Wanna keep it in...at least for tonight…” Gavin smiled at its warmth and closed his eyes as he began to lean into Ray’s touch whenever the werewolf laid beside him.

 

“I’ll be sure to make your dreams good tonight,” Ryan promised, kissing Gavin deep before also laying beside him. Warm arms wrapped tightly around Gavin and the wendigo purred with an edge of melancholy in the tone, however, he knew he was in the arms of his mates.

 

And for now, that’s all he needed.  


	5. Geoff/Ryan I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ryan wanted to have Geoff apologize, but one thing lead to another - like it always does.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"Aw, you wanna play with my knot, kitten?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an idea? Prompt request or scene suggestion for this fic? Click here

He  _growled_ , trying his very best to push the vampire off of him, but to no avail, Ryan would not budge. Hissing and groaning and cursing - none of it would make the vampire move from him. The muscle mass and weight from the Head Alpha, especially with all of his strength squeezing the demon and pinning him to the floor, was causing Geoff to lose his breath as he desperately tried to maintain his composure as Alpha, as well.

 

“Fucking  _Christ_ , get off of me, fatass,” Geoff hissed, digging his claws into the flexed, dense shoulder blades of Ryan’s trapezius muscle. Ryan only chuckled, squeezing his arms around the demon tighter and tighter, biting his lip  _hard_  with the promising vigor of his fangs wanting to sink in the demon’s skin. “Don’t make me fucking --”

 

“And what will you do, Geoff?” Ryan grunted, his arms wrapping tighter and tighter around the demon’s waist. His fangs were drawn, menacingly showing themselves to the demon and it made Geoff whine - almost in defeat. He  _hated_  when Ryan did that because naturally, a Djinn would beg for a vampire to not bite - never bite in fear that they will lose their soul and power. It was superstition, but Geoff never wanted to test it. He released another snarl, feeling his horns becoming achingly sore and hot from being pinned and holding in so much anger to its futility.

 

“If you  _don’t_  get off of me, I’ll finish what I started on your fucking mate. Gavin was already wet and ready for me - fucking bastard,” the demon chuckled, running his claws to the sides of the vampire, making Ryan howl in pain, but mostly  _rage_ , focusing all of his strength into his arms, squeezing tighter. The Head vampire hissed, his clutching never being released.

 

“ _Don’t you dare_ ," his voice impossibly deep and blown - full instinct taking over as his fangs were now to their full potential in flashing. They were like a viper's but stronger and  _certainly_  more deadly. "I'll eat you alive and consume you faster than you can ever think with your perverted mind."

 

“Bite me, jackass,” Geoff spat. “I fucking  _dare you_. If you don’t then get the Hell off of me!”

 

“Not until you  _apologize_ ,” Ryan growled - obviously through with games. He finally got the demon on the ground, pinning him down by the wrists, his eyes blown and full with anger. Geoff made this  _deep_  noise that would have terrified any human - or Hell, even Omega - as he thrashed around under the vampire, desperately trying to get the Alpha off of him.

 

“For what?! You didn’t even tell me what I did wrong! You just tackled me and told me to apologize! I thought we were going to work on a Let's Build!"

 

“You  _know_  what you did! You just admitted it! Taking control of my little Gavin - how fucking  _dare you?!_ ”

 

Geoff winced, beginning to try and squirm himself out of Ryan’s grasp, but the vampire snarled. Geoff froze, gritting his teeth and mentally  _daring_ Ryan to make another move - his eyes were a beaming red with anger and jealousy.

 

"I'm never going to apologize. I don't regret anything. You can take me as a slave for all I care, but you can lick my knot if you think I'm apologizing."

 

"Fucking typical demon," Ryan snarled. "Nobody else on your mind but you and your knot. That's all you care about - seeing which Omega this week will be filled with you to where they can't move. You're sick."

 

Geoff finally trashed his head, knocking his horns into the skull of the vampire. Ryan grunted, finally faltering his strength enough where claws were digging into his shoulders again. With a massive  _thud_ , Ryan was now on his back and he gasped as he felt fangs drawing into his wrists, a cutting sound of thick skin ripped through the air and so did a small roar of the Head Alpha.

 

Geoff released his bite, purring happily as he continued to pull his claws downward, drawing a dark, deep, dead color of blood. It began to soak through the vampires shirt and coat Geoff's fingers.

 

"That's the difference between you and me. Demons see an opportunity and  _take it_. You and your romantic ass are all talk and no  _bite or claw_. I enjoyed what I did to Gavin and I would've fucked him deeper than you would've ever hoped to imagine of what you would do to him. I would do it right in front of you. I'd stretch him out - give him the filling he so properly deserves with my fat knot. Ray, too. You know how desperate puppies are in their heats. He'll come to me...not you. Your cock won't even be on his mind for relief."

 

"ENOUGH!" Ryan roared, finally lunging at the laughing demon. Once Geoff's back hit the floor again, the demon was chuckling, claws still in the vampire’s back. "Talk about my mates one more time and you are my feed for the month!"

 

"Your mates," Geoff spat, "are as good as my prey. They are as good as little plush, warm pillows that will hug my knot all tight and proper. Michael, too. I can smell that little vampire of yours about to fall into his heat. I can sense it coming near and he will be  _mine_. I can imagine it now - his messy self."

 

"You talk about my Omega and I'll have your throat," Ryan gritted, eyes glowing in a sparkling blue rage. It was like as blue flame that burned bright with heat and anger. "You talk about any of my Omegas again -- you don't deserve my Michael. Not for what you did -- you don't deserve any of them. You don't deserve the air you  _breathe_. You've upset my Michael and made him cry -  _made him question his status as a healthy Omega_. You're selfish."

 

"I don't fucking know what you're talking about," claws loosened slightly in Ryan's back. "And  _your_  Michael?! Bitch, please! You can't had all of the Lads to yourself - and calling  _me_  selfish?!"

 

"You keep your perverted thoughts to yourself. I don't care what Michael says, you're good for nothing. You aren't a proper Alpha. All you have is a knot - a knot that is as thick as my own cock; damn you, I don't need one. My mates get the stretch they need without waiting for my seed to release."

 

Geoff growled, teeth bared and ready as he hissed. "Calling  _me_  perverted with that filthy talk of yours? You can get any human, Omega, and Alpha all hot and bothered with that talk."

 

"I've stooped to your level of low," Ryan defended, eyes still litted with anger. Geoff cooed lightly - sarcastically - as he bucked up into Ryan, digging his heel into the floor.

 

"Well, why don't we whip out our dicks and see if you are right or not?" Geoff smiled, lazy eyes lidded and horns burning bright. "You scared? Or is that thick cock of yours not really all that you crack it up to be?"

 

"You devil," Ryan gnarred. "You sick, perverted, old Devil. The only thing on your twisted mind is ass and cocks, isn't it?"

 

"And blood and booze," Geoff sneered. "This is an Alpha pissing contest now. Show me your cock; wanna see if you really mean it."

 

"You want to see it, huh?" Ryan gritted his teeth, darting his eyes to the side until he finally released his grip from Geoff's wrists. Simultaneously, Geoff did the same, only releasing his claws from the vampire’s back. Warm blood pooled and pressed against rough fingertips and black - now a deathly red - nails. "You won't mess with my mates again..."

 

"Ey, I won't mess with your mates. God, that sickens me, but I swear I won't mess with them. That won't account for Michael, however," the demon smirked. "He's free game..."

 

"My Omega is  _not game_ ," Ryan snarled. "And you will be damned if you so much think about touching him."

 

"Hey! He's not your mate! He's no one's mate! That makes him free...and if I please to touch him, then I will do so right in front of you. I'll make him mess his pants with his own juices so much so, you'll smell it on me for weeks on end."

 

"You do that and you die," Ryan growled, sitting up on his knees. He hovered over the demon beneath him and presented his fangs, licking them promisingly for his threat. "As far as I'm concerned, Michael is blind for wanting you as an Alpha."

 

"I concur," Geoff rolled his eyes. "Can I see your dick now?"

 

Ryan held his stance, a soft rumble  exiting his throat as he nervously shrugged his shoulders. "I'm soft."

 

"You cheeky fuck," Geoff sneered, purposely sticking a fang from out of his bottom lip, biting seductively. "Is it bad that I'm already getting hard? I like you when you're all angry. Makes me...excited..wanting to know of you'll actually bite me like you'll promise to. Makes me want to know if you would actually eat me."

 

Ryan sighed, rolling his eyes. "No wonder you always upset me purposely," the Alpha vampire finally stood up from his crouch and began to fiddle with his zipper. Geoff began to sit up, watching intently and with fascination as Ryan grunted softly, finally pulling down his jeans. "I don't like this. I don't like your intent. I can read your mind, Geoff, you act like I'm clueless."

 

Geoff busted out in a fit of laughter, shifting forward until he was on his knees, scooting close to the standing Alpha vampire. "Ah, that's right. You enjoying my thoughts?"

 

"You're thinking about my Michael," Ryan began to pull up his pants, gripping the hems tightly, almost as if restraining himself from punching the demon’s face. "You're thinking about -- you make me sick."

 

"I think it's hot," Geoff smirked.

 

"I would  _never_  do such a thing to my Omega. Stop thinking about it!"

 

"What if we did that to him  _together_?" Geoff whispered. He's breath was still on edge of a purr. He began to run his claws into Ryan's knees, sending the Alpha's jeans downward.

 

"Stop it!" Ryan took his hands and yanked on Geoff’s shoulders, throwing him to the side until Geoff was on the floor once again.

 

"You're getting excited, Ryan, you can't deny that," Geoff spat, chuckling darkly. Ryan cursed himself and Geoff as he realized that it was true. The thought of that image, that twisted image that Geoff was thinking of. The demon licking the Omega vampire all over as Ryan would watch, sending his fingers into the wet heat of his little vampire.

The anger boiled within that image, but there was also the excitement. It was that bond, that loving bond between the Alpha and Omega. It shouldn't be arousing, and Ryan cursed himself - deeming himself to be the worse and most sickening Alpha to take breath.

 

"To think about my Omega in such a way," Ryan growled. "Forcing me to witness it."

 

"I'm fucking  _evil_  aren't I?" Hands with long, sharp class traced into the slit of Ryan's boxers, making the both of them gasp. The Alpha vampire did not even realize of how  _hard_  he really was.

 

" _No, my Michael..._ " Ryan cursed himself over and over again of how sick he really was. He was appalled of how  _quickly_  he became hard. Just the image of his Omega writing and cursing wetly as he surrounded Ryan's fingers was  _too much_. 

 

"Oh, wow," the Alpha demon purred, smiling involuntarily. He finally pulled the boxers down, immediately licking the leaking head of Ryan's cock. "You weren't lying, but you aren't as big as my knot - fucking cheeky bitch."

 

Ryan gasped, hands finding Geoff’s hair and tightened fists grabbed the locks. "Y - you lick like an Omega," the words were sincere but teasing. Arousal was in complete control, now.

 

 _Forgive me, my Omegas..._ There was an embarrassing whimper that fell from his lips as Geoff took the teasing words to heart, now wrapping strong, heavy lips on the head, immediately bobbing his head up and down. The Head vampire rumbled deeply, pulling the demon’s mouth off of his length. Geoff was smiling, eyes red and shot in lust.

 

"And you whimper like a pup in heat."

 

"I feel as if you're referencing my werewolf mate," Ryan pressed Geoff's lips against the head of his leaking cock and the demon lapped happily, laughing smugly. "Don't think I don't get to see that knot you're always on about, either."

 

"Aw, you wanna play with my knot, kitten?" Geoff asked, pulling off of the vampire once again. His hand was clasped tight around the member of the Alpha vampire, stroking fast and slick. The Head groaned, tightening his hands around Geoff’s shoulders.

 

“I will not be put under you. I am not a kitten, I am an  _Alpha_ ,” Ryan determined. “And I can make you  _regret_  ever being bred an Alpha with how thirsty you'll be for my thick cock down your throat one day. This was just suppose to be proof that I wasn’t lying, nothing more.” Ryan could not _believe_  his contradicting words. 

 

“Oh, please - what if that day is today,  _Alpha_?”  Geoff rolled his eyes, rising to his feet, shuffling Ryan’s hands off of his shoulders. The vampire ended up holding his own cock, stroking it in soft, light tugs. “One thing leads to another, Ryan. Anger to a pissing contest...and a pissing contest to lust,” Geoff laughed when he saw the sick, revolting expression that the vampire created.

 

“You really are disgusting.”

 

“Come over here,  _Alpha_ ,” Geoff cooed and repeated, shifting forward towards the vampire. Ryan hated how bitter the name "Alpha" really was against his ears as the demon spoke it. Ryan hesitated and hitched his breath as Geoff shuffled closer and closer to them until their shoulders were touching. The demon was busy fidgeting with his zipper undone and proudly sinking his pants to where they pooled around his ankles. “An Alpha knows what an Alpha wants, shouldn’t he?” Ryan could feel the heat that was radiating from inside the sleeves of Geoff’s hoodie. There even was a faded glow from the fabric that almost mimicked the blue that sparkled from Ryan’s angry eyes from earlier.

 

Geoff wasted no time in pulling down his boxers and his cock sprang up, proud. The base was  _thick_  with a hint of a shade. “Impressed? I’m not even there yet.”

 

Ryan nodded, chuckling softly trying to remain as comfortable as he could. “This is childish. We’re like two Omega boys rubbing cocks together before the beginning of a heat.” Geoff rumbled happily as he dipped his face even more so into the crook of Ryan's neck, breathing in the Alpha's peppery, cinnamon sent. His mouth watered - but he would  _never_  admit that.  

 

“Well, now we’re two  _Alphas_  doing the same.” Geoff leaned against the vampire, dipping his face into the crook of Ryan’s neck all while shifting his body forward. Ryan gasped as he felt the hot, hard member rub and touch against his. There was a thick bead of precum that coated the top of Ryan’s cock as he rubbed against Geoff’s. The thick base was beginning to harden and Ryan bit his lip, whirring a soft rumble, pressing harsh palms against Geoff’s back.

  
“Just because you feel the need to  _play_  with me, doesn’t mean it gives you the rights to mess with my Omegas.”

 

“Always on the topic of  _’your’_  Omegas. Can’t we just have a nice moment together and you can bite me later once I toy with Michael?”

 

Ryan wanted to spit out a slur or a curse - angrily trying to interfere with Geoff’s thoughts of even wanting to touch his Omega vampire, when Geoff wrapped a slick hand around Ryan’s cock once again, making the Alpha vampire gasp.

 

“What’s your weakness, Ryan?” Geoff whispered just above a pitchy, imposed growl. The Alpha vampire could feel his fangs beginning to peek through again in defense. The Djinn continued to stroke his hand vigorously, assuring himself to remain his grip at the base of Ryan’s cock, knowing exactly how sensitive it was. The vampire shuddered, bucking his hips up breathlessly as a thick bead of precum seeped from the slit. He gripped his nails into the demon’s back, gritting his teeth and baring his fangs as he dipped his head  _desperately_  into Geoff’s neck.

 

“ _Demons_ ,” Ryan finally answered through gritted, angry teeth. He gasped as he thrusted his hips into Geoff’s hand, legs shaking as he came. Thick jets of sticky fluid shot out and Geoff chuckled  _darkly_  as he felt the warmth coating his hand.

 

“I knew it all along…” Geoff smiled proudly at the semi-submission that the Head vampire just admitted to. “My...that looks tasty, my  _big Alpha_.”

 

Ryan’s nails only tightened their grip at the words, the vampire still shaking from his post orgasmic daze until he finally pushed all of his weight against the demon, sending Geoff into the ground. Geoff was laughing smugly and in leisure, determined he’s won the little Alpha stand off until he  _moaned_ , feeling Ryan’s hand gripping at his cock. The Alpha whimpered out a teasing “ _oh, fuck_ ” as Ryan began to massage the base playfully.

 

“Kitty gonna lick at my knot?”

 

“ _Geoff_ ,” Ryan sighed, rubbing a flat thumb over the wet and weeping slit of the Alpha’s thick cock. The demon was finally pulling off his hoodie, revealing that he wore a worn out, faded t-shirt. His inked arms were glowing  _bright and bold_  and he flexed them proudly. There was even a soft purr that fell from the demon’s throat as he tugged at his horns. Ryan had to admit that the Alpha was an absolute pretty sight to behold. He would love for his Michael to be able to call the demon his if it weren’t for the fact that Geoff was so untrustworthy and ungrateful. “You sickening--”

 

“Enticing,” Geoff interrupted, chuckling drunkenly as he spread his legs _wide_. “Your scent is making me all happy.”

 

Ryan gritted his teeth, trying to focus, but noticing of how when the hoodie came off, the natural scent that the Alpha demon emitted was so lush and sweet as strawberries. The vampire cursed himself for loving such a scent.

 

 _Forgive me, my Omegas…_  Ryan whimpered once again as he finally dipped down, sinking low until his lips met with the head of Geoff’s wet cock that was nearly soaked in the precum that leaked from it. He licked a  _thick_ stripe from the base of Geoff’s cock to the very tip, making the Alpha coo happily. Ryan shuddered at the taste, condemning himself for actually enjoying the taste just as much as he did the Alpha’s scent.

 

“ _Oh,_  yes just like that.”

 

Ryan felt himself blush, beginning to lick even more until he actually began to place his warm, wet lips on the head of the Alpha demon until Geoff swiped him away.

 

“No, no, no sucking…” Geoff smiled. “Licking...only…”

 

The Alpha vampire groaned, still tracing his tongue all over the shaft of the member until he drug it down around the thickening, hardened base. The demon smiled, moaning softly as he twirled his fingers into one of the locks of Ryan’s hair.

 

“You’re pretty, Alpha.”

 

Ryan felt a bitter pang of anger and jealousy. The only ones to call him _Alpha_  were his Omegas - God the bitter ache of the sound that the name reverberated was now just  _disgusting_  and distasteful. No one more. He swallowed down the bunched lump that rose in his throat and continued, ringing his fingers around the knot that swelled. There was a desperate moan that the demon made and it would have been embarrassing for any other Alpha to witness. Ryan constant self hate increasing as he felt his own cock twitch at the noises.  _God_ , if he would be totally honest, he would absolutely  _plow_  into Geoff if he were a little Omega - all wet and hungry for his thick cock - making the little soft, whines that he was created now - calling him a  _pretty Alpha_. 

 

The vampire purposely drug his fangs over the thick, inflated knot and he had to admit that he  _was_  impressed, but he only released a fierce whirr  of discontent as he realize how  _eager_ his little Omegas would be if they ever saw or touched Geoff in such a way. His little Michael begging for the demon’s knot and seed, Ryan could barely even stand the thought of it.

 

Geoff only squealed and shuddered and Ryan finally realized that the demon was making those noises on  _purpose_. Geoff was purposely making those Omega-like noises just to get the vampire all Alpha and proud over him.

 

“You sick, twisted --”

 

Geoff was laughing, digging his claws into Ryan’s scalp and pushing his face against his cock even harder. “That, I may be...but you’re still the one getting off to it…” there was a rough edge of the demons voice just like a blunt knife carving into flesh. It ached to be heard and Ryan ached from hearing it as he wrapped his lips around the base of his cock, hungrily lapping his tongue all over the sensitive skin. The vampire began to stroke the ring of his fingers against the knot, making Geoff  _shudder_  and release a purr that would have made any creature swoon at how lovely it sounded.

 

“Keep doing that…” Geoff whispered. “I’m close…” the tattoos on his arms seemed to flicker - just a bit - before once again burning intensely against hot, bothered skin.

 

Ryan sped up his movements, pressing his claws into the thigh of the demon and making Geoff rumble in warning. He allowed the actions, however, biting his lip as he felt the clamping of Ryan’s fingers that just seemed to tighten around the knot as it just swelled and grew ticker.

 

Ryan gritted his teeth, holding back the absolute  _nerve_  of just pouncing Geoff right then and there because the demon was actually having the gall to even think about Michael -  _Ryan’s Michael_  - in such a putrefying way.

 

“You think about my Omega on your knot again and --”

 

“And what will you do, Ryan?” Geoff gasped, losing breath as he felt his peak beginning to tip to an end. The vampire seemed to lowly  _roar_  as he purposely clamped his fingers around the base of the demon’s cock _impossibly_  tight. Geoff cursed and whined, but smiled as he came, biting his lip in pure orgasmic euphoria as he wrapped the rest of Ryan’s fingers around his knot. He held it there, whimpering and groaning as Ryan gritted his teeth, nearly burning Geoff alive with his eyes full of rage - rage for his Michael that was a victim in such a perverted demon’s thoughts. There was almost a small  _wave_  of warm, sticky, thick fluids that seeped out of the demon’s cock in great amounts - making Ryan mentally spit in jealousy. It was involuntary - a subconscious feeling that came from instinct. It was almost  _insulting_  to have another out do you - especially with Geoff’s thoughts of Michael. It was purpose and spiteful

 

Geoff was shaking - just like the Alpha vampire was earlier before he was laughing. It was mindless - an aimless laugh that came from the absolute pleasure that rippled through the demon’s body until he stopped twitching. His breath was heavy before he finally spoke.

 

“Y-you want to know what  _my_  weakness is, Ryan?” the demon sputtered, chuckling smugly as he darted his eyes down towards the Head. Ryan’s fangs were bared and his eyes were a sparkling, rage-filled blue once more. They were such a massive, enticing blue that even the vampire’s pupils seemed to disappear from reality completely; if any human were to walk in, they would surely shake in  _fear_.

 

Ryan read the Djinn’s thoughts, releasing a threatening gnarl. There was a proud, smug look on Geoff’s face as his tattoos were now a  _deep_  shade of joyful blue. It was almost like a Navy blue that was deep, pure, and rich. Ryan  _hated_  him. He  _hated_  it so.

 

“ _Michael_ ,” the words were like a numbing venom against the vampire’s tongue.  _My little vampire._

 

The demon smiled.


	6. Geoff I and Michael II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually, public sex and voyeurism is deemed pretty hot; Ryan thinks so, himself along with his two little Omega mates. 
> 
> Michael, however, disagrees.
> 
> All Geoff wants to is to just _touch_ and have Michael for his own, as Ryan and his _damned_ pretty Omegas make a scene. Ah, well. Burnie will just have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an idea? Prompt request or scene suggestion for this fic? [Click here~](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)  
> Suggestions - I love them. Don't be afraid to tell me what's up <3

Ray really never found himself paying attention to the other guys while they played; it was mainly because he was too busy either trying to win, or just being too engrossed with what he is doing (and, of course, never be a screen-looking bitch). After Ryan becoming king for the  _third time_ , Ray couldn't help but honestly feel a little jealous. It wasn't anything big; it was just some werewolf pride that pounced through his arteries; just pure natural instinct showing through. His humanoid ears would droop slightly every time he would hear someone make a remark about the vampire’s pseudo-status of his kingliness. He had to admit, however, whenever Ryan would place his stance right over Ray and throw his voice to a deep low - a low no other monster in the office has heard before, Ray was ready to present himself, ass in the air and whimpering for his Alpha to take him.

 

That was the only good Ray thought of it, however. Gavin completely marveled over Ryan being king and especially gushed because of his own sick, twisted fashion of actually thinking of Ryan "overthrowing" Gavin's kingly status in such a sexual and perverse way. That night he was on his knees that night with eager lips, moaning and whimpering as he took his Alpha's thick cock in his mouth - his  _king_. Occasionally, he would choke and whine, apologizing to "his grace" for faltering his movements. It was all in good, sexy play and as much Ray loved that (God, watching Gavin do that nearly made the Omega werewolf lose his mind),Ray was still a jealous werewolf at heart.

 

And for a good reason; it was because he is  _good_  gamer. He loved his status of being the best, yet youngest, gamer out of the six. He probably loved it most, at times, feeling as proud as an Alpha whenever he would win games and get the highest score. He put himself as nothing less that the greatest and so, he remained determined by keeping his eyes on his own. Today was different, however.

 

During a round of  _Grand Theft Auto V_ , Ryan was positively  _destroying_  the group. Ray was finding himself to not have  _any_  victims of shooting. Everytime he would aim and try to shoot, they would either run away or he would miss. He whined as he was hoping that he was just having an off day, but concerned and annoyed thoughts began to cloud in as Ray continued to get shot down and just completely annihilated because of Ryan.

 

The werewolf would softly growl every time the grayscale would capture the picture and sudden in a stream a red the words “WASTED” would come up. It was all in good fun, but the moody werewolf couldn’t help but mutter a couple of curses or complaints as he would try his best to continue to play. During most of the session, Ray would occasionally pop in a word or two and try to throw in some of the loose and scattered commentary between all of them, but he remained mostly focus of how to  _get Ryan_. With little devious and evil smirks, Ray would perch himself on a building and just camp out, waiting for his mate’s character to pop up. Occasionally Ray would just shoot a passer-by just for laughs and then scolding himself for actually being able to shoot and kill the A.I in the game but not any of the other five of his co-workers.

 

And in an instant, Ray’s picture on the screen became faded and gray. The werewolf cursed loudly, growling as he shouted Ryan’s name. The Head vampire chuckled, darting his head back towards the werewolf real quick.

 

“Pissy puppies need to be punished. Put in their place,” his tongue articulated  _beautifully_ , making Michael coo right beside of Gavin who turned his head to look at his mate.

 

“Oh,  _fuck_  you,” Ray spat, rolling his eyes. He always hated when Ryan would say something like that; he always took it to hear that Ryan was putting him down, especially when he says things such as “put in their place” as if Omegas were deemed as a lower class. Beside of Michael, Gavin giggled.

 

“ ‘s okay, dear,” Gavin cooed. “You’ll get him soon.”

 

“I’m gonna kick his ass is what I’m gonna do,” Ray smirked, turning his head back towards Ryan. His mate’s eyes were completely locked on the screen, tongue slightly sticking out, and big, strong fingers holding steady on the controls. He held an enthralled smiled as he slowly licked his tongue across his lips, lifting them enough to reveal the tip of his fang pointing out. The werewolf’s smirk vanished as he continued to stare, obvious interest beginning to swell.

 

The werewolf always admired Ryan’s fangs, especially when transformed. He would wag his tail and nuzzle against his mate before finally finding an opportunity to playfully nip at the Alpha. He did it in hopes that Ryan would bite him back; a bite would always make Ray the most excited and playful and, of course,  _wanting_.

 

 _Kick my ass, huh?_  Ryan made a soft, playful purr, looking over at Ray with deep eyes that were at soft as lavender. Ray pursed his lips, legs beginning to cross almost  _defensively_.

 

The Head vampire brought his controller just under his chin, licking his lips fully now along with the sharp ending point of his fang. His face was relaxed and lids were falling - as if he were trying to squint to focus, but without the strain. His face was positively  _gorgeous_  especially as he continued to lightly drag his tongue across his lips and teeth.

 

Ray released a little whine, turning his face back to the screen.

 

 _Oh, fuck you._  Ray repeated mentally, deliberately aiming it at Ryan. He could hear the faint infamous chuckle of his mate ringing through his ears and the werewolf darted his eyes over by Ryan again except this time, his eyes landed on the controller that the gent held.

 

He noticed that the vampire was  _not at all_  treating the object like he should. Instead of thumbs pressed and focused on the little joysticks, they were his index finger and middle finger stretched out with long claw pointed out. They rubbed  _smoothly_  over the plastic joysticks and Ray’s face began to relax as he looked with sheer wonderment as his mate continued to hold and treat his controller in such a way. With quick eyes, Ray darted them upward to capture Ryan’s face - his eyes  _completely_  fixated on Ray’s. There was a soft tongue that poked out from in between the vampire’s fangs and lips while he licked ever so slowly, a smile never leaving his face. The werewolf gulped, a deep breath leaving his lungs as he continued to stare, eyes now unknowingly wide and wanting.

 

 _You fucking teasing bitch, teasing me like this,_  the werewolf held his ears low making a tiny growl as he continued to stare at his Alpha. The Head vampire bit his lips, eager to show off strong,  _Alpha_  fangs to his Omega. Although werewolves and vampires shared a different anatomy of teeth and fangs, Ray would  _always_  swoon and lick at the strong, sharp dents whenever the two kissed. Ray saw the fangs now with that  _smile_  that always made Ray gush - and it was no fail now.

 

He groaned in  _agitation_  as he felt his slick seeping  out to coat the bottom of his boxers. Ray gasped, cheeks heating up in embarrassment as he  _whined_ just like a puppy.

 

“ _Oh_ , fucking Christ,” Michael turned his head to look at the werewolf with head low and a heated, red face. Michael was able to smell the Hispanic Lad’s scent that possessed scents such as a warm mocha that now filled the room and the vampire Omega had his teeth grit, eyes back on his Alpha who was laughing. His lips were wet and lush - even the ginger whimpered.

 

Geoff cleared his throat, turning his head to take his headphones off and with a snarl, he looked over at Ryan.

 

“Did you lose track of one of your  _other_  Omega’s heat? You're causing all of the Lads to get messy.”

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow, chuckling as got up from his seat. As he approached his mate, he had hands already ready to begin to  _rub_  just right against the werewolf’s stomach and groin, palming lightly for the best amount of friction. Ray whimpered, watching with eager, wanting eyes, lip bit back as he felt his Alpha mates warm hands cradling his waist before warm lips touched his.

 

Geoff growled, eyeing the two before swiping his eyes over the other two Omegas. Michael - poor Michael had a worried, covered expression that made his confusion completely obvious. Lips dark and red with fangs poking out in just a pinch of utter want and desire, the demon cursed himself for not being able to do anything about it.

 

Ray's and Ryan's lips were dancing in the deep kiss, the werewolf whimpering so much so that Geoff growled into his mic.

 

"Alright, fucking guess we need to do a  _Let's Stop_ \--" the Head vampire growled, cutting the demon off from his sentence.

 

"Don't you dare, continue to play. I want my mate to watch how it's done," purred the Alpha vampire. Ray squirmed, whimpering at the words before Ryan pulled the cord that connected Ray's mic with the jack. Ryan's eyes were at lush blue - one that kept all of the Omegas attention in the room with such striking curiosity. Ray spread his legs, whining longingly before Ryan licked at his cheek, hands palming harsh against the hardness of the werewolf, rubbing the wetness and slick that began to pool in the Omega's jeans.

 

Geoff pursed his lips, eyes lidded with anger as he pulled on his headphones once again before continuing to play, just as scheduled. He had no idea if the audience would be able to tell something was going on and so with a growl, Geoff gave a soft, "Ryan and Ray sucking each other off into an oblivion."

 

There was a whine that the wendigo had made - a complete  _real_  and wanting whine that ached for his Alpha, so much so that even Jack looked over at Gavin giving a small, reassuring smile. "Doe is getting lonely."

 

"Shut up, you knob," Gavin sighed, fingers tight on his controller. "I hate it whenever you call me a 'doe'."

 

Geoff heard Ryan chuckle in reply - a devious chuckle of affirment. There were tiny moans between the two, Ryan eagerly nipping at Ray's lips, the demon just knows it. Geoff shifted in his chair just slightly, gaining a look from Jack who grinned a sharp smile before winking at him.

 

"For once, I'm agreeing with the asshole deer. Shut up, Jack," Geoff spat venom although the rugaru just laughed, rolling his eyes before he, as well, unplugged his mic.

 

"I'm calling for a  _Let's Stop_. Ryan and Ray are making me so nauseated, I can't play," Jack was laughing lightly as he got up from his seat before leaving out of the door. He took a playful hand, ruffling up Gavin's hair before he left, making the Omega growl like a small puppy, brand new to the world.

 

"God Dammit, you two ruin everything.  _Let's Stop_!" Geoff pulled off his headphones, darting a look at Gavin to stop the recording, however the wendigo was slow to react, his attention completely fixated on his mates with hungry eyes as he saw them kiss. "Sick motherfucker," Geoff growled jealously at Ryan. The way the Alpha looked at the moment with his teasing, lusty eyes along with his fangs poking out and nipping at Ray so much so that Gavin finally got up in a flurry. Such a frisky, possessive wendigo - so much so that he was eager to jump into the mix of the two mates, fingers exploring and dabbing at the slick that coated the werewolf. They were purring like kittens - happy and in love.

 

Ray's pants were opened, cock popping out and leaking all over the vampire's hand as he jerked and rubbed. The werewolf’s puppy noises were driving Geoff absolutely  _insane_ , his fangs barring against his teeth in a hungry, wanting way. Oh, how pretty the Omega looked so free and  _opened_ , just ready for his Alpha  _and_ his Omega mate to take. There was a jealous whirr from the Djinn, arms beginning to itch and grow unbearably warm for the werewolf and his pack. Geoff was a envious demon, cock beginning to harden and strain - his main obstacle at relief was the fact that an Omega was just fingertips away, yet he wasn't allowed to touch.

 

The way Michael was just steadily mewling like all curious kit, Geoff could see the Omega squirming and whimpering at the new sensational feel of arousal as the ginger just stared at the two. His tongue was popped out just so slightly to lick at his tiny teeth and fangs - so  _Omega_ , Geoff knew Ryan was proud to have such a vampire. Geoff could see the vampire whimpering slightly, the sweet cinnamon and mocha smells arousing him and, Hell, the Omega vampire probably doesn't even  _know_  it. The demon wonders if the vampire has presented yet: has he ever toyed with himself, played with his small, wet nub, licked and tried to taste,  _practice_  himself with multiple fingers and whine - almost as if wanting a proper knot to fill him to the limits? Geoff could barely take it with his eyes fixated on Michael so much so that he had to look away.

 

There was blood pounding through his cheeks, lighting them up just like his tattoos and he desperately tried tried to cover himself with the thick hoodie as he heard Ray moaning, now. His voice was as slick and wet as his cock that bobbed whenever Gavin licked at it with his warm tongue. He heard Ryan speaking so low and so filthy, Geoff never thought he would ever hear it from the Alpha.

 

"My little wolf, all wanting and needy for my cock. You see what jealousy gets you?" Ryan's voice was just above a whisper, it was so quiet and sharp. Geoff was now staring at the trio, waiting for Ray's reply.

 

There was none; all that remained was thirsty moans and gulps as the werewolf bucked up into Gavin's licks and touches. Geoff could see Ryan's slick and coated fingers poking in and out while flicking upward and  _God_ , Geoff forced himself to look away, feeling he would just lose control of all of his actions. He ground into the desk, biting his lip.

 

Michael was curled into a tight ball in his chair, cursing and growling as he finally stood up to leave. Geoff gaped as he looked to see what seemed like a tight bulge that mounded against Michael’s jeans.

 

And then, there was a  _thirsty_  howl that rang nearly soft against Geoff's ears and he moaned, himself, smelling smelling the intoxicating, arousing scents of a spent Omega. Geoff bit his lips staring staring at Ray, hands tight against the arms of his chair, grip so tight it was as if  his life depended on it.

 

Geoff finally admitted to himself that it wasn't sickening. It was beautiful, so beautiful and he was just jealous. The pretty Omega boys all "belonging" to the Alpha vampire, he hated it so.

 

The three of them were cuddling. Gavin was releasing pretty coos and purrs while nuzzling into the werewolf before sharing a kiss. The kiss was warm and soft and everything Geoff wanted after a nice, playful tease. Whenever he and Ryan ended such a session the week before, he was hoping the Gent vampire would be kind enough to cuddle and kiss against him, but but it didn't happen.

 

Ryan was licking at the werewolf, placing soft kisses and that is when Geoff decided to leave. Ray whined, almost apologetically at the Alpha demon, spreading his legs slightly, almost in invitation. The Head vampire growled, slapping at Ray's legs.

 

"Don't you dare offer yourself to  _anyone_  but me and your mate," he snarled, looking up at Geoff. The demon tighter the sleeves around his arms, emitting a snarl, himself.

 

"He might as well. Everyone from here to Hell can smell his slick - I might as well  _lick it_. Such a tease you three are - all of you," the demon purposely strutted, making sure that the Omega mates could clearly see the hardness and knot that Geoff sported. Gavin licked his lips once before looking away, ears low and offensive with apologies. Ryan curled his arms around his mates, whirring a protective growl before Geoff finally reached the door.

 

"And by the way, dickweed, good luck with trying to explain to Michael how you so casually  _exploited_  Ray. He's so confused and frightened,  he didn't know whether to be turned on or to leave," Geoff closed the door.

 

Ryan's teeth were grit grit and his fists were clenched so much so that Gavin kissed kissed at his chin to calm him.

 

"Love, he is just a typical devil. You didn't 'exploit' Ray."

 

The werewolf quickly hopped up his pants until they settled properly on his waist. He leaned in to kiss his Alpha, purring soft and kind. The Alpha responded with licks of his own, pressing his lips against the skin of Ray's cheeks. "Thank you, Ryan. I was feeling shitty today until now." With loving purrs, he nuzzles his forehead against Ryan's. "But Michael is different. You need to go to him. It wasn't fair for us to do that; he wasn't ready for it."

 

Ryan whirred a defensive growl, the second thought of his Omega vampire beginning to concern him.

 

_Michael. My Michael. I messed up._

 

With a small, pecking kiss to both of his mates, Ryan got up on his feet, brushed Ray off, apologized, and left to go find his Omega.

 

Both Gavin and Ray exchanged looks of worry and concernment, but they took hold of each others’ hands and smiled, knowing - or at least  _hoping_  that their Alpha will be okay.

 

“Geoff is being a quite real dope, isn’ he?” Gavin asked with a yawn. Ray hummed in agreement, rubbing at the wendigo’s antlers and used them as support as he got up from the chair. The Omega wendigo grunted, whining in a small pain that he felt - just a pinch - from the werewolf tugging at his horns. “Sensitive, there, Ray,” he hissed as the werewolf supported himself on his feet, chuckling lightly.

 

“Those stupid things are good for  _something_ , after all.”

 

“You weren’t saying that when we were first getting close,” Gavin purred, lacing his arms around his Omega mate, planting a soft kiss upon the Hispanic’s chin. “You said you  _loved_  my antlers. They were so impressive to you.”

 

“They are pretty,” Ray cooed. “Almost as pretty as you licking at me just a few minutes ago.”

 

~

 

He took another sip of coffee before rubbing his eyes. The man was beyond exhausted, stress not lulling him to sleep at night to where he dream happily and have the rest he needed to get through the hellish day. With slow, sluggish fingers, and with weary, unfocused eyes, he desperately tried to type away on his desktop, but to no avail. There was just a tensed wire that laid straight in his mind, anymore pull and it would be snapped in half and the poor human would just find himself in a corner, crying out desperately to try and prove that he was not insane and that he was natural for this secluded building.

 

He is  _not_  insane, but his mind is just stressed - too stressed of being alone.

 

In all honesty, he was  _frightened_. A deep terror lurked inside of him were he was always looking over his shoulders to trying to hang his head low whenever one would pass and by one, he meant one of his  _employees_. Even his co-worker, Matt, was not like him - the strutting Beta imp. None of them were and so Burnie could not help but feel just so desperately alone. At night, he would sit on his bed just staring straight at the ceiling, hoping - hoping that  _a demon or vampire_  was not lurking in his corner with a hungry mouth. For years upon years he’s been working with these monsters and not  _once_  had he gotten used to it.

 

He had even taken the time to learn and study Alpha and Omega traits so that he could be understanding and relatable whenever there was a crisis that couldn’t be helped (for example: an Omega falling into heat; it isn’t their fault and Burnie is understanding that they need to leave and be assisted by an Alpha). He did it because he wasn’t discriminating. He did it because he  _hates_  establishments who are rude enough to not accept any monster for their business which is why he made “Rooster Teeth” a welcomed place for animators and gaming vigors for all business - both human  _and_  monsters.

 

He just never thought that his whole building would have no humans besides himself. He thought that he had it all planned out, but apparently there are  _dozens_  of monsters qualified to fill the positions at Rooster Teeth leaving only  _him_  to be the lone human amongst all of the monsters.

 

A weak and defenseless human as he was, he could spit out just a tiny bit a blood and a monster would be  _eager_  to lick and drink at him. That is what he feared the most. He’s dealt with it before, but one day he  _knows_  that he could push an employee over the edge. A cut, a leaking bruise - they could  _end_  him.

 

He loved his employees sincerely, but could just never get over the fact that they were able to conjure spells, read minds, scent, and  _above all_  thirst for human blood.

 

Oh, God, especially with the three thirsty Alphas that he feared the most.

 

With a knock at his door, the human jumped, gasping slightly with wide eyes and a ready heart - ready to run and flee in utter fear. He didn’t even so much as move from his seat, but just stare at the door that was rapping slightly as sharp claws tapped on the wood.

 

“Open up, asshole, it’s me,” said a familiar voice on the other side. Burnie gritted his teeth, exhaling deeply and trying his best to put up his defensive act as he got up from his chair and headed for the door. With a shaky hand, he opened it.

 

“Hey, babe,” purred the Djinn when the door was swung opened. Burnie pursed his lips as he looked up and down Geoff’s body, cursing himself for staring slightly at the tattoos. Although in fear, Burnie was  _always_  interested in the glowing tattoos that the Gent illuminated. With no words, Burnie just nodded before beginning to travel back to his seat with there was sudden  _strong_  hands gripping at his sides. That is when Burnie gasped, groaning as he felt the demon pull him close until their backs were collided. Geoff stood slightly taller than the human and he emitted a purr that only sent chills down the human’s spine. “Are you  _not_  going to even acknowledge the fact that there is a demon in your office?”

 

The voice was slightly offended with an underlying growl and Burnie gulped. Djinns were always the type to want to be acknowledge  _especially_  by a lesser class - such as  _humans_. Burnie breathed heavily feeling the demon’s arms tightening around him before he finally managed to squeeze out a sharp, “hello, Geoff.”

 

“Hello,  _my_  Burnie,” Geoff purred, resting his forehead against the back of Burnie’s. The human shuddered, fingers growing weak as he tried to pull and pry Geoff’s arms from lacing around him. There was no reasoning though as the demon just held his grip, a growl ringing out. “What’s the matter, my human?”

 

“I’m not  _your_  human, Geoff. I’m equally shared,” Burnie spat, finally able to throw Geoff’s arms from around him. “And for your information, don’t  _ever_  call me ‘babe’.”

 

“Sounds like we are full of vinegar today,” Geoff mused, hands finding their way to falling back on Burnie’s waist. He leaned in  _close_  a loud purr reverberating purposely so that Burnie could hear. There was heat that the human started to feel and he gasped when the demon took a finger and pulled the human’s face slightly back. Soon, Geoff’s mouth was close to Burnie’s ear, mustache tickling and toying with light hairs at Burnie’s skin. Then his voice was gone - only a whisper remained as he said, “I want you… _now_.”

 

“ _No!_ ” Burnie roared, ripping himself from Geoff’s grasp. The demon snarled playfully, following Burnie back to his seat and before he sat down, Geoff pulled him close again, warm hands pulling some loose, short locks from Burnie’s face. The human bit his lip, shuddering at how  _hot_  Geoff’s hands were and how fingertips felt like little lit matches that played with his skin. Nothing uncomfortable, but it definitely held Burnie’s attention as his eyes wandered down to Geoff’s arms. He exhaled a shaky breath when he saw the fact that the inky arms were glowing a soft, faded turquoise.

 

“Don’t blame me...Ray and Ryan did some shit in the office -  _all_  while we were doing a Let’s Play…” he leaned in close. “Got me all excited…Made me want to find an Omega, but  _damn_ , Ryan won’t let me touch his vampire…The little Omega even stormed out so I could do nothing about it."

 

“W - why are you telling me this, Geoff?” Burnie tried to maintain his composure, closing his eyes so that he wouldn’t have to stare at the demon’s red ones. Geoff smiled a smile that Burnie didn’t  _need_  to see in order to feel it there. It was full of such devious intentions that even the Devil would be blushing.

 

“I need to calm down some how...can’t be walking around like  _this_ ,” Geoff took Burnie’s hand and shot it low to his crotch, forcing the human to feel and rub. Burnie gasped through gritted teeth, eyes shooting open in surprise as he felt how  _hard_  Geoff was through his jeans. Cock was straining, making an impressive bulge through the denim that  _no_  Omega would resist, and Hell, maybe not even a human who showed Omega characteristics. Burnie could feel the inflating, hard knot that Geoff began to sport in his heated state.

 

“ _God_ ,” Burnie sighed, snatching his hand away from the warmth of Geoff. “No…” he repeated, but less confident this time. He didn't even realize that his lips fell loose to where his tongue was peeking out, making Geoff chuckle.

 

“Oh, come on, love,” Geoff purred, obviously getting his speech from Gavin who had lived with him until he moved out for Ryan. “When will you let one of us actually do something to you. I’m sure it would help your fear of us.”

 

Burnie bit his lip, his worried eyes wide. “N - no...Only Ryan knows that I’m actually afraid of you guys…” His palms were beginning to shake and sweat.

 

“Oh, come on. It’s obvious that you fear us. The way you seclude yourself in your office, the way you try and quickly finish our conversations so you can  _coward_  your way into the bathroom or some other place to find your sanity, it’s  _obvious_  and it doesn’t take a mind reading Head vampire to see that,” Geoff’s hands were slack and warm against Burnie’s, now, as he pulled them close. His razor fangs poked through and out of his lip before he purposely licked around them to show them off. To any Omega, they would swoon, but to Burnie, he trembled.

 

“I have work to do. Please, leave Geoff,” Burnie finally sat in his seat, throwing Geoff’s hands away from his. He tried his best to ignore the aroused, excited demon that was standing beside him as he tried to focus on typing. He even went so far as to typing random words and letters before it was just a bunch of jumbled spam that flooded the lines on the blank document.

 

“Come on, Burnie,” purred the demon. He took a finger and tried to tilt Burnie’s head to the side, but the human was quick the snatch back.

 

“ _Geoff_ , don’t you have somewhere to be?” Burnie sighed, looking up at the demon. Geoff only held a lustful smile that was twisted like barbed wire.

 

“I can smell you...Your blood is flowing and pumping through opened vessels. You’re excited for me, Burnie - it's all I can do to not taste it,” Geoff licked his lips. He grabbed a hold of Burnie’s typing hands, growling evilly. “Stop...I'm sure the random, jumbled shit you're working on can wait..."

 

Geoff's touch - his voice, Burnie shuddered, feeling a cloud nearly engulfing his entire head. It was fuzzy and swirling and Burnie took a look at the demon who was smiling loosely, eyes full with want and play, fangs ready to bite. The human relaxed in Geoff’s touch, sighing as he began to be pulled upward from his seat to a standing position where the demon’s hands met with the small of his back, pulling him close. He could  _feel_  the immense heat pulsing from the Gent as they touched.

 

"Fucker, trying to seduce me..." Burnie gritted his teeth, shooting a sharp look at the demon.

 

"I'm not trying...I'm  _succeeding_ ,"  Geoff giggled like a little school girl and that’s when he finally pulled Burnie in for a kiss and the human moaned, closing his eyes and falling into it as if he tripped and fell. They soon found a small rhythm between their lips - dancing as Ray and Ryan did earlier; the human's state was allowing Burnie to begin to enjoy every part of the warmth of the demon's soft lips that tickled the skin with his mustache. Burnie’s hands began to grow more and more eager as they traced down the waist of the demon and soon, there was loose, playful fingers now toying with the impressive bulge that pressed against Geoff’s pants. The demon snarled  _proudly_ , bucking up into Burnie’s touch and aching for more.

 

"Yes, my Burnie...touch me..." Geoff briefly instructed before kissing the human once again

 

Tongue was slipping past lips as there was soft moans that the human had made - moans that would have set any monster off for the kill because the tone of the little moans and  _weak_  and defenseless. Burnie gulped down a thick gulp of cool air when the demon finally released him, but yet still held on to him tight with blown lusty eyes and ready and poised fangs.

 

“Lick at me, human…Squeeze at my knot and milk it for all it's worth...” Geoff show a  _deep_  low, making Burnie tremble in his arms. “Don’t fear me…”

 

The cloud that swirled around Burnie’s head was nearly  _too much_  to handle as his eyes rolled back and closed, beginning to lose himself in a world where he was in Geoff’s arms,  loving the way the demon moved inside of him and stretching him out so much so, he would be whimpering. The demon's voice and touches were like little rosey, warm petals that fell on his lips and fingers every time the demon would lean in for a kiss. It smelled like coffee vanilla bean between them as the demon snarled, turning Burnie around. The human gasped and almost  _squealed_  as he was bent over his desk at such a fast pace with Geoff almost immediately rutting up against him, his hardness rubbing and poking at Burnie’s ass.

 

“ _Geoff!_ ” Burnie nearly shouted, his mouth hung open in utter shock as he felt the Alpha demon’s nails digging into his sides.

 

“Let me have you, Burnie…” Geoff was  _pleading_ , now. “You and your lush, milky hips, and that hot blood that flows proud through thick veins - let me  _have you_.”

 

“Damn you, Geoff,” the warm, welcoming vanilla bean was now freezing into bitter ice. “Damn you - you just want me for my blood. You’re just  _reinforcing_  of why I should be afraid of you.” Burnie’s fingers were clamped tight against the desk and with the anger and heat he was feeling, he was close to snapping the desk into pieces.

 

The demon was whirring like a prideful lion, licking at his fangs before bending down to lick at Burnie’s ears. “My human - that’s not all...You’re  _tasty_ , but so much more lovely. Don’t you see how the Alphas look at you from time to time? We can barely keep our eyes off of you.”

 

“It’s because you want to…” Burnie actually blushed from the way how  _childish_  this sounded. “...eat me…” He gritted his teeth,  _hating_  how he sounded like a little three year old that is afraid of the monsters that may lurk under his bed or in his closet. He heard a howling, barking laugh that the demon made that sent all of the embarrassed blood straight to his cheeks.

 

“Oh,  _Burnie_ , if we wanted to do that…” the demon turned the human over to where they were facing each other. Geoff was bent  _so close_  against Burnie’s face that he actually pecked a small kiss on the human’s nose before continuing, “...then we would have already done it…” With that, he brought the human’s wrist up to his mouth, licking at it lightly. The cloud that surrounded Burnie’s head - although an icy feel now - prevented Burnie from snatching away, his eyes now lidded with curiosity.

 

He whimpered at the feel of having his skin lapped at by the demon because of how pleasant it felt. A little line of saliva coated the carpal area and tricked down Burnie’s arm - tickling at him to where he was curling his toes and gritted his teeth, unable to do  _anything_  about it.

 

And then, there was teeth - Geoff’s  _fangs_  poking out and extending like a boastful viper and  _Oh, God_ , Burnie could not help himself when he  _cooed_  at them. They were so beautiful, sharp, and  _terrifying_  - the demon was right to feel proud. All that remained was curiosity and want and admiration.

 

“D - don’t bite…” the human whimpered, continuing to stare at the sharp teeth. All of Geoff’s teeth had a pointed edge to them, but the canines stuck out the most with how thick and bladed they were. Burnie tensed up like a pulley system, freezing as he felt Geoff beginning to poke his skin with his single right fang, showing it off to the human.

 

“Can’t Daddy bite?” he smirked, grinding himself into Burnie’s leg. The human shuddered,  _melting_  with eyes that rolled back and closed in complete shock. “Oh, look at you,” the demon sneered. “If you were a little Omega, I’m sure you would be so wet for me right now. So wet and  _opened_  - ready for my knot to stretch you out.”

 

Burnie was moaning just like a little babe, biting his lip at the words. His heart was racing and blood pumped thickly through opened, dilated vessels in _fear_  and excitement. The epinephrine was probably racing through his body in total confusion of whether to active the  _flight_  mechanism of human survival just because of how  _scared_  Burnie was, but also caught in the mix of whether the human should be aroused with the soft, lusty smile that he was playing on his lips. He cooed now longingly,  the icy cloud finally taking over his whole entire being and he smiled,  _wanting_  Geoff to take him.

 

“G - Geoff…” he giggle as he felt Geoff kiss his wrist - warm and loving, it was like he felt  _safe_  once again. It felt perfect like nothing he’s ever felt in the years of working with such frightening monsters. He bite his lip as he felt himself growing excited, mewling when Geoff rubbed a knee against his growing hardness.

 

“My human smells so good...so turned on and excited for his Daddy to take him. Can Daddy bite?” the demon referred back to his little pet name that he loves to call himself. Burnie felt the demon’s aching cock twitch against his leg and he aimlessly nodded, eyes hoping and wanting.

 

“I love your fangs, Geoff...They’re so pretty, sharp, and big…” Burnie was mewling out his praise through a numb tongue. The demon chuckled continuing to trace his long tongue all around the circumference of Burnie’s wrist before finally sinking his fangs down into the skin.

 

“ _God!_ ” Burnie barred down his teeth, whining and then, the ice cloud was gone. Reality hit like a baseball bat swinging for a home run - only the ball was Burnie’s face. The human hissed and whined in pain as he felt the demon’s fangs unbury themselves  _deep_  from within the human’s skin. Blood immediately was oozing out of the wound and Geoff lapped at it like a playful puppy. The demon’s lusty eyes remained on Burnie’s the entire time. “You  _fucker_ ,” Burnie growled, but in all honesty, he wasn’t angry. He wasn’t even remotely mad, just in pain. If Geoff would have totally taken the upper advantage of the human and done that he came here to do in the first place,  _then_  Burnie would have been angry.

 

But right now, Geoff was kissing at the wound that dripped melted, coppery roses, lapping it up eagerly and all Burnie could do was watch, wincing from time to time of how the puncture wounds stung and nipped at his skin.

 

"You taste so fucking lovely, my Burnie," the possessive demon chuckled. "Am I your first? First to bite and lap at you like this?"

 

The human was dripping whimpers, nodding slowly. The demon chuckled, red eyes glowing low with bright, blue ink shimmering on his arms.

 

"I  _love_  being first..." the demon hummed, taking a final lick at the raw, red wounds. The skin was raised and swollen, little dips and markings surrounding the actual site of which the biting took place. Burnie was gasping in pain as Geoff gave the human back his wrist to whimper over. The demon dipped down into the human's face kissing his nose. "I'm gonna go now, love. Your taste...calmed me..." There was a malicious chuckle that rang through the air, making Burnie shudder as he shot his eyes down the demon's body.

 

There was no tent or straining against the denim anymore.

 

With another final kiss, Geoff mutters some words that were too low for the human to hear, and perhaps that was a good thing.

 

"I - I'll make sure that the mates aren't messing around in there again..." Burnie had said. Geoff laughed, heartily.

 

"I don't know, I think it's okay. It gives me an excuse to come see you again..."

 

"Don't you have that little vampire to play with?" the human's voice was rough and worn, tired of the cloud that had surrounded him in bliss and allowed Geoff to take advantage of him.

 

"I'm sure he'll be hanging off my knot sooner than you think. Ryan ain't got shit on me." Geoff laughed as he exited the office, loving the way the human gagged in disgust before closing the door.

 

~

 

“Don’t talk to me,” spat Michael, closing the door to his room, but to no avail, Ryan opened it up anyway. “Stop!” the Omega shouted, trying to shield his eyes as if the Alpha were a poisonous gas. Michael was flailing his arms, trying to swipe his claws and do  _anything_  to not have Ryan touch him. His fangs were aimed, poised in a way that Michael has never had them before because of the  _anger_  that bursted through his veins. He hissed and clawed and spat dangerous, angry looks so much so that even his eyes were emitting a glow of their own.

 

If the anger wasn’t directed towards his Alpha, Ryan would have been  _so proud_  to see his Omega like this - like a true predator.

 

“Omega…” Ryan cooed gently - sadly; he only referred to Michael like this whenever he was sad or disappointed - wanting or just wanting to  _love_ , but Michael would have none of it. It was always such a  _heartbreak_  to have your own Omega reject you - usually it would be vise versa: an Omega being rejected by an Alpha, but no, not this time. Ryan nearly had tears streaming down his cheeks when Michael continued to pull away from him. swiping his sharp, yet tiny claws to cause little kitten scratches against the Alpha’s arms.  

 

“No!” Michael shouted. “What you did was  _sick_  and uncalled for! You said if  _anyone_  did that to me, they would would no longer take breath, you would end them so quick. You taught me to never let my future Alpha or mate take advantage of me like that, and what do you fucking do? You’re a fucking  _hypocrite_.We couldn’t even have a nice Let’s Pla--”

 

“ _Michael!_ ” the Alpha  _snapped_ , a low, deep snarl ringing through his chest. His teeth were grit, fangs showing themselves where they would normally be wooed or complemented by his mates or Omega, but now Michael was frightened. He shrank down, ears almost flat, they were so low. There were light  _groans_  that the Omega made, just like an angry mother cat as Ryan got closer to him. He tensed up, biting his lip with his canines, showing his Alpha, physically, that he  _wasn’t_  afraid when deep down, the sudden bark from his Alpha calling his name was perhaps the most muscle-freezing, petrifying thing Michael knew. Ryan drew closer, his hand reaching out to touch Michael’s shoulder and the Omega vampire bared down, hissing.

 

“You won’t control my emotions,  _Ryan_.”

 

“Michael...my love, please listen to me…” Ryan’s voice was soft - the kind of soft that always made Michael giggly and happy, knowing his Alpha was near. The Omega was still tense, but his ears perked up to listen, showing that he actually took interest in what his Alpha had to say.

 

There was a long pause of them both standing like this; Ryan’s hand was fixated and touching Michael’s shoulder for relief and de-stress his Omega, but Michael was still skeptical and tense. He looked into his Alpha’s eyes to see that they were a bright blue - apologetic.

 

“Michael, I just want you to know that I can do questionable things at time; you know this…” the Alpha vampire began, his fingers grazing softly against the shirt of the Omega. Michael made this  _noise_  that hurt Ryan like a stab; it sounded as if his little vampire were to cry any moment now as the Omega was sniffling, his fangs continuing to press harshly against his red, lush lips. “Michael, I’m sorry. I just thought...it would be…”

 

“Sexy? Fun?” Michael droned, sighing, brushing Ryan’s hand off of him. “Yeah, I guess it was…”

 

“I’m sorry, my Omega…” the Alpha apologized, eyes never leaving Michael’s. He could read his vampire’s thoughts and he winced in pain of how the Omega felt: so empty, confused, and  _angry_.

 

“I just...I just think it’s unfair that I haven’t presented yet and...yet I can see them be so happy in their statuses as Omegas,” Michael sighed, crossing his arms. He finally let go of his lip, retreating his sharp teeth back into his mouth before releasing a whine of sorrow. “I’m just so jealous of how they can be so… _hot_  like that…”

 

“Michael,  _God_ , I can  _feel_  it - it’s so close. You will present one day, my Omega, and you’ll reach your heat. I’m just so concerned that the  _other_  Alphas will know that you’re about to present soon, as well…” the vampire finally wrapped protective, loving arms around the Omega, nuzzling his head deep into the red, curly locks of Michael’s hair. Michael cursed, sniffling once again as he breathed in  _deep_  his Alpha’s scent and trying his very best to find some comfort in the peppery cinnamon that the Alpha’s shirt had to offer.

 

It was times like that where Michael just wanted to lick at Ryan’s neck and  _taste_  how the Gent smelled. It would be so spicy and good, the Omega would just whine for more, kisses and licks would be exchanged along with loving words and happy thoughts. This is what Michael missed the most.

 

“I’m sorry I snapped…” Michael whimpered, fingers clutching tight in his Alpha’s shirt. “I just miss you so much...Seeing you do that...m - made me lose it… I thought it was just so…”

 

“It was  _very_  disrespectful, Michael, and I’m sorry,” Ryan finished, arms laced tight around his Omega’s waist. He nosed at the coppery curls of the Omega before kissing his scalp. “And I promise that I’ll be here for you more often. My little Omega is about to present and I’m  _missing_  it…” the Alpha whined, cursing himself. “I’ve raised you ever since you were a tiny boy and I’m about to  _miss_  you presenting…”

 

“Ryan, it’s okay,” Michael cooed. “Don’t get all soft on me,” the vampire gave a tensed smiled, hoping to not see Ryan making such a sad face or, Hell, even have tears dripping in his eyes. Thankfully, he didn’t. When he looked up to meet his Alpha’s eyes, all he saw was love and happiness. Ryan was the first to lean in, cupping his Omega’s face as they met in for a kiss that was warm and  _deep_.

 

If Michael had a tail, it would be wagging in happiness.

 


	7. Blast from the Past I: Gavin/Dan I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Gavin's and Dan's relationship was - and what Gavin _wanted_ it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people have been curious about Gavin's past so here it is :) the next chapter or two will be dedicated to showing at what Gavin's and Dan's relationship was like.
> 
> Have an idea? Prompt request or scene suggestion for this fic? [Click here~](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> There is a tiny bit of some 'royalverse'-type dream and I would love to say that I was so eagerly inspired by [Emono](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono) with her [royalverse~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2116083/chapters/4616910)
> 
> Please go read it if you haven't already, it is pure _beauty_.

^^^^^

 

 

Dan always grew weak whenever Gavin kissed him. It wasn't anything metaphorical or symbolic about the fact that he actually grows  _physically_  weak whenever Gavin kissed him or touched him in such a questionable way. The poor incubus would always look up to through hazy, sleepy eyes whenever Gavin finished their kissing session. Dan never really understood why kissing or cuddling was such a necessity for a wendigo such as Gavin, but it never ceased to fail - every night right before bedtime (or at least, the time that Dan would make Gavin to fall asleep) Gavin was straddling his hips on top on the transformed incubus and kissing his friend's lips as wet and as deep as he could afford.

  


Gavin would moan in pleasure and want as he ground himself into the Alpha, sharp, tiny claws picking and pinning against the transformed incubus' human skin. Dan, at times, would have to stop the session and just gasp for breath. He would love it when he heard the wendigo coo or purr so loud and deep that Dan would smile through his lidded eyes, chucking so soft yet so weak. He would always love to have his friend to this and although Gavin has never clarified  _why_  it was important for wendigos to have a fond friend to do this to, he was more than happy than to allow Gavin to do it; not matter what, even if it made him weak.

  


"Dan, do I take the life out of you?" Gavin asked right before settling his chest against the Alpha's and leaning in for a nice hug.

  


"Oh, B..." the incubus laughed."Just can barely handle any romantic or sexual notions while being 'physical', you know that. Only thrive in dreams...feeling hard only in dreams."

  


The Omega hummed before finally getting off of the Alpha's lap, strutting his hips side to side before looking back at the Alpha. "No wonder I don't feel that cock of yours twitch whenever I kiss you. And all this time, I thought I was ugly." He took a couple of steps, assuring himself that he was walking in such a way that the Alpha wouldn’t help but notice. When Dan presented, it was probably one of the most amazing days that the Omega has yet to experience. Dan seemed to be  _so_  proud and Gavin was nearly aching and dying to look at his cock - it was just the first thing on his mind. The Alpha did not mind, not at all. He learned that it was just nature for a wendigo to want to know what his member looked like because it was meant for  _breeding_ , especially the knot. He had never shown Gavin, though; he was too fearful that he would cause the wendigo to fall into heat if he were to touch or lick at it.

  


Dan is usually not the one to be boastful or proud - Hell, especially about his cock or knot - but he was the one to always remain safe. When Gavin first fell into heat, he could literally do nothing about it and now, he is too afraid to do anything about it now that he’s presented.

  


"B, you're beautiful," Dan finally sighed out nearly what seemed like a yawn after a slight pause and he was true to his word. “The most gorgeous being I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

  


"If I'm so beautiful and if that’s so true, why don't you visit me in my dreams?" the wendigo playfully laughed, sticking out his tongue, however there was a line of offense that bordered the tone. Dan laughed weakly, adjusting himself on the couch before looking at his friend.

  


"I know what you dream of, B. Don't think I don't. You dream of me as your mate. You dream of laying on a soft, plush bed with silky linens on, waiting for me to take you. You dream of being a princess and I, your prince."

  


The wendigo was blushing now, his smile never fading. When he spoke, it was shaky and unsure. "Am I beautiful in my bed? You think I am?"

  


The Alpha nodded in reply, eyes still heavy and lidded.“You’re the most beautiful. My beautiful friend.”

  


“What if I want to be more than friends, B?” Gavin whimpered, a sad smile still stretching on his lips. He shifted his hips slightly and the Alpha couldn’t help but stare at the hypnotic movement. Wendigos do not have a form of seduction on their own - mystical, that is - but Gavin’s plump hips with his thin waist and legs were practically  _suffocating_.

  


“Gav, you know I love you. I just have...t - too much respect for you, though.”Gavin’s smile disappeared and Dan then knew he said the wrong words. It was almost as if Gavin’s face had shattered into an expression of heartbreak and horror at the words and Dan cursed himself. “B, you know I didn’t mean it like that--”

  


“What are you trying to say?!” Gavin threw his hands down at his hips, so emotional and distressed that the Alpha bared up all of his strength to stand up and try to walk towards the Omega, a protecting and defending purr coming from his lips.

  


“B, love -- dear, please don’t be like this. You  _know_  what I mean. I - I’m an incubus. I’m a devil, B, and a devil has no business with being with such a lovely Omega such as you.”

  


“You  _can_  be with me,” Gavin spat. “I’m just thinking that you’re afraid of being committed to me as a mate...You’re a bloody tease -- so lovely and so strong. You’re  _perfect_  for me, Dan. I dream about my mates and you’re an  _incubus_! We’re perfect together - so much so, it was almost meant to be. We’ve been friends since we have been little -- ”

  


“And I want it to...r - remain like that,” Dan cursed himself, squeezing his eyes shut and knowing that with almost each word that he continued to say, it would be the wrong one. He felt sharp, uncomforting claws digging into his skin. They had the intention of hurting him, but Dan’s thick, Alpha skin honestly felt no pain. He winched however, trying to convince the Omega in front of him that he was, in fact, hurting him.

  


There was a pissy face that Gavin made - all pouty and angry just like a little boy who didn’t get what he wanted for Christmas. “You know why you won’t be my mate, Dan? It’s because you’re a fucking mong, that’s what it is.”

  


“Gavin!” Dan hissed, not believing the words that the Omega was telling him. He grabbed at Gavin’s arms, making the Omega shrink back at such a notion for the Alpha to make. “You  _know_  I love you. You’re my best friend in all of the world and nothing will ever change that, no matter how mad you get at me. I can be your Alpha...but not your mate,” Dan’s voice was faded - almost slipping away from the physical realm and he closed his eyes to remain focused. He was weak and the yelling was making him weaker. “If I wanted to,” he continued, soft and slow, “then I wouldn’t even appear to you...I could just stay in the other realm of dreams and never see you again until at night but no; I run myself on what seems to be like a battery supply for you. For...you,” Dan slipped down, on his knees and his hands remaining on Gavin’s arms. “Call me your Alpha…”

  


The Omega’s claws finally retreated back and Gavin also got on his knees, a look of worry on his face. “B…” he said. “I - I… _My_  Alpha?” The Omega whimpered at the term, his fingers tight and clenched in fists as they grabbed at Dan’s shirt so that the incubus would not fall completely on the floor.

  


“Your Alpha...M - My Omega,” the Alpha smiled before he sighed. “Gavin, I’m weak. W - we can deal with this tomorrow…” Dan whispered. “You know I love you…”

  


“Dan…Alpha...” Gavin’s fingers traced over Dan’s face His eyes were nearly closed shut, but he manage the tiniest of smiles. “I didn’t mean to call you a mong, Alpha...I - I…”

  


“You’re moody,” Dan said. “It’s okay…Goodnight, B...sweet dreams.”

  


“Visit me tonight, yeah?” Gavin whimpered, kissing the forehead of the Alpha. He felt Dan grow limp, his chest rising and falling at such slow a speed that it only seemed that he did it five times before he stopped all together.

  


There were tears in Gavin’s eyes as he kissed the warm, pliant lips that belonged to the Alpha before he finally told himself to let go of him and without another word except for a little whimpering, mournful moan, he left and went into their room.

~

_“My princess...I can smell you - such rosey peppermints. The scent is driving me mad,” the Alpha had said, his hands planting themselves on each side of Gavin’s face. He straddled and hovered over the Omega who wore a small tiara that rested perfectly on his antlers and he was dressed with shimmery pink and red. The frills of his gown were bordered with roses and glitter that dazzled in the dim light that the owned - a candle that sat on the nearby counter of the bed. “God, I’ve only been here for a minute and yet I can already smell you - so wet and dripping for me, my tiny girl --”_

  


_The Alpha stopped himself mid sentence just to lean down and kiss the Omega, warm and deep. Gavin yipped happily, wrapping tight arms around the younger Brit. When they parted, the princess was quick to open himself, spreading his legs wide with a soft smile on his face. The Alpha chuckled, carelessly taking perverted, feeling hands and immediately dipping them in between the wet thighs of the princess, groaning softly at the warmth that coated his fingers almost immediately._

  


_“You smell just like the church when we practically anoint the floors with such wonderful fragrance oil after we perform the rosary. Have you been having sins to confess, dear princess?”_

  


_“What are my sins, Dan? My sin is you and that’s all I have to confess,” the Omega was getting antsy, his fingers beginning to curl around the soft cloth and fabrics that the prince wore and also his cape that adorned all the way down to where they lapped around the princess’ legs._

  


_“I don’t care if I’m your sin. I’m not Catholic anyhow.”_

  


_“Doesn’t matter what you are or the air you breathe, my prince, you are my Alpha and you will remain that way - my sin or not,” Gavin kissed at the chin of the Prince before settling himself back on the comforting mattress again, spreading himself and whining a heated Omega sound, causing the Alpha to purr deeply._

  


_“You make me so happy, my Omega,” Dan whispered._

  


_“As do you, my Alpha,” Gavin replied back, his fingers toying in the very short, dark locks of the Alpha.The transformed incubus began to sink low, his lips grazing just about the thighs of the Omega, facial hair teasingly tickling at the wendigo, causing the Omega to whimper in pleasure._

  


_“May I lick, my queen?” the Alpha took slick fingers and began to dip them into the curves of the cheeks of the warm Omega. The wendigo purred contently at the utter compliment, but shook his head._

  


_“I am no queen, you silly Alpha knave, not yet at least - you still have to have the gall to ask me my hand in marriage,” Gavin whimpered and gasped, bucking his plump hips upward when he felt the Alpha’s fingers beginning to poke at his entrance. “Stop playing - you’re permitted to have me, my prince…”_

  


_“Have such a flawless gift as you is just more than I could ask for or deserve,” Dan whispered, kissing the princess finally before beginning to lick all downward, lifting the Omega’s gown upward until it bunched up at his stomach. The wendigo whimpered, faltering his head backward and cursing as he felt his antler hitting the wall from such a notion. When he opened his eyes, however, he looked in worried fear; his eyes were fixated on the farthest wall, attention completely taken away from the Alpha who was poking and rubbing at him._

  


_“Are you frightened, my dear?” Dan asked once against before kissing the Omega’s slick, harden cock._

  


_“Concerning me highly, I feel that there is another presence among us…” Gavin continued to look towards the wall, watching as the black prensence  suddenly moving so slightly. Gavin's mouth gasped open in complete shock as he looked at the creature whose features were obscure of any features._

  


_It had wings - Gavin could see those silhouetted wings stretched out and poised so dramatically against the wall, almost acting like a shadow. He stood tall and straight, his face fixated on the two, although there were no visible feature to tell where his eyes were looking._

  


_“Who goes there?” Dan asked, his face turning back towards the shadow and gasping suddenly when he saw it move ever so slightly a hand. His wings, sharp and nearly angel-like, fluttered lightly as he responded to the feel of being spotted._

  


_Gavin shuddered, pulling Dan close and whimpering such an Omega noise that Dan /growled/. The creature in the corner was now stanced defensively, shouldered tensed and wings poised - almost to attack. The tension laid there what seemed like a fortnight until the creature finally spoke._

  


_"So you dream of an imposter, just because you feared I wouldn't visit you." It stepped into the light - just a single step - to where his features finally showed themselves._

  


_His eyes were a dazzling green that shimmered just like the beautiful gown that Gavin wore. The light traced the outline of his muscles and moved so smoothly down his body along with his wings which now gave a mighty movement, bringing a gust of wind across the two who laid in bed and moving Gavin's gown freely along with the covers. He possessed horns, four of them total which two placed each side on the crown of his head._

  


_Lastly, Gavin saw that his skin was a deep tint of red that mixed in with his normal light skin and the princess in his own dream had gasped when he recognized the friendly, loving face that was his /true/ Alpha._

  


_The incubus smiled, revealing sharp, even teeth that poked at his lip. It was then that Gavin felt the 'human' form of Dan that was his prince disappear from his arms and now all what was left of the dream was Gavin in a room of darkness, staring at the glittering, green light that was his Alpha's true eyes - his true form._

  


_"Hello, B..."_

  


*

  


Gavin woke up, panting hard, and with wide eyes.

~

"You're a filthy bloke," Gavin hit Dan with the pillow when he walked out of the room. It was mid-morning and although Gavin woke up in the middle of the night, Dan was no where to be found and so the wendigo fell back asleep, desperately looking in different corners and crevasses of his dream to see the incubus' figure again. He did not.

  


"Good morning, love," Dan smiled, wrapping Gavin in a hug. "Slept well."

  


"You  _know_ I did -- you scared the living tar out of me," the wendigo leaned into the hug, care of his antlers to knock against the incubus' head. "You lurking in the shadows - I nearly pissed myself."

  


"You actually dreamed of my human form," the Alpha chuckled. "Me licking at you."

  


" _God_ , Dan, I never knew you look like that...fucking beautiful - wish could see you like that all the time instead of this human form. No offense but at times I'm so tempted to take a bite from you..." the Omega's eyes were longing and wanting, he made a small noise that caused the Alpha to tense up - a whimper and a whine that caused Dan to purr  _boastful_  like from how much the Omega was longing for him.

  


"You want to me sometimes, huh?" Dan chuckled, purposely licking his lips. "What's wrong, B? All hungry for me?"

  


"Your human form makes me hungry at times, but I have to remind myself that this isn't the real you. What I am hungry for is..." the Omega was purring, dancing his fingers against the shirt of the Alpha. He gave a small kiss on Dan's cheek, causing the incubus to shudder. "...your true form, Alpha. Positively gorgeous."

  


Not as gorgeous as how you looked. You and your gown - the little tiara on your head...You looked positively amazing...God, if I can be honest, I was jealous of that imposter Dan being at your lap and thighs like that...should've been me."

  


"Then why did you just stand there? Why didn't you come and take what you wanted?" the wendigo was purring, his fingers curling around Dan's arms. The Alpha groaned, pursing his lips.

  


"You were scared of me."

  


"You merely just startled me," Gavin cooed, nosing at Dan's cheek. "You standing there, you should've just come over and have me..."

  


"B, that's wrong of me to think that about you...It's so perverted. I'm such a twisted, sick creature --"

  


"You're  _gorgeous_ , Alpha," Gavin cooed, nuzzling his nose against the transformed incubus. "My lovely Alpha,” the words were still tingling on Gavin’s tongue whenever he said them.

  


"My lovely Omega," Dan purred, smiling at the nuzzling, sighing as he felt just the sliver of energy seeping away just like his exhaled breath. "You deserve so much better than me. Some loyal Alpha will sweep you into their arms and kiss you without falling weak..."

  


"Nonsense," Gavin whimpered. " _You're_  my Alpha. .If you would just visit me in my dreams more often, we can kiss...and -- “ the wendigo leaned up to finally connect their lips together. Dan gave the lightest moan, cheeks lighting up at the mere thought of Gavin’s innuendo when the Omega gave most loving purr that Dan had heard all of his life. He shuddered, a spark of life beginning to flame, just it did before when he heard the desperate words of the Omega during his first heat.

  


“B, I’d…” Dan’s words were fumbling as he took his arms and lightened the hug to where they were almost apart. He finally let go of Gavin before Dan cleared his throat saying soft, “I’ll get breakfast started…”

~~~~

While preparing for the Slow Mo Guys, Dan was preparing to load the paint gun before taking a look at Gavin. The Omega was settling the camera on top of the stands, pressing the Phantom Flex onto to cradle. The wendigo’s agitated breath was thick through the chill of the air - huffing and puffing until Dan was smiling.

  


“You nervous, B?” he asked. “Don’t worry too much about it.”

  


“You’re about to shoot me in the ass; how could I not be nervous?” The wendigo finally set up the camera, preparing to shoot until he gasp, hearing a the sound of the paintball gun shooting. He heard the sound of small popping and he quickly turned around, biting his lip nervously, but his head dipped down in defense when he saw that Dan was shooting towards the woods and not in his direction. The Alpha was laughing.

  


“It’s literally like trying to shoot a deer,” the incubus laughed, his gun settling by his waist. He had a bright smile that Gavin couldn't help but lick his lips over -the attractive human-Alpha was getting him all jittery. It seemed exciting for Dan to do this to him, as sick and as twisted as it may seem. The Omega chuckled, ears perked up and his smile replying to the Alpha's.

  


“Piss off; it’s cold. Let’s just get this over with,” the wendigo was beginning to unbutton his belt, sliding it off and once he did, his pants sagged low. The Alpha frowned, his eyes widening in curiosity and when he saw just a sliver of milky colored hip peeking out and lighting up in the sun. He was completely fixated on the Omega who was beginning to peer at himself, looking at his own hips and massaging them to warm the muscles.

  


Dan couldn’t help but pursing his lips tight and closed. He looked away, a small, defending growl whirring out ever so softly - a subconscious look of the Alpha willing to protect from any other being near with their wandering eyes. Dan honestly had to remind himself that they were secluded with no one else around. Dan tensed up, the gun faltering in his grasp as he continued to look at the wendigo .

  


“What’s wrong, B?” Gavin asked, voice so innocent and unknowing. He pulled his pants back onto his waist, giggling soft and happy.

  
“Nothing, Omega,” Dan answered, clearing his throat. He cocked the gun, smiling light. “Just caught my attention’s all.”


	8. Blast from the Past II: Gavin/Dan II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one thing that Dan just wants to do right: be the proper Alpha that Gavin deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an idea? Prompt request or scene suggestion for this fic? [Click here~](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)

~~~~

  
  


Dan hands were sinking low on the Omega’s hips as they laid together, his nose pressing into the short, sandy locks of Gavin’s hair. Gavin laid just a little awkwardly with his head tilting just a little back due to his antlers pressing into the couch. Dan didn’t mind, however, as he happy breathed in the clean, loving scent of the older Omega. The wendigo radiated heat and seared through to Dan’s hands as he began to rub lightly. There were soft, happy coos that Gavin had made of which made the incubus begin to purr, his eyes closing to the soothing, relaxing sound.

 

It was almost like a lullaby, along with the low volume of the T.V being the only other sound between them. Dan could nearly feel himself slipping away physically from the soft, loving purrs that rang through his hand from the vibration.

 

“You sound like a happy cat, love,” Dan whispered, his nose beginning to nuzzle warmly, into the Omega. He smelled of cherry shampoo and his natural peppermint musk that reminded the incubus of Christmas holiday and created the pure feel of nostalgia.

 

“I am happy, Dan,” Gavin giggled. “Happy with you.”

 

“My happy Omega,” Dan whispered, feeling his fingertips begin to fall numb as they adjusted to the hip of the Omega. “You smell so good.”

 

“Thank you, Alpha,” Gavin cooed, pressing his back against Dan’s body. The Alpha responded with tightening his arms around the wendigo, pressing weakening and tiny kisses against the Omega’s scalp. It was like little pinpricks of energy leaving his body with each peck of the lips, but Dan did not care. He was settled happily, hugging at Gavin’s hip and purring as a loud, proud Alpha. “You seem in such a happier mood, B, compared to a week ago. You actually want to kiss me now.”

 

“ ‘ve always loved kissing you, B,” the Alpha replied. “Just makes me weak, is all.”

 

“Love you, B, my  _Alpha_ , willing to do that for me,” Gavin said, beginning to sit up from the laying position. He perched himself on his legs of the Alpha until Dan began to sit up as well, but only to prop himself up on his elbows as the wendigo was straddling his legs, practically. “My pretty Alpha; why don’t you visit me in my dreams anymore?”

 

“I’m there. I just hide…” the incubus, hummed lightly when he felt Gavin’s legs tighten a bit. “I like to just sit back and watch. My Omega, I’ve been enjoying your lovely dreams of us.”

 

“Been trying to dream of you in your true form... " Gavin licked at the air teasingly. "Haven't been successful."

 

"You've only seen me in dim light... Perhaps that is why."

 

Gavin shrugged his s shoulders. "Don’t you see why we should be together now?” Gavin whispered, planting his hands on the incubus’ chest, massaging it lightly - just to have something to do with his hands. “We’re meant to be, B." His head tilted to the side, allowing his antlers to move slightly. The Alpha believed it was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen.

 

“Gavin, dear,” the Alpha smiled. “You’re pretty and I love you…” he wanted to say more, but Gavin shushed him, pressing his lips against the Alpha’s after he sank his body low until he was laying on top of the Alpha, their chests together, almost.

 

Dan shushly moaned into the kiss his eyes closed and his arms around the wendigo. His arms were twitching along with his toes as it seemed that his blood grew thinner and he cursed himself for not being proper and physical like a true being. He parted that kiss after a few seconds and gasped, his eyes lidded and tired.

 

“B, I can’t...I can barely handle this…”

 

“Then let me dream, B...and you can visit me…You wanted it before, remember? You wanted it while I was in my heat and I was all messy and wet for you. You were nearly begging for me to fall asleep so that I can dream and you can  _take_  me,” Gavin’s voice fell in a whisper, adding emphasis on his words and sending pulsing shudders down the spine of the incubus.

 

“Gavin, that was different...you needed it and I didn’t know what else to do…”

 

“I need it again, B, more than anything,” Gavin whimpered rubbing his nose against Dan’s, their lips just slightly rubbing against each other. The Alpha was cold and weakening, his breath light as he slowly began to move as well, finally pressing their lips together.

 

“My Omega…” Dan inhaled the wendigo's scent as he leaned his head into the crook of Gavin's neck. "That was different..." his voice was drifting away as he inhaled the peppermint even more so. He heard Gavin chirp happily as he relaxed his body to allow the Alpha to continue to smell at him. The warmth of each other was so soothing that even Dan began to purr.

 

"Doesn't seem so different to me, B..." Gavin leaned in for a kiss, his lips cupping against Dan's.

 

The incubus let him, feeling the sleep and tingling beginning to overbear him and letting him sink further into the couch. It was almost as if he were being subdued by the wendigo and he enjoyed every bit of it.

 

"You're smell is intoxicating..." Dan whispered. "I must have more..."

 

"What's so different about my smell today compared to any other day, love?" Gavin's fingers were lazily curled against Dan's hair, his face so close that his lips were rubbing against the incubus' with the way he talked. "I've done nothing to make it stronger."

 

"I don't know, it is just so..." he paused to breathe in more, slightly moaning at the softness of it. The peppermint seemed to take the very life of him, causing Dan to purr happy and proud when he actually allowed himself to drag his tongue ever so light and careful at the glands of the sweet, tempting scent. "... riveting..." Dan pressed his lips against hot skin that belonged to the Omega, kissing it small and sweet.

 

Gavin giggled, feeling joy as he felt the Alpha actually taking the time to kiss him, despite the obstacles of growing weak. "Perhaps it is that protective Alpha finally coming out of you. Just sitting here and enjoying my smell."

 

"I can't get enough," the incubus' fingers were now tight against the Omega's arms, clamping hard and wanting. "Jesus, I want more..."

 

"Sit up, love," the wendigo hummed. "Perhaps I want to lick and smell at you as well..."

 

Dan obeyed, no longer propping himself on his elbows as he immediately began to push Gavin back, his lips hungrily connecting to the Omega's. Gavin whimpered in shock, but gratefully kissed at his Alpha back, lapping his tongue against him. Hot breath was passed between them before Gavin pulled the Alpha away from him, eyes blown and wanting.

 

"I'm sorry..." Dan barely whispered, his hands now cupping the wendigo's cheeks. "I - I don't know what's coming over me..."

 

Gavin only smiled bright, giggling softly before taking the Alpha's hands and kissing them lightly. "We're connected, B..."

 

Dan whimpered at the tingling that zapped his energy from his body. His fingers seemed to be aflame from the tiny kisses that the Omega set on him and he groaned as he felt his eyes grow lidded.

 

"I want to be with you, Dan..." Gavin gave a soft noise that the Alpha couldn't tell was happy or not. "I can feel that we are meant to be..."

 

"Gavin..." Dan could feel the slight rumble in his chest - a protective whirr. "Gavin, I want that as well, but..." he placed a loving hand on the Omega's cheek. There was a heart breaking frown that Gavin had made and almost cause the Alpha to growl from how sad it was. "I'm not meant for you..."

  
  


~~~

  
  


"America? You're actually following through with that?" Dan was surprised when he saw that half of their closet was now empty. Gavin's stuff was all gone - all except for his normal everyday wear. Even the Phantom Flex was missing. The Alpha’s fists were tight and pressed as he saw Gavin walking into the room, a pout on his face.

 

"You thought I was joking?" Gavin halfly spat, continuing to move a last box out of the room. He was still upset about the constant rejection of the Alpha that happened a couple of days ago on the couch. He's gone so far as to sometimes not even speak to Dan. "I told you England is no place for me with my dream."

 

"You've never dreamed about film!" Dan raised his voice just below an angry snarl. "I should know."

 

"What are you telling me of my dreams?! You know nothing of me anyhow!"

 

"How can you say that?!" Dan's teeth were grit now, seething breaths of rage at the truth. "No, Gavin, I refuse for you to go --"

 

"You  _refuse_?!" Gavin gave a pathetic, bitter snarl, waking close to the Alpha and actually trying to stand off to him. His head was low, antlers stanced and barred in defense. "How dare you actually try and stop me from doing what I wish with how sorry of an Alpha that you've been."

 

Dan  _growled_ , and he lunged slightly, just to become taller than the older Omega. The wendigo shrank back, a pitiful whimper seeping from his lips as he looked up towards the Alpha. His eyes were enraged and radiating an irated green. Gavin couldn’t help but just dip his down a little in self defense to see the angry Alpha huffing at him with closed fists and a raised voice.

 

"I've tried being nice to you. What the fuck do you want from me? Now you've gone so far as to try and  _run away from me_?! Are you really that insane?!”

 

The Omega looked up and whimpered; there were threatening beads of tears that were seeping across his eyes, adding a light, shining glaze across the lens. “Run away from you?” he nearly sobbed. “You’re calling me insane - this has been my plan since the start, Dan…”

 

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me?” the Alpha huffed, running his hands through his hair, looking at his wendigo with an appalled expression. “All this time you could’ve proposed it, but instead you decide to fucking pack everything and leave?”

 

“I - I didn’t…” the wendigo fell on his rear, ending up in the couch that held the same warmth and smells from the few days ago when Dan was scenting him. So romantic and loving - suddenly turned into dismay and sadness. “I was just trying to make a point…”

 

“What’s the fucking point then, Gavin?!” the Alpha raised his voice again, causing the Omega to shrink and weep glossy tears to stream down his cheeks. He had every intent to upset Dan, but he never know just  _how_  upset the Alpha would really be. Gavin thought that he would walk out of that door proud and independent, but for the moment, that was the  _last_  thing he wanted to do. All that was on his mind now was apology and remorse - his eyes wide and weeping for forgiveness from the angry Alpha. When the Omega answered the Alpha, his voice was low and barely audible, but trying.

 

“I want to go to America for my dreams of film, Dan...You aren’t going to stop me…” Gavin wiped his face, setting himself back on his feet and looked at the Alpha.

 

“Gavin, no --”

 

“Dan, I don’t care what you say, I’m --”

 

“You aren’t going alone!”

 

The room seemed to shake ever so slightly, the wendigo’s eyes now wide with interest and shock. Dan began to walk towards him, his eyes still litted with anger from the Omega’s defiance, but there was care in them; care and love and just  _concern_. “The thought of you leaving me, I don’t even want to think about it…” the incubus sighed. “I’ll be damned if you leave me, Omega…”

 

He took Gavin’s hands into his sand frowned, closing his eyes as he held them. He could  _feel_  the worry and fear the came from the wendigo’s fingertips as they fidgeted and twitched with tiny vibrations of the muscles. It seemed that a tornado came in - a whirlwind full of anger and rage and just as quickly as it began, it left and caused the room to be so damaged that neither of them said a word; they were so full of trauma and dismay, they were too fragile to say anything.

 

The Omega tightened his fangs around the Alpha and finally dared himself to speak.

 

“You - you still call me yours after what I did? After what I said?...” Gavin interlocked his fingers against Dan’s, ears low and flat in sadness. His fingers were still trembling nervously as he felt the hot breath of the incubus beginning to move the stray strands of his hair. The Alpha let out a soft growl in response to the fear that the Omega showed, but he nodded.

 

“Gavin, I’m just glad I caught you before you had a chance to do anything,” the incubus’ voice was low and possessive - soft, however. Gavin whimpered apologetically before finally allowing himself to lean into Dan’s touch.

 

“I get so stupid at times, B…”

 

“I know, love…” the Alpha weakly smiled. “We both do.”

 

“Are you serious in talking about going to the U.S with me?” Gavin asked, light and

hopeful. He pulled away from Dan’s touch just enough to look at the Alpha’s eyes. They were slightly cloudy with the previous adrenaline that raced through his veins from the anger that he felt from the wendigo’s outbursts.

 

“I know how much you love the camera, Gav. The U.S would be perfect for us; it’s just…” Dan huffed out a small breath. “It just angered me that you actually planned leaving without me...and actually thinking of  _leaving_  me; I couldn’t stand it,” Dan cleared his throat before nuzzling his head against the Omega’s. “And you calling me a sorry Alpha,  _God_  --”

 

“I didn’t mean any of it, Dan…” Gavin hugged Dan tightly. “I love you so much, I just…”

 

“I know how much you want me as a mate, B, but you don’t know what I’m like outside of this realm. I’m not like this protective, loving Alpha you see now - I’m something different. Gavin, I love you too much to do that to you and let you be a victim of having me to be in your dreams. Just have me as your friend, would you? It’s for the best, promise.”

 

Gavin shivered in his arms and the Alpha whirred low, feeling the trembling and smelling the absolute disappointment off of his Omega. He could feel the heat - the whining, weeping heat beginning to drip off of the cheeks off of the wendigo and seeping into Dan’s shirt as the Omega clung to him.

 

“Please, B, don’t cry. My Omega, don’t cry…” Dan hugged at Gavin tight and possessive, placing soft, weakening kisses on the wendigo’s temple.

 

“I love you, Dan…” Gavin shook gloomily in the Alpha’s arms. “I’ll try not to think about it too much…”

  
  


~~~~

  
  


"I feel warm, Dan. Warm and...odd."

 

Dan looked up from his book to see the wendigo standing there fresh out of bed and still in his sleeping shirt and boxers. His hair was strewn and messy along with the lightest bit of water in his eyes from the sleep.

 

“Morning, pretty. What’s wrong?” Dan stood up from the couch and went to Gavin’s side. He placed the back of his head against the wendigo’s sweaty, slick forehead and hissed in surprise.

 

“God, B, are you sick or something?”

 

“I don’t feel sick, love,” Gavin shrugged. “I just feel...mushy…”

 

Dan raised a puzzling eyebrow. “ ‘Mushy’?”

 

Gavin nodded, whimpering delicately, but happily as he leaned into the Alpha, nosing at Dan’s neck and smiling. “You smell really nice Dan. New scent cologne?” The Omega giggled, nosing at Dan’s neck and rubbing his lips across the skin. The Alpha froze, his lips pursed. Gavin was purring loud and mewing soft like a kit as he then began to trace his tongue ever so slightly out, licking slow and teasingly at Dan. The incubus cooed softly, feeling the warmth that was emanating from the wendigo, breathing in deep. The intense flavor of peppermint filled him, causing him to purr deep and longingly.

 

“No, nothing new, B. You smell nice, though.”

 

“Thank you, Alpha,” the wendigo purred. “You smell  _so_  amazing as well, love. Silky lavender - almost lulling me to sleep.” He pressed his lips against the Alpha’s skin, taking his tongue and dabbing lightly. The sounds of Omega purring and whimpering were soon high in Dan’s ears causing him to hug his arms tight around the wendigo, looking with protective eyes. He always loved it when Gavin was like this - all bubbly and happy, even if he is a little scent drunk. The Alpha just took this to his advantage and began to lick at Gavin’s head, purring as well when he heard the soft, whining coos from his Omega to show how much he wanted his Alpha.

 

But soon, Dan gasped, pushing the Omega slightly away when he breathed in  _deep_  the musky air that was overtaken by the cloud of Gavin’s scent. It was pure rosey peppermint that chilled down Dan’s spine and causing him to growl jealously, his hands clamping tight on the Omega’s thighs. His eyes were now defensive with big, dilated pupils and a possessive snarl on his face. He  _knew_  that strong scent - it wasn’t like any other. It was deep and overbearing and  _crying_  to have all attention.

 

“Oh,  _God_ , Gavin,” the Alpha whispered, his face softening when he saw Gavin giggling in his arms, whimpering light and fair. His voice when just under a whisper as he leaned into Dan’s ear, licking at it so  _teasingly_  before he finally spoke.

 

“I’m all wet, Alpha…” he released a soft sound of pleasure - and to an Alpha,  _vulnerability_  - before pressing himself against Dan’s body, making sure their stomachs and groins were grinding into each other. “I think that’s why I feel all ‘mushy’.”

 

“Oh, gracious, Gavin,” Dan muttered, inhaling even more of the strong smells that seemed to asphyxiate him from the regular air that he should be breathing. His eyes were lidded and fingers were tight and pushing against the Omega’s thighs. He felt another involuntary growl come from his lips before he allowed himself to finally cup Gavin’s face in his hands and kiss him as deeply as he could afford.

 

The Omega moaned  _deep_  and low into the kiss, allowing the Alpha to take control. Dan’s strong hands were settling down flat and tight onto Gavin’s hips as they were enticed by the kiss with lapping tongues and closed eyes. They licked at each other - Dan pressing his tongue against the sharp teeth of the Omega. It felt like pressing skin against a toothed razor comb, but the Omega’s teeth did not hurt him. Instead, he moaned light, feeling the ebbing strength of his body while he continued to kiss at his Gavin..

 

They soon parted, heavy breath and excited. Gavin’s eyes were big and wanting, his fingers lingering against Dan’s shirt, pulling and tugging on it to hold his balance on his feet.

 

“ _Alpha_ ,” he moaned. “I - I want you so badly…”

 

“B,” Dan was breathless, feeling the Omega tugging on him and pulling him downward until they both plopped on the couch, the Omega below and the Alpha clumsily falling on top.

 

Dan dug his knee into Gavin’s rear, calling the Omega to  _whine_  like a pup, digging backwards into the cushions of the couch. He allowed Dan to settle on top of him, rutting and rubbing his knees into the wendigo’s wet, thighs and rear. Dan’s nails were blunt, but they dug as deep as they could into the Omega’s back, practically clawing at him. Their lips connected again, desperate and needy -  _all_  instinct taking over the two when they kissed and licked at each other like this.

 

It was Gavin’s scent - Dan  _could smell_  the Omega approaching his heat. It was so unbearably close - just a little more and it would have been over the edge and completely full blown. The incubus growled against Gavin’s lips before he pulled apart with lidded, weak eyes.

  
“Jesus, Gavin, I know why I’m acting like this now…”

 

“Don’t  _stop_ , you loose nut,” Gavin whined, kicking his feet against Dan as he squirmed under him. It was quite close and claustrophobia-triggering; Dan’s breath was lacking and hot as he grew weak. He couldn’t help himself, however, sliding his hands into the Omega’s boxers, feeling the soaking, scented slick that coated all of the back portion of the underwear and Gavin’s cheeks. His fingers were spreading the skin; the two smooth mounds were separating the soft, hot mounds of skin apart to release a  _wave_  of rosey scents from the little Omega. Gavin  _whined_ , whimpering Dan’s name as he did this, rutting his own cock up against the Alpha’s. There was a wet whimper from the wendigo’s lips, little beads of warm, slick precum dripping and sticking against the fabric.

 

Dan could only lay there and feel the tiny Omega’s cock sliding up against his - the hardness pressing up against his in his own underwear and just like that, Dan felt numb and drained, his lips falling loose as he fell limp on the Omega.

 

“Dan!” the wendigo whined. “Bloody  _move_!”

 

“I can’t…” Dan chuckled. “I can’t stand it - it’s too good, Gav…” The Alpha licked his lips, feeling Gavin’s hot skin under his buds - he tasted like sweet salt.

 

“Oh, come on, Dan...Please…” the older Brit moaned, bucking up into the Alpha. “I  _need_  you…”

 

“B, you’re in heat…” Dan whispered, the smile not leaving. “And it’s making me all happy…”

 

“ _Dan_!” the Omega whined, a bead of slick seeping out as he felt the Alpha’s prying hands beginning to massage at him. “I - I’m not in full heat, _yet_...God, please do something before I shoot a load in my drawers."

 

“B,” the Alpha was purring, grinding himself into the Omega. His lip was bit back as he hands finally snaked their way out of Gavin’s boxers, continuing to rut upwards against the wendigo. “I - I don’t wanna…”

 

“Bollocks!” Gavin whined out. “Dan, if you deny me this, I swear I  _will_  leave you… _Please_ ,” he gripped at the Alpha’s shirt, pulling him downward to kiss him. Their lips were soft and warm, loose as they kissed. Dan’s movements were lazy, but he cupped the Omega’s face in his hands before he picked himself up. The Alpha was panting, sliding downward low until he was mimicking the Dan  _just_  like in Gavin’s dream the week before. He could feel the draining sparks of the tingling in his fingers, but the Alpha in him wouldn’t let this down.

 

“Yes, Omega, I will,” he whispered, kissing at the legs of the wendigo. “You smell so lovely, my dear…”

 

“D - Dan?” Gavin was in shock when he felt licks rubbing and licking at his legs. His breath was short and blunt, needling his eyes downward to look at the Alpha licking all around. “Y - you’re going to do this for me?”

 

“I’m not going to touch you - my knot won’t be  _anywhere_  near you, Omega…” the Alpha whispered. His tongue was dragging across the skin and downward until he felt the warmth of Gavin’s skin near his smooth groin. His fingers were twiddling and toying with the hem of the Omega’s boxers until they were finally sliding down, the Alpha  _growling_. “Forgive me, Gavin, I don’t mean to be this inappropriate…”

 

“Rubbish,” Gavin gasped. “I would  _never_. forgive you if you didn’t touch me in such a way…” the Omega was whimpering, his hands finally pulling down the rest of his underwear until he stepped out of them, pulling them away and flicking them towards the side. The transformed incubus licked his lips, finding himself staring at the smooth cock of the wendigo, cursing softly.

 

“Good Lord, Your knob’s all small and cute, Omega,” Dan whispered, smiling. He saw the length twitch slightly, slick and wet and  _smooth_. Dan wrapped his whole hand around it, rubbing at it and cooing when he felt the wendigo  _shake_  under him. He felt the coating slick that began to stick to his hand as he moved it up and down the Omega’s cock, proudly humming at the sight. The wendigo’s length was no where near as impressive as the Alpha, but it wasn’t meant to be. In Dan’s eyes, however, it was the most  _gorgeous_  thing he’s ever seen.

 

Gavin gasped, a hot blush pooling in his face at the comment. He closed his eyes, spreading his legs, back bending, and allowing Dan to settle comfortably in between the wendigo, his tongue already poking out for a lick. The scent of Gavin filled the room - completely blanketing and wrapping Dan in a ball of peppermint, causing him to purr like a kit surrounded by catnip.

 

There was a hesitation in the Alpha and he continued to look at Gavin, a low rumble still whirring in his chest. He felt stupefied, running his free hand all over the smooth body of Gavin, enjoying the way he stretched and bend. His legs were spread wide, cock bobbing in Dan’s other hand, causing him to lick at Gavin’s legs.

 

“You’re lovely, Omega…” he whispered.

 

“I appreciate it, Dan, but  _please_ , could you…”

 

Dan chuckled, realizing the stalling that he had created. Although he seemed drunk, he wobbily positioned himself in between Gavin’s legs again, his face now near the Omega’s wet and heated groin. He could  _feel_  the twitching of Gavin’s nub against his hands and so he released it just to give it a good _lick_ ; there seemed to be a pleading mewl from the wendigo - soft and fragile. Dan could feel the energy from his body seeming to pour out with how fast he fell weak, but he only laughed stupidly.

 

“You taste  _so_  good, B…” He gave another lick, despite the dimming of all around him. For the moment, he didn’t care anymore - his boy, his  _Omega_  was wanting him - begging for him and so he took it, finally. Gavin had his eyes closed, licking his lips and enjoying the feeling that the Alpha gave him as Dan continued to lick, lapping up the slick and precum that the wendigo gave off. He taste like sweet salt, his buds on fire and wanting for more. As the incubus continued, he trailed downward, his tongue never leaving the skin of the heated wendigo. His hands spread out the Omega’s cheeks, hearing Gavin make the softest plea that Dan had ever heard in his life. If he weren’t physical, his cock would have twitch and he would have nipped at the wendigo in pleasure, but sadly, there is only so much that Dan could do as a human. Deep down, he wanted Gavin to fall asleep and dream so that the incubus may take him, but there was always that doubt that lingered. He could hear the Omega’s tiny mews and moans and that is what probably weakened him the most, knowing that he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

The Alpha took two fingers and began to play with the tight, closed rim of the Omega and Gavin  _writhed_ , twitching harshly at the appendages.

 

“N - no, want your cock…” Gavin whined.

 

“Gavin…” Dan’s voice was just barely over a whisper; he sounded completely  _spent_  even though that he was the one giving Gavin all of the pleasure. He kissed in the inner thighs of the wendigo and continued to massage his entrance, inhaling deeply at the peppermint scent that now coated his fingers. It was  _so_  wet and warm; so slick and perfect as Dan rubbed his fingers just to test how lubricated they were. He whined, only imagining what that wet slick would feel like around his cock; he also imagined what that wet slick would feel like as he could fuck into his Omega, praising the tight heat of his little wendigo. He quickly shook his head, dipping his face down to give a look  _lick_  of the wendigo’s tight, wet entrance. His tongue was pressed flat against the puckered rim, massaging it ever so nice and light.

 

Gavin whined in what seemed like disappointed, but sounded  _completely_  like euphoria. It was that noise that caused an involuntary growl to leave the Alpha and encourage him to continue. His tongue was flat against his Omega’s hole, licking and lapping at the wetness that the wendigo continued to weep out. The slick was nice and thick with a taste so deep that it caused Dan to purr in pleasure, his hands cupping the cheeks of Gavin’s rear.

 

There really were no words between except for Gavin’s curses along with tiny breaths between the two. Gavin’s hardness was slapped against his body, barely touching the base of his stomach and leaking out slick that smelled sweet of mint fragrance. Dan finally stopped licking, breath heavy and deep with wide, protecting eyes.

 

“Dan, I want to dream…” Gavin squirmed under the Alpha’s touch. “Want to dream of you…”

 

Dan did not answer. Instead, he gave a low whine before beginning to then lick at the Omega’s hard, smooth nub and loving how it tingled against his tongue. The juices were thick and had a sweet salt taste that Dan  _adored_  as his mouth milked at Gavin’s cock. Gavin held onto the couch cushions with tight fingers, cursing loudly and practically losing his voice from the euphoria that seemed to overtake him.

 

Dan then felt  _gushes_  of hot, salty liquid against his tongue, but he didn’t pull off. With a mouth that was hot and wet, he continued to bounce slightly up and down, licking and wrapping his tongue all around the hard nub. Gavin  _squealed_  in pleasure, releasing desperate breaths and whines while he bucked up into the Alpha’s touch, fingers now curling into Dan’s scalp and hair.

 

“Bloody Hell…” Gavin whimpered, pulling himself out of the Alpha. Dan was purring, eyes sleepy and lidded. With weak fingers, he grasped at Gavin’s hands, pulling himself close and upward until their chests were touching again, warm and sticky with sweat and slick.

 

“My Omega...was that good?...”

 

Gavin nodded eagerly, whimpering like a pup and kissing Dan’s lips with tiny, little pecks.

 

“Maybe when I reach my heat...You’ll let me dream?...”

 

“I’ll let you dream...but my knot will not go near you…” Dan whispered.

 

“I want your knot, Dan…” Gavin nuzzled his head against the transformed incubus’. “Want to lick at it and ride it like an Omega oughta.”

 

The Alpha shivered at the words and kissed at Gavin’s chin. He wrapped tight, loving arms around the waist of Gavin, nuzzling his head into his shoulder.

 

"My Omega's about to fall into his heat...I gotta prepare for it. Tomorrow I'm going shopping for you."

 

"You wouldn't gotta...but you're a stubborn Alpha, so I won't stop you," Gavin playfully rubbed his nose against Dan's, sleepily cooing when he felt the Alpha rest almost all of his weight onto of the wendigo's body.

 

"I'm stubborn because I'm protective. Don’t want to hurt my Omega,” Dan’s voice was quiet, lips close to Gavin’s ears, the breath making the older Brit’s ears twitch anxiously.

 

“You wouldn’t hurt me, Dan, I know it,” the wendigo whimpered, pressing his lips against the Alpha’s cheek. Dan’s full body weight was on him now; the incubus’ hand dangled limp from the couch, his chest heaving slow, deep and struggled breaths.

 

“Gonna get you supplies, Gav...Get you some lotion, some nice spray, warm packs. I wanna to make sure we go through your heat properly this time. I don’t want to go through what happened last time,” he just barely moved his face, his cheek rubbing against Gavin’s.

 

“You’re such a lovely Alpha, my Alpha,” Gavin whispered. Dan purred proud and happy, his sleepy eyes now fully closing. Gavin squirmed awkwardly under the Alpha, whining as he did so. Dan was completely lifeless and spent, his pliant body sliding off of the wendigo when Gavin gently pushed him away. Dan’s body settled back, body now on its back and nearly hanging off of the couch, like a slump, passed out drunkard. Gavin got up from the furniture, shivering slightly as he felt the little warmth of slick still coating his cheeks.

 

After a long shower, Gavin slid into the bed, pulling the covers over his body and wrapping himself in them. The bed smelled of lavender, a scent that lulled him to a sleepy state. Not only because it was such a comforting smell, but mostly because it reminded him of his Alpha.

  
Gavin closed his eyes, purring light as he practically beg a prayer that he would find Dan in his dreams.


	9. Omega Lesson 102: Michael/Ray/Gavin II and Michael III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Michael successfully make ~~out~~ up from their previous fight.
> 
> The two Omega mates suddenly get the wonderful idea that they will help Michael go into his heat after seeing how worried Ryan is about it.
> 
> Or at least they _try_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an idea? Prompt request or scene suggestion for this fic? [Click here~](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> AH! And thank you to ALL of my supporters~ Without you, there would be no Chooboozle. I love all of the people who point out the things to help me grow in my writing. Thank you SO much for all of your kind words and helpful hints to improve. You don't even know how much it means to me <3

~

 

 

The clouds began to circle in the sky causing the wendigo to purr. He leaned into the touch of his Omega mate, planting a small, quick kiss against the werewolf’s cheek. There was a soft hum from the Hispanic Lad before he returned the kiss.

 

"Cloudy days make you happy?"

 

"It's just a nice day," Gavin whispered, dipping his head down to meet his lips with Ray's wrist as he pulled it up. "Not to mention you've made me all hot from earlier." Sharp teeth scraped and poked at the silky skin of the humanoid werewolf and Ray yipped, flinching slightly at the razor, tiny cuts. The noise cause Gavin's ears to perk up, a low whirr resounding in his throat. He loved to hear his mate make such a noise and it always brought out the natural instinct of the wendigo. All he wanted to do was bite down hard until there was the sweet red coppery taste that would stain his teeth and tongue and he would moan and sigh until they were both heated and wanting. The wendigo always wanted to bite his mate to where a spray of blood would fill his mouth and he would receive a proper taste of his Omega boy. Ray rubbed at his wrist, licking at it as if he were a dog teasing his wound.

 

"You bite me, I bite back," Ray playfully snapped, showing very unimpressive human teeth. He nipped at the air, making Gavin shudder and lean in for another nuzzling kiss.

 

"Don't tempt me, love. It's all I can do to not bite and lick at your neck now. I'm sure all  the Alphas would get all giddy and whatnot what my scent all over that round, rosemary throat of yours," Gavin dabbed at the werewolf’s cheek. "You look so  _human_ , just like Burnie. With blood spattered all over your face and neck, I'm sure we would do Rye-bread for a spin with that, huh?"

 

Ray whined, cursing lightly before leaning into the bench, settling against the wood and Gavin soon followed, laying on top of him.

 

"You don't know how fucking badly I wanna turn into my wolf and bite you like a good mate should..." Ray tasted at Gavin's lips, feeling the Omega twitch slightly under him.

 

"Maybe soon," Gavin smiled. They still continued to wait for their Alpha to return from his visit with Michael, the afternoon beginning to grow late and the clouds rolling in at a much darker tone. The wendigo purred, looking up into the sky to see the dark clouds that loomed over them. To Gavin, it was the perfect weather to hunt. The cloudy days were the days that most humans grew finicky, releasing such delicious smells that Gavin so achingly wanted to chomp at. The wendigo hasn't had the lush red blood of a human in a long time and he whined towards the sky like a wolf to a full moon. It caused Ray to smile to see his mate act in such a manner that he barely ever gets to see.

 

Ray recalls one time where Ryan and Gavin both were biting at each other, the vampire desperate to have the taste of blood on his tongue. Although not human, Gavin's crimson warmth was relief for the moment. Ryan was hesitant to bite his werewolf in such a way because Ray had always been sensitive towards harsh, puncturing bites. The Hispanic regrets ever telling his mates that; he wished they would bite them with their sharp teeth - Ryan's strong, Alpha fangs and Gavin's needle points.

 

The two sat there, lost in reminiscing and lost in each other’s thoughts as occasionally they would say a word or two, kiss, and steal smells from each other. An hour or so passed and yet there was still no sign of their Alpha or his Omega coming back. The scene got a bit dimmer with the clouds settling low to indicate the upcoming evening.

 

Gavin hoped his friend was alright. He didn't mean to offend Michael in anyway with their play during work today; none of them meant any harm. It was actually quite shocking to see Michael react in such a way considering that his heat was supposedly coming soon. Nevertheless, the Omega boys were quick to be understanding of the little vampire's situation.

 

"What do you think is going on between them?" the wendigo chirped, cuddling into Ray and leisurely rubbing his nose against the mate’s. The werewolf gave a faint whine before they parted. He could tell that his mate was becoming relaxed and sleepy and he wished that Ryan would come back soon so that they could go home and relax, rightly scenting and grazing at each other until they were asleep at Ryan’s side. It was more than likely that Michael would stay the night with them due to the fact that Ryan was just so frantic about catching up with Michael to apologize to him. He wouldn't just make his vampire stay alone after such a quarrel like that.

 

"They're probably kissing so much that Michael's being drunk from it. I hope they aren't still fighting; hope they are making up."

 

"I'm sure they are. My boi is strong. He's just puzzled right now," Gavin hummed.

 

The werewolf nodded, yawning slightly and leaned in to steal yet another sniff of Gavin's scent making the wendigo happily hum. He licked at the air, desperate to have salty skin against his rough tongue; the need for the soft skin between his sharp teeth was nearly unbearable. The Brit whined, needling his nails into the werewolf, leaning in for a bite until a voice struct the air.

 

"My, you two smell lovely."

 

Gavin jumped slightly, sniffing the air to small a strong fragrance of sulphur. It was the book of fresh matches type smell that reminded him of fire. A warm, crisp, crackling fire during the time of Christmas. The Omega boys both lowered their head and ears, cooing in instinct as the Alpha came closer, especially with a compliment such as that.

 

"Thank you, Joel," Ray monotonously whirr. He darted his eyes up and down the Alpha, cursing himself when he shivered at the sight of the jersey devil’s stance. Joel stood proud with wings flailed and poised in such an attractive way. "You smell nice as well."

 

"You're too kind," the jersey devil's wings fluttered slightly at the praise. They were nothing graceful or pure like Dan's wings, in Gavin's opinion. Dan's wings were dazzled with thick, proud, angelic feathers. Although they were a dark blue, they were beautiful and had a nice velvet feel to them; Gavin always remembers how the incubus would wrap his wings around the wendigo in his dreams as they shared loving, strong kisses.

 

Joel's wings resembled a dragon's - all bat-like and dark; they were all pointed and jagged, but still intact. Although very demonic and sharp, they were beautiful and the Omega boys had no trouble admiring them.

 

Joel was one of the Alphas that was boastful of himself and had every right to be, as well. Considering that he was one of the oldest out of them all, he was admired and respected by everyone. His eyes were a rosey red along with jagged teeth that would make any Alpha and Omega shudder. Joel had hind legs that resembled a true jersey devil with hooves that clicked and cracked whenever he walked. He was  _gorgeous_  and even Ryan would not disagree to that being the Alpha that he was. His donkey tail swayed curiously from side to side, eyeing the Omegas and giving them a true, gleaming smile.

 

Gavin gave a soft noise that caused Joel to rumble happily, appreciating highly how much the Omega mates were admiring him. "Please," he begged. "Don't want to make your vampire all hateful if he came over here to see you both looking at me, wanting to touch."

 

Ray dropped his head in apology, scolding himself for letting his eyes stare like that. Joel walked, making sure of himself to strut, chuckling when he saw the Omega staring again. He then apologized. "Sorry, guys. Didn't mean to do that, it's impolite; it's especially impolite try and walk like this in front of mates. It's just I smell an Omega around and he smells good. I can't find an Alpha scent on him, either." The two mates raised their eyebrows in curiosity, leaning closer to hear more. The Alpha released a demonic chuckle, shaking his head. "Could it be that little vampire?"

 

"Ryan  _is_  talking of Michael preparing to present. We can't smell it, though," Gavin spoke. Joel's ears twitched visibly at the new information, his eyes lighting up in amusement.

 

"Doesn't that Alpha  _know_  to mark his Omega with his scent so that wanting Alpha's like  _me_  won't be all touchy touchy?" There was a devious grumble in the Alpha's tone so much so that Gavin whined and mentally pleaded for his Alpha to return.He saw the snarl in the jersey devil's lips and there was a little gulp that the Omega made, honestly wanting to admire and touch.

 

"I'm sure they're scenting now," the werewolf tilted his head slightly, wondering about it, himself. "There was a small fight between them and they're making up, now."

 

"If  _I_  were his Alpha, we would never fight," he grinned smugly through tight lips. "He would be whining under me, stretched out by my knot and filled to the brim with my cream. Nothing else would be on his mind to where we would have arguments."

 

Both of the mates whined, squirming slightly at the sentence, Ray giving off a light omega snarl. They tried their best to not think of the image, but it was almost inevitable. They bit their lips, and coiled their fingers against each other’s trying to remain focus on the mental scent of their Alpha to remind them to not lust after the pretty jersey devil.

 

Joel noticed their shivers and he chuckled, wings once again flickering in interest. He wanted to retain his teasing act, but he stopped himself surely knowing better. It was disrespectful to do to mates and Joel would never stoop himself as low as that lustful, wanting Djinn - tackling Omega mates and seducing them under his charm. The jersey devil even caught his scent on Burnie’s wrist and he  _growled_ jealously, seeing the wounds that the demon had caused the human. They were deep and thick, a bite that would never be caused by a jersey devil.  

 

At times, Joel would like an inadequate Alpha because his teeth nearly represented Gavin's. Nothing like their Head vampire. His fangs were  _menacing_  and made Joel curse his tiny, serrated teeth compared to Ryan’s knives of fangs. Joel admits that at times, he wish Ryan would pull him over  _just_  for a tiny lick or two with confronting words (Joel would  _love_  those words against his lips, cursing him all while stealing dominating kisses). He would woo an adoring praise to the Alpha vampire, complimenting him highly on his teeth and how  _badly_  he wanted those fangs to sink inside his neck and possibly throat that he would gratefully present to Ryan. If touching the Omegas led for him to be bitten, he would be tempted to do it although never actually executing it.

 

He made a single hum followed by the ending of his careful whirr that he gave the Omega, he began to draw close to the small couple on the bench. His hooves clicked and dragged with each step, slow and leisurely. His eyes continued to look at the mates before he finally took a seat beside the wendigo, immediately leaning into the Brit’s space. Ray yipped, actually releasing another inner-wolf howl, light and very defenseless as he saw the Alpha’s fingers sliding against the wendigo’s. Joel smiled in return, giving off his own growl in reply. It was  _deep_ and rough, making Ray immediately dip his head, legs pressing together. He still kept his threatening eyes at the Alpha, knowing exactly what Ryan had taught him to do if ever feeling cornered like this. If his tail were out, it would be curled in between the spaces of his leg, desperate for the Alpha to not touch them; pleading yet threatening, like a mother bird with her young. The inner jealous, Omega werewolf instincts were peeking through, even though he was defenseless. The bark to the Alpha was a warning to not touch his mate and Joel obeyed to the warning to Ray’s surprise.

 

"Please, puppy, spare me. I won't lay a finger on your mate, you aspiring Alpha, you," Joel gave off a comforting whirr, his match and sulphuric smell becoming stronger. “But, please be assured that your mate is quite lovely to look at. His antlers are nice and healthy - very attractive, as well.”

 

Gavin scooted closer to the werewolf, but felt comfortable enough in the Alpha's presence to relax his muscles, appreciating the compliment. There was an instinctual want in the wendigo to tilt his head forward and expose the back of his neck to the jersey devil to purr and scent at, but he knew better. He could already hear his Alpha vampire mentally screaming at him like he did before with the whole situation with Geoff and he would never want to do that to his Alpha again. Joel began to lean in, careful to not touch the wendigo in respect to the werewolf. "Relax, little ones. I'm just staying so that no one will take advantage of you two. With the way your cute selves are now - all lusty, kissy, and touchy, not to mention your pretty smells - it wouldn't take much for an Alpha to come around and take you. You two are very eager, as well - practically drooling at my hooves when I strolled in."

 

"You were flaunting!” Gavin argued. “Wanting to strut for Michael, giving off your strong scent, of  _course_  you would get our attentions.”

 

Joel dipped his head in apology, his wings going limp so that they may lay down. He softened his stance so that the Omegas wouldn’t feel so threatened because that was the very last thing he wanted to do. Although there was a nice smell of an unmated Omega around, he should have known better.

 

“We do the same with Ryan, too," Ray spoke up. "We just think all of the Alphas are pretty hot and we won’t lie about that."

 

"Perhaps you shouldn't think such a thing," Joel was smiling deviously now. "They'll have you in their laps and you'll be squeezing their cocks with your tight, wet rims before you even know what hit you. Your Alpha wouldn't like that, would he?" He winked, sending the werewolf into a scowl.

 

"We aren't fuck tarts for an Alpha to grab at, Joel," Ray huffed. "Stop thinking we are."

 

"You two are just cute is all. Need to be protected. Your Alpha shouldn't leave you two alone."

 

Ray snarled once again, pulling his mate close. He tried to show teeth, human teeth, to flash threateningly. The Alpha wasn’t affected, however, and he carried an amused chuckle, biting at the air with his own, playful gnarl. For Ray, there was that inner, burning passion of trying to save his Omega voice. He absolutely hated it when an Alpha made a comment of how their part of dynamics stereotypically can’t care for themselves. He hated it when all an Alpha thought about was how wet and tight their Omega can be for them and Joel was doing that just now.

 

“Our Alpha isn’t neglectful; he just had to sort things out with Michael. Plus,  _I_  would be the one to care for us if he were away.”

 

Gavin made a small whine, tensing his body as he felt Ray pulling at him again. He felt the coiling heat beginning to build up seeing his mate act this way. Joel purred, the whole tough act from the Hispanic completely being brushed away as if it were dust.

 

“How cute,” he stated. “I’m sure your Alpha would appreciate it if I watched over you two, though. I have nothing better to do.” He held up his hands in defense, wings now standing up again and opening up. “See? I will not touch you guys especially in such a manner that would infuriate me if I had an Omega. I’m not going to feel up on you two; I’m just here because your smells attracted me as Michael’s did earlier and I came to see what was going on. Can you just let me scratch at my protective itch and allow me to watch over you while Ryan is away?”

 

Ray still held Gavin, his toes curled and fingers dipped. After looking over the Alpha for another second or so, he nodded and finally released his mate. Gavin giggled, giving a small apology for the Alpha. “Sorry to keep you here, but if you’re worried then by all means look out for us. We really appreciate it,” Gavin knocked his head into Ray’s, making the werewolf whine at the sharpness of the antlers that collided with his forehead. “So, Joel, you don’t have a mate? How on earth is that possible?”

  
  


~

  
  


Their kisses wouldn’t stop; limbs were tangled together in needy knots along with slight kicks of each other’s legs. There were messy noises between them: deep, low grunts and proud moans of the Alpha along with the desperate, pleading whines from the Omega. Michael pressed his body close to Ryan, locking their bodies together with his legs and arms as he pulled at the Alpha’s shirt. So badly did he want his Head vampire to take it off so that he may touch at the warm sparks of his skin and so that he may lap at the salty yet smooth skin of his Alpha. He glossed all around Ryan’s lips for accommodation, dancing against the Alpha’s tongue and teeth when they rubbed and smashed together. It was a slight pain that the Omega  _needed_ , body beginning to become so tingled and excited that he didn’t even know what to do except instinctually rut his body against his Alpha’s, begging for more. The air was  _full_  - full of their scents that saturated the entirety of the room and it made Michael feel fuzzy and dizzy. Eyes were lazily closed, the only act of sight were the touches and feels of his fingertips that gripped at the vampire.

 

Michael could  _hear_  Ryan praising him through his mind, giving small tips of where to tilt his head, where to lick, and especially to nip at his lips. The Alpha was  _proud_  at the pain that stabbed through his body whenever his Omega would obey at his commands and bite at him. Michael crooned at the compassionate compliments and encouragements like  _oh, yes, my little one_ ,  _you’re so lush and tasty_ ,  _nip at me my lovely Omega_.

 

Through all of it, Ryan tried his very best to not feel excited or aroused by it. He tried to remain soft and focused, remembering that this was  _his_  vampire and not his mate. It was difficult, however: Michael’s lips were always their smoothest and his  _scent_  - the little Omega’s scent has gotten stronger and much more attractive in result of how close he was to his heat; the Alpha was more than proud of the vampire that his Michael grew up to become. He could feel the hard nub of the Omega grinding up against him, the ginger vampire not even trying to remain focused on how this was  _his_  Head vampire and not some loving mate. He was too far gone to even try and acknowledge that fact, drunken off their strong, complimenting scents, and completely spinning from the constant kisses. There was barely any room to even breathe and Michael adored that the most.

 

The two finally parted, breathing in cool, crisp air of Michael's home,  Ryan immediately lavishing Michael with light touches and adoring whispers.

 

"You're so lovely, Omega, my God," the Alpha sighed, feeling Michael continuing to rut up against him, his cock still poking at his thigh. "You don't know how fearful I am of you actually having another Alpha besides me," another kiss. "I claimed these red lips," he growled, "My scent is all over you and them."

 

The Omega made a complaining noise, nuzzling into the Alpha. "Ryan...what if Geoff won't even be interested in me because of your cinnamon smell? I have to grow up sometime. I'm not 12 anymore."

 

"I was blessed to receive you when you were thirteen. Any younger, and society would have certainly ended us. I'm surprised they allowed me to keep you when they did," the Alpha released a small snarl, nosing into the Omegas neck. The rich, full fragrance of sweet peaches filled his lungs. It was familiar and comforting, begging a protecting curl in his arms around the smaller vampire. "Geoff is smug and not appropriate for my little one. Shameful, lusty Alpha only wanting your cute cock to spill all over him," there was a disgruntled, agitated whine at the Alpha's words that Michael made, making Ryan settle another, now obnoxious kiss on the pointed arches of the Omega’s ears.

 

"Geoff may be a fucking tease sometimes, flirting and shit, but he wouldn't use me like that."

 

"He tried to take Gavin," the Alpha hummed lowly. "Gav would've fell for it too if I didn't go in. It wasn't right for Geoff to do that."

 

"I'll be his Omega. He won't do it then," Michael breathed out a murmur, the claiming words bringing out his inner Omega. "Geoff wouldn't hurt me. I just realized I was being a fucking emotional bitch so I'm not angry anymore."

 

"I would hate to take chances," Ryan slid off of the bed, humming small and light. "But you're an adult, my Omega," there was a low whirr. "I'm keeping an eye on him."

 

Michael began to sit up, chuckling evilly. He hopped up from the bed, bumping into the Alpha playfully. They met in another small kiss before Ryan's hands fell on the Omega's sides. "Maybe  _you_  should keep a journal instead of me, you tart. You'll probably feel better."

 

"Speaking of which," Ryan grunted, lifting his body so that he may sit up as well, "I have still been meaning to read those entries. Want to see how my Omega’s been growing for the past year."

 

There was a bullet of panic that shot through Michael's chest. All the entries on abandonment -- he cleared his throat and have a professional laugh. "You're just going to see a lot of Alpha Demon knot dreams," the vampire smugly flashed his fangs at his Alpha, a sweat beginning to sting at his pores. He was hoping Ryan wouldn’t look at him weird because in all honesty, Michael had no clue if Demons even had knots. There was a rising, shameful heat that pricked at his cheeks and he gulped, then trying to distracts his thoughts so that Ryan may not hear. After years with living with the Head vampire, Michael has learned to clear his mind and thoughts and not allow Ryan to read.

 

There was a pleased and hearty hum from the Alpha, his arms soon wrapping around the ginger before giving a nice kiss on the forehead. “Silly boy,” he whispered. "I would like to read of what your  _true_  thoughts are, instead of trying to pick at the crap that you give me to read in your mind whenever you don’t want me to,” he clicked his tongue suggestively, making Michael lower his head in bashfulness.

 

“Yes, Alpha,” he replied dully.

 

“You'll be staying with my Omegas and me,” Ryan smiled, grabbing at Michael’s hand and bringing it up for a kiss. “You need to be more social with your fellow dynamic, my bubbly vampire.”

 

Michael whined, but grinned happily at the offer.

 

With a quick shower, a grab at clean underwear and pants, and maybe a little minute or so of more making out, Ryan and Michael headed out the door and prepared themselves to drive back to the office. Michael shivered slightly at the chill of the air that nipped at his arms and began to wonder how Ray and Gavin were doing waiting in such a cool night like this.

  
  


~

  
  


Michael and Gavin were already drunk before nightfall. The one thing Ray enjoyed about Gavin being drunk was that not only was he typically  _worse_  at video games than while sober, but he was completely hilarious at that. Spitting creative swears ranging from “cockass fuckface” and “knoblicking tube topper”, Ray was almost in tears every time Gavin would die during their rounds of  _Starwhal: Just the Tip_. Michael remained mostly silent, showing the drastic personality switch between the two Omegas. He would only throw in a word or a curse every time he would win a little round (“suck my ass, bitch”, or “fuck  _you_ , you sack of rice cakes”), otherwise he was completely quiet.

 

Ryan was in the background continuing to look over his calendar, marking each day that passed without Michael’s presenting. He started this time log whenever the boy turned 19, the age that Ryan presented as an Alpha. It has been almost 8 years now and Ryan was getting extremely worried, tearing off each month with a frown. There was always the slight down in the back of his mind that Michael would  _never_ present as a healthy Omega; another fear that Ryan held.

 

It was certain that the little vampire was going to present, but Ryan continued to stifle his breath with each passing day and week. It can’t be long now, he determined, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out as to why Michael is such a late bloomer. One day, it will be inevitable for Michael to get down on his flat, small chest and present with his dripping and slicked ass in the air for an Alpha to dabble at; Ryan didn't even want to  _think_  about an Alpha such as Geoff or Joel to be that one to stare at his wet vampire - he would be  _damned_.

 

The Alpha has seen the cherry nub of the Lad’s cock and that was utter  _proof_  of Michael’s dynamic, however there can be complications. Sometimes there are Betas with plenty of Omega characteristics, including a cherry cute nub for a cock (a growl even rolled through him as he compared Michael's nub to his mates - who held much longer members compared to that of the ginger’s). Ryan remembers admiring Michael’s smooth length whenever they first moved in together for their bonding relationship. It was when Ryan was a still a brand, spanking new Alpha - when he was filthy minded and only wanted to touch his little Omega and lap at his cheeks and rim until Michael would be  _forced_  into his heat at the age of 13. He tried to suppress his wants, however and remained pure. As much as he was wanting of his Michael, he knew better than to try and claim him for his own; he just tried to suppress horny hormones that would make him rut into the couch and make Michael whine from the smell. Instead, he distracted himself.

 

He remembers cuddling the little 13 year old Omega to sleep and scent with him until they were both silly and dizzy off of each other’s smells, lazily eating chips and raw, dripping pork strips while rerunning the  _Saw._  series. Ryan always remembers the curious humss of his little vampire as he would touch the screen, wanting to taste the crimson splash of blood that the movie seem to idolize. Ryan always would whisper to Michael, promising of how they would hunt together, although it was against the human society they lived in and so the vampires resorted to donated blood from willing volunteers.

 

Ryan looked over at the boy, tilting his head so that he may look over his glasses at the three of the Omegas. They were having fun; Gavin finally got fed up with the game and had Ray on the floor, pinned by his wrists with antlers stanced in such a weak, drunken way that Ryan chuckled at how silly it looked. Michael was at the two’s side, messing and tickling at the werewolf’s thighs and hips and making Ray flail and giggle, desperately to get away from the wendigo that pinned him down. There was a sea of curses and giggles between all of them and Ryan smiled, adoring of how his Omegas played.

 

“It’s getting late, you three.”

 

“It’s only seven. We’re not fucking 12 anymore, Rye,” Michael sneered, looking at the vampire with weak, lidded eyes. “27, remember? Who even has a fucking bedtime anymore?”

 

“I do,” Ryan answered before finally walking away from the calendar that hung on the wall. “And my Omega boys do too.”

 

“Do  _not!_ ” Gavin whined, pulling at Ray’s glasses who shouted so that they wouldn’t get pulled off. “You’re the one who always goes to bed first.”

 

The Alpha smirked, crouching down so that he could be leveled with the Lads. Gavin was first to utter a kind, complimenting slur before planting a messy kiss upon the vampire’s lips. Ray giggled, sliding from underneath the Brit.

 

“Ryan’s old so he needs more sleep,” the werewolf snickered. He was bopped on the nose by the Alpha when he and Gavin finally split the kiss. Ray gave a low hum, leaning in halfway for his Alpha’s goodnight kiss.

 

“I expect my mates to be in our bed by two,” Ryan stated. “Don’t want my boys to have too little sleep. It’s not just us old vampires that need their rest.”

 

“Alright, Rye-cake,” Ray replied, rubbing his nose across the Alpha’s before he began to sit up, moving over to Michael’s side. The ginger looked at him with sleepy eyes, giving a smug smile. The Alpha held his eyes on the smaller vampire before planting a brief kiss upon his nose.

 

“My good vampire. Don’t get in too much trouble,” he gave a little wink before giving Michael a couple of pats on the back. “I would suggest you sleep in our bed but I doubt you would want to try and lay with Gavin’s antlers digging into your head,” the Alpha chuckled along with Michael giving a hateful scowl and comment towards the Brit. “So you can sleep in the spare room.”

 

“Thanks, Ryan,” Michael smiled wobbly. “I really appreciate it.”

 

“It’s the least I could do, Omega,” Ryan said before giving a small kiss on Michael’s lips, barely giving any time for the ginger to react. “Goodnight.”

 

 

~

  
  


The night was dragging and the Omega boys were up to their ankles in bags of chips, monster and beer cans, and wrappings of chocolate bars. They no longer were playing any more video games, but decided to spend the remainder of the night watching the entire Netflix original series of  _Bojack Horseman_  however it acted mostly as background noise since they were missing a lot of scenes of the show to even begin to try and pay attention to the rest. It ended up with Ray and Gavin laying on top of each other on the couch and Michael laying his head against their sides as he sat down off of the couch. The two mates were scenting, grooming each other with rich, rough licks of each others tongues.

 

“You guys smell really good,” Michael muttered, tilting his head back into the couch. “Like fresh Christmas cookies…”

 

“Ah, Micoo, you’re sweet,” Gavin giggled, running his fingers through the auburn hair of the ginger Lad. “Why don’t you come up here? We could groom you, too."

 

“No room,” Michael yawned, his eyes closing sleepily. He heard Gavin making a squawk of protest and Michael felt fingers curling around his arm, pulling him upward with such  _surprising_  strength.

 

“Come on, you knob,” Gavin whined. “Ray wants you to come up here, too.”

 

“Yeah, dude,” Ray exhaled heavily when Michael finally sat on the couch in between them. The vampire’s muscles were tense thick and heavy against Ray’s fingertips. “Michael, chill. We’re just gonna show you something…”

 

“Aw, fuck,” Michael cursed, but was immediately shushed by the Brit with his hand going over the ginger’s mouth.

 

“Quiet there, boi,” the wendigo smiled, also beginning to lower the T.V until  _Bojack Horseman_  was no longer playing as loud. “Pretty glad Ryan fell asleep so we could do this so let’s not wake him up, yeah?”

 

“You were  _planning_  this? What are you gonna do, show yourselves to me again and try to get me to scent?” Michael’s teeth gritted down when he felt the werewolf tugging at his shirt. He was chuckling, grinding his knees into the back of Michael’s hamstrings and sartorius. The ginger could feel his body beginning to grow hot and he shuffled his legs to get them away from the contact of Ray’s knees.

 

“We know how you’ve been gawking over Geoff,” the werewolf began, his hands settling into the folds of Michael’s legs. Gavin got up for a split second only to return with a black bag that Michael recognized as Ryan’s. The ginger held a puzzle look, especially when Gavin began to reach into the pocket of it to pull out something. “And yesterday we discovered  _this_.”

 

The Brit pulled out a gray hoodie that  _reeked_  of something sweet. Michael gave out a natural, involuntary whirr when he looked at the piece of thick clothing. He recognized it as Geoff’s hoodie and what the sweet smell that lingered and invaded his nostrils was the sugary smell of strawberry whiskey. Ray smiled when he saw the small, curious fangs of Michael poking out of his bottom lip.

 

“Smell’s nice, huh?”

 

“Stinks of  _Alpha_ ,” Gavin chuckled. “Smells like Geoff and just a bit of our Alpha, Ryan. It smells bloody good, though, doesn’t it?”

 

Michael finally grabbed at the spongy, cool fabric to convince himself that it was Geoff’s. The cotton was soft and feathery against his fingertips and some of the stitches got caught into the little, sharp pricks of Michael’s nails. He  _deeply_  inhaled and whined as he smelled the intoxicating strawberry that bathed his lungs that was the  _Alpha_  demon. The Lad felt a twitch shudder in his cock and he whimpered, closing his legs in fear of the other Omegas seeing. The two were purring, however, Ray cuddling deep and close into Michael while once again letting the vampire Omega take another deep whiff of the hoodie. The ginger wooed as well, smiling big with fangs now fully out and ready for skin to fall between his jaws.

 

“Like fucking catnip,” Michael giggled, rubbing his face all over the hoodie. He wanted to have his scent all over that hoodie so badly and then give it to Geoff, showing the Alpha what he fucking  _does_  to him. “Why does Ryan have this?”

 

“Ray and I believe that he and Geoff did some stuff,” Gavin smiled. “The reason why Geoff’s hoodie is in his bag, though, is puzzling.”

 

“Wait, and you aren’t mad at that?” Michael raised an eyebrow once he saw that the two mates were shrugging and shaking their heads.

 

“Not really,” Ray answered. “It’s actually pretty fucking hot to think about. Gavin and I nearly fucking gossiped of how we were picturing them rubbing their cocks together, biting each other, and just sending us into a mess with their tongues if we were to join in.” The werewolf gave a proud smile, tilting his head upward as if to purposefully show his throat to Michael. The ginger cleared his throat, beginning to picture the intoxicating image as well, nails now beginning to run on the scratchy, rough, and short stubble on Ray's facial hair growing in after a shave.

 

“However it got in there, it’s fucking  _awesome_ ,” he cooed, bringing the hoodie to his mouth to rub his lips all over the fabric. His fangs poked out lightly to feel the delicate tugging of the hoodie against wanting,  _biting_  fangs. “God, you two are freaks. You  _knew_  this would make me excited.”

 

“Wanna help your heat along, boi,” Gavin smiled. Ray nodded, taking the hoodie away from Michael and actually making the Omega vampire  _growl_  a puppy like whirr that caused Ray to snarl in response.

 

“Don’t make me treat you how I treat Gavin,” he nipped playfully. “You’ll get the hoodie as soon as we’re done with you.”

 

“Are you gonna fuck me?” Michael sneered, his vision slightly wobbly from the thick scent of the Alpha still lingering around. That along with the slight after buzz from the three beers that he had earlier, he could feel the numbing sensation of Ray’s hand rubbing along his legs and coating them in a basking warmth.

 

“No fucking; it’ll send me into damn heat and Jesus H. Christ  _knows_  that’ll be good for no one,” Ray responded, laying Michael down on the cushion. “Just some rubbing. We’ll try the scenting again, but we have Geoff’s hoodie to help us out. If you want, we could kiss, too.”

 

Michael pursed his lips, but nodded and kept his eyes on the gray hoodie that was perched on top of the couch. He wanted to grab at it and smell it again,  _just_  to have another taste of the strawberry against his tongue. “Kissing’s pretty alright with me,” he shrugged, his lazy, jagged smile coming back. “And this is suppose to help with my heat or are you just trying to find an excuse to touch me?”

 

“Both,” Ray winked. “Plus I’ve always been curious of what it’s like to mess with an Omega vampire. Alpha is pretty fucking rad - thick dick, too - but it would be nice to see your cute Omega self all over us.”

 

“God, are  _you_  drunk, Ray? You never sound like this,” Michael huffed sending Gavin into a fit of giggles. Michael gulped from the comment of the “thick dick, too” part of Ray’s sentence, a jealous pang beating in his chest from having yet seen his Alpha’s cock.

 

“He’s feeling pretty confident today because he stood up to Joel,” Gavin kissed at Ray’s lips, making a loud, happy noise. “My strong, Omega-Alpha.”

 

“Speaking of which, you better watch your back when you see Joel,” Ray smiled. “From what he’s told us, he wants you and he wants you  _badly_.”

 

The Omega vampire pursed his lips, frowning just slightly with a small blush that offended his cheeks. “Joel?” he lowly asked. There was disappointment in his voice that consisted of complete sadness from the fact that it wasn’t  _Geoff_  that was notably interested in him. Ray nodded, daring himself to finally kiss the Omega, hearing the tiny bit of grief that trailed in the vampire’s tone.

 

“He likes you, Michael,” Ray insisted. “And he’s a protective Alpha. He watched over me and Gavin while waiting for you guys which made me have  _so_  much more respect for him than I did before.”

 

Michael didn’t answer. He cleared his throat again to try and remove the building pressure that was clogging against his windpipe when suddenly, he felt warm lips against his again. This time, it was Gavin leaning in for a quick peck.

 

“No rushing,” he stated. “I know you like Geoff, but let’s just give it some time.”

 

Michael nodded, beginning to settle comfortably against the werewolf’s arms before he heard Ray give the  _slightest_  noise of approval, humming sweet and low before he leaned in for another tender kiss, this time more confident and wanting.

 

“Ryan is okay with this, right?” Michael whined, looking at Ray with tired orbs. Gavin quickly nodded.

 

“He only cares if we are with other Alphas. The only reason why he didn’t bite out heads off when we were with Joel was that the Alpha was quick to explain himself along with the fact that you were here. He doesn’t want to freak out in front of you.”

 

“That’s pretty fuckin’ sweet,” Michael hummed, beginning to feel the wet drabbles of kisses from Ray beginning to line the outer line of his lips. He began to fall into the rhythm of the movement, wrapping his arms around Ray and allowing the werewolf to take control with the kisses and leg movement. Ray’s knees continued to force their way against Michael’s hamstrings so  _daring_  to spread open his legs.

 

“Move over, boi,” Gavin shooched, gently pulling away Ray from Michael’s lap. Gavin was soon there, taking the werewolf’s place and continuing the treatment of small messages and kisses. Michael moaned sweetly, feeling the heat beginning to wrap around his tight stomach.

 

“Look at us,” Ray chuckled. “Practically this close to fucking each other, and just come to think that we  _work_  together. Two hotties in my lap, I might as well be the Alpha." Gavin squawked, hitting Ray playfully to earn just a hard, playful kiss full of teeth and tongue. Michael whined at the two, jutting his hips upward for attention, wanting the teeth against his own lips.

 

“My boi,” Gavin hummed, parting from the kisses of Ray before turning to Michael. “I don’t find it hard to believe at all,” he snuggled against Michael tightly, ensuring that he wouldn’t harm the vampire with his antlers. The ginger gave an unsettled whine, leaning in for another touch and kiss before beginning to strain and struggle against Gavin’s hands and legs. He felt fingers curling around his hips, yanking and pulling on his skin so  _perfectly_  that Michael finally pulled away, gulping down cold bits of air.

 

“G - Gavin, get off of me…I don’t feel right,” he shakily spoke. Gavin only smiled, rubbing his nose against the vampire’s.

 

“It’s working, boi.  _Relax_ ,” the Brit whispered, sparking fingers grazing over the Lad’s clothed cock. It was pressed firmly against his jeans, so curious to the exciting, arousing touches that the Omega boys were giving him. “Ray and I know what we’re doing, Micoo.” He nudged his head, cocking it to the side to get the other mate to grab the hoodie. Gavin began to trace his fingers over the creases of Michael's groin, massaging the thick muscles that flexed tightly.

 

Michael involuntarily bucked his hips up into the wendigo’s touch, grinding into Gavin’s now open palm. It was  _relief_  and Michael took advantage of it by uncaringly moving his thighs against the wendigo’s hand, squeaking at the pleasure that shot up his spine. Michael was drooling, allowing himself to be taken by the new stimulating rubs. He could smell the leaking scents of the two Omega mates, grinding his teeth to accommodate for the itching bite that he wanted to pinch. They smelled so sweet and rare, zesty and full of life. Life for Michael to  _bite_  at.

 

The air was full of wanting, horny Omega scents so much so that the vampire was choking on it. Gavin was now beginning to let go of Michael and soon pressing his own groin against the Lad’s, moaning out a low hum when he felt the hardness of the ginger’s cock rutting up against his. His nose bumped clumsily into Michael's, a curse of pain being spat by the vampire. The wendigo cooed, lapping out a soft tongue to trace loving dabs against Michael's face. He was successful in birthing a purr and moan from the ginger, no longer having the haul spot of curses against his lips. There were sudden sharp and needle fangs dragging across Gavin's lower jaw, pulling at the plush, furry lips he owned.

 

"My Micoo had such lovely fangs," he praised. "Getting all bothered? Want to bite me, love?"

 

“Oh,  _God_  yes.  Fucking --” Ray pressed his lips against Michael’s, forcing the boy to quiet down. Michael tried to push the preventative werewolf off of him. Hot breaths passed between them and Michael pressed down to bite the Puerto Rican's lush lip, thirsty drips of moans leaving between them.

 

The werewolf yipped, howling such a pitiful Omega rumble before he pulled at Michael's lips with natural human incisors.

"Fuck -- let me transform and bite you like a fucking dog should," Ray's voice was tight and full of wanting breath, smashing rough lips against the vampire's once again there was a stinging burn of the tiny cuts that the Omega’s razor fangs made, making Ray moan in such a painful yet appreciative way.

 

Whimpers seeped out thirstily from between them, the noises making Ray’s ears perk up excitedly. The vampire's legs wrapped around Ray's waist, kicking excitedly at Gavin who held Michael's feet still.

 

“Such a lovely, strigoi,” the wendigo sighed, pulling away the hoodie from Ray's tight fingers. “Barely even touching and already so pleading.”

 

“Feel’s fucking good,” Michael whined, heat coating his cheeks when he felt Ray squeeze  _tight_  with groping fingers against his ass.He was purring, the noise sounding so happy and affectionate against the ginger’s ears. “G - God, what’s it like with an Alpha?”

 

“Like this,” Gavin chuckled. “But with a nice fat knob in your ass. Maybe even a thick knot to stretch you out, too.” The wendigo’s voice was so  _low_ , nothing the Omega vampire had ever heard before in his life. It was so sexual and mischievous that Michael leaned into Ray’s touch, purposely rubbing their hardnesses together and making the werewolf give a low  _grunt_  of pleasure. Nips were continuing to be shared between each other, lingering tongues dancing and licking around the new areas. The taste of each other was  _exotic_ , Michael instinctually pressing his lips against the dull bladed, flat incisors of the human mouth of Ray. There was a whine of disappointment, Michael longing for the poking, familiar pain of fangs spring the skin of his lip that his Alpha would give him during their kisses.  

 

When they parted, Michael was greeted with the strong, intoxicating smell of the Alpha Demon's hoodie, the fabric being passed against his nose as tight as a cloth soaked in chloroform, bad intent on the brain. Ray smiled evilly, grunting like a plucked bass string as he pressed the thick, gray fabric harshly against Michael's nose. The vampire made a shocked noise, grabbing the hoodie and smelling it deeply, moaning proud at the scent.

 

"So fucking good," the Omega ginger whirred. His voice was as tense and tight as a wire. He dug his face into the hoodie, pulling tiny strands with his teeth to have just  _some_  sort of tug on his hurting dents.

 

Little wet, loving kisses were still being pressed against his neck and Michael put down the hoodie, eyes lidded and tired when he saw Ray beginning to spread his legs.

 

"Now that you're scent drunk," Ray grinned, nails digging into the fat, plump curve of Michael's ass. "... we may get to coax that heat of your's."

 

Gavin nodded, beginning to pry at the Omega ginger’s jeans. Michael cried out innately, allowing the two mates to spread his legs and pull at him like this. The whole world was fuzzy, completely taken over by the form of  _Geoff_ , strawberry whiskey floating in his head to make his mind swim.

 

The next sensation made the vampire squirm, whining just like a healthy Omega boy. Strong, thin fingers gripped eagerly at his underwear once they finally inched his pants down to his ankles. The tent that poked through the thin fabric brought a hungry, appreciative croon from the two mates.

 

Michael gritted his teeth, fangs poking his bottom lip until it was red and sore. The Hispanic continued to squeeze at Michael’s cheeks, hands now gripping the warm, smooth skin from the thin fabric; he purred at the little grunts and moans that Michael would make every time he would tighten his fingers too harsh against the heated skin. The werewolf only imagined what the real skin of Michael’s bottom would feel like; he imagined it would be so pale and flawless, just like a new born babe’s. So  _tight_  and virgin, too. Gavin grazed at Michael's ears, lowering his head to try and catch a whiff of the Omega vampire’s scent. His mouth  _watered_  at the slightest aroma of fruit that teased at his nose, even Ray made a tiny howl when he smelled the strong, emitting scent from Michael’s cheeks releasing such sweet and new pheromones.

 

Gavin made a noise of agreement, snuggling his face against the tent that peeked through the Lad's boxers, rubbing wet lips all over. "Micoo, you smell so close and sweet...like oranges and tangerines," Gavin exhaled a purposeful hot breath and nipped every so soft and gentle at the tip. His warm, dribbling mouth was now wrapping around the clothed member.

 

With a high, squealing  _whine_  Michael gasped, pulling away from Ray’s and Gavin's touch. His legs were shaking, thighs trembling with the new stimulation that tingled at his body. The wetness from the wendigo's north seeped through the polyester of Michael's underwear, rubbing at his hard cock.

 

Oh,  _fuck_!” he yelped,  falling from the couch in a writhing mess. It felt like a new drug that shot through his body, making his hips involuntarily grind and move against the air, his hand diving down and rubbing at his hard cock and pressed so firmly against his underwear. It was almost crippling,  pulsing mews seeping from the red lips of the vampire.

 

The two other Omega boys looked at Michael with big eyes and slack lips, soon following him to the floor. Ray grabbed at the shaking and squirming vampire, gently pulling his wrists back until Michael was steadied with his back to the floor. His breath was so broken and shaky that the two mates were honestly worried that they hurt the vampire in some way.

 

“T - that,” Michael huffed. “That was fucking  _amazing_ , holy Hell.”

 

The two Omega mates smiled, Gavin diving in for a proud kiss. “Did we do it?” he asked. Ray curiously smelled at Michael, spreading open the vampire's thighs. Michael gasped, legs buckling in just like a brand new fawn would do. Ultimately, his legs were spread and Ray ran his face against Michael’s cock, now flaccid and pulsing. He breathed in, blushing a deep shade of red when there was only the faint, dull smell of peaches. It was no longer strong an enticing anymore. He made an apologetic drone, pulling his face away.

 

"W - what?" Michael clicked, pulling his legs away from the two.

 

"I don't think it worked... You don't smell like it," Ray hummed sadly. "I - I think you had a dry orgasm..."

 

"Really?" the vampire squeaked, letting his lips stretch into a smile. "T - that? That was an orgasm?" He laughed like a maniac, plopping on the floor with arms spread opened. "That felt fucking amazing."

 

The two mates smiled but soon, their heads shot over to the clicking of the door. They lowered their heads, scampering towards the opening door.

 

"My good God," the Head vampire groaned, deeply sniffing the air. "Holy Cow, what were you three doing?" He felt the involuntary growl rage deep within his chest once he smelled the horny, dripping scents of his Omega mates.  He gritted his teeth, licking all around his fangs hungrily at the smell along with showing a smile. "Can't leave you three alone for five hours before you're trying to take my place and breed each other with your smooth cocks." He smiled proudly, eyes soft with amusement.

 

Gavin groaned, whimpering high and almost in apology before walking up to Ryan, Ray getting from the floor and following.  Michael sat up, legs still slightly spread and smiled guiltily. Ryan raised an eyebrow, a curious hum rising.

 

"Alpha," Michael smiled. "I am getting closer!" The vampire got to his feet wobbly and trembling. "I'll be in heat soon!"

 

There was a concerned look that spiked Ryan’s face, his rushing over towards the Omega almost immediately. He already knew what they did, he could  _smell_  it in their thoughts plus the noxious air of Michael’s scent that surrounded the boy. It made Ryan feel fuzzy and tingly, just as he felt earlier when kissing his little vampire. Careful hands were placed on Michael’s thighs, massaging smoothly -  _worriedly_. There were tiny chirps that his Omega made, shivering at the sensitive touches of his Alpha’s hands.

 

The other two mates watched in blatant curiosity, looking with wide eyes and wet lips as they occasionally licked them from time to time. 

 

“Michael,” Ryan state quietly, soon a quiet chuckle lifting up. “You silly boys,” he kissed the forehead of the vampire, ruffling his hair through thick, playful fingers. Michael smiled, making a happy hum before grazing his lips against his Alpha’s.

  
  


~

  
  


_Entry: 278. Friday, November 14, 2014._

 

_A lot of shit had been happening ranging from fucking terrible to Goddamned amazing. Ryan and I fought, but then ended up making out and getting over ourselves like a bunch of babies. I thought it was awesome, though. It’s been so long since we’ve kissed like that and I have missed it so much. Sometimes at night, I lick and bite at my hand, pretending that it’s either Ryan or Geoff’s. Especially Geoff’s. Tonight when Ray and Gavin gave me that hoodie to smell, I couldn’t help but take it when Ryan made them go to bed. It makes me feel all good and fuzzy like when Ryan and I used to scent. It just smells so sweet and good, I don’t even want to taint the smell of it with my scent._

_I have with me now and I’m curling it up in my arms like a fucking doll, but I can’t help myself. It smells too good and it’s so warm. It makes me think that he’s actually laying beside me and that I’m now all alone in this dark room._

 

_I have been thinking about trying to shapeshift back into him again, but I’m too nervous that I’ll get caught. I’m just so interested if he really does have a ...knot. I would love to see it for myself. Just a glimpse is all I’m asking for. Wow, this hoodie has really reminded me how much I just want Geoff to be beside me. He doesn’t even have to touch me, but being beside me would be completely worth it, especially since he smells this good._

 

_It isn’t fair to think about Ryan doing things with Geoff, but both Ray and Gavin said that that was pretty hot to think about. I don’t know, though. I would kill to be in Ryan’s place, stealing Geoff’s hoodie after some brushes and teasing kisses during a Let’s Build or some shit. That would be fucking awesome and it isn’t fair that it isn’t happening to me._

 

_And Joel...I don’t even know how to feel about that. Gavin and Ray said that Joel has a thing for me but I don’t know if it’s really true or not. Plus I can’t understand why Joel would like me. We barely interact fucking inside the office let alone outside. It makes me wonder why Geoff doesn’t like me even though we are so close in the office. Right?_

 

_…_

 

_Spending the last 20 minutes face deep in Geoff’s hoodie and getting a boner from it isn’t that fun. Well, it is, but I would much rather have the real Geoff here and get the actual source from the amazing strawberries. I wonder if Geoff had ever liked my smell one day. Maybe he caught a whiff of my smell and maybe he liked it and just didn’t say anything. Maybe I can buy some enhancers at the pharmacy one day without Ryan knowing. I’m starting to realize how much scents really do affect our dynamics because damn, everyone smells so good in the office. Do they think the same about me? I guess only Joel does._

 

_Michael._

 

When Michael shut off the laptop, he once again placed the hoodie over his face and closed his eyes. He imagined being able to rub his face all over Geoff’s actual arm, feeling the warm glow that would radiate so excitedly from the beautiful ink that laced his arms. He had currently been day dreaming like this for the past hour and now the time was reaching almost three o’clock in the morning. Possibly, Ryan would make pancakes with raw bacon just like he used to whenever he and Michael still lived together. It would remind the vampire of the lazy Saturday mornings that they use to have, waking up almost at noon, kissing leisurely with eyes still closed, and having the sleepy spells of yawns that they would throw at each other all while trying to make coffee with a couple drops of rich human type O negative blood for that added flavor.

 

There was a comforting purr that Michael gave himself whenever he thought of those mornings again. He smiled, beginning to think of what it would be like if Geoff were to take Ryan’s place, nothing in a bad way, but in a  _romantic_  and loving way where Geoff and Michael would easily wake up to each other, possibly tease each other in the bathroom, and finally begin the morning with Irish Coffee and fresh blood packs for energy. He could only imagine what the morning sex would be like for him - so  _virgin_  and innocent he was. He felt his cock twitch, tingling excitedly at the now semi-familiar arousal. It pressed eagerly against Michael’s boxers, but he ignored it, crossing his legs slightly to just get the slightest relief.

 

He remained focused on the innocent mornings that he and his  _Alpha_  would have when they would finally court, bond, and then  _mate_. They were such small and simple dreams, but they were the  _best_  to Michael and the ginger could only wait for so long until they were to actually come true. Clawing at the hoodie one more time just to release another cloud of strawberries to dull his mind with the scent, Michael closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.  


	10. Michael/Geoff I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff has noticed he's been feeling weird too...He blames Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Here's some micheoff-plot and flirt.
> 
> Don't worry they do stuff in the next update -swoon-
> 
> [Please tell me if you have a suggestion or even a prompt for a scene!](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask) In fact, I'd love to hear anything from you ;) Suggestions are great. AND I'm taking requests for my new fairy-tale series!

"Okay, dickholes, where's my fucking hoodie?" Geoff growled, rummaging through his desk and drawers. He even went so far as to try and look over the other guys' desks as he walked around when the Let's Play was over. They have been recording for over an hour and a half all while running into lunch break. Jack went with his wife to pick up a couple of burgers and sodas while Ryan decided to catch up on work with Lindsay for the time being.

 

Gavin hummed high, pursing his lips tightly while sneaking a look over at his werewolf mate. They exchanged guilty yet playful looks before Gavin shrugged. Michael froze, fingers now clasping harsh and rough against the mouse, eyes just staying blank and dull into the computer screen.

 

There was the tingling again. It felt like thousands of little pins picking at him repeatedly over and over again.

 

"Don't know, Geoff," Gavin finally spoke up, the immature laughter peeking through his tone.

 

"Bullshit," the demon rolled his eyes, pointed teeth beginning to grit in an irritated anger. Nothing too serious or overbearing, but still bitter. "It's been missing for almost two weeks now and I've looked everywhere in my house. It isn't there."

 

"We don't have it, dude," Ray smiled, teeth a flashing white. "But two weeks and you're just  _now_  saying something? You're getting old."

 

The two Omega mates looked at each other again, this time exchanging curious looks of puzzlement. In all honesty, they had no idea where Geoff’s hoodie was. Ever since the day that Michael came over, they completely forgotten all about it and paid it no mind until Geoff said something. It’s been missing for almost a week now since the hoodie’s been missing from their eyes.

 

Geoff clicked his tongue, crossing his arms before plopping down in his seat. It squeaked and groaned under the sudden shift of his weight. Michael could  _feel_  the demon's eyes boring into him, the tingling in his hands beginning to become unbearable and even began to trail down to his toes.

 

"Michael?" The vampire's ears visibly twitched at the sudden coolness of Geoff's tone. It was light and carefree, almost as if it was _purposeful_ so that Michael could slip into his fingers and get trapped but his hands. The vampire tensed, continuing to look at the screen with a bored expression.

 

"Don't know where it is," he bit his tongue hard</i>; hard enough to taste the thick paint of blood, smell it too. He looked back at the demon and gave a shaky smile, purposely showing the tips of his fangs at the demon. Geoff tilted his head, chuckling deep at the vampire's face.

 

“Why you doing that?”

 

“Doing what, Geoff?” Michael smirked, raising an eyebrow. He felt the grinding in his stomach that felt like a heavy punch, however, and it made his heart race. Ever since the tingling and symptoms began, it’s always been difficult to talk to the demon for the vampire. He remembers when they used to communicate so well in the previous years but he always has to talk into account of how nervous he gets, especially when it feels like there are tiny knives stabbing at your toes and fingers every time you are near someone. Talking to Geoff became limited along with the gestures that they use to do or even the smiles that they gave to each other. And  _especially_  that laugh that the demon always managed to give off. It was so addictive and enticing, Michael just craved to make Geoff laugh even more so, just like he felt right now when the demon finally busted out a hearty giggle and it caused Michael to smile even more so, pressing the tips of his teeth on his skin.

 

“Doing  _that_ , dumbass. Why you doing that with your teeth?”

 

“Just natural reaction, I guess,” Michael shrugged and felt all of the color leave his face and drain  _all_  the way down to what seemed like his groin. It was just a normal, nonchalant conversation between them yet the vampire was making it into something more with the tingles that he felt and he  _cursed_  himself for feeling such a way. “Just think it’s funny that your memory’s fading from your age and you’re too old to even remember where your fucking hoodie is.”

 

Geoff’s face brightened up, a surprised smile gaping open. Gavin made a little huff through bit lips, trying so hard to not throw in a secondary comment to add to Michael’s statement.

 

“Excuse me?” the demon asked, eyes as bright and blue as the sky. Michael dipped his head, suddenly feeling hot. His hands were trembling and so  _shaky_ ; he was never unconfident with his talkbacks like this - never like this. After a slight moment’s hesitation the demon crossed his arms, mouth now closing to a tight and smug smirk. “You got my hoodie, vamp?”  


It took all of Michael’s energy to not  _whine_  in wanting. His fingers seemed to quake into a curled fist, trying their very best to not show how much the boy was trembling. Just the word “vamp” - a  _pet_  name, mind you - made Michael shift in his seat uncomfortably. There was a pump of blood that he felt fill his mouth when he realized that he once again bit down on his tongue, tips of sharp fangs puncturing the thick skin of the muscle. He shot a look at Geoff, swallowing down the drips of blood in his mouth before he managed a smile.

 

“Maybe I do?” he asked, managing to grin brightly despite all of the sea-sickness that he felt from the nervousness that his body gave him. _Damn_  the tingling. “What’s to say that I don’t?”

 

“Give me my hoodie, vamp,” Geoff gave that venomous grin, eyes focusing hard to where they were almost in glowing, blue slits. They were fucking  _terrifying_  and made the vampire melt with the electric surges that plagued his body like a sickness. “Give it to me, now.”

 

“No,” Michael replied with a pounding heart. He pulled that playful, yet cringing smile and looked at Geoff with his wide brown eyes. He made sure the tips of his fangs poked out  _ever_  so slightly to give that Alpha demon that calm purr that he craved. Like milk mixed with hot cocoa.

 

“No?” the Alpha sneered. He playfully rolled his chair that he was in over to Michael with just a mighty kick of his legs. The wheels squeaked for a while before he stomped to a stop, causing a little bit of drag on the carpet. Ray and Gavin were trying not to look over and try to keep to their own business, but they were already smell the fearful peaches that clouded the air. Michael was becoming nervous - the _excited_  kind of nervous. “You denying my ask?”

 

Michael made a little chuckle before ultimately coming up from his chair, knocking off his headphones. He was blushing, but he would never admit it.

 

‘Where are you going, boi?” Gavin asked, he was leaning against his seat, fingers over turned with his body and grazing over Geoff’s pant legs. The demon continued to give the ginger vampire while he stood up from the chair, a look of interest very plain in his eyes.

 

“He’s going to run away like a little coward. You would never stand a little fight with me, would you?”

 

“We can having a pissing contest all you want, but that’s just what it is. You wanna be Alpha?” Michael clicked his tongue before walking out the door.

  


~~~

  


Geoff was brushing his hair after stepping out of the shower, feeling so cold to where it caused his teeth to chatter and his jaw to move to try and accommodate the loss of heat. He can’t understand as to why he felt this way, especially out of walking such a hot and steaming shower. He was looking in the mirror, brushing a loose hand against his horns before beginning to swipe his hair naturally around them. He’d been so focused on the way his appearance was and he couldn’t even understand why. The past few days, however, there was no flaw that was on Geoff that he left unnoticed without fixing it almost immediately. This was the way his hair was flared around the bases of his horns, the way his mustache curled so perfectly upward and maintain that shape that defined his entire character, and finally even checking his eyes to see if they were at their brightest today.

 

He couldn’t help himself whenever he did this; it just became part of his routine the last few days and even the problem with trying to maintain his “look” was driving him insane. Ever so often, he would feel compelled to rush into the bathroom to spruce up his face and make sure everything was just right with his complexion. It was very odd; usually he never worried about what he looked like.

 

His horns curled into the most perfect point, fading from a pitch black to a nice blood red. He loved his horns, but lately they started to bother him; they were  _way_  too sensitive to the touch and often times, Geoff would be paranoid that something was going to brush up against his head to ache at his horns.

 

“I think I’m on my period,” Geoff finally stated to Gavin when they were alone together. Gavin just happen to crawl into the bathroom to quickly use it before Geoff could realize that he was even there. They aren’t usually allowed to use the building’s showers, but Geoff always got away with it, especially when the hot water wasn’t working at his own apartment. The wendigo looked with eyes full of laughter before he agreeing with the demon.

 

“Don’t bleed everywhere; good luck with that.”

 

“No, I’m serious,” Geoff sighed before crossing his tattooed arms. He was still looking at the mirror, trying to look over his eyes and marking down the details. “Do you see what I’m doing? I feel all girly.”

 

“What, because you wanna look nice?” Gavin sneered before shoving Geoff over and beginning to wash his hands. It wasn’t uncommon for the boys use the bathrooms together, but Geoff did feel a little uncomfortable when the Omega purposely jutted his hip and knocking it against his body so that he could move out of the way. The wendigo took over the mirror while turning on the sink to wash his hands. “Omega boys try to feel pretty all the time. What’s wrong with that?”

 

“I’m not Omega and I  _know_  I look good,” Geoff manage to give off a smug smirk, punching Gavin playfully in the arm. There was a soft noise that the wendigo made that made the Alpha demons’ ears perk up in interest, but he brushed it off when he recalled the month when he tackled Gavin while he was in heat. It wasn’t supposed to be anything  _too_  guilty, but Ryan sure did get of Geoff’s nerves as a result. “I feel like...I don’t know.”

 

“Are you trying to impress someone, love?” Gavin asked, even taking his own fingers and brushing the bangs from his eyes. His hair fell into perfect, loose, and messy strands that the Alpha couldn’t help but stare at the dazzling Omega.

 

When Geoff and Gavin first met, it was when Dan was still in the picture before he moved on to basics and soon, there was barely any word of him. Back then, that was when Gavin was in his early twenties, Geoff couldn’t stop staring at the pretty wendigo. He was just a gorgeous creature - one who was thin and perfect to be laced around Geoff’s arms when they would nuzzle at night. It was a dream that the eldest always had, but it never happened. Geoff wasn’t disappointed by it, but he remembers having that crush on the Brit. It always made things just a  _little_  awkward whenever they were alone together. Not for Gavin, though; only Geoff. He wasn’t trying to subconsciously  _impress_  the Omega, though, was he?

 

“I don’t think so?” Geoff asked in the form of a question. He saw the Omega laugh, bending over the sink to get his shirt just a  _little_  wet before he stood straight on his feet again.

 

“You’d know if you are. Tell me; who’s the funny bloke?”

 

“I don’t know. This is the first time I’ve ever...felt this way,” Geoff was slow on his speech, feeling a little bit of a swell in his own cock when he said those words. He tried to keep his composure, frightened that he’d be releasing a certain smell of some type that would make the wendigo know about his nervousness.

 

“Is it me, Geoff? Because, let’s face it, it isn’t going to happen, dear --”

 

“I  _already_  know that,” Geoff gave off a growl, preparing to open up the door. “I don’t think it’s you, but I will say I can’t stop look at your ass for the life of me.”

 

“My mates share this ass; none of which is for you,” Gavin playfully nipped, getting a chuckle out of the Alpha before he began to walk out the door. Gavin flicked his middle finger at Geoff’s head while the demon was walking out, only to giggle when Geoff gave a rumble of half-annoyance. “Lighten up, Geoff. There’s an ass for you out there to chomp on whenever you want.”

 

“When you say it like that, it makes me feel like shit,” Geoff rolled his eyes. “I’m into Omegas, but I’m not a horny sexual deviant that is always on the lookout.”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that, but,” Gavin winked, finally peeling himself from the mirror and skipping out the door before Geoff was even off the post. Geoff inhaled, shuddering deep when the smell of the cool, icy peppermint filled his nose when the wendigo walked by. There was just something  _sassy_  about the boy that made the demon on his toes, ready to pounce with all of his movements and weight to tackle and have the Omega for his own. “Geoff?” Gavin asked, making the demon wake up for any day dream that he was holding.

 

“Uh, yeah? What?”

 

“ _Micoo_ ,” Gavin laughed, fluttering his eyelids closed. “I swear, you’re a dope if I’ve ever seen one. You, him, and your little thing you got goin’ on those few days ago.”

 

“The fucker  _still_  hasn’t given me my hoodie,” Geoff sighed, resting his hands on his hips. He felt a small gust of wind brushing against his arms when Gavin walked back and forth purposely in front of him as if trying to play with him. “Why?”

 

“I’m gonna let you in on a little secret, Geoff,” Gavin laughed, stretching his arms over his head, tilting his antlers as he felt his skin tighten from the stretch. He could see the Alpha eyeing him like a lone pond in the desert. His eyes were thirsty and Gavin was milking the attention for as much as he can before he finally said, “We saw your hoodie in Rye’s bag - had a little fun with it.”

 

There was  _heat_  of embarrassment beginning to rock at Geoff’s body like a wave that surrounded him.

 

“ _You what?_ ”

 

“You heard me.”

 

Geoff was noticeably blushing, feeling the skin that laid at the base of his horn beginning to ache unbearably. He didn’t feel angry, but he did feel a little heated from the truth, especially when thinking about what him and the Alpha vampire did. “I-I’m sorry,” he spoke.

 

“Sorry? You made my boi a horny one,” Gavin winked. “He fucked your hoodie as if he were a young alpha kit. I wouldn’t be sorry, I’d just be kind to him and stop making him wait. True Alphas aren’t sorry, Geoff.”

  


~~~

  


This morning rolled by  _fast_ , or that’s how it felt to Geoff. They first began with a little bit of editing along with the planning of  _Go!_  before it was actually recorded. Ryan was the one to win this week from being able to eat the same kind of food from three different games. It wasn’t the difficult and it didn’t take long to finish, but it was  _already_  noon and the Alpha demon wasn’t even peckish at all.

 

Soon, the boys were filing out one by one for lunch. Ryan and his mates were going on towards  _Quizno’s_  for a bite to eat. Jack managed to sneak away with his wife leaving only Geoff alone in the room with Michael still using the bathroom. He felt nervous and he honestly didn’t know  _why_. Him and Michael have known each other for years, now! Why is he suddenly acting so odd?

 

“It’s nothing, Geoff,” the Alpha sighed to himself, running his fingers through his short hair and leaning back in his chair, turning it around towards the door. He was anticipating for it to open and have Michael walk in with a confused look as to why he was still even there and not out for lunch. “It’s nothing, Geoff; it’s just a little get together. Not a date. Not one at all.”

 

Geoff was planning on actually scratching the awful itch that he’s been enduring now and decided to finally ask Michael to have lunch with him. It wasn’t anything serious, but it was making Geoff’s senses just a little bit more heightened than normal. He could feel his young Alpha tearing right beneath his skin, longing to have a little taste of this promising Omega that he’s just been having his eyes on. He finally had to confess to himself that Gavin was  _right_ ; he was interested and trying to impress someone. He was just too stupid to not realize that was, in fact, Michael that he was after.

 

The bubbly vampire Omega, Geoff could see why Ryan was so protective over him. When he and the other Alpha was having their little dispute, he talked about the boy as if he were his own  _mate_ , but he didn’t think of it anything more other than jeers to make the Head Vampire all pissy and angry. Geoff wanted to apologize, actually; even though Michael didn’t know of what he and Ryan did with all of their filthy words and threats, he wanted to sorry himself for being such a mong.

 

“Geoff?” asked a voice. The Alpha demon twirled his chair around, heart skipping an excited beat when he heard the familiar voice that belonged to Omega vampire. “Why you still here? You aren’t skipping lunch again, are you?”

 

“Uh, hey!” Geoff smiled, hopping up from the chair and meeting the boy with a pat on the shoulder. “I noticed that no one went with you for lunch so, uh…”

 

“You’re gonna take me to lunch?” there was a surprised frown on the Omega’s lips along with his hazel eyes becoming bright and wide. It seemed that he couldn’t believe was he was hearing, especially with the rough chuckle that he gave off in response. “Come on, dude, you don’t have to.”

 

“Aw, come on, buddy,” Geoff shrugged, dangling his keys in the air as soon as he snatched them from his pocket. “I promise Ryan won’t catch us.”

 

Michael grew quiet, staring at the keys as if he were a curious kitten. The mention of “Ryan” obviously brought all of the noise from his chest until he just gave off a half-hearted laughed. “Yeah,” he finally said after a couple moments of silence. “He’s a tart.”

 

The Alpha smiled, trying to persuade the vampire with all he could. He even gave that “look” in the boy’s eyes - the kind of look that made Gavin slap Geoff whenever he made it and tell him to “stop being such a devil”. Michael melted right in his hands, giggling just like an innocent girl and looking bashfully at his shoes. “He  _is_  a tart. Let’s ditch.”

  


~

  


Michael was slurping at some ice coffee, listening to Geoff tell his stories of when he was younger and trying to score with little Omega girls that caught his eye during Spring break. He mentioned the time where he got so drunk that he ended up banging an unknown monster that was “fucking hot” and ended up being drugged by their mystical spell to where he didn’t know where he was for the next three days. As much as it sounded so exciting, Michael was actually relieved that Geoff was no longer what he was when he was little.

 

From time to time, Michael would add in a little bit of his stories; all of them included Ryan. He told the time that the Head Vampire was sleeping when he was only about 15 and Ryan was 21. It was when Ryan first began to drink, looking after the substance as if it were life blood or water. He would always be drunk whenever he came home from work after snagging a fifths from the bar. One night, Ryan came in singing a ridiculous sounding song, not even coupling the lyrics with proper words of English before his arms were wrapped around Michael in a stupor. The Omega decided to play a trick on him by morphing into Ryan’s boss (he was only able to do it after visiting Ryan’s job when he missed the bus and walked all the way there) and scaring the Hell out of the Alpha.

 

“Jesus, you’re a dick. I would have killed you for changing into my boss. You didn’t do that while you had sex, did you?” Geoff asked before popping in a fry. Michael actually barked out a laugh, covering his mouth to hide his blushing face.

 

The boy was inwardly curling his toes, completely shocked and baffled by the question. It wasn’t anything offensive, but it put a  _very_ questionable picture in his mind of him having such affairs with his soulbonded Alpha. He heard a little bit of laughter coming from Geoff and the pale pigment in his face began to develop to an even redder tone.

 

“ _No!_  No, w-we never done that.”

 

“What?” Geoff was smiling, leg beginning to bounce in interest at the new fact. All the time, he thought that him and Ryan were bounded intimately and  _physically_ , but now this changes everything. The demon began to purr, seeing the vampire snicker so innocently to all words. “You serious? He talks about you constantly.”

 

“Well, not because we’ve had sex, but,” Michael hesitated, beginning to twirl his ringer around the lip of the cup of iced coffee. He was trying to carefully plan out his words, but for some reason, they weren’t coming out. He gave off a little whirr that caused the demon to raise his eyes in puzzlement; it was a noise that sounded like a wounded or hurt Omega. He wanted to dwell in the protective mode that instinctually came with the response of the noise, but he just shifted in his seat.

 

“But what? I didn’t mean to get so personal,” Geoff bit his lip lightly with the very point of his fangs. It felt more fragile than ever right now and his nervous fidgets were beginning to show with his tongue beginning to run through his sharp teeth.

 

“No, it’s fine!” Michael laughed. “He’s more of like...my dad?” his voice broke, possibly from a huge amount of embarrassment. “Oh, God, that’s weird --”

 

“It isn’t weird.” The demon was staring at Michael with soft eyes and a lazy smile. He usually wasn’t the one to judge, especially when it came to his friends’ pasts. The Omega was babbling so anxiously, trying to clarify himself of how it wasn’t “incest”, but just a romantic bond between them as a species, but it all honestly flew over Geoff’s head like an airplane. He was too distracted of how Michaels eyes were… _glowing_. They seemed to be radiating their own personal, warm light set the demon at ease. The reticent bloom of color from the boy just made Geoff want to hug him.

 

_Great, sudden affection? _Geoff cleared his throat before finally clearing the air, stopping Michael of his rambling.__

 

“It isn’t weird at all. I just need to understand it more. Plus, all of us need some elbow room and so look’s like we’ll be eating out more often.” He winked, making Michael almost choke. The vampire set his iced coffee down, wiping his mouth and remains speechless for a few moments. It was obvious the sudden notion caught him by a severe surprise. It was all too cute, if Geoff could think honestly.

 

“S-seriously?” Michael coughed. “Y-you  _actually_  want to hang out outside of work?”

 

“You act like no one wants to hang out with you,” Geoff leaned back, snatching the check up from the table, preparing to pull out his money. Michael watched with apprehensive eyes and a bit lip, treating Geoff’s movements as if they were toxic and crucial.

 

“You don’t have to pay for me.”

 

“I  _insist_.”

 

“I-I --” Michael lost when Geoff gave the waitress his card and he gave a small whine. It all just felt so uneasy and he honestly didn’t know how to react to such a nice thing. He remembers when Ryan would pay for his means, but only because he was his legal guardian. When the Omega came of age, the Alpha expect him to split things such as rent, bills, and grocery refills. Michael honestly can’t remember the last time that someone bought something for him - even if it was just a large cup of iced coffee.

 

“You barely got anything. It’s not like you actually got a meal or something,” Geoff explained, still holding that fanged smile that made Michael create a wobbly grin of his own. “Plus, you’re cute. Cute boys always get the special treatment.”

  


~

 

_Entry: 254. Thursday, December 4th, 2014._

_Holy shit, today was fucking weird. Geoff suddenly asked me out for lunch? God, I loved it though. I couldn’t stop moving in my seat and biting at my claws. I know it isn’t good, but I couldn’t help myself. It’s all it took me to prevent myself from kissing him right then and there because I know it’ll feel so….right._

_I honestly thought that it was awesome that we finally got to sit down and talk for a bit. I lost my cool when I was talking about Ryan, though. My Alpha is still such a touchy subject because of the certain things that we haven’t done together. I mean, come on. I haven’t even seen his fucking dick, but everyone else has. Geoff will treat me like a fucking virgin girl before it’s said and done with and, fuck, that’s the last thing I want._

_I do feel like a fucking girl, though. Geoff’s stupid face; I love it. It makes me want to take his form on again just so I can look at it. I don’t fucking care, it’s what I want._

_I wonder how Ryan will feel about this._

  * _Michael_




  


~~

  


“You and Michael?” Gavin asked during the next recording of a  _Let’s Build_  in  _Minecraft_. It was just the two of them alone with everyone else being off. It was held at Geoff’s house because of his innate laziness to actually get up to go to work along with the convenience of time on Gavin’s part when he took the bus to get here.

 

“Yeah, me and him,” Geoff smiled. “I think you’re right.”

 

“Why, something happened?” the wendigo’s pitch rose with interest; he was curious to see how his boi took it.

 

“I think I can connect with him if I just  _try_ , right? He was so damn cute, Gavin, you don’t even know,” the eldest leaned back on the sofa, taking a swig of a bottled beer before handing it to Gavin. Both of them tried to reduce how much and how often they drank together, but so far it hasn’t been that efficient. “He started talking about Ryan was got so red from it.”

 

“Well, m’mates a blushy subject,” Gavin spoke with a smug tongue. “I hope you didn’t make him feel all gushy, though.”

 

“Maybe I  _want_  him to be all gushy,” the demon said with a rasp of a voice, much lower than the Omega had ever heard. It even made a shot of a jolt surge through the wendigo’s fingers, making him flumbly bump his character along the map. Geoff was always the one to make an Omega stumble in their tracks or quickly lose their train of thought and motion; it was just a trait that the Alpha had with his charms and dominance that was already established between all of them.

 

It was always heated between Geoff and Ryan to portray and sense of dominance between one another. It was literally like the same poles of magnets trying to connect, no matter how strong they would repel. Burnie forced the two to not have heated arguments again (whenever things would  _really_  get angry off camera) because from all of the complaints of stress and tension from the Omegas. Even the Omegas _outside_  of the Achievement Hunter office would be affected by it, not feeling comfortable in the environment full of Alpha strife.

 

“You ought to talk to Ryan about this,” Gavin finally spoke after a few moments of awkward silence that came from the jolt. “You know how he is with our boi. Very protective, even if it isn’t seen in the office.”

 

“Ryan has  _no_  authority over me,” Geoff rolled his eyes. “I can hang out with Michael if I fucking please. What’s he going to do, yell at me with his mind?” He began to place blocks in an agitated manner, missing the places almost every time and having to replant them. It still annoyed him to no end of how Ryan  _believes_  he has possession over every Lad in the office. “He’s a fucker.”

 

“Watch it; that’s our mate you’re talking about,” Gavin said, but with a smile. He hated for Geoff to always be angered with Ryan, and it seemed to happen a lot. He saw the demon give a raised expression of humor before he kicked at the Omega’s feet.

 

“You watch it, or that  _mate_  of your’s will walk on me filling your ass with my knot.”

 

The Brit made a little domestic growl - nothing threatening or harsh at all. He gave Geoff a nasty look before throwing his controller at his stomach and getting up from the couch. Geoff scoffed before having another swig of the bottled beer before saying, “lighten up. I joke like this with you all the time.”

 

“I have a  _mate_ , thank you,” Gavin sighed before beginning to walk into the kitchen. He was making a racket with the sudden opening of many of the utensil drawers before pulling out a fork. “I oughta stab you. You think Michael would appreciate you talking like this to me after you two just went on a date?”

 

“Gavin, come on,” Geoff sighed. “Take a joke; I’m not an asshole. Michael’s my little buddy, right?” He saw Gavin putting up the fork before beginning to pull out some unopened Doritos along with some dip. “Aw, see, here you go! Come on. Let’s get through with this shit before I have to call your ‘mate’ and tell him that you’ve been a pissy boy.”

 


	11. Past: Michael and Ryan I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback when Ryan and Michael first meet and the few months that follow up with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you would like to see! [I'd love to know](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)  
> Will be taking Scene requests to work into the story? Can totally do that.
> 
> Next Chapter: Micheoff and Jurnie
> 
>  
> 
> I do apologize if the flow in this chapter isn't...quite that smooth. I'm still working on how I'm actually going to "plot" with my fics.

The chattering of the mall was giving him such an awful pain that he couldn’t even bare to try and put his headphones in to listen to his music all while idly sipping black coffee. Still so tired and cranky, Ryan lolled his head to the side to see if there were any sign of his friend of which he was suppose to meet up with.

 

In fact, the girl wasn’t even really his friend; she was just some young succubus he had met over0 Facebook. She seemed really kind and nice; they have been talking to each other for about a month now and she finally `wanted to meet up with him. It was the worst mistake Ryan could have made because she was over an hour late and so far, the clamor of the mall along with the constant,  _idiotic_  thoughts of the monsters and humans that roamed throughout were giving him the worst headache he’d ever had.

 

The ability to read minds is both a curse and a gift. Sometimes Ryan could hear just the faintest croon of an Omega in heat, screaming for an Alpha to tend to them (and in all honesty would keep him entertained) and other times,  he would hear such disgusting terms of humans degrading monsters. Either way, Ryan had not yet learned how to control his skills of mind reading and he was desperate to try and seclude each individual thought of the people that surrounded him. There was still no sign of the young, blond succubus and so with a slight heave, the vampire got up from his seat and began to walk away.

 

It was so dusty in the mall, full of smoke from cigarettes along with the stench of perfume that almost engulfed the vampire in a cloudy musk that he coughed loudly, desperate to try and get away from the crowd in the food court. The smells combined together were certainly awful and he dreaded ever coming here in the first place. A mixture of cheap perfume, clover cigar smoke, philly steaks, and hot dogs; they were making him so nauseated.

 

But then, there was a  _certain_  smell that caught him off guard. It was a scent unlike any other he smelled whether good or bad - especially at the filthy mall of which he stood. It was a good scent though; in fact, it was an  _amazing_  smell that nearly made him turn his head with wide eyes. He couldn’t see it, but it was there, even if it was just the slightest whiff.

 

 _Peaches_ , his mind sung. Such a lovely aroma.

  
  


-~-

  
  


The vampire nearly spent all of his money just browsing around and buying something that caught his attention for the first second that he saw it. There were colognes that caught his attention, but there was no amount of synthetic perfumes and fragrances to cover up the stench of peaches that was still caught in his nose. He sniffled and even blew into a tissue to see if it was something in his nose, perhaps some sort of irritation to make him believe he was smelling such things; perhaps it was even his mind playing tricks on him. No matter, he continued to stroll through the mall, continuing to receive such curious eyes from young human children that would pass him, their mothers pulling them close in defense. It was all like some sort of cheesy film that would describe just how badly the humans really thought of monsters in their society, discriminating against them and giving them such bad times.

 

Humans were no piece of cake, either. They were hateful and selfish, nothing like monsters who can receive a heart and soulful bond with a specific mate. It make the Head sick of how the mortals could treat love like a dime, spending it as if it meant absolutely nothing and reusing it like a dirty towel. Love was so much more; so much more than what  _any_  mere mortal could understand.

 

The rolling thoughts of constant sex and perversion that screamed at his head made him nauseated, making it difficult to enjoy such leisurely trips such as going to the mall or even to the park. There were always “noisy minds”, what he called them, that would get on his ever loving nerve and it would be all he could do to prevent himself from biting everyone to make it all stop.

 

And then, just out of the sea of racket, there was a pretty song and coo from a troubled mind that past him in a dart, catching him so off to where he turned his head to follow it. It sounded so helpless and distressed, worried and fearful.

 

 _Okay, I can make it out of here. All I gotta do is…_  and then it was faded into disappearance.

  
  


-~-

  
  


“Suckers,” the red headed boy spat when he finally got away from the group, running in the rooms of the mall and flying towards the escalator that headed upward. He couldn’t make a scene so he tried to blend in as best as he could with the surrounding humans. The thirteen year old boy would be so easy to spot with the flames of red that burned his hair along with his bright, beige eyes that seemed to glow when in a good light. He ducked his head down, making sure he was short enough to not be seen over the railing and receiving various chuckles and giggles from the group of people that were around him, rolling their eyes at the feisty ginger that wanted to run away.

 

When he finally reached the second floor, he was off again with coins jingling in his pockets as he was dashing around the stores, running into sleeves of hanging leather coats and even getting caught on some lacy bras meant for women. He didn’t care, just as long as he could get away from that stupid group of orphans. Once he finally reached the Dunkin’ Donuts, he stopped and caught his breath, laughing so foolishly to himself about his escape.

 

“They’ll never find me here. Hopefully they won’t look, either,” he told himself, slamming a fist in his pocket and grabbing some change before he looked up at the menu of the store. There were such tasty smells including lovely strawberries and cinnamon. His mouth was watering for a treat right now and he was  _dying_  to taste something sweet after being deprived of it for so long. Back at the orphanage, the kids weren’t allowed to have treats unless it was a special occasion such as someone’s birthday or a holiday. Michael never received candy at all because of his vampirism. He was only fed baby bottles of pig’s blood, gagging at the thick taste and begged for something less bitter. He was never given it, though; those stupid people. They don’t know anything about vampires, do they?

 

“I want a chocolate doughnut!” Michael yelled loudly, shoving loose bills at the cashier. The woman didn’t reply except for an unsettled smile from the boy’s sudden outburst before giving him a couple of excess money that the boy had given her before making change. The ginger was merrily bouncing, eagerly wanting to have his hands on the creamy and glazed chocolate that would feel so smooth against his skin before it would melt. It smelled so good.

 

When he got it, he immediately took a bite, making a content noise before sitting in a chair, enjoying the delicacy and licking his lips. He peeled off his heavy coat and rolled up his long sleeves without even thinking about hanging the coat on the chair before it fell down into a pile. He didn’t mind, just as long as it didn’t make much of a mess. It wouldn’t anyhow now that he was running away.

 

“Oh, wow,” said a voice, making the meager vampire look up with curiosity. He had always been self conscious about the way he ate and so hearing an exclamation like that made his defenses go up almost immediately, ready to curse out anyone who would judge him in such a way from the messy way he ate. The boy looked around until he saw a man standing almost right beside him with a cutesy smile on his face that made him blush.

 

“What are you looking at?”

 

“You must be hungry,” the man answered before beginning to scoot up a chair. He took of his coat and set it on the table between them along with the smell bag of items he purchased. The vampire nearly almost fell out of his own seat, trying to get up from the table to move away until there was a halting noise that came from the older. “No, don’t leave! You look alone. Where’s your mom?”

 

“Dead,” the boy spat hatefully, beginning to scoop up the remaining chocolate crumbs that were on the table and brushing his own legs off from them. There was an unstable frown that came from the man in result of the snarky ginger and Michael grinned. “Didn’t expect that, did you?” He had no intentions of staying, but he could see the distress that came from the older’s face and he groaned. “Look, it’s no big deal. So what I’m an orphan?”

 

“Well, it’s obvious that you’ve had no one to look after you and teach you proper manners,” the latter replied. “I’m so sorry about your parents.”

 

“It’s no big deal, like I said,” Michael replied, actually beginning to snag the chair back under him. He realized that was an ass statement, but he couldn’t help feeling so angry. With this man, however, came comfort? His eyes were the flat, still, and calm pool of water that could act like a mirror. “I’m sorry I got a bit rude like that. I’m just trying to,” he paused, looking past the man’s head, as if trying to look behind him for an attacker. “Hide. I’m hiding from the orphan group.”

 

“You’re running away?” the man’s voice was a shatter of a shock that made the ginger hush a shrill breath.

 

“Shut up! You don’t know what it’s like there! All the children laugh at me; they call me name’s like ‘freak’ and --” the boy cut off before he bit his lip, showing pin-like, tiny fangs to poke at his skin. He was trying not to cry, and it was obvious; he didn’t even realize that the older man’s eyes had widened in amazement, fingers twitching until they curled into tight fists against the table. “They laugh whenever the ‘Mommies’ give me a bottle of blood and then they spill it open so I can’t eat it --”

 

“Blood? Oh, my God.” the man got up from his chair, catching Michael be surprise and even making him give a sharp hiss in defense.  
  


“So what? Yeah, I’m a vampire; what of it?”

 

“Dear, boy,” the man had swung around the table to get to him, touching his shoulders whenever he was close enough. There was a spark. Something jolted through Michael’s body with that touch. “I absolutely  _knew_  there was something about you that lead me towards you. I tried to read it in your thoughts but, good Lord, they’re too frightened and jumbled to read.”

 

The tiny vampire had a look of confusion plastered all over his face, looking at the older man with desperate hazel eyes. He could feel the connection tingle between them and it was something he never felt before and so he whined soft in reaction.

 

“I’m scared,” he admitted out of the blue. He didn’t even know where the statement came from, himself, but there it was. He was fidgeting with his feet as he continued to sit in the chair, never losing sight of the man’s -- this  _vampire’s_  eyes as he crouched down to get to his level. He could recognize it. That thick, peppery scent of cinnamon along with just the hinting sparkle of thick, gorgeous fangs trying to flash for him between pink lips. Michael was shaking, not knowing how to process this all coming to him in a sudden light. Once the older was on his knees, he tangles his fingers against the boy’s and held them tight.

 

“I know you are. I can taste it in your scent, my dear. You don’t have to be afraid, though. I promise. I’m your Alpha.”

 

“Al-Alpha?” the word felt so new on Michael’s tongue that he actually pressed it against his fangs to cover that itch. So new, but so  _natural_ to say. He honestly wanted to ask what all of this meant, but yet it was all answered without a single word being uttered. “I’m your Omega,” he answered.

 

The man nodded blithely. “My pretty vampire; I’ve always wanted to know what’s been missing in my life,” he brushed a couple of scarlet curls out from in front of the boy’s eyes. The bright orbs sparkled, revealing such happiness and relief that radiated from the ginger vampire’s aura. “I’ve finally found you. I know it’s you.”

 

“Alpha,” Michael smiled, feeling a wave of renewal run over him when the older said that. “Please, take me away from them.”

  
  


-~-

  
  


Snow fell in thick flakes around them, landing in gentle piles as the weather thickened. The older vampire, which Michael learn whose name was  _Ryan_  had made sure he was bundled up in his arms with his heavy coat to snug him. They were sitting on a cold bench, waiting for the bus to come. Michael began to shiver from the cold and Ryan cooed, cuddling Michael even closer to his neck. He stole a kiss from the little vampire’s lips and Michael mewled lovingly, wanting to tilt in for a deeper taste, but the Alpha wouldn’t let him.

 

“Please,” Michael begged, breath puffing out in a cloud from the cold. “I’m freezing and you’re so warm, Alpha.”

 

Ryan tried to wrap his own coat around the small boy to keep the heat between them. “Michael,” he said. “Behind closed doors, we can have as many kisses as you please. Right now, there are people around.”

 

“I don’t care about people,” Michael muttered, laying his head into the crook of the older vampire’s neck. He laid small kisses into the warm skin of the Alpha and even trying to scrape his itchy fangs. Ryan gave a low noise that made the Omega shudder, curling his toes in his shoes and squirming in the older vampire’s lap. “D-don’t growl at me. It makes me feel weird.”

 

“It isn’t growling,” he chuckled. “I’m just glad you’re trying to nibble at me like an Omega should,” he replied with a trembling voice. He was trying to relax and bask in Michael’s happy thoughts, but it was hard. His heart was pounding from realization that he legally has kidnapped a child without the orphanage even knowing. He was worried, but there was no going back now. He began to think of lies as to why Michael is in his possession; perhaps he could convince the people that the boy got lost and he found him. It seemed like a legitimate story, but then he was thinking how that would look so suspicious if he came to try and actually  _adopt_  Michael, which was his plan. It isn’t healthy for bonded vampires to be separated; loneliness would spread faster than a disease.

 

He cuddled against Michael, brushing him gently of snow beginning to land on his head. “Don’t worry, my dear, the bus will be here soon.”

 

“I’m fine as long as I have you,” Michael crooned. “Just promise me you won’t take me back to that fucking orphanage.”

 

“Language, Michael. Did the orphanage teach you that?” he chuckled when he saw the young vampire in his arms grin from ear to ear, revealing those tiny razor teeth. His own smile faded soon after when he muttered, “I’m sorry. I can’t keep you just yet.”

 

“What?!”

 

Ryan shushed him, looking left and right to try to make sure they weren’t causing a scene. “Michael, please. I promise it won’t be long. Jesus, I’ll probably get in a lot of trouble for having you in the first place.”

 

Michael pouted, holding his breath so that he wouldn’t give off a childish sob. “No, no. I want to stay with you. We finally found each other; they can’t separate us.”

 

“They can and they will,” the older said, beginning to stand up with the boy dangling from his neck. There was the beginning of squealing brakes from the slowing bus coming towards the stop before it finally halted.

 

“Don’t take me back. At least for tonight, don’t let me go,” the Omega begged, headbutting at the Alpha lightly. “I’ll lose my mind.” He was wiggling in Ryan’s hold, when the Alpha picked him up from his lap and settled him on the ground. He sighed in concernment before grabbing a hold of Michael’s freezing hand.

 

Ryan didn’t say a word. He tightened his grip around the ginger boy so that he could start climbing the stairs on the bus.

  
  


-~-

  
  


Michael fell asleep on the way home, cheek squished onto Ryan’s chest with particle snores exiting his nose. Ryan thanked the driver for the ride before stepping off in front of the apartment complex, heaving Michael upward to his chest to tote him. He made sure he was as gentle as he could be and it wasn’t hard because of how light Michael was. He grew a bit worried, wondering if Michael had even been fed properly at that orphanage or if they just completely neglected him for his vampirism.

 

It was a quiet, even if it was as early as 8 o’clock. Usually, it would be a lot noisier but the snow seemed to kill the vibe of the town. Ryan was somewhat thankful for the peace and quiet so that his Omega would be able to rest a little bit more without having to worry about going back to the orphanage.

 

Ryan made note to call the place when he stepped inside. Michael finally woke up with dim, sleepy noises, already brushing against Ryan’s skin affectionately. The older vampire hummed and sat Michael down on the bed helping him out of his coat.

 

“I’m going to have to call them. Just wait here and behave yourself.”

 

“Ryan, promise me I won’t be there for long.”

 

“As long as I have something to say about it,” the sandy blond huffed, pulling out his phone. He asked Michael the name of the place so he could look it up

  
  


-~-

  
  


Ryan hung up the phone after eleven rings and no answer.  _Unbelieveable_ , he couldn’t help but think. It would be an absolute blessing to have Michael out of there as soon as he could afford. It must be awful being a lone vamp in the middle of teasing and ignorant human children. Ryan tossed the phone to the opposite end of the couch and picked up the remote to put the T.V on a low volume.

 

“They didn’t answer?” the teen asked, leaning into Ryan when the Alpha sat on the couch. They were both beginning to lay on their sides, Ryan pulling Michael into his grasp in a lazy spoon.

 

“No. Says a lot about them. I don’t want you there,” the Alpha muttered. “I actually know how to properly take care of my Omega.” He felt the vampire blush in his grasp and he smirked, tightening the grip of his arms around the boy.

 

“You smell good, Alpha,” Michael hardly uttered, digging his nose against the skin of the older’s arm. “Nothing like the humans. They all smell as bitter as a fuckin’ lemon peel.”

 

Ryan kissed at the back of Michael’s head, mentally shushing the boy of the curse words. The teen was already getting a bit tipsy from his Alpha’s cinnamon scent and Ryan chuckled when Michael tried to turn over, fidgeting around to get comfortable. He buried his face in the crook of Ryan’s neck, tongue already beginning to lick at the fresh glands that tasted so syrupy and rich. He’d never felt so carefree like this, being able to feel so secure in this man’s arms. They didn’t even need a real introduction before the love and bonding was already there. It made the younger vampire so pleased.

 

Ryan pulled the boy away, lilting faintly before their lips slotted together. Michael’s grip tightened on the Alpha, tongue so greedily trying to explore the older’s mouth, but the sandy blond pulled away. “N-no, Michael. You’re so young, I feel I would be taking advantage of you by doing that.”

 

“It’s just kisses, Alpha,” the Omega purred, planting a smooch on Ryan’s mouth. “What does it matter? It’s not like we’re rubbing cocks or anything, right?”

 

“Goodness,” Ryan actually barked a small bit of laughter at Michael’s choice of words. “I suppose you’re not so young if you feel the need to use that type of language.” His hands began to try and trail downward to place themselves so shakily on the boy’s thighs. “You’re my beautiful vampire,” he praised.

 

Michael linked the bend of his leg around Ryan’s outer thigh, taking the Alpha by surprise before they were caught in a kiss again. The older vamp breathed heavily through his nose to contain the need to try and squeeze the whole of his hand on Michael’s skin. He parted them again, emitting a low grunt that made the Omega’s head duck low.

 

“Don’t entice me, Omega,” he begged, gasping light when he noted the rough edge that lined his tone. He didn’t mean to speak to Michael that way, especially when the ginger whimpered and closed his eyes, quivering low in his place. “N-no, I’m sorry, Michael. I didn’t mean --”

 

“No, I understand,” the younger Omega whirred. “I’ve went a bit too far.”

 

“I forgive you...But those types of movements and,” his voice trailed off, trying to pull Michael’s leg from around him. “Those are reserved for  _mates_. You aren’t my mate, Omega.”

 

Michael didn’t speak. He pouted instead, nodding as if he were trying to give off the notion of understanding, when Ryan knew that he didn’t. The boy’s thoughts were full of disappointment and sorrow.

 

“Michael, don’t be down,” Ryan encouraged, picking up the vampire’s chin in for a peck. “I’m here to keep watch after you. I’m your Head that has been chosen to protect you. N-not mate.”

 

“I just got too excited is all. I’m okay,” the younger insisted. He kept his touches to himself, pulling his arms back to his chest. He smiled, bumping his nose against Ryan with sleepy nuzzles.

 

The Alpha smiled, purposely sending those warm and cuddling vibes through his fingertips. “Sleep, my dear. My poor Omega’s been through a lot in one day, hasn’t he?”

 

“I want to stay with you Alpha. Don’t want to go back to that stupid place,” the boy grunted, leaning back towards Ryan and burrowing his face into the older’s chest. He placed little cups of his lips against Ryan’s thick shirt, hands beginning to find their place gipping onto the fabric. Ryan smelled of candles, the kind that would be set up for Halloween or maybe even Thanksgiving. It reminded Michael of Autumn, even during this snowy weather outside. He felt warm - he felt  _safe_  in his Alpha’s arms. This random being out of nowhere to give him such affection and make Michael feel this  _connection_  between them brought such happiness to Michael’s fluttering heart. “Please, Alpha, don’t let me go back.”

 

“My dear,” Ryan had his arms wrapped around Michael’s waist, giving a soft kiss on Michael’s forehead. The vampire was like a live wire in his arms, constantly trying to squirm to get in a better, comfortable position but he could just never find it. It hurt Ryan’s heart to know how distressed his Omega was due to the fact that they will soon be separated once again. “Don’t fret. I’ll go talk to them tomorrow. Maybe...maybe they’ll just let me have you.”

 

“They don’t like me, Ryan,” the teen whimpered.

 

“They’re dust in the wind, my love,” Ryan whispered lowly, trying to hold back the rage of seeing the brand new site of his love beginning to tear up. His fangs were tingling, itchy to bite in defense of anyone who would make his little vampire upset and smelling of salty tears. “They mean nothing. And I love you. You are my Omega - my dazzling, boy.”

  
  
  


-~-~-

  
  


A week passed by without a single word of a “dainty, semi-aggressive, ginger-type vampire” gone missing. It brought an awful taste to Ryan’s mouth as he searched far and wide for a  _MISSING_  poster, any detail on the news, and even the back of a milk carton to see his Michael’s face look with sad eyes. No one seemed to be concerned at all and it made Ryan  _angry_.

 

His instincts were so young, priding over his Omega as if he were the most prized being in all the world. At times, he wouldn’t even let the boy leave his hand when they were walking down the snowy and icy streets together. Seeing that there was no one even remotely concerned about his Michael made him fume. The ginger was his most  _cherished_  and should be treated with the utmost love and care. He didn’t deserve to be in such an awful place.

 

The more days that the Alpha and Omega spent together, the more inseparable they became. Ryan honestly couldn’t help himself when he woke up to a delightful scent of ripe peaches coated with just a layer of fruitiness. He licked at Michael’s fangs when they kissed, trying to get that same taste to go along with the smell. Michael would try to pinch his lips on Ryan’s canines, threatening to draw blood, but the older wouldn’t let him in fear that they would be “going too far” and reaching what Ryan called “mate-behavior territory”. He still had so much to teach the boy; one being that it’s such a sexual thing for a vampire to drink another’s blood. All these boundaries and rules made Michael groan in such agitated frustration, but he would be swept away when Ryan would made him all drunk off of his scent when they would cuddle.

 

Halfway through the week, Ryan let Michael have one of his blood packets - actual human blood that’s donated willingly from nice people. Michael drank it down as if it were milk for a babe, becoming so touchy all over Ryan to where the Alpha would make Michael sit in the corner to calm down from being too rowdy. It was the blood. It always made vampires feel a whole lot better, wanting to reach inner instincts - something that the public would not be able to handle. The Head was more than understanding and so he let Michael sometimes pick at his hair, give him rough and biting kisses until his lips were sore, and even plant blue and black fingerprint bruises on his arms for grabbing to hard when they were trying to scent. It was all apart of trying to settle with their dynamic bond.

 

Even Ryan had to ask for forgiveness from… _someone_  whether it be the Great Creator or anyone else because last night, he caught himself gazing at his Michael while he was on his laptop, playing away at some RPG horror sites. He was laying on his stomach, right in front of the T.V and right in the view of his Alpha, swaying those hips side to side everytime he would kick his feet in the air. Ryan shuddered, having to excuse himself in the bathroom and cursing himself for looking at his Omega with such opportunistic eyes.

 

 _Disgusting, rude, sinful, hateful, selfish, perverted…God, he’s only thirteen years old, too, you sick vamp,_  Ryan gave himself no mercy before returning to Michael to offer to make some dinner with such shaky and sweaty hands.

 

The nights weren’t much better, damn his heightened instincts that made him restless during the week. He wouldn’t sleep, knowing he had to protect his Omega before he would ultimately pass out from exhaustion and wake up to the ginger watching T.V. Michael would murmur so pastel in his sleep, lips daring to brush against Ryan’s until the Alpha would give in and lean in to have that kiss. He would cling to Michael as if someone were to steal him; he would also try his best to not let his hands sink and lower than the ginger’s hips when he did so, too. Michael would croon in his sleep and Ryan would be watching his dreams of them together, doing such exciting things like traveling.

 

So far, the week had been so exciting for the both of them with the exception of this one lazy Sunday morning when Michael stepped out of the shower. He had lost his towel and he was spewing Omegan-type cries to wake his Alpha.

 

Ryan responded almost instantly when the sounds registered in his brain during his slumber. “Michael!” he called, hopping from the bed. “Michael, what’s wrong?”

 

“Cold,” the ginger replied with an audible shiver. “I forgot my towel.”

 

Ryan laughed when he heard the voice of his Michael answering through the door. He had gone back to the cabinet to snag a towel and came back, opening the door cautiously so he wouldn’t scare the ginger so suddenly.

 

There was steam that poured out and opened all always of Ryan’s sleepy lungs when he came inside. He was met with a very soaked and very  _naked_  Michael standing in the middle of the shower, quivering from the evaporative cooling of the water on his body. “You could’ve kept the shower running if you’re so cold. Those little nips of your’s are practically as hard as diamonds.”

 

The ginger blushed but bursted into laughter, trying to quickly cover himself as if he were a woman. “Don’t look at me. I’m small.”

 

“You  _are_ ,” Ryan chuckled, catching a swift eye of the vampire’s body. His hands were desperately trying to cover up his sensitive areas, skin beginning to blossom up a nice shade of pink. Ryan fumbled with the towel when he tried to open it up, beginning to lose his cool when he drew closer to Michael. “Sorry, you… _wow_ ,” the young Alpha huffed a dense breath when he handed the towel to the ginger. “My Michael, you’re  _lovely_.” There was a possessive sound that he made. Michael was a flawless shade of peach skin with some areas of his body blushing a nice apple red. There were some parts of his arms that shoulders that were dazzled with innocent freckles and thin, red hair that seemed to be invisible if it weren’t for the excellent eyes of the vampire looking over his Omega’s body.

 

The first natural response was to pull Michael close - to hide from wandering eyes that would look him over, but Ryan stopped himself. He let go of the towel and the confused vampire wrapped it around his body.

 

“T-thank you, Alpha,” he gushed with a small whine. Ryan could feel the awkward tension between then and curse his wanting behavior to just bite and lick at his naked Michael in front of him. He finally forced himself out of the bathroom and ran to their room to try and clear his mind of his own perverted thoughts.

  
  


-~-

  
  


Ryan was making breakfast: two pancakes, some bacon, and a small packet of blood for Michael’s nourishment. The Alpha decided that if he were to give Michael just enough of the crimson juice, he would be as loopy as a drunk. He would purposely give Michael more of it just for entertainment.

 

When they finished eating, Michael already was trying to scooch up close next to Ryan on the couch, tongue beginning to slide up his arm. “You’re salty, Ryan. You’re like a saltine.”

 

“Salty? I thought you said I tasted of gingerbread,” the Alpha laughed, beginning to pull Michael’s pliant body up on his lap. He snuggled his nose against Michael’s, grinning wide when the Omega began to purr just like a motor. “My happy Michael. You’re a bit cold, aren’t you?”

 

“Cuddle with me, Daddy,” Michael laughed, leaning in for a messy kiss on Ryan’s cheek. The Alpha had a plastered look of puzzlement on his face, but he smiled with a raised eyebrow. He brought Michael close, pulling in the covers that were scattered on the floor.

 

“Daddy, huh?” Ryan asked, giving a quick peck on the Omega’s nose.

 

“Yes, Daddy. Deal with it,” the ginger mewled.

  
  


-~-~-

  
  


They went out on a walk through the snow-covered park. Michael’s shoes crunched against the packed ice of the road and Ryan was quick to try and always kept the teeny vampire back on his feet whenever he stumbled or slipped. They were lucky to find a nice area for them to play in;  they threw a couple of snow balls and even  _attempted_  to build a snowman, but it didn’t turn out in their favor when it toppled over.

 

So far, they have been living together for nearly two whole weeks without so much a sign of anyone’s care for Michael’s missing. The ginger was more than glad to not got go back as was Ryan, but the Alpha still felt angry. His Omega meant so much more than being forgotten at the mall without even batting an eyelash. What if he hadn’t found him? What if he decided to go home earlier than he intended? Michael would be missing and no one would be concerned in the slightest.

 

“I’m so happy I followed your sweet scent,” Ryan muttered into Michael’s ear when they sat under a shelter. The ginger’s ears were a mad red from the cold and felt frozen to the touch when the Alpha pressed his lips against them. “If your Alpha weren’t there to find you, you’d be gone - never to be seen again. You'd probably be in the arms of a killer or rapist. I wouldn’t be able to manage knowing my pure Omega’s been defiled by a pervert.”

 

“Ryan, don’t say that,” Michael hummed. “I’d still find you somehow. We’re bonded, right? It was meant to be.” He gave a small nip of the air when Ryan gave one of his notorious grumbles that he’s been squeezing out this week, especially when they had their scenting sessions. “If Daddy’s gonna growl, he better have a reason. I’m alright, aren’t I?”

 

“I do have a reason, boy. Just the thought of you not being here; you being all alone --” he cut himself off when Michael bumped at his head lovingly.

 

“But I’m  _not_ , Alpha,” he continued. “I’m here, safe in your arms.”

 

Ryan pulled Michael’s hood over his head and gave him a warm kiss. They were preparing to go back out into the snow. The only thing on his mind was to go home and have some wonderful hazelnut coffee and warm blankets bundled up around his Michael while they watch some shows. It would almost be time to return back to his school and he didn’t even know what he would do with Michael during that time.

 

 _For an Alpha finally taking care of his Omega, you’re clueless,_  Ryan scolded himself.

 

“I want some hot cocoa, Daddy,” Michael laughed before sighing. “Are you sure you’re okay with me calling you this?”

 

“You can call me anything you like, Omega.”

  
  


-~-~-~-~-

  
  


When the weeks started to turn into months, Michael began to grow more comfortable with showing the public that he was, in fact, an Omega vampire. He would clasp a hold of Ryan’s hand and pick it up to his mouth for a kiss. Ryan would try to pull away so that people wouldn’t see, but he was too afraid of snatching his hand away so rudely from his Omega’s lips.

 

“Now, Michael. You have to be more careful out in the public,” he instructed when they grabbed some food at Taco Bell. “You can’t just kiss me willy-nilly as if no one is watching.”

 

“I don’t care about people watching, Daddy,” Michael mused after taking a full munch on his taco. The hard shell ached at his growing fangs, but other than that it was  _delicious_. He’s never had a taco before. “I’m proud to be your Omega and I’m so grateful to have you. Isn’t that okay?”

 

“It’s wonderful, Michael," Ryan muttered quietly, looking over his shoulder before granting his Michael with a soft kiss. He always made sure there was no disrespectful eyes to watch them, especially with such an age difference between them.  “I don’t think it’s good for a thirteen year old to be calling a nineteen year old ‘daddy’ and kissing them,” he said when they parted.

 

“Maybe, but only because of the stupid people,” Michael laughed and crumpled the remains of the paper that held his food. “I can totally say I’m eighteen, though. Don’t I deserve it?”

 

“Not now,” Ryan grinned. “Wait until we are home.” He gathered the rest of his own paper and pulled out his phone. There were a couple of messages that came through his email: a couple of assignments were due tonight and there was some reminders of him to study for an upcoming exam due next week. His eyes were trailing over the screen dully before something caught his eye. “Michael, next week they’re opening up that new middle school near the complex.”

 

“No,” Michael whined. “No, Ryan,  _please_.”

  
  


-~-

  
  


Ryan had talked to the administrator of the new school who was more than thrilled to try and get Michael into it. She was a young werewolf, she explained, and so Ryan was a bit more comfortable knowing that the school was monster-friendly. Michael was sour when he found out that there was a plan for him to attend the new school, but it was all resolved when Ryan had sat down to watch a movie with him and play several rounds of air hockey on the Playstation while popping a Maroon 5 disk in the tray. Michael tried to get his Alpha to scent with him with sleepy sounds and movements, but Ryan refused and told Michael he had to focus on his assignments coming up.

 

It was almost three in the morning and he was irritated that Michael stayed up later than he promised. He finally had Michael asleep and tucked in the couch - which took around another half hour - before the small teen settled down to sleep.

 

In all honesty, the assignments were not that difficult. He was an excellent writer of essays and the topics were easy along with the applied research that was needed. He got the two major tasks done within the next hour or so before he slammed his laptop down in completion.

 

“Finally.”

 

He wiped his face, beginning to go back to the living room to gather Michael up, but he hesitated when he reached for the door knob. He whiffed, hitching his breath once it rang against his nose.

 

He could smell it in the air; there was a tang of arousal that hung in a solid cloud of peaches to where it was a struggle to even breathe. He itched at his nose trying to hold his breath before he caught another whiff. His Omega  _had_  to be messing with himself in some sort of way. There was no other kind of scent that would’ve said otherwise. He wasn’t wet, not yet. He wasn’t that old enough to actually gush slick from in between those thighs. He could’ve been only been messing with his small , cute cock. Either way, Ryan was  _taken_ , closing his eyes and falling against the door frame in a limp mess.

 

 _My sweet boy,_  Ryan thought aloud when he droaned those words against his tickling fangs. “Trying to pleasure himself - I wish I could help,” he tried to slide back into the deep part of the room and away from the door. He could picture his vampire sprawled out on the couch, hand trying to grab at his tender, hard, smooth nub. He trailed his own thick hand down to his package, trying to fondle at his stirring cock.

 

He hated his young cravings. The smell of a roused and interested Omega always would get him going, especially if it was his bonded imp. He bit at his fingers, even pretending that it was Michael’s, but mainly so that he could just have  _something_  to gnaw at. As much as he hated it, he suppressed his inner Alpha that wanted to run to Michael’s side with a ready tongue to spread him open and give him that proper licking. Instead, he shamefully just continued to imagine his Michael whining from being split open by his girthy cock, moaning so beautifully and calling Ryan’s name with each thirsty thrust.

 

His hand now was wrapped around his cock fully as he continued to harden to life. He didn’t want to be like one of those perverted Alphas, but  _damn it_  it was difficult. The kind of Head Vampire willing to expose his bonded Omega and touch him in such a way was looked down upon and he  _hated_  it. Their love was respectful - something pure that was complex and hard to understand. With this pure love comes bonding rewards that could never be experienced again and it would all be ruined if he were to humor his inner Alpha and lap over Michael.

 

So instead, he pleased himself with his thoughts and his own hand. He got into a comfortable position on his side being able to wiggle out of his underwear. His jerks grew more frantic, especially when there was this  _wonderful_  twinges that ran through his groin when he thought of his small vampire’s petal lips being able to cup at his heavy sac or even circle around his fat, leaking head.

 

 _He’s a curse with the way I’m not allowed to spoil him with my cock,_  he gritted his noises as silently as he could so he wouldn’t make a ruckus for Michael to hear.  He tightened his ring as if it were a clenching Omega around his cock and he was falling for his own movements with each shuddering breath.  _Oh, Michael--_

 

“Alpha?”

 

Ryan’s eyes shot opened so fast, it nearly blinded him. He was quick to react with covering himself up, pressing a pillow against his exposed cock before the Omegan boy opened the door with a smile. Ryan tried to smile back, but instead he shivered when the smell of an aroused Michael had followed through his nose. Michael must have known; the smell was so hard to try and cover up.

 

“Michael, goodness, what are you still doing up?”

 

The teen’s eyes drifted over him so hungrily, they could’ve been compared to a nasty vulture. He chirped without even answering Ryan before he began to crawl onto the bed all while beaming an almost sinister-looking smile.

 

“I wanna mate, Daddy.”

 

The Alpha’s heart dropped. He was more than fearful of Michael ever telling him this. “N-no, no, no, boy,” he tried to persuade differently. “Michael, you must be tired.” He pressed the pillow even harder against his still stiff and leaking cock. He felt a light pinch of pain that shot through him, but he tried to grit his teeth and bare it. He was gripping onto the pillow with full force, Alpha claws beginning to pick at the feathery cotton from how badly he was trying to hold himself back. His willing imp by his side  _begging_  to be bred even when it’s impossible; he can’t  _stand_  it. The ginger successfully slid himself towards the Alpha’s side on his knees, bending low for a kiss.

 

“I want to please, Daddy. Even though I can’t feel anything right now, I know  _you_  can.”

 

“I knew you were touching yourself,” Ryan croaked, his hands still sinking low to hide his cock against the pillow. “Go back onto bed, young one. I don’t want you to see me, at least not like this.”

 

“Were you touching yourself too, Alpha? I could smell it. I wish I could make such lovely smells like you do, but I’m too young, aren’t I?” Michael’s fingers tried to sneakily graze over the pillow with intentions to rip it off if it weren’t for Ryan  _snarling_  and making him sputter a whimper. The Alpha showed  _teeth_  and Michael’s humbling instinct kicked in, retreating his hand back to his body and lowering his head respectfully. “I-I’m sorry, Alpha. I just want to touch you so badly. I-I want you to touch me too. When you called me pretty, it meant so much to me and I felt like you meant it.” He stared at the Alpha’s teeth, biting his lip with his own. It was a habit whenever he saw Ryan’s fangs flashing at him. “A-Alpha.”

 

“Michael,” Ryan hushed pulling a hand away from the pillow to rub at Michael’s cheek. The boy’s eyes were tired and glossy, recovering from sleep as well as the excitement of noticing new smells lingering in the air. He pulled the boy in for a lick on the nose, getting Michael to giggle when he tried to lick back and accomplished licking Ryan’s cheek. “I love you, my boy. You  _are_  pretty. You’re alluring, even. Your lips are sweet along with your skin. I love my Omega more than anything.”

 

Michael laughed blissfully at the confession and finally began to lay down. “I love you too, Daddy. My big, strong, handsome Alpha. I bet you’ve got a big cock too, huh? Can your Omega-boy see?”

 

Ryan hitched his breath, trying to work his underwear back on and pushing the pillow away when he did so. There was still a very noticeable tent that perked up heavily and Michael whimpered; he didn’t hear so much of an answer coming out of Ryan, instead he looked at the tent and could only  _imagine_  what held underneath. He shuddered, “when I’m turned on, you can’t even see my cock through my clothes.”

 

“Michael, you’re a beautiful, healthy  _Omega._ ” Ryan would never admit to his boy that he was blushing from all the words. He knew he wasn’t  _that_  impressive as Michael was saying, but the words were honestly getting to him. “And I don’t want to hear another word about ‘cocks’ or ‘mating’. At least for tonight. Your nub is as beautiful as the day is long.”

 

Michael yawned past giggles, obediently snuggling against Ryan and planting a small kiss on his neck. There was a blinking moment when he tried to rub his tongue and teeth against the spicy skin, but it was brushed over when his eyes fell closed. “I want to please my Alpha.”

 

“You  _do_  already. Goodnight, my eager Michael,” Ryan spoke with a waver, eyes beginning to dart down at Michael’s boxers. He was wondering if the boy meant what he said; it was just primitive Alpha instincts that wanted to know those praises were more than just words.

 

Michael smelled of strong, ripened peaches. Nothing wet, but the arousal was surely there. Ryan honestly felt so proud with how fast Michael was maturing, but he honestly had no idea what he will do when his Michael goes into heat.


	12. Michael III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a "wet" dream. It is pretty amazing, too even if the chances of it happening are less likely than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you would like to see! [I'd love to know](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)  
> Sorry about the lag of this fic and other fics. My...outlines got heavily rained on and I was never able to recover.

Michael found it hard to lift his head. The tips of his ears were aching him along with his back; it must have been the way he was laying. He was curled up on his side, knees pressing against his chest with his arms hugged tight around them for security. The one thing the vampire noticed was how _cold_ he was and how sharp the air felt around him.

 

When he did finally sit up, he already felt weighed down once again. What seemed like strong arms was holding him down until they pulled him close to where he felt a rising chest against his back. At first, Michael almost gave a distressed cry suddenly feeling entirely helpless when he realized that no coherent words could form from his mouth.

 

“Hush, hush,” soothed a voice. A light, _familiar_ voice. “What’s wrong, my pet? You don’t usually wake so early.”

 

There were pillows underneath Michael’s head. Nice and _soft_ and warm enough for him to flutter his eyes shut momentarily before giving a chitter of agreement. His heart was beating like a drum, pumping thick blood whenever he felt the touch of the man behind him. It could have been no one else. There was no one that Michael knew that possessed the same sweet, intoxicating scent of strawberries as well as have that light, comforting voice other than _Geoff_. When there were tattooed fingers reaching up to caress his cheeks, the vampire blushed, closing his eyes softly and tilting his head forward to show off the back of his neck.

 

“Sweet, little Michael,” Geoff rumbled happily. Michael felt a soft petaled kiss grazing against his hair and he made a bashful coo, tightening his hold on his knees. The demon dragged a sharp nail against the back of Michael’s pants, running it up until it was trailing up his bare spine. Only then, the vampire had noticed that his shirt was missing and that the only thing that was actually on his body was a torn pair of faded denim jeans. “Perhaps sleeplessness is from anxiety. Don’t understand why my darling pet would be anxious.”

 

“G-G—” Michael stopped trying when he just felt himself being choked on his own words the harder he would try to say them. Instead, all he could afford was to give a pure Omegan mew unfolding his body and allowing his legs to stretch out. When he turned over, he finally was able to catch a look at Geoff. His eyes swelled with blue radiation, emitting their own light. It was the first thing that Michael noticed and that’s all he _needed_ to see in order to be taken. He stared at Geoff with lax lips that pouted from his desire to just admire and maybe even _touch_. The demon still had those amazing set of horns, only this time they curled in fully, just like an old ram. One sharp fang poked out from the bottom of his lip and it was all Michael could to from satisfying his own itchy teeth and bite at his own lips.

 

There wasn’t a shirt on the demon; his entire tattooed torso was on display for Michael to see. The inked artwork on his body began to shimmer a bright teal, showing just how excited the demon was, as well. All of it was utterly beautiful.

 

“Don’t gawk at me, Omega,” Geoff sneered, raising an eyebrow when Michael lowered his head, threatening to slide close. He breathed in hard through his nose, purring lowly at the peachy, fruitful aroma in the air. “My, already wet just from the sight of me? You’re such a good pet.”

 

The demon had pulled Michael close now, the Omega giving off a pitiful whine whenever Geoff had immediately dove in, fangs running along the side of Michael’s neck. The touch and sensation was so _new_ and made the vampire’s legs twitch obediently, spreading open when he felt the Alpha beginning to bite down on him.

 

It caused him to get _hot_. Not even his Alpha had bitten him like this before, never this intimately. There was hot kisses and sweet licks from Geoff even as he continues to bite down to claim his pet. Michael responded with all that he could do; mewl quietly and allow Geoff to do that. Although the vampire didn’t understand, this was _paradise_.

 

“A-al-alpph—” he cooed, wanting so badly to say that name. To finally have a chance to call Geoff this made Michael’s heart flutter, even if it was a major struggle to try and even pronounce the word in English. He felt the slight, sharp dig of the curves of Geoff’s fangs before the demon final let up, lapping lovingly at the new mark that he created for his pet.

 

“You don’t need to speak, my sweet pet,” the demon promised, lips finally sliding their way across Michael’s until they fully kissed. The Omega had both hands cupped on the Alpha’s face, hips instinctually grinding upward in a needy pace that screamed for the Alpha to care for him. When they split, Geoff laughed with lidded eyes. “Always so needy and playful, aren’t you? Never give a master their break…”

 

Michael whimpered in apology, beginning to buckle in his knees from shame of being so desperate and thirsty, but the demon didn’t allow him. “Don’t you dare,” he snarled quick, enough to make Michael jolt in slight fear and excitement. Just to hear Geoff talk like that to him made him _wet_ , and the Omega vampire had _no_ idea what the feeling of being “wet” really was until now.

 

Tongues slid across their fangs when they shared another kiss, this time Geoff taking the time to try and pull off whatever remainder of clothes Michael had left to his name.

 

“Maybe being stuffed with a fat knot will help you sleep, huh?” the demon gave a low chuckle, especially when Michael’s hardness gave a visible twitch under his pants. “Making my pet squeal until he’s speechless and unable to move from being too full from me.”

 

Michael tries to say something, but it only came out as a girlish moan while another wave of gush came from him. He propped his knees up, allowing Geoff to pull down the jeans pass his ass until they just pulled around the arches of his knees. So badly did he want to cry out _“yes!”, “please, oh please. I’ve been waiting”, “Alpha, I need your knot”,_ or just even encourage Geoff by yelling his name, but it was impossible. He realized he didn’t _know_ how to say it; only primitive noises and happy chirps were the only noises he could make that allowed Geoff to respond happily. The demon had his lips licking in thirst when he saw that pretty pink nub spring into the air.

 

It stood straight and hard, precum leaking from it in thick beads that made Michael whine every single time one would come out.

 

“My pet’s cock is the fucking prettiest thing I’ve seen…” he growled jealously, coming close as he crawled forward until he was hovering over Michael. “All mine to swallow down whenever he wants.”

 

Michael responded with small thrusts, eagerly trying to fuck up into the air blindly to look for that promising, wet mouth that Geoff was talking about. It didn’t happen, but when he grinded up into a promising, thick bulge in the demon’s pants, he stopped and shivered, biting his lips from how badly they wanted to bite.

 

“You like to rub your cock against mine, don’t you pet?” Geoff gave a toothy smile, especially when Michael actually nodded in response. “With those small, little vampire teeth biting at your own lip. They would fit so much better on mine, wouldn’t they?”

 

The vampire shuddered out a breath with fumbling hands that tried to pull on the demon’s pants and unzip his zipper. Geoff waited patiently for Michael, a loose smile playing the seam of his lips. Fingers were playing with loose, reddened locks of his hair, encouraging Michael with reassuring whirrs until ultimately, his cock was freed.

 

Michael gasped lightly, feeling all of his blood rush hotly to his face, making him close his eyes just from how heated he was. He felt _slick,_ his wetness actually sliding down his hole to the base of his spine and he made a strangled noise from it. He saw Geoff lick his lips before he slide his pants down all the way to allow more movement between them and that’s when Michael took in an eyeful of Geoff – his _“master”_.

 

His cock was just as thick as he remembered it when he shapeshifted that one day; his member leaked a tiny rising bead of precum that was surrounded by a fat, bell head. The base of his cock was nice and thick, holding back a potential knot that the vampire was nearly _dying_ to see.

 

“Don’t stare unless you plan on taking it.” Geoff’s tone had change from that kind and warm one to completely greedy and _low_. A hand circled the very base of his cock to show how stretched his fingers could get. “Little thing, always teasing me with those eyes. Why don’t you actually make good use of yourself and treat me?”

 

Michael swallowed, nodding in small intervals as he tried to get up from under Geoff and get on his knees. In doing so, they both shared another kiss with the demon’s hand grabbing at the back of Michael’s skull and clenching on his hair. Then, the vampire did something that he thought he would _never_ have the guts to do in his entire life. He bit down, suckling on Geoff’s bottom lip as they kissed.

 

A small splash of blood and he _moaned_ gratefully while he tried to suck with needy and desperate licks. Geoff tasted just like his scent: strawberries; only this time, it was accompanied with the copper taste of blood that made the vampire get giddy instincts.

 

On the other hand, Geoff immediately gave a roar, pulling back from Michael with a growl that sounded both menacing and threatening, yet controlling and _wanting_. The vampire shivered, feeling the need to fear for his life to hear an Alpha growl that way at him. Ryan didn’t ever do that to him, no matter how angry he got.

 

“That the best you got, little _slut_?” the demon’s lips dribbled a tiny bit of blood. The fingers on the back of Michael’s head tightened and Michael made a submissive noise all while instinctively spreading his legs only slightly, a pure instinctual move to calm the possible angry Alpha. “I ought’a force you to turn into _your_ Alpha and show you how you should bite me.”

 

The mention of Ryan, it was too much for Michael to not give a visible shudder, almost falling limp against Geoff’s hold. His slim fingers now held on to Geoff’s shoulders as he was using the demon for his full support. He felt a slide of precum run against his stomach and he chittered pitifully.

 

“R-Ry…”

 

“I wouldn’t worry about _him_ ,” Geoff promised with a full grin. His hand stroke up on his cock, knocking against Michael from how close they were. “He’ll be home shortly before we’re scheduled to wake.”

 

Michael pursed his lips, falling down straight on the bed under Geoff when the demon finally let go of him. He whimpered, looking up at brightened, blue eyes that held nothing but clouded, animalistic arousal.

 

“Go on,” he stated with a lazy hand still continuing to move up and down his cock. “I don’t like to wait, especially since you were the one who woke me.”

 

The vampire wasted no time to push out his tongue and press it up against the _warm_ , smooth skin of Geoff’s head. He lapped around it, eyes fluttering back at the taste from it. The noises he made could only be related to a small pup in heat, whining in pathetic yips as he tried to begin to suckle on the whole tip. The demon groaned in a huff, hand guiding Michael’s head to work even further down on him.

 

“Come’on, pet, what are you waiting for? You’re usually deep enough to try and get me to knot those pink-petaled lips of yours.” Geoff gave an impatient breath, pressing slightly against Michael’s head to encourage him to go deeper. “Master doesn’t have all night, and to think you want me to ravish that hungry hole.”

 

A _squeal_ came from the Omega, his legs kicking uncomfortably from all the talk that made him even wetter. He tried to do it, follow Geoff’s orders and slide down easy on his cock, but he couldn’t take it without having to pull off to cough from how _new_ the whole experience was.

 

“So fucking tight, it’s like you never even sucked my dick before,” Geoff admitted with a toothy smirk. He admired the way Michael’s jaw hinged open for this, lips circled around nice and tight with big eyes looking up to him for reassurance.

 

There were wet and soft noises coming from Michael, especially when he took a hand to drag against his messy, wet hole only to yowl at how _soaked_ he was, wishing for the Alpha to take him. He was able to slide down even more, choking only slightly as he felt the tip of Geoff’s cock tickle at the back of his throat.

 

“ _Michael_ ,” Geoff whispered with his hand now working on massaging his based along with the base of his cock. There was already a slight rise, and absolutely no way that Michael could get his mouth around it. Instead, he just licked whatever he could, wetting up Geoff’s so much so that the demon threw his head back with a captured gnarl. “You sweet, little slut, fucking _teasing_ me with this new, tiny mouth of yours.” He bend forward to have an eyeful of his pet playing with himself.

 

Thin, slick fingers were pressing in him, barely doing any actual good except just for show. It didn’t do much for the little vampire, but he still toyed at his hole just to feel how _wet_ he was. The smell of peachy slick gave Geoff something to growl over, however with his hand settling a controlling an owning hand on Michael’s tail bone. That’s when the pet moved his fingers away and he was clenching down on air, _desperate_ for something proper, big, an _Alpha_ to fill him.

 

“Cute,” Geoff clicked under his tongue, fingers finally arching their way past the skin of Michael’s cheeks. They were pressed together, only showing off how lush and _full_ they were and he had to spread them open in order to access his wet rim. When he finally pressed two fingers in, both of them gave a noise of content. Michael’s lips pressed down _perfectly_ and caused Geoff to almost buck up in his mouth, but he held himself back. “God, you’re practically messing the bed, almost making me lose it.”

 

A third finger slid in easily and Michael was able to bare down on them, having them slide in deeper. “Little whore,” Geoff chuckled as he gave Michael’s mouth shallow rocks while he sucked. “Always wanting something in that sweet ass of yours. Do you treat your Alpha like this, too?”

 

Michael blushed hard, mouth beginning to lift up but the demon wouldn’t let him. When he did so, he was received with a harsh, raw _smack_ against his ass and his legs buckled in until they finally gave. Michael was able to slide off of the demon’s cock when he grew limp on the bed, still stunned from the rough smack that the Alpha gave him. There was pathetic surrendering noises that seeped out of Michael, looking up at Geoff with pleading puppy eyes for forgiveness.

 

“Did I fucking say you could stop?” Geoff had that crooked snarl on his face again, rumbling deep from either anger or arousal as he now had a wet hand stroking his cock from the very base to the very tip, fingers stretching whenever they ran over the swelling potential of his knot. “Selfish thing, only caring about you and your wet hole being filled, what about your poor master?”

 

His eyes were now a _raging_ blue, something Michael has only seen Ryan’s eyes do only once in his life when they realize they couldn’t afford rent for the month. They no longer mimicked the color of his tattoos that were beginning to show a _cold_ , dark blue on the inkwork. His fangs were visible, but were caught in a grit that made Michael almost mess himself from how demanding they looked.

 

The Omega wanted to apologize, show his teeth or his throat, do _something_ to tell Geoff how sorry he was. He laid low, giving those little Omega noises surely to rouse any nearby Alpha. They were noises of both surrender and “ready to mate”, and it was the only thing that Michael knew to do from how suddenly frightened he was. When he started to spread his legs and lift his ass off of the ground to present, Geoff turned away.

 

 _N-no! Please, Master! I’m sorry,_ Michael wanted to scream and beg. He even tried to move close to wrap his lips around Geoff’s cock again, but the demon was already up from the bed, ruffling his hair.

 

“What are you two doing in here?”

 

Michael turned sharply around and sharply gasped at what he saw. There was an immediate wave of submission that traveled through his veins as thick as milk.

 

“R-R—Alph—”

 

Ryan wasn’t even dressed; the only thing he wore that was actual clothing was a pair of briefs. “Jesus Christ, Geoff, I just come home and get comfortable and suddenly I’m hearing my Omega calling for an Alpha to fuck him.”

 

“He’s being a little bitch,” Geoff smiled playfully, still coming close for the Alpha vampire to dive in for a kiss. “Maybe you can handle him. After all, you surely know what makes him tick.”

 

“My sweet vampire,” Ryan purred happily, closing his eyes when Geoff had pulled him in for a kiss again.

 

“ _Our_ sweet vampire…”

 

 

*

 

 

Michael woke up with a gasp and sat up in a hurry. His eyes were wide and searched around his empty apartment room until he was determined that there was no one with him.  

 

“It was all a dream,” he muttered before plopping back down on the pillow and groaning. “It was all a _fucking_ dream…”

 

He turned his head and looked at the clock that boldly proclaimed 5: 31 AM and he groaned, rubbing his face. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep; he would just have to get up in an hour to get ready for work.

 

He didn’t want to admit to himself that he absolutely loved the dream and demanded that he would chase it through sleep again. He’d never tell anyone that, but he _adored_ it. It was a sick, twisted dream that he always thought of until he actually had it.

 

He reached under him, biting his lip in nervousness as he did so. Taking two fingers, he gave a dry, unsatisfying swipe against his hole to realize that all of the slick and wetness that he experienced in the dream didn’t actually happen. No matter how _real_ it felt, it wasn’t there.

 

There was, however, a major boner that he had pressed up against his stomach and pinned against his jeans that he slept in. “Damn…Geoff,” he gritted, beginning to unbutton his pants. He honestly didn’t feel like relieving himself despite how hard he actually was. He was too angry from the reality of how that would _never_ happen in his entire life. The Omega in him screamed to be claimed by the demon, but it was once again denied.

 

“I’m so sick of dreaming.” He jumped up from the bed, immediately heading to the shower.

 

 

~

 

 

Despite his words, he couldn’t help himself. One step in the hot shower and he _mewled_ against a bit finger, other hand circling around his nub of a cock and giving it some playful strokes. He’s never felt so _teased_ in his entire life despite that little incident with the other Omegas and Ryan giving him some questionable gestures way back in his teen years.

 

Sparks shot up his spine and he moan quietly, desperate to not try and wake the neighbors. It’s been so long since he spoiled himself like this and he cursed himself for it as he began to take long strokes to his cock. It mimicked the way Geoff touched himself in his dream and all he could imagine was it again, hand wrapping around a fat, thick knot with a load of white cream spurting out all over his lips and tongue.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he began to go faster, finger finally ripping from his mouth and trying to grip something – _anything –_ on the shower wall.

 

The water served no help from how _hot_ it was, raining down on him and allowing every stroke to be as smooth and as wet as possible. He _longed_ for it, actually pretending like the water was his own slick when he reached down to prod at his hole.

 

It was tight – virgin, and he _hated_ it.

 

“G-Geoff,” he whimpered, successfully sticking one finger in with a sharp gasp. It burned, there was no doubt about that but it was something about that burn that made him almost squeal the demon’s name even louder. “Fu-fucking wish it was your cock I could be crying about…”

 

He was able to sit down on the shower floor comfortable, sprawling out his legs to have better access. He could feel his arousal being squeezed out of his cock from his hand being swiped away from the water only to have it replaced again. That’s never happened before and Michael gave a loud moan when he tugged _just_ right, working closer to his orgasm.

 

Without helping himself, he clenched tight around his finger, sending it deeper and only causing him to choke on his own breath when he hit a certain spot that made his cock leak even more in interest. “Fucking _Christ_ – _oh!”_ he did it again, this time with his body bouncing back in shallow bumps.

 

Water ran down from his body and straight to his hole, adding even more lubricant for him to try and work a second finger. It was daring, but he did it anyway and was rewarded with another burn that made him buck up into his own hand.

 

“F-fuck, I can understand why Gavin and Ray are obsessed with buttstuff now,” Michael confessed to himself, hand now fucking more on his cock than his hole. He was about to be sent over the edge with little fangs pressing down on his lips, hoping that it would be a mate’s instead. 

 

All he could think of was Geoff. He’d kill to be in his lap, working himself on just the tip of the demon while he’d watch the little vampire with amusement.

 

“D-don’t even know if he’d fucking fit, he’s so damn big –” Michael stopped himself, blushing hard from his own words that he didn’t even think he would ever say aloud. “ _A-Alpha_.”

 

When his hand worked back to the base of his cock, fingers having a chance to pay attention to his neglected, swollen balls is when he tipped over the edge. He had to bite his tongue in order to hold back the moan he was about to give. There was that strike of pleasure that rolled through him again, reminding him of when he spent the night with the Omegas and he had his first, real orgasm. It was still dry, but still so satisfying to feel.

 

“G-Geoff,” he choked finally when his movements stopped. His body writhed from the orgasm, giving small, subtle twitches whenever it was finally complete. The water had made his body completely numb; he could only afford to lay there in a lump pile with slack lips that tried mutter Geoff’s name again.

 


	13. Joel/Burnie I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel is a wanting monster and has gotten closer to Burnie throughout the weeks. He gets _really_ possessive however, when he happens to catch that bite that the human has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you would like to see! [I'd love to know](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)  
> In this one, Joel is...pretty frank. Things escalate very quickly ;D
> 
> Thank you for pointing out the copy-paste error. Sorry about that! My fingers either slipped or laptop lagged a lot.

* * *

 

It was a chilly Monday morning. Burnie yawned, rubbing weary eyes from yet another night with barely any sleep. He pulled out his cup of piping hot coffee and didn’t even bother to try to get any of the cream or sugar out. Smells like that usually attract the Omegas and right now, he wanted to avoid _any_ means of monsters right now. He always appreciated Gavin’s warm hellos or Jack’s bright, reassuring smiles, but last night he had yet another nightmare.

 

It wasn’t any of them, but it was their breed. He dreamt of a legion of demons or vampires taking over him and suffocating the very life from him by taking his blood. He remembers everything very vividly, being tortured from the loss of breath and the loss of warmth that he felt during the dream. It truly terrified him, worse than he’s ever felt before.

 

He took a painful sip of the hot coffee, fingers still feeling as cold as ice with pinpricks of numbness that shot through his arm. With a slight glance in his peripheral vision, he saw it again and groaned in remembrance. He pulled up a loose, flannel sleeve on his shirt to show two thick and deep puncture wounds. They were the perfect shape of the demon’s teeth and it has yet to completely heal even after weeks of the bite. They were still opened in the very center of the wound with a slight, faded brown of a disappearing contusion that pooled around the whole area.

 

He dug a familiar bottle out his backpack that was just about empty and squeezed the little amounts of the substance inside. It was clear and smelled of thick chemicals, but it acted as a killer to the Alpha scent that was plastered all over his arm. Burnie didn’t understand how, but when Geoff had bitten him, his scent never went away. To the human, it smelled like a type of alcohol with just the _littlest_ bit of strawberry, but nothing other than that. He knew better, though. To any Alpha monster, it smelled nothing more than _Geoff._ Pure, grade-A Alpha that would have made any dynamic either swoon or growl. Not Burnie, however. It made him scared to the very bone.

 

This now had become a part of his routine, especially since that he has acquired a closer friend throughout the weeks following. First, he came in because of projects that they were both working on. The Alpha and he had already gotten along whenever they did interact, but as of late Burnie has felt a slight connection between the monster and him. This is why he was so nervous about the bite and the reason why he continued to use the neutralizer to hide the scent of the bite; it was because he was frightened of what the Alpha monster would say. Right now, they weren’t even required to show up to each other and discuss ideas or production, but Joel still did and it made Burnie happy. There was just a swell that came through him, and he actually thinks that the only reasons that he’ll get over his true fear of monsters is through Joel, himself.

 

And, just as he thought of the devil, he came in.

 

“Burnie,” Joel smiled when he entered. Burnie felt adrenaline race through his arteries as he quickly hid the bottle of neutralizer in his desk. He silently prayed that it wasn’t noticeable, especially after he just used it, but he remained calmed, giving the Jersey Devil a smile as he was walking in. His wings were folded in so that they wouldn’t hit against the door and he made sure that his hooves were making only silent taps. Burnie honestly couldn’t help but give a grin when the Alpha came in, lighting the room with the semi-sweet smell of sulfur and kindled wood. It warmed the human, letting him relax just the slightest bit in his chair.

 

“Hey, Joel,” Burnie cleared his throat, still rubbing subtly at his wrist under the desk as the other came closer.

 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Joel said, pulling up a chair. His wings folded inward; Joel told Burnie that they only do that when he feels comfortable and just the notion of that alone allowed Burnie to have lighter feelings.  “Thinking about some more plans.” He unknowingly purred as he sat down, his hands held in his lap in both excitement and patience.

 

“Hey, okay. What’s up?” He gave a big yawn, grabbing a hold of his coffee. “Sorry. I didn’t sleep well at all last night.”

 

The look on Joel’s face made the human almost give a wince from how fast it fell. “I’m sorry about that, Burns. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off, you know?”

 

“No, no!” Burnie actually gave a weary chuckle before taking a sip of his coffee. “It’s fine, really. What were the plans you wanted to talk to me about? Before we do anything else, I wanna hear them.”

 

Joel gave a wicked, toothy grin of happiness, even if he tilted his head out of concerned. “Well, they’re not really plans pertaining to work, Burns, but, uh –” Joel met Burnie’s eyes and actually gulped, not knowing how his boss would react and so he hesitated. “I’d like to invite you over for some beer and movies after work. But, I understand if you’re too tired. You definitely need to catch up on some Zs.”

 

Burnie gasp a small, slight gasp of air, biting his lip lightly at the proposition. It shouldn’t have phased him; it wasn’t like he’s never been asked out before or asked to go over for dinner and some movies, but this was _Joel_ asking him, now. No actual work employee has ever gave him an offer like this and he’d never imagine actually thinking about going over to a true monster’s house, even for a little while.

 

“Wow, t-that honestly sounds really great,” Burnie confessed with a light, careful tongue. He knew his voice was shaking, and he could especially tell from the way that Joel’s wings flickered.

 

“You sound nervous, Burns,” Joel stated, his hand now reaching up to the desk to cup over Burnie’s. He felt the slightest flinch for Burnie to shrink back and he actually held back an instinctual, comforting coo that he’d normally give to a frightened Omega. “You don’t have to be careful around me, but I know it’s hard.”

 

Burnie’s heart began to race, a flash of heat rolling over him in sheer nervousness. The first thing that he thought of doing was running to the door and leaving, but the way the Jersey Devil began to rub his fingers soothingly over the skin of Burnie’s hand told him to not to. Instead, he cleared his throat and gave a forced grin. “I know, Joel. I’m fine.”

 

“I promise, we’ll have a good time. Just relax, have a drink or more, and maybe play some peaceful Minecraft or something like that.” His wings lowered again, an audible purr now rising up loudly. Burnie knew that Joel was trying to calm him in the only way he knew how and so he released a big breath.

 

“That _really_ sounds nice. What time do you want me to come over?”

 

“I’ll just take you after work if that’s alright. We can just come back later for the car unless you happen to pass out; you look really tired.” Joel finally stood up, purposely dragging his fingers along the smooth patch of skin. “So, it’s a date, then?”

 

The human nearly choked on air, forcing out a laugh as he also stood up from the desk. “Wait, what? Are you serious?”

 

The look that the Jersey Devil gave him make his mouth shut. His eyes had suddenly _changed_ in both boldness and color from a creamy brown to a devious orange. He had leaned over the desk slightly and slid his fingers from both of his hands into Burnie’s. They slotted nearly perfectly, in Joel’s opinion and he pulled the human close.

 

“Well, I’m only as serious as your answer,” he whispered with an edge, smiling enough to show off serrated, small fangs.

 

Burnie gave a small laugh, looking down to the ground to hide his bright smile. “I’ve been hearing word that you have an eye out for that vampire, though - Michael. The Lads have been gossiping about it. Why suddenly ask me to come over when you have an eye on him?”

 

“I can’t help myself, Burns,” Joel answered cockily. “That poor Omega needs an Alpha that can push him into his heat. He’ll never present with Ryan being all goody-goody to him. He’s right on the edge of it and I _love_ his scent and nearly go crazy every time I’m around him because I know I could be the one to allow him to properly present.” He tossed his head to the side proudly, especially with the squeamish face that the human gave him. “It’s monster stuff. Not kiddie-human stuff.”

 

“Yeah, ‘kiddie-human’ stuff,” Burnie nodded with a raised, questioning brow. He still felt his heart growing heavy with every waking second that he was touching Joel. The Jersey Devil was giving him a look in his eyes that described no other word than _hungry_ and he gulped.

 

Joel locked their hands together, feeling the heat of Burnie’s blood rise to the top. A small, pathetic whimper from the human was made and only then, he backed off, letting go of Burnie’s hands. “You’re afraid,” he stated sadly.

 

“I’m not afraid,” Burnie argued with a harsh voice that begged to be right. He actually tied to grab at Joel’s hands again for proof, but they were shaky. “I-I just don’t know how to react. I trust you Joel and I’d love to come.”

 

Joel gave a bland, unsure smile before he had his eyes set on Burnie’s again. They were no longer glowing, but they were full of affection and worry. “Okay. I’ll meet you here after work’s over? I’m supposed to get off at six today.”

 

“Sounds good,” Burnie gulped, especially when the Jersey Devil finally came close enough to actually brush noses with him. He didn’t move, but he braced himself to actually be kissed, not that he would have mind that at all actually. He’s actually grown close to Joel – enough to trust him and hope that he wasn’t actually planning to harm in any way. “I’ll be here,” his voice was now in a whisper.

 

Joel inhaled smoothly, as if trying to catch a whiff of Burnie’s scent, but instead there was something else. The Alpha pulled back, his face now freezing in curiosity as he looked at Burnie. Now, his wings were perched in interest, tail giving a couple of swishes when he pulled Burnie in again. He inhaled again, trying to close his eyes to have that familiar, loving maple scent from the human that he was around often when he came to visit the Burnie.

 

He no longer smelled _human_.

 

“Bitter,” Joel said behind pursed lips, trying to take another sniff.

 

The human was confused, his fingers nervously twitching in Joel’s hold until they trembling when Joel immediately turned them over, looking at his wrists. One was pale and flawless while the other one looked mangled up with two deep, penetrating scares that made the flesh pink with a tender red in the center. At that moment, Burnie thought that his heart completely gave out from the anxiousness, especially when he saw the devil’s face distort into _anger_.

 

“Joel –” he was cut off with a menacing, deep _growl_ that sounded absolutely nothing like the Joel that he knew. The Alpha had his fingers pressed into the skin, making small divots around the wounds. At that point, Burnie felt as if a wave of icy fear completely overcame him and he began to quiver. “J-Joel, please, don’t be –”

 

“What it Geoff? Or Ryan?” the Alpha seethed with his fangs now bared and gritted for Burnie to see. They looked even sharper than they had before, but perhaps the human was over analyzing. Claws were now beginning to pick around the skin, antsy for an answer. “I can’t smell you – I can’t smell _them_ either, with the fucking neutralizer you’ve put on, but I know it was one of them,” he looked up at Burnie with eyes that illuminated nothing short of pure rage. “No other fucking monster has teeth like this.”

 

“Geoff!” Burnie confessed, his voice breaking into an embarrassed, high pitched tone before he finally gave a whimper. “I-I couldn’t stop it, he numbed me and I didn’t know –”

 

“So you like the big boy fangs, huh? No ‘little teeth’ allowed; that’s your rule? The fucker thinks he can mark you before I can?” The Jersey Devil’s wings were now high in the air in a threatening poise that signaled attack. He pulled the human towards him again until their foreheads kissed and their noses swiping together. “You know I can bite harder than he ever could. I’d mark you up so much that every fucking being in this building would _know_ you’re mine.”

 

Burnie couldn’t help himself but shudder when he felt a pair of leathered, yet soft wings wrap around both of them. The light in office had disappeared, and only they remained. “J-Joel, I’ve made no commitments,” he stated, trying to maintain a steady, professional voice. “Now are you still wanting me to come over?”

 

It was dark between them with the exception of just the _faintest_ light that came from Joel’s eyes. It soon dimmed to nothing, but their faces were still so close, never once leaving. The Alpha’s wings that were wrapped around them held tight, shielding out everything on the outside and making it almost impossible for Burnie to run away. The human had no idea how respond except to try and keep his head down so that he couldn’t meet Joel’s eyes, even if they were no longer glowing.

 

“I want you to,” the monster finally spoke softly, lips threatening to graze over Burnie’s, but they never did. There was finally a chuckle from Joel – nothing harsh or unkind, but it was actually heartfelt. He finally drew his wings back, folding them neatly into their original position. “We can just relax for a while. Forgive me, I don’t know what came over me.”

 

Burnie was still mildly shaking, the scene making him jittery in a both frightening, yet thrilling way. “I-it’s okay, Joel. I appreciate the concern.”

 

The air was thick and Burnie could smell the ash and kindled wood grow stronger when Joel squeezed at his hands. It was affectionate, nothing ill-meant. It was obvious that Joel was trying to hold back any means of jealousy, but he was failing at it. “I’ll meet you here when I get off, right?” Joel swished his tail again in interest, hoping for a positive answer to the question. There was a moment of hesitation for the human to answer, but there was finally a solid nod.

 

“Alright, I’ll be here,” the Jersey Devil managed to curve a smile upward. He finally let go of Burnie’s hands, prints of pressuring from Joel’s finger pads were still peppered around the wound and the human rubbed at it. Not because it hurt, but mostly because he wanted to hide it again. Anything to keep Joel from getting angry.

 

When Joel finally left the room, Burnie sighed audibly, plopping right back in his chair, and drew his eyebrows together out of thought. The way Joel _lost_ it like that, telling him things like marking him up and all of that made Burnie nearly swoon from excitement. At one point, Burnie realized that his fear was totally pushed to the side whenever wings came in to gather them both up and wrap them together. He wasn’t scared of Joel, just how Joel reacted to the bite marks on his wrists. He dragged the butt of his palm against the wounds, pressing down to feel a slight sting of pain that made him wince. There was a slight fear that Joel wouldn’t want to have anything to even do with him anymore considering the fact that he’s already been bitten by another Alpha, especially _Geoff_.

 

He shook off the feeling and finally sat back up in his chair, still denying facts of any twitching that was happening with his fingers.

 

 

~

 

 

“So, I learned that Michael can shapeshift,” Gavin chirped happily during a Minecraft Let’s Play. Michael groaned, but there was a follow up from the others in interest.

 

“You _just_ now figured that out?” Ryan asked, purposely dragging the Scotsman Steve over to Gavin’s character and whacking him with a sword. “He’s a Strigoi. You don’t know anything do you? Have you even tried to study _any_ vampire lore?”

 

Michael snickered against the microphone, turning his head over to Gavin who just rolled his eyes. “S’okay, Gavvy. Everyone finds out some way.”

 

“How did he find out?” Ray asked, preparing to gather armor to go to the Nether to get some Nether Quartz. “Did he ask to show your dick on camera and you, like, freaked out or something cause of how small it is, so you like changed into someone else?”

 

There was a nervous, heated pang that Michael had to swallow down so he wouldn’t feel so embarrassed. “Yeah,” he laughed it off. “Yeah, I turned into fucking Hulk or some shit and beat his ass.”

 

“He deserves it,” Ray laughed before winking at Gavin for a split second. “It’s okay, Michael, my dick’s small too,” Ray grinned, raising an eyebrow and thinking nothing more of the joke. They’ve already seen each other and even had got to mess around for some fun and experimentation, but there was still that self-consciousness that the Omega vampire carried around with him. Lately, he’s been feeling _gross_ and heavy on the inside, and yet he’s still had shown no signs of preparing to present. Even when he walked into the room, hopeful that Geoff would say something about his scent, it didn’t happen and Ryan actually had to come outside to give him a hug of hope.

 

Ryan looked over at Michael, trying his best to advert his eyes from the screen. He could already hear his Omega’s thoughts of shame and there was a faint rumble of comfort that he made in hopes that it would calm down Michael in some way. There was a chance of the microphone picking that up, but they could always edit it out later.

 

“You turned into Hulk or some shit? I wanna see!” Geoff finally brought up after a moment of pure silence. “You can actually do that?”

 

Michael blushed from the sudden curiosity that Geoff had and he felt that tingling rolling through him once again, affecting his hands in the worse way so that he was having a tough time even holding onto his controller. “Yeah,” he answered. “I just gotta actually see them first. It’s weird like that.”

 

“Wait, hold up,” Geoff laughed, actually pausing his part of the game so that he could turn around and look over at Michael. “So, what you’re saying is that you can change into me? Or anyone of us?”

 

Michael nearly beamed with happiness from all the attention that he was suddenly now receiving from Geoff. It made his heart flutter and he was trying not to act all bashful by tilting his head down to hide his smile. “Y-yeah! I can,” he answered with a small purr.

 

The Alpha looked so excited, eyes a bright, bold blue and fangs popping out of his bottom lip from his smile. “That’s fucking cool. I wanna see. Change into me!”

 

“We have a Let’s Play to do,” Ryan snapped in, trying not to feel over protective feels about Geoff suddenly wanting his vampire to change into whatever he wanted. It was all harmless, but Ryan still didn’t want to accept the huge fact that Michael wanted to bond with Geoff and even become _mates_ when it’s all said and done with. The threats that Geoff made against Michael – the disgusting images that he was forced to replay over and over in his head whenever he decided to take the time to read Geoff’s mind were _too_ much for him to not snarl at and beat the living hell out of the demon.

 

He was terrified that his vampire would actually be spread opened like that, mewling for more as Geoff would hold him down.

 

“Boo, Ryan, you’re so lame,” Geoff rolled his eyes, still directed towards Michael in hopes that he would actually listen to him. He winked before continuing, “Come on. You _can_ change into me, right?”

 

Michael nodded. “Ye-yeah, I can change to anyone of you. Even Ryan.”

 

Geoff chuckled evilly before darting his eyes over at the Head vampire and jeering. “Come on, Ryan. It’ll be fun! You’ll get to see two of me; what could be greater than that?”

 

“A casket,” Ryan smirked, raising his eyebrows. “But, other than that, nothing.”

 

Geoff gave a little tsk and glared at the back of Ryan’s head. Michael saw this and when he heard the darkened _growl_ that Ryan gave after that, he tried not to laugh. Whatever Geoff was thinking of was not playing well with the Head vampire and pretty soon, Geoff gave up and returned to the game, telling Gavin that he needs to edit out that little bit later.

 

Michael decided to take it into his own hands and he smirked deviously when he got the wonderful idea of just going ahead and changing into Geoff when he looked back towards his screen. He was nervous; he’s never changed into anyone before in front of the boys, besides Ryan, of course. There was the split second of hesitation, but he decided to follow along with it and he closed his eyes, completely disregarding the game.

 

 _Focus…_ he told himself, breathing deep and easy. He was hopeful that they weren’t looking at him right now and that this would be a total surprise for Geoff to suddenly hear two of himself. When he opened his eyes, he saw…differently. His orbs _burned_ with light and his teeth settled unevenly in his lips; it was unfamiliar in his mouth.

 

He looked at his arms to see the beautiful ink mesh that was carved along his skin. They were just as bold of a blue as he remembers them whenever he shapeshifted into Geoff that while ago. Now, they were cool – just getting ready to heat up from excitement when he heard Gavin’s gasp.

 

“Jesus Christ! Geoff, look,” he laughed, completely tossing his controller to the side. Michael could feel the tattoos go aflame, perking up in blatant interest to be noticed by the demon. Michael began to purr, looking back at the _real_ Geoff who turned his head and almost immediately gave a winning smile with surprised and wide eyes.

 

“Holy shit, it’s me!” Geoff exclaimed, jumping out of his seat right in the middle of the Let’s Play and actually began to pull Michael from his seat. Ryan was frowning, swiveling in his chair until he saw the two. Geoff had pulled Michael up out of his seat and had his eyes stapled all over him. “Jesus, that’s fucking neat.” He grabbed a hold of Michael that was his form and pulled him close, catching the shifted vampire off guard when he poked his nose against his neck.

 

 _That_ is when Ryan gritted his teeth and got up, preparing to separate the two until Geoff pulled Michael away with a shocked and surprised face.

 

“You even _smell_ like me.”

 

“That’s the point,” Ryan said with a calm, held back voice and rolled his eyes, now taking Michael’s hand that was thick and calloused like Geoff’s and pulled at him. “Now _come on_. Stop fucking around and let’s get this over with! Gavin’s gonna have to stay up and edit all of this down by the time we’re done.” There was a razor edge in Ryan’s tone that all of the Omegas lowered their head, even Michael who was frowning and hoping that he wasn’t in trouble.

 

Geoff was giving Ryan the stink eye before rolling them and eventually winking at Michael with a slight smirk. His face said it all: _later_. Ever since that dream of Geoff, Michael had taken any facial expression as an act of flirting and he honestly didn’t know if he was supposed to, but he couldn’t help it. There was that tingling sensation again and he was desperate to ignore it.

 

Slowly, the vampire began to shift back, shrinking in body size and type until he melted back into his original self with curly, auburn locks caught in his eyes. “Sorry, Alpha,” he apologized, beginning to sit back down. All of them did, but he and Geoff had their eyes remained on each other, the eldest flashing a quick, affectionate smirk before swirling back to meet his screen.

 

 

~

 

 

Burnie felt a little awkward just leaving his car overnight, but he soon shrugged it off. There was that lingering chill that remained from earlier when he saw Joel again, but as soon as he stepped into the car, he could easily grow calm.

 

 _Charm_ , he convinced himself. _Trying to make me comfortable_.

 

“Hey, Burns!” Joel smiled happily, both hands tight on the wheel.

 

“Hey Joel. You ready for me to come over and whip your ass in some games?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Joel sneered. “Except, you won’t be the one whipping ass.”

 

Burnie scoffed sarcastically, closing the door and strapping his seatbelt obediently when Joel barked at him to do so. So far, all of the tension that came from earlier seemed to not be there – like how he felt about Joel all of the time. He wasn’t frightened, but he felt _wanted_ and comfortable. There was a slight tingle in his chest, possibly from the warm, brimstone smell that that Alpha was making. It was faint, but Burnie has been around him so long that he could catch it.

 

It made Burnie wish that he could purr like he always hears one of the Omegas do whenever they’re trying to show happiness, but he was only limited to actually compliment verbally. Humans, obviously, can’t scent each other, but there are distinct smells of loved ones. The monsters, however, smelled _delightful,_ each and every one of them and it made him curious of how he smelled to Joel.

 

“None of the Alphas messed with you again, right?” Joel asked with a grin in his tone. It made Burnie feel jittery and he was quick to respond with a fast “No.” Joel took a look at Burnie and raised a brow. “That was a nasty bite, is why I asked. Why didn’t you go to the doctors?”

 

Burnie rolled his eyes, trying to think of a good excuse as to why he didn’t go to the doctor for some examination (maybe even some sutures that looked like they were needed), but it didn’t come to him. He just shrugged. “I don’t know, _mom_. I’m a grown ass man,” he laughed, leaning back in his chair, fingers grazing over the upholstery and twitching whenever his heart began to race a little too fast. The overall excitement that came to him from just being around Joel and knowing that they will soon spend the night together made him jittery.

 

“Just wanna make sure, Burns,” Joel said. Burnie just realized how pinned Joel’s wings seemed to be against the chair, neatly folded up and tucked away to where they seemed to no longer be existent.

 

“You comfortable like that, J?” Burnie asked. “I bet you’re glad to get out of this car.”

 

The Jersey Devil gave a smile that Burnie called nothing less than primal. “Yeah, it sucks, but I can’t really fly long distances so I sorta’ have to drive like this. It doesn’t hurt, though, but it’s always a relief to get out of here.”

 

The human imagined Joel taking flight and there was a chill that shot to the very base of his spine. With the way those leathered, soft wings wrapped around the both of them, both of their spans would be _magnificent_ and terrifying to take in. “So you can fly.”

 

Joel honestly gave a hearty laugh, shaking his head before having a glance at Burnie. “No, they’re just there to attract mates. Are they working?”

 

Burnie couldn’t help but smirk, closing his eyes tight when he felt a blush creeping on him from the question. Obviously, Joel was joking, but it made his chest bubble up in the best kind of ways. “No, shithead. Try again.”

 

“Oh, I will.”

 

 

~

 

 

“I did tell you this was a date, right?” Joel reminded, raising a brow. He grabbed at two Blue Moons packed in ice before tossing one to Burnie. “Bottle opener’s in the drawer.”

 

Burnie caught the beer with a smile, pulling open the drawer before grabbing the tool. “Uh, yeah? Yeah, I guess,” he chuckled, popping open the tab before giving the opener to Joel. “But for what? Because we got to work on a project together?”

 

“Something like that.” The Jersey Devil flicked his tail sharply before turning to walk into the living room. It wasn’t anything that big, but it was still decent. Lights were on a soft beam, T.V acting as white noise. There was a sweet comforting musk in the air, making Burnie smile when he walked in and immediately get suited on the couch. Joel took his seat on the recliner, grabbing the remote to turn the T.V on HDMI1 where the Xbox was connected to. “You ready to kick ass on some Cloudberry Kingdom?”

 

“Jesus Christ, you actually play that for _fun_?” Burnie shook his head, grabbing a nearby controller and turning it on. “What about some GTA? I’m in the mood for a couple of heists.”

 

“GTA it is then,” Joel rumbled, clicking on the game and leaning back. “What you want for dinner? I _could_ cook, but that would cut into our precious playing time. Or we could go out to somewhere nice, even. It’s your call.”

 

“Take out’s fine,” Burnie smiled. “You know, barely any sleep along with all of the shivers I get around you just sorta make me want to relax and crash here. Plus, we’ve already started drinking.”

 

“Yeah, _beer_ ,” Joel joked before he waved his hands. “Ah, but it’s your call. I’ll call up the pizza place or maybe some Chinese?”

 

“I could do both, to be honest. I’m starved,” the human laid back, preparing to be ready. “Just wanna do free-roam or heist?”

 

“I mean, duh, free-roam. That’s what makes GTA so fun. Just blowing shit up.” Joel answered, selecting his character.

 

Burnie could already feel the buzz of the beer. It’s been a while since he actually drank because of all the sleep problems so when he felt the slight funny feeling in his head, he was smiling foolishly. The fear was barely even there anymore. He was comfortable, relaxed, and could already feel his eye lids getting heavier by the second, but he focused on trying to play.

 

Joel finally picked up his phone to call Pizza Hut to order a large meatlovers with a side of garlic. There was a slight joke about how Burnie was glad that Joel wasn’t a vampire, but it was brushed off with a quick chuckle. After some small talk and destroying things in Vinewood and Los Santos, Burnie decided that he needed to use the bathroom and asked where it was. The Jersey Devil gave him a raised look before answering “second door on the left. Try not to get lost or fall asleep on the toilet because I will come after you.”

 

~

 

Burnie didn’t really bother to look in front of him when he headed back into the living room, and so he was startled when he bumped into a hard, warm blooded wall. He gasped, looking up onto to be staring deep into lidded, brown eyes. He was being held on to, Joel’s arms wrapping a tight hold around him and a deep purr sounding in his throat. All of this left Burnie completely shocked, alarm coursing through him in a wave before he could smell that scent that Joel was giving off and to the best of his ability, he tried to calm himself.

 

A soft coo and wings wrapped lowly around them both, cradling the human and pulling him even closer. Burnie whimpered, closing his eyes and trying to speak.

 

“J-Joel, even if this is a date, you can’t just –”

 

“Are you going to give me any more excuses, human?” the Jersey Devil growled happily against a smile, his voice impossibly low. Burnie felt two fingers running against his cheek until the monster’s thumb and index grab a slight hold of his chin, keeping it in place; he opened his eyes and gave a little surrendering sound. Their eyes met again and Joel’s was once again giving off a very dim light. They were full of lust, and they resembled the demon’s those few weeks before. Burnie pursed his lips, feeling his heart jump when he felt the touch of the monster. “Are you frightened of me?”

 

“Oh, fuck off,” Burnie squeezed out, but immediately regretted it when the Alpha gave off a snarl, tiny fangs of each tooth gritted and shown through the side of his mouth. He shrank back, only being held on tighter by the monster. Epinephrine made him almost _panic_ , trying to pry himself away from the Jersey Devil’s arms from how scared he really was. “Joel, stop!”

 

“Hush, hush,” the monster rumbled kindly, hands bracing strong, but turning gentle with soothing back rubs. “You think I’d hurt you, Burns, after remembering some of the best times we had? They were short, but I adored them. I want more.” There was a means of demand circulating in Joel’s tone, wings now fanning away from around them and settling low. “I find comfort in my human. I want to make sure that every fucking monster in that building knows that you’re my human.”

 

Burnie had a rising blush coming to him, no longer straining to try and get away, but he actually allowed Joel to hold him. There was another pleased rumble from him, faces once again getting close were foreheads and nose tips met.

 

“I really like you, Burns.”

 

“I’ve gotten very fond of you too, Joel,” Burnie admitted slowly, still trying to maintain some professionalism, but soon it faded into nothing when the gap had finally closed and they were met in a hungry, deprived kiss. A blush came up hard and for a split second, it felt like the human’s heart had completely stopped from the sudden rush of being pulled into a dominating kiss like this, be he soon fell into the rhythm, hands aimlessly trying to grab at Joel’s arms for support and leverage. Blunt, bitten off nails were picking onto the monster’s skin and there was a burning noise that Joel made that sounded no less than content. When they parted, Burnie gasped for air while Joel immediately picked up his chin to point towards the ceiling, lips and fangs dancing all over the neck of his skin.

 

“J-Joel –” he stammered but was suffocated by a gasp when he felt a possessive grab on the curves of his thighs. _That_ is when he began to coo, eyes fluttering closed and only praying that Joel doesn’t bite down on his neck. There was a drag of sharp teeth that caught on some of his skin, but never a bite. “Don’t, don’t –”

 

“Why can’t I?” the monster frowned, kissing at the fresh, lively skin that was heated with thick blood. He could sense it and so desperately did he want to at least lick at a small wound, especially a wound that _he_ created on his human. “You allow that son of a bitch to bite the fucking hell out of you, but you won’t let me just have a few marks?” A jealous, humiliated huff was heard along with the hot of Joel’s breath tickling at Burnie. “I can put you under a charm, you know? _Make you_ let me bite you. All I have to do is ask nicely.”

 

The thought of that sort of control over him sent blood straight down to the human’s cock and he gritted his teeth. The way that the Alpha laughed proudly left Burnie feel like a teenage girl showing off for the first time. Any reaction he made was taken note of by the monster and while _hating it_ , he adored it and longed for more attention. “Don’t charm me, Joel, I swear to God,” he breathed past grit teeth, eyes growing wide when he felt another slide of teeth over him and threatening to slice if there was any more pressure on them. “I’d like to have _some_ free will…”

 

“I won’t,” Joel said with a slurred tone before laying another kiss on Burnie’s neck. He suckled slightly, causing a shine of purple to come through on the pale skin, but it would disappear quickly. The Alpha was cooing over Burnie’s throat, licking slightly and admiring how perfectly pale and flawless it was, round enough for the Jersey Devil to bite at comfortably if he were to do it. He even opened his mouth as wide as he could, spanning across the throat and startling Burnie with how threatening it really was for him to just bite down.

 

Drunken eyes close softly and there were tiny pricks of sharp claws picking at Burnie’s skin as the older monster continued to run his hands all over the human. Burnie gave out a shudder, fingers diving into the dark, short locks of the monster’s hair before beginning to tug, especially when he felt the pressure of teeth. “Joel!”

 

And suddenly, there was a flood of fervor; Burnie’s hands finally stopped tugging at the Alpha’s hair and his face grew flushed while his heart flickered from the excitement. Although he couldn’t see it, his pupils grew big and his vision blurred to where he closed them completely, realizing how useless it was to try and adjust. He allowed the Alpha to continue to touch him and when he felt Joel _finally_ press down for a small nip of his throat, he cooed in delight. He heard a gratified whirr roll deep in the monster’s throat and he calmed, head dipping to the side for easier access of his neck. Burnie believed then that he was certainly being charmed, but he didn’t say anything about it and allowed Joel to do what he wanted.

 

“Submitting to me,” Joel licked his lips, kissing the skin that was shown for him. “With the noises that you’re making and how cute you’re acting, I could swear that you’re a sweet Omega wanting to be taken.” He wings arched in the air before he began to pull Burnie away from their spot and lead him back to the couches. Burnie was walking steadily back, gulping down the swell of arousal that actually began to ache at him.

 

“Please, don’t say stuff like that. Why are you doing this?”

 

“I want to talk to you,” the monster admitted, face now away enough to actually get a good look over Burnie. His eyes settled unhappily on the scarred wrist that still held the two puncture wounds. He gave an unhappy gnarl before pulling Burnie into yet another kiss. “So…Geoff was the only one, right?” Joel asked with a grate in his tone. “No other Alpha?”

 

“Joel, please, I promise he was the only one,” Burnie answered, the heat beginning to overwhelm his face. He nearly fell back completely when the bends of his knees finally buckled against the couch. Luckily, there were only pillows and cushions to catch him. Joel got over him almost instantly, his lip bit.

 

“And what about your hole, huh? What about that sweet cock? He got to touch them before me?” The monster made a jealous rumble, his fingers now working down until they were flat on Burnie’s thighs, fingers holding back the power to _squeeze_. He imagined, especially from the look on the human’s face that if he were Omega, he’d probably be nothing less than _soaked_ by now.

 

Burnie could feel himself twitch from something he felt that was between fear and anticipation. Soon, the Alpha’s scent was all he could breathe in. “Fucking ‘ey, J. You can’t talk to me like that...” He was able to talk past the charisma and lure that the Alpha was giving him and he blushed insanely red.  “N-no,” he finally answered, believing that his pants were now too tight to even be thinking about wearing. He wanted to strip them off, but he told himself that that is all that the Alpha wanted and he denied it. “You fucker,” he gritted his teeth, hearing Joel’s _devious_ snicker ring in his ears. “I-I told you to not charm me.”

 

“What’s that?” Joel asked childishly, bringing his face close to steal another kiss successfully. He loved how eager the human kissed back at his lips, groaning when he pulled away. The Alpha made a comforting purr to hush Burnie’s whines. “You think you gazing at me like this, practically drooling from my every touch is by _charm?_ Why can’t you just admit that you’re crazy for me like I am for you?”

 

Burnie actually gave a howl, a noise that _he_ didn’t even know he could make when Joel now had a hand reaching over his warmth. “Don’t do that!”

 

“See? No charm. You wouldn’t tell me to stop,” he gave a devious smirk before leaning in until his lips were kissing over the human’s ear. “If you were, you’d be on the floor swallowing my knot whole by now.”

 

“F- _fuck_ ,” Burnie cursed, bucking his hips so much so that it fell into Joel’s hand and the monster felt up _greedily_ , admiring happily at how well the human’s smooth bulge fit into his hand. The words shook through Burnie like an earthquake, embarrassing him shamefully when he actually felt his puckered muscle give a flinch – a result of _want._ “You’d really do that to me, J?”

 

Joel began to palm at him, leaning in for another kiss until he skillfully nipped down on Burnie’s plump, blood-livened lips and was successful at drawing the metallic liquid. A drop touched his tongue and he crowed boastfully, beginning to hungrily sip at the bleeding lips. Burnie was complaining and there were even the threat of misty eyes to form tears, but they never came. He allowed the monster to suckle on his mouth until they pulled away with Burnie’s bottom lip swollen and bruised. Love washed eyes hazily looked up underneath the falling lids and Joel swore to himself that this human could not get any more _beautiful_.

 

The Jersey Devil sneered, purposely gulping strong and whirring in satisfaction, fingers now stroking over Burnie’s hardness. He human was strained against his jeans that the monster actually felt pity for not freeing him, but instead he cleared his throat. “God, is there a romantic and loving way to say that I just want to open you up and drink from you as if I were parched?”

The human folded his lip back in and winced from the words only from how terrifying it sounded, yet there was that complimenting excitement to peek his interest. “T-there is no way, J – _fuck_ ,” he crooned again when he rocked up into the monster’s hand. “I can’t –” he stopped himself, shoving Joel’s teasing palm out of the way and finally undoing his pants. Once his fly was opened and his buttons popped free, a nice tent peeked through with a sweet smelling wet spot just in front of the underwear. They were briefs and the human blushed, wishing now that it was boxers so that he could find relief if his sensitive length were to slide through the opened slit.

 

Wings flared wildly when the Alpha saw this and he sunk low, making Burnie gasp in a shrill when his lips immediately connected against the fabric that tried desperately to hold his aching, hard cock back. Joel opened up, allowing the bulge to sink in so he could mouth against it. As for the human, he was speechless with lusty eyes watching the Jersey Devil and hoping that those fingers would grace him enough to pry his underwear off or at least let his cock peak through the hem, but no. “ _Please_ ,” he gruffed.

 

“Little Omega-like human is impatient, isn’t he?” A primal rumble rolled loud and low and honestly sounded like a wild animal. Burnie felt ice pick at his heart, but it soon warmed when the monster began to come back up again, hand now taking control and finally reaching in Burnie’s briefs to finally grab at what he wanted. With a gentle clasp on his fingers, he sent the human _writhing_.

 

“Shit!” Burnie gasped, impatiently fucking his cock up into the ring of Joel’s fingers so much so that even the Alpha groaned in arousal, his free hand shamelessly coming down to adjust his own cock. Burnie could barely see from being blinded by lust, but when his eyes caught the monster’s hand gripping around a thick, impressive bulge, he felt his hole give that little twitch again. He couldn’t lie to himself – he absolutely _loved_ every bit of this and fear was barely even an issue anymore. His face was a bright red, especially when he began to shift his legs to a more opened position.

 

Joel gave a giggle before moving close to Burnie’s face again. “Spreading for me, are you?” he asked, licking his tongue through his teeth before finally drawing them towards Burnie’s neck again. The human closed his eyes and buckled his knees in, his thrusts finally slowing down. “Like a kitten, huh? I show my teeth and you _cower_.”

 

“Joel…” the human actually bend back his head, trembling from bravery to show off his neck. “I-I’m not a fucking coward.”

 

A flutter of pride shocked Joel and his wings flickered in glee, his eyes now lit flame to the most beautiful golden orange. “Little human trying to prove himself to an _Alpha_.” Teeth shrouded over and he could feel the thick pull of Burnie’s neck muscle before he bit down. There was a choked breath of air that Burnie made, but Joel stopped listening. As soon as he tasted that spray of blood, he _moaned_ and enjoyed having his knife-like teeth sinking into the warm flesh. Burnie’s taste was a mixture of maple from his smell complimented by the sweet taste of blood that would have tasted like metal to any other human. Not to the monsters though; every drop was as rich, tasty, and delicate. The Alpha couldn’t help but suck as hard as he could as if he were trying to be like one of those hungry, ancient vampires. Blood welled up lightly, pooling around fangs before he got to lick at it, trying to make sure that Burnie would have a mark by the morning.

 

Under him, Burnie was silent, breath hitching every so often with weak nails clawing down the Alpha’s back but it only encouraged the monster more. He nipped down harder, gaining a weak squeak from the man under him and jolting hips that tried to bury his cock in his hand to the very hilt. Joel felt Burnie’s smooth cock _throb_ in his hand with every pound of his racing heart, straining every so often and coating itself in a glowing heat. The pace was frantic and genuinely _scared_ from how much his heartbeat resembled a jackrabbit. Only then did Joel finally release, mouthing kisses all over the wound and giving loving and apologetic licks. The skin was raw under his tongue, no longer the smooth velvet that it once was, but now tender and rough.

 

Joel didn’t even notice how _hard_ he was until he felt precum leaking out from the tip and smearing all over the inside of his pants. He gave a roused growl, raising himself up slightly so that he and the human’s eyes could meet. The human’s eyes were wet, but shown only light of _longing_ , something that Joel could not get over the beauty of.

 

“How was that?” he smiled with a low rustle of his tail. He laughed when there was a slurred groan coming from Burnie and gave the human’s cock a last few tugs. His eyes darted down and he noticed that the wet spot had gotten slightly bigger, arousal coating his fingers and all on the inside of the cloth. He didn’t even noticed – he was too enamored with trying to bite. “ _God_ , your dick is fucking soaked…”

 

“I th-think I came…” Burnie’s head tossed back, throat out in the open to proudly show that mark on his skin. It was already turning into a discoloration of purple and a deep brown. Around the perimeter of the bruise was a set of small cuts from Joel’s small, sharp fangs. Both the sight and the proclamation that Burnie made of his release made Joel _quiver_ with pride, now just kissing at Burnie’s lips before gently lifting his hand out of the man’s underwear to examine his digits.

 

They were coated in thin, warm cream.

 

“That’s fucking _hot_ ,” Joel confessed, lips falling back onto the latter’s once again, purposely trying to grind his clothed cock against Burnie’s knee. It was clumsy and messy, but he could barely stand it anymore. All of the Alpha in him _screamed_ to go ahead and take the winnings. Burnie’s so out of it with his star struck eyes and his limp, opened legs that gave the perfect view of him. He’s probably so comfortable by now; loose and opened for Joel to just slide on in if they had a dab of any lube.

 

Burnie made a sound that resembled a purr as he was kissing Joel, brave enough to actually slip his tongue in between Joel’s slips and squealed when he found sharp teeth eagerly trying to bite again. His hand reached down and curled amaturely, flinching when he felt that thickly raised tent that belonged to the monster. Joel’s breath grew hot against his face and he jerked away, his turning as wide as a predators with his hips grinding into the human’s palm.

 

“Y- _yes,_ you want my thick cock, human?” he murmured roughly in a selfish way when he began to cling into the human’s sticky shirt with tight fingers. Burnie’s mouth hung loose while he made another squeak before giving a nod. “You think you’re in heaven now, wait until you’re hanging off of my knot, unable to move from how blissed out you’ll be. You’d be weeping my name while I took you, begging for _more_ , and I’d give you all of it.”

 

“Joel, _yes_ ,” Burnie could feel the base of Joel’s cock getting even thicker through his pants and he could only imagine what was underneath. “I-I want –”

 

“ _Yes_?” Joel was restless, figeting his knees into the couch and bumping up against Burnie’s hand. “What do you want, my sweet human?”

 

“I want –” and suddenly, they were both disrupted with a loud, sudden startle of the doorbell chime. Immediately, Joel reacted with a _bark_ , wings coming over them like a blanket to hide them away. Hormones were rushing over the both of them, Joel desperate to try and hide his human away of whoever might be there. They were both alarmed, each of their hearts fluttering in excitement just from holding each other, waiting under the darkness of Joel’s wings to see who had disturbed them of their fun.

 

“Hey, are you there? Pizza!” said the voice from the other side of the door. Instantly, they calmed, both laughing slightly before they shared in another kiss. Joel’s wings drew back and uncovered them.

 

“It’s just the food,” Joel hummed, raising a brow before he began to get off of Burnie. The human continued to slouch on the couch, watching the monster going to open the door.

 

“That dude is gonna see your boner,” he smiled, bursting out a laugh when Joel turned to the side to where it is mostly visible.

 

“Maybe he’ll want to join in,” Joel smirked before giving Burnie a wink. “But, you owe me after we eat. I’ve been holding this in all fucking day.”


	14. Michael's Heat I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a world record of waiting, it finally hits Michael. However, it wouldn't have happened without the help of Joel~ Thankfully, however, Geoff is more than happy to take care of the little heated vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND FINALLY, IT BEGINS. *pants* It's about damn time, right? I hope you guys enjoy it; trust me, the juicy part is coming _next_. I hope you guys enjoy this and sorry about the delays. Exams and crap and more crap and exams and midterms. The Micheoff has sailed~

* * *

 

 

It was early; well, early to Michael at least. He kicked opened the door hard enough that it startled the Rugaru that was lounging in his chair. He gave a soft noise accompanied by a yawn before giving a half twirl on his chair to face towards Michael.

 

“Morning, Jack.”

 

“Morning, Jones,” the Beta inhaled the air, raising an eyebrow as he could smell the strong, pungent scent that the Omega was giving off. It was crisp and ripe, mixed with a bit of sugar and warmth – just like a freshly baked pie. Honestly, the Beta was impressed, giving a little smirk as Michael sat down and began to fiddle with his phone. He actually never really noticed the fact that the vampire smelled this strong until now, and from the looks of it, Michael seemed to have gotten a little bit more color to his cheeks than normal – soft, tender, and rosy, just as if flower petals kissed them. Jack didn’t say a word, but just muttered contently before returning his attention back to his desk and setting up things.

 

Michael finally put his phone up back into his jacket pocket and did the same, always wanting the systems to have a good warm up before things started out. He was thinking about perhaps loading up Minecraft to continue building his own private world, but he quickly brushed it off with a sigh. There was a lot on his mind and he couldn’t get any of his thoughts straightened out. He felt…off today. There was something that weight heavy on his chest to the point that it was hard to take breaths. For some reason, he couldn’t stop thinking about Geoff. Each time he thought about the demon, there was always those skewed fantasies that he would dream up of and he was hoping to get rid of them before Ryan got into the room. His gut felt like it was begin twisted up into knots. He turned to Jack, not believing that he was about to ask this, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

“Hey, uh, Jack?” the Omega swirled the chair around, almost over shooting it by nearly making a 360, but he stopped with a slam of his foot to the ground. The Beta looked up with sleepy eyes, adjusting his glasses as he took a look over the Omega and swiveled his chair as well. “Can I ask you some stuff?”

 

“Shit, if it’s about babies and where they come from, I swear to God,” Jack laughed, but Michael could tell the somewhat seriousness of his voice. It was somewhat embarrassing to the vampire and he was very tempted to tell the Beta never mind and to forget about it, but he couldn’t. It was that lump in his throat that felt like someone was grinding a sharp, harsh knuckle against his Adam’s apple and he cleared it.

 

“Nah, nothing like that. I was just wondering…how did you ever realize you were Beta? Like, your dynamic?” Michael could feel his veins burn after he asked that question, especially with the way Jack’s expression grew a bite more contemplative, eyes wandering up to the ceiling as if to find the answers engraved in the fiberglass. He hummed, before taking another look at the Omega.

 

“Shouldn’t you be asking Ryan this? I think he would know about dynamics, especially yours, more than I would.”

 

“I didn’t ask about mine,” he bit his tongue, knowing that sounded so suspicious, but he continued. “Just wanna know what you think. That okay?” Michael pursed his lips, realizing that Jack probably already knew where he was trying to get at. Of course he was implying his and tried to find out why he hasn’t presented yet – and maybe that Ryan has made a huge mistake all along and he was never an Omega to begin with.

 

“Well,” Jack sighed, cocking his head to the side as he tried to find the words. “It was like what my mom told me back when I was still a kid, ya know? Alphas? They’re basically born with it. Like, they pop their knot when they reach puberty.” He laughed at the way Michael gave a little cheeky smile, the Omega giving a small curse at just the thought of it. “Yeah. I don’t know. Maybe different for Ryan, though. Anyway, Betas, like me, can scent and smell others, but we don’t have any other characteristics.”

 

“Wow, that…sucks,” Michael gave a sideways frown of confusion. “Like what?”

 

“Well,” Jack chuckled. “We can’t…you know,” he gave a gesture with his eyes and that’s when Michael waved him off, rolling his own.

 

“Yeah, whatever, so you can’t get…wet? Or have heats or anything like that?”

 

“Basically. Ah, but it’s okay. Anyway, and Omegas present by falling into a heat, big time. I remember when my girlfriend first fell into her heat. It’s a huge thing and it’s very…intricate. An Omega needs a lot of care when presenting otherwise they will have a real unhappy heat.”

 

Michael nodded, and honestly felt like he should be taking notes for this. He felt his heart bubble every time that Jack would pause, trying to think of something else to say. It was nervousness – he is a fucking _adult_ now almost running into his 30s and yet he doesn’t even really know if his true dynamic is an Omega like Ryan says he is, or if he’s a Beta. He budded his fangs against his bottom lip, chewing on it out of anxiousness, not wanting to fully believe what his mind was going through.

 

“I’m just tired of waiting, Jack, and I feel like I shouldn’t have to be waiting if I am not what he says I am.”

 

Jack felt a sad thump in his chest when Michael said that, but he decided to say nothing. A tiny part of him wanted to tell Michael how _wonderful_ he smelled, and how close he seemed to be, but he just didn’t bother. Perhaps he would talk to Ryan about it later on in the day when they were all together.

 

A half hour and a couple of more small-talking sentences later, the others started to pile in – Geoff coming by saying a small “good morning, assholes,” and Ryan, Gavin, and Ray following shortly after and getting a stink eye from the other Alpha in the room. Michael couldn’t help but feel his chest give way when he saw the demon again and he just whispered a simple “morning” back. The Omegas yawned, popping open a can of RedBull and Monster and giving small talk before the Build Team and the crew also came on in. Matt and Jeremy were nearly hand in hand with the way their fingertips and claws brushed together and Lindsay and Kdin were coming in laughing.

 

Michael tried to smile, pressing his fangs against his bottom lip as the room started to become more and more cheery. They didn’t schedule any Let’s Play right now, but AHWU was about to be recorded and that’s pretty much all Michael knew about what was doing on today. The team was talking about a Let’s Build for Minecraft, but Geoff insisted that he wanted to do it so suddenly – which was a bit odd, but no one argued. He wanted to start it with the Head Vampire and that if it doesn’t fail miserably, it’ll be put up.

 

Michael just sat back and checked his phone, seeing if there were any updates on Twitter and to check his mail. The churning in his stomach that he began to have was only making him hope for an early day today. Thankfully, he had a packet of blood in his left pocket that he’ll be snacking on later and hopefully that would give him enough energy to make it.

 

 

~

 

 

Burnie couldn’t remember the last time he felt _this_ comfortable. His arms were laced around Joel’s neck and although he was still a little conscious about letting his weight settle fully on the Jersey Devil’s lap. Joel insisted that he was just fine and that he relax. The Alpha had his nose buried into the crevice of Burnie’s neck, inhaling a nice whiff of soft cologne that surrounded him like a mellow fog and made him as happy as a fat, lazy cat. He gave his own small purrs – just a subconscious move to comfort his lover and show that he wasn’t a threat as he began to drag his teeth over the human’s warm skin.

 

He could feel the goosebumps beginning to rise from the mate and he chuckled.  There was the heat that rose deep from the blood of human and Joel could practically taste it once more. The way Burnie shifted in his lap, trying to find his place only made his knot twitch and his wings tremble. He was sure Burnie could feel how hard he was and there was that side bit of hope that the human would just go ahead and close the door so that they could fool around. The Jersey Devil picked up his wings to wrap around them both, pulling Burnie in even close as he now began to leave little trails of kisses across the span of his throat until their lips finally met clumsily.

 

Burnie gave a happy hum, raking dull fingernails against Joel’s back. He hiked up the Alpha’s shirt just slightly to expose a light happy trailed that began to bleed into a dark pool on his upper torso. The human absolutely loved it and smiled into the kiss until his teeth pinched on the lips of the monster.

 

“You like to bite, huh?”Joel wondered with a low voice. It was just above that thunderous rumble and the human quivered slightly in thrill. “Do it, harder this time.”

 

“You fuck. Come on, we need to actually get some work done around here,” the human argued, beginning to slide off of Joel’s lap and let loose of his body but the monster wouldn’t let him. They both laughed as the Alpha leaned in so much so that they bumped noses.

 

“Trying to teach you how to scent with your mate,” Joel muttered with his eyes low, staring at Burnie’s neck. “That’s applicable work, right?”

 

“Do I pay you to teach me how to scent?” the human raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile. The way Joel grinned in response almost made him giggle like a schoolgirl.

 

“Come on, we’re almost there. What’s my scent?”

 

“A lovely bushel of roses.”

 

“Shithead,” Joel rolled his eyes and made Burnie lean in again. The human complied, resting his head on the monster’s shoulder with his nose tilted inward towards the nape of Joel’s neck. There _was_ a smell there; it was very unique, but that Burnie couldn’t even describe. It was brand new, as if his brain has never registered anything like it.

 

  
“You smell nice,” the human admitted, smiling wide when he heard a prideful rumble roll through his mate. “My big strong Alpha. I honestly can’t…put into words of what you smell like. Rugged but soft.” He pulled back only to see that Joel was smiling wide.

 

“Getting closer,” he snickered and dove in for a quick kiss. Burnie licked into it which made the Jersey Devil give a bark before ripping away from the human. It was a bold move; one that Joel was happy of Burnie to make. It made him harder and he groaned when the human sat on his cock _just_ right for both of them to huff a heated breath. The air was thick and musked up with the Jersey Devil’s roused scent although Burnie couldn’t quite tell what it was. They almost closed in for another kiss until the Alpha froze, his muscles locking up and his eyes going wide.

 

Burnie felt frightened. It reminded him of when Joel realize that he had Geoff’s bites on his wrists. He bit his lip as he tried to look into the predatory eyes of the monster, but he began to feel fear growing on him again. “J-Joel?”

 

The Alpha gave off a growl, fingers dragging and catching on the clothes that belonged to the human as he inhaled the air sharply. There was a savory aroma in the air – one that made Joel flick his tongue out in the open just to see if he could taste how sweet it actually was. It was a familiar kind of scent that the Alpha was far too familiar with, just by hungry instinct alone.

 

“You can’t smell that can you?”

 

“No,” Burnie didn’t have a clue as to what the Jersey Devil was talking about. Just to humor him, though, he whiffed the air. “Oh, but I do smell food. Like a burger or something.” That obviously wasn’t the answer that Joel was looking for as he saw that the Alpha’s eyes were still locked on the door, completely enamored on what was on the other side. Burnie opened his mouth to ask, but immediately closed it when he heard a small jingle of keys echoing in the hallway outside the door. He turned his head to hear two voices that were muffled and familiar.

 

“Hey, Michael. Ah, what?! You got food? Fucking jealous; I got to wait for Gavin and Ryan and their slow asses. Fucking Ry-guy is about to do a LB.”

 

“Ryan’s gettin’ old, Ray. He decides to _actually_ do work here,” he could hear the vampire laughing. “You snooze you lose. Just got get food by yourself. You reap the benefits.”

 

The footsteps behind the door began to fade away and Burnie could even hear a small, puppy-like whine that came from the werewolf and that sent shivers down the human’s spine. The commotion was obviously not about the food, unless everyone is _that_ close to starving, so what was going on?Burnie slid off of the Alpha and fixed himself up, adjusting his shirt and pants and flared out his collar. “Sorry. Got nervous. So what’s aching you, Joel?” He watched the Jersey Devil get up, flickering his wings to straighten them up again and give a couple of swishes from his tail before he gave a toothy grin.

 

“I remember, now. It’s Michael, that little vampire,” his sentences rolled off with a low rumble as he got up from the chair. “I think he’s in heat. I wanna go check.”  He forward to try to reach for the door before Burnie snatched his hand.

 

“Joel, what the actual fuck?” the human gritted his teeth harsh out of anger and his eyes were fixated on the mate. Finally, it was clear. “You’re gonna leave just because you think Michael’s in heat?” That pang of jealousy was too much. He thought that he and Joel were already tied together by the waist, especially with what happened between them that night at his house. He could still see the soft marks that lined in a perfect row along his neck whenever he looked into the mirror. “I thought you were over him. I thought what we had – you know? Mate? Why you suddenly going back to him like a magnet?”

 

Joel’s wings were perched and his fixated eyes finally relaxed as he realized that Burnie was right. He muttered a small apology, body no longer tensing up and having that Alpha stance that he knew would woo a heated Omega like nothing flat. “Sorry, Burns. I just…” he trailed off, eyes looking into the human’s as if trying to find the right word, but all he could afford was a simple “itch” to finish it off. He knew that sounded terrible, but he hopes that Burnie had been around long enough to understand that he couldn’t help the feeling. “Whenever there’s an Omega around and they’re wanting, I just normally go to them, you know? Help them out a bit.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m here now. I want you to stay away from Michael. I want you to stop fucking around with the other Omegas,” Burnie said in a light, demanding voice. It was serious but soft and it was enough to make Joel grin wickedly and show off sharp, tiny fangs.

 

“Jealous, love?”

 

Burnie pursed his lips, looking at the mate with pleading eyes. The room fell silent and all that remained was the slow, constant tick of the nearby clock on the wall until Joel finally spoke up. He honestly couldn’t believe that he was standing up for himself, especially against a monster. He felt empowered and so he crossed his arms, looking at Joel with stern eyes.

 

“Lighten up, Burns. I didn’t mean anything by it,” he claimed, taking his arms to gather up the younger male and pulling in for a hug. He made their lips connect once again, but this time there was a spark that sent Burnie’s heart fluttering and Joel could feel it, as well. He purred comfortingly, thumbs rubbing in small circles on the crest of Burnie’s thighs, even after they pulled apart. “You have to admit, Ryan needs to have a hold on his Omega. He smells too close for comfort around the office.”

 

“And that’ll be _his_ doing,” Burnie said, trying not to even think about the wrath Haywood would have if Joel were to mess with Michael. He was fearful of all the monster strife that would come about. He knew how Haywood was; too overprotective and too angry around his Omegas. “Might just send Michael home. I’ll talk to Matt about it.” Joel’s tail flicked around and his wings perched up in interest once again. Burnie wiggled out of his tough and finally grabbed a couple of papers before speaking with a bit of playfulness in his tone, “Don’t you have to be somewhere? Sometimes I forget why Matt and I hired you with the way you just lounge around like a sloth.”

 

The Jersey Devil chuckled with an idea popping in his head. “As a matter of fact, I do. I’ll talk to you later, babe.”

 

 

~

 

 

Michael got lunch by himself, hand still messing around inside the bag to try and look for anything else to eat. He was _starving_ and he went to go snag some P. Terry’s as soon as he could. After a long inner debate of whether he was going to eat in or take it to go, he was crawling back towards the office with the bag full of straggling fries and an almost completely eaten burger and used napkins. He regretted not eating in because then he could have more food, but he didn’t bitch about it. That blood packet early didn’t even help what so ever and only stained his fangs, probably scarring the cashier at the restaurant for life.

 

As soon as he rounded the corner, he felt something hit him internally and he hissed slightly. He wasn’t feeling his best ever since the start of this morning and it was only getting worse as the day progressed. Not only was he so hungry, but also had a slight headache and he felt a little bit bloated, which was odd from just one burger and a medium fry. His senses felt alight; his nerves felt hot and he could feel it traveling throughout his body. He couldn’t tell if it was hormones, but he stopped and gritted his teeth.

 

“Shit,” he groaned, blushing from the rush of blood. “Oh, hello, what the fuck?” He used the bag to cover the front of his body, hiding the slowly growing hard on that he received so suddenly. He was so confused, mind beginning to spin and try to make up excuses of why he felt like this – so smothered and _hot._ He laughed it off even though there was a slight blush coming over him. “Well, I never realized that food made me feel like _that_.”

 

“Feel like what?”

 

Michael nearly gave an embarrassing shriek, turning around to see whoever it was to come up. “Oh, fuck,” Michael groaned when he saw the Jersey Devil shuffle his wings. “Dammit, you fuck. You scared the piss out of me.”

 

“Sorry,” Joel laughed, eyes wandering down towards the bag that was in Michael’s hands. The Omega blushed, feeling so intimidated by those Alpha eyes that seemed to glow. They were soft and relaxed, scanning him up and down and Michael suddenly felt the need to feel presentable; just another reason to feel embarrassed about how he felt in the moment. “I see you got P. Terry’s. Lucky fuck; I’m hungry.” He looked back up at Michael and smiled. “But, seriously, are you okay? I heard you making some…disgruntled noises,” he explained, just trying to get the Omega to laugh. It didn’t work. Instead, Michael just rolled his eyes.

 

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine. Thanks for asking though. Prob’s just some bad food or something.”

 

Joel inhaled. “Wow,” he admitted, giving out a droning whirr. “You smell _lovely_ , Michael. Ryan must be proud.”

 

 _That’s_ what made Michael’s eyes grow huge. The blush on his face dulled into a bashful pink, eyes closing gently to where lashed kissed the very tops of his cheekbones. “Proud?” he asked softly, biting the lush crest of his lip back. The small tips of his fangs poked out and Joel chuckled when he saw them; it didn’t help Michael’s reddened face any more. He could only imagine that Joel meant with his Alpha being _proud_. “Why do you say that?”

 

“Haven’t you presented?” Joel asked, already knowing the correct answer, but still wanting to know Michael’s input on it. The way the Omega clenched his fingers around the bag so nervously and made the paper crinkle only brought a satisfied smirk to him.

 

“No,” Michael answered with a very low voice, but there was a smile against his tone. It was hopeful and happy. “Not as far as I know…”

 

“Well, I can help you with that. Would you like for me to check and see if you have properly presented?” Joel could see the confusion in Michael’s eyes and he leaned close for reassurance. “I promise, it won’t be long. Just a proper scenting session. Haven’t you scented before?” His tail whipped back and forth with the way Michael gave such an Omegan _snarl_ in response.

 

“I’m not some sort of thirteen year old vampire anymore, okay? I’ve scented before with my Alpha.”

 

“Then you would be okay if we were to do it? Come on, it relieves so much stress and I’m just curious.”

 

Michael hesitated, fist gripping the bag until his knuckles turned white, but he finally nodded. What was the worst that could happen? He’s been scent drunk before as far as he could remember and he knew how to control himself. Joel also seemed to be like a stunning Alpha that would welcome him and be opened to him. “Sure, I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

 

“We can go back to the Podcast room? No one is there right now and we could get a little comfortable. I’d feel rude if we were just to do it openly. As much as I believe it should be allowed, I would hate for Ryan to get so upset over it if he were to see.” Joel took the side of his wing and allowed it to rest on the Omega’s back as they began to walk.

 

“Please, don’t say it like that. I’m 27 years old, Joel. I can do what I want. I don’t have a mate or anything so Ryan can’t say shit, alright?”

 

“Alright, you snappy Omega.”

 

 

~

 

 

It was _fucking_ embarrassing of how close Michael was getting towards Joel. At first, they started with two chairs in front of each other, knees locked in between and their fingers brushing up closer and closer. It was Joel that finally made the “first move” as he held Michael’s hand with his thumb brushing up tenderly on the warm skin on Michael’s palm. The Omega was nervous; he could tell from how badly Michael’s hands were sweating and shaking, just as if his nerves were alive and ready to bolt towards prey.

 

The only lights that were on was a couple of the stage lights; the rest were off which caused the Alpha’s eyes to close and get more and more drowsy as the scenting session continued. Michael’s scent was so thick that he nearly got dizzy off of it almost instantly, but that’s normal when Omegas are close or into their heats. They were both purring like happy kittens, Michael’s hands finding the courage to come up and try to stroke at his chest. Joel could feel how Michael’s head was laying on his shoulder, lashing tickling at his neck with his nose deep into the dip.

 

The silly vampire still had that lingering smell of some blood and burgers and Joel gave a quiet laugh.

 

 _Such a sweet boy,_ Joel admitted to himself as he cocked his head back further, allowing Michael to get more comfortable. Joel knew that he was probably pushing boundaries way past their limit, but he didn’t care. There was a diabolical scheme that was un-hatching in his mind that made his thirst for it even more just from how sweet it really was. He just wanted to kiss the vampire as deep as he could. He could see the after-stains of crimson blood on his fangs and he was thirsty to have a taste. _Could you get any more perfect?_

 

Michael began to curl at his side, knees digging against his as he pick himself up to crawl closer to Joel. It was just instinct; he was already bombed out of his mind from the Alpha’s scent that he just wanted _more_ and he cooed softly when he finally got comfortable enough to settle his weight on the side of Joel’s thigh with his legs spread ever so slightly. Joel gasped, a blush crawling over him. The movements reminded him of what his human mate did just earlier today and _dammit to fuck_ , it made his knot twitch. There was a cloud of a sweet peach scent that was so strong and smelled so _wet_ that he gave a low, soft rumble in reply.

 

_Joel, don’t fucking lose it._

 

He curled his arms around Michael, knowing that this was going a little farther than what he intentionally planned. His head remained tilted back, even if there was a tiny crick beginning to form and his muscles were straining. The pads of his fingers trailed down hesitantly until they found a beautiful curve that was formed between the small of Michael’s back and his ass. It was so warm and Joel gave a small noise of satisfaction. He was glad to be there and although he felt the slight pang of guilt that _he was_ providing care for this heated Omega and not the true Alpha, he didn’t want to leave he enjoyed it so much.

 

Then, he gasped, eyes shooting open as he felt a slight scratch of small, sharp teeth that scraped over his skin. He gave a gnarr, wanting to pull away to meet the Omega’s eyes; he wanted to snatch Michael in for a kiss, tell him to do it harder, allow him to grind against the boy’s sweet ass until he fell into it and then he could provide what they both truly wanted deep down, but he held himself back. There was more grazing of teeth, the vampire chittering happily with a small drag of his tongue and lips to catch against the Jersey Devil’s neck.

 

Soon, Michael was whimpering, hips beginning to thrust so shallowly against Joel’s leg. The Alpha nearly choked on air, feeling just how hard Michael was through his jeans. His movements became harsher, peaking each thrust for quite a few seconds before trying to do it again. He never officially bit down on Joel’s neck, but his teeth were pulling to where Joel knew that there would be some redness and irritation later on. Something that he hope wouldn’t show up fully.

 

The first thing Joel thought of that was way too far and that he should’ve known better, but it was quickly buried deep when Michael gave the most beautiful noise that he ever heard. It was a full blown _Omegan moan_ that Joel was sure that if they weren’t in a sound proof room, the whole office would have heard. He held onto Michael strong and firm, biting back a growl. The muscles under the boy’s skin were _tense_ and tight, but they finally relaxed after a second or two.

 

“J-Joel…” The Omega’s voice was weak, and Joel could fully understand why when Michael leaned against his neck again. With the way he smelled – just how _hot_ and bothered his skin felt and with how thick he smelled, just so _wet_. He could tell the vampire finally got that gush that he was longing for.

 

The vampire was breathless to the point that each gasp was a sputter. The heat doused over him like a hose, sending his veins aflame and his heart fluttering. Joel could see the submissiveness spark in the vampire’s eyes, especially as he subconsciously lolled his head to the side in a leisurely, yet eager way. The way he looked on top of Joel was gorgeous and the Jersey Devil could only wish that the obstacle of clothing on the Lad was taken away from him so that he could sink his teeth down into his flesh properly. The thought of the Omega’s blood titillating his tongue made the Alpha practically _drool_ , let alone the thought of what that fruity slick would taste like if he were to have a nice, long lick.

 

“ _Michael_ ,” Joel didn’t know what to do. Actually, he did, but he knew that he would suffer the fury that belong to Ryan as well as the guilt and shame that would come from betraying his mate. He bit his lip hard, only wishing that it was Michael’s flesh between his teeth, filling his mouth with the sweetness that he yearned for from the heated Omega. The way Michael rocked into his lap, head tilted back with his cock trying to rut against his leg was possibly one of the most gorgeous things that the Jersey Devil had ever seen and he was _blessed_ that he was the one – the first – to experience this Omega’s heat.

 

There was a small wet spot that formed on the back of Michael’s pants, so thick that Joel was able to feel it by just swiping his hand over the heated area. He moaned, trying his best to not be so turned on by this and let Michael see how hard he was getting.

 

 _I could only imagine what the tiny, wet hole would feel like around my fat knot._ The Alpha rumbled contently as Michael spread his legs obediently wide, thighs trying to be out of the way to show off how hard and _ready_ he was.

 

“Alpha,” Michael spoke primitively, his eyes wide with want and lust. They were glazed over, as if he were inebriated. Joel nodded, biting his bottom lips.   


“Yes, yes, yes –” but he stopped himself as he began to hold Michael by his underarms, supporting him up. He got a good look at the vampire, scanning him up and down. His cheeks were pink and his lips were a blood red, _begging_ to be kissed. His muscles were loose and relaxed, just ready to be seized and used as needed, but Joel gritted his teeth as he shook his head.

 

 _You know better_.

 

“Michael, you need _your_ Alpha,” he spoke softly. Michael gave a whine, arms moving furiously as it seemed like he was trying to lunge towards the Jersey Devil, but Joel was stronger. “Not me. I’m mated now.” There was the hit – the baseball bat strike of remorse that clocked his body to the point that he felt numb.

 

_There’s no way Ryan will forgive me for this. He’s going to smell me on Michael. He’ll smell Michael on me. Fuck._

 

The poor Omega was squirming helplessly to where the Joel was afraid that he would suffer a good bruising if Michael didn’t get off of him. “Alpha! _Please_ ,” he complained. “You can’t leave me like this; I don’t – I can’t –”

 

Joel felt terrible. A wave a guilt washed over him as he realized what he just done. He just pushed Michael into his heat at _work_ and there was nothing he could do about it unless he were to break Burnie’s heart. “We need to get you a suitable Alpha, Michael. Ryan could help, right?” He finally got up, groaning from the way his muscles stretched as he got Michael off of him. He continued to hold only the Omega as they slowly made their way out of the empty set. “Is he at the office? Where is he at?”

 

Michael nodded. “The o-office, Joel.”

 

 

\--

 

 

The roomed reeked of some hour-old pizza, a few cans of beer, and maybe even some sticky grape juice that happened to spill on the floor and was given a half-assed clean up by someone just smearing it around. Ryan sniffled before he plopped down right beside of Geoff. The demon grumbled a couple of words that only Ryan could understand when he read his thoughts, but it wasn’t anything more than “I’m tired” or “can’t wait to go on home.”

 

“Don’t have all fucking day, Haywood,” Geoff sneered as he plopped down in his seat. The Head Vampire rolled his eyes and gave a little tsk, trying to hold back a remark, but it was actually given for him.

 

“Damn, what made you a grouchy old bag today, Geoff? You’re the one who wanted to do this,” Lindsay said, giving a grin as she got out her phone. “You wanting me and Kdin to record or ...?”

 

“Don’t care. Go ahead and make yourselves useful while you’re here,” Geoff answered, tossing his head to the side, but they knew that he was kidding. He was just tired and grumpy and didn’t really feel like it today, but he decided to have this Let’s Play with Ryan and to treat it sort of like a Hot Seat only because of what was happening in the office. Not only did he have a rough night’s sleep, but coming into the office was a terrible tease to him even as soon as he walked through the door. He was obvious that Michael was close – and not just ‘Ryan is bullshitting and being hopeful that his Omega is about to fall into heat’, but Michael was _dead on_ close and he needed to talk to the Head vampire about it. His smell made the air as thick as a blanket. He had snarled when he got in the room, giving the Head Vampire a stink eye.

 

 _Good Alpha my ass. I would_ _never let my Omega in here with him giving off like that._

 

Geoff finally snapped back into reality, asking Ryan where Gavin was, but the younger Alpha just shrugged.

 

 

~

 

 

“So, about Michael – ” the demon nearly burst out into a fit of laughter when he heard that low, angry gnarl that rolled from Ryan’s throat. “Shit, let me finish my sentence, will you?”

 

“I don’t want to hear anything that deals with my Omega, especially if you’re the want saying it,” Ryan stopped the capture, hoping that no one noticed. Frankly, however, he didn’t care if anyone were to see. This conversation was not going to go anywhere nicely and he could already tell from the soup of thoughts that swirled in the demon’s mind that the subject was going to go South very quickly.

 

“I’m sure I’m not the only one thinking it here around the office. He smells very nice so suddenly, doesn’t he?” Geoff drew out his voice, making sure to flick the accent just right so that Ryan could bask in the tension. “Almost like he’s about to fall into it. Don’t you agree, Alpha? Maybe it’s time for the boy to call it an early day ‘les you want an Alpha to completely take over your place for you.” There was a second more with no answer and Geoff continued. “Come on, Ryan. Michael _reeks_ in the best way and every fucking monster knows it here. They’re just too shy to say anything.”

 

The Head Vampire snarled and that earned him a few small whimpers from the Omegas behind him. Ryan huffed through his nose, eyes lowering as he looked to the side towards Geoff, a warning that he needed to shut his mouth _now_. He inhaled slowly, breathing in a big lungful of Alpha musk that was in the air along with the complimenting scents of the couple stray Omegas that were also in the room; it surely was tense and the air was filled with it.

 

The smell of cherries from Jeremy, the honeysuckle that rolled off of Lindsey, and the tangy melon spice that came from Caleb made the scents softer compared to the heavy Alpha stench. Geoff seemed to be growing more and more excited and Ryan could smell the sharpness of strawberries and alcohol; it seemed everyone was on edge today. It was the same way when his Omega, Gavin, fell into heat that while ago. They all swirled in what seemed like a melting pot of scents and there was a point that Ryan could barely even recall Michael’s scent that bled throughout the office. Today, he was ignoring all thoughts. The only focus was _Michael_ in every single monster’s mind, the weirdos.

 

The Head vampire didn’t say a word except for a low hum. He knew Geoff was right; he could sense it in his teeth and feel the burn in his gums. There was something about his Omega today when he saw him. The way he was twirling around in that chair, seemingly sprawled out and ready as if he were so _empty_. Perhaps that was just his imagination, but he knew there was just something about Michael today and the way he carried himself. Ryan just felt like he needed to do something – pin the boy down and sink his fangs as deep as he could into the soft spot on Michael’s throat while scenting until they both were dizzy and rutting against each other like hungry wolves. It was a brilliant idea: mark him up with his bites and his scent, and maybe go as far as to fully mark him like he does his mates; let no other Alpha get in the way, but it was yet another one that Ryan couldn’t bring himself to do.

 

Ryan’s thoughts were racing and he could swear to himself that he was beginning to panic, especially with how possessive he was over his Omega. Finally, it clicked.

 

 _I need to get him home_.  Geoff was right. He needed to get Michael home and mark him. He should’ve done it so long ago, but he felt like it wasn’t needed, especially since Michael has gotten so much older now.

 

“I suppose you’re right,” Ryan threw his controller to the side and started to get up. The demon ran his fingers against each other as he let go of his controller too, swiveling his chair with an eyebrow raised as Ryan began to walk away.

 

“Hey! You can’t just leave a –”

 

“Save it, knot-meat,” Ryan barked. “I’m taking Michael home. Who the fuck knows what will happen if I don’t?” Ryan’s eyes seemed to _glow_ as he gave another gaze back at Geoff. “Stay away from my Omegas.”

 

“I thought we already established that they all can’t be _your_ Omegas, your Head Majesty,” Geoff gritted his teeth. “You keep holding Michael away like this and he’ll finally grow those fangs and bite your fucking ass.” The younger Alpha didn’t listen and he just continued to walk, ultimately slamming the door behind him. It was all Geoff could do to not run after Ryan and tell him to stop, but it was no use. “Of course he doesn’t care about his damn job,” the demon muttered, looking at his capture and realized he was still rolling. The Omegas in the room had their heads ducked low and whimpering and Geoff gave a small sigh of apology before immediately snapping back to it. “Edit that out, Brag. You,” he pointed at the Omegan Imp that was Jeremy and inched his finger forward. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

 

The Omega listened as he grabbed the controller. “You want to start over?”

 

“We can try, but I doubt it’ll be any good.”

 

A few minutes later and Geoff was correct; it was determined that this Let’s Build was going to get scrapped anyway, so Geoff started to fuck around and begin to ask the others ridiculous questions. He blamed the failure of the Let’s Build all on Ryan just as he was popping open a can of Pepsi. “Basically should call it a day,” he said as he began to chug it before he nearly choked on the liquid. It was so suddenly, as if the air had shifted and it caught _all_ of the office’s attention, especially with the way Jeremy suddenly gave a whine and how Matt grinded down on his back teeth before turning his head to the door.

 

“What the fuck?” Geoff gave a possessive rumble, tattoos beginning to illuminate. It was a dim light, but one that had potential especially with the way the air was fogging up with the lovely smell of a heated Omega. Not just _any_ Omega, however. Geoff knew immediately that it was Michael and there was a prideful flame that burned in his chest when he realized that the vampire had _finally_ fallen into heat. Out of all places, it had to have been work where there were more than willing Alphas to give him care.

 

There was a knock on the door and there was enough silence for a drop of a pin to be heard. Geoff was the one to get up to answer the door, even though he was probably the one furthest away. With each step, the smell got stronger to the point that he hissed through his teeth, pressing his fangs against his and deciding that he was going to go _insane_ if he had to stay there any longer. It was probably Ryan on the other side, giving Geoff the mockery of a life time as well as a tease with him having to stand there and look at Michael’s heated face without having anything to do about it.

 

But it wasn’t Ryan when he opened the door. Geoff could barely tell that it was Joel because of the Earthy ash that was covered up by peaches. “What do you want, fuck head?” He caught a glance of Michael with his peripheral vision. The Omega was clinging to a wall, legs spread and pinned with his hands planted firmly so that he wouldn’t lose his balance.

 

“Dammit, Geoff, where’s Ryan?” Joel asked. It was obvious that he was trying to keep his voice steady and calm, but when there was the slightest whine from Michael, he cringed.

 

“He just left to pick up Cute Stuff, here,” Geoff turned his head to focus on Michael. “Wow, Michael. You look…” his fingers gripped the frame of the door and he swore that he was going to break it. “Are you okay?”

 

“ _Geoff_ ,” Michael said in a voice that called to the Alpha. Geoff nearly bit the air with how badly he wanted the vampire. “I-I _need –_ ”

 

“I know what you need, Michael,” Geoff clicked his tongue and looked back at Joel. “Why don’t you give him to me. I’ll go find Ryan. He needs to get on home before the dummy has an aneurism.”

Joel opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but it was quickly closed. All he could afford was a shallow nod before he cleared his throat to finally speak. “Thank you, Geoff. I appreciate it.” He didn’t want to bring up the topic of him being with Michael or him lying about “finding Michael this way” and so he just left it at that. His fingers trailed along Michael’s arm, wings coming around lovingly until he slipped away. He was hoping to get some neutralizer quick before the Head vampire were to catch up to him and smell him blanketed with Michael’s scent.

 

As for the Omega, he was whimpering, finally falling into Geoff’s touch and he was caught. The demon gave a rumble of comfort, giving a sideways smirk as he looked down at Michael. A thick fang popped out of his bottom lip and needy vampire gave a croon of delight when he saw it, trying to lean even further into Geoff’s hold. Their eyes met, blue and hazel locking in and sending sparks of affection to each other and the Alpha was ready to lean in for a kiss right then and there.

 

“Alright,” he chuckled. “Hey, guys, I’ll be back,” he called out to the rest before finally leaving the office doorway and closing the door. Michael continued to look up at him, completely star struck and in awe. There was just love coming from those hazel orbs accompanied by devious lust and the Alpha grinned a toothy one. “You want an Alpha, Michael?”

 

“You,” Michael admitted in a dazed slur.

 

Geoff shuddered, completely _elated_ to hear that word come from Michael’s lips, but he also knew that the Omega was completely drunk off of hormones and probably just longing for _any_ relief right now. He purred lowly, raising an eyebrow and holding Michael closer to his chest. His arms felt _hot_ from the heated, lit ink that were traced down his skin and he could hear the Omega give a complimenting noise as well as he dove his face into his chest.

 

“Me?” Geoff laughed, quickly beginning to move and taking Michael by the hand. There were familiar sick and twisted thoughts of ho the vampire could be _his_ to love and to hold, but also to have for strength and power. Not one for mates, but there was just something different about Michael that Geoff _wanted_. “As you wish,” he finished lowly as they headed out the main doors and towards the parking lot.

 

Michael was whining as they practically hobbled over there and when they were out of site and at Geoff’s car, the demon wasted no time. He took his arm and lean Michael against the car in a haste, pinning him lightly to the vehicle and growling _hungrily_.

 

“Little thing,” he rolled softly, eyes gazing deep into the vampires. He was _starving_ for this and had been for a long time. “Finally, is this it?”

 

“G-Geoff, co-come on!” Michael stammered, trying to push back on Geoff, but the Alpha was _way_ too strong. From his little attempt, he gave up, sending off a submissive squeak and laying his head back against the car to expose the round of his throat. “ _Alpha_.”

 

“You’re calling me Alpha? I thought that was only reserved for Ryan,” Geoff teased with a grin. He loved to hear Michael’s noises that accompanied it. “God, I can’t wait to see what I’ve been missing for so long. Finally able to have you in my lap, just in paradise from riding my knot. You’d like that?”

 

The words, they seemed to fade into a garbled language from how _gone_ Michael was, but he still comprehend and he eagerly nodded his head, trying to press his hardness against Geoff’s leg.

 

“I’d have you pinned and unable to move while I just lick the sweet right out of you,” his tattoos glowed so bright to where they were shining light on both of their faces as Geoff leaned in. Quickly, he kissed the vampire, but it was only as fast as a second. He purred contently. “Or we can try to see how well you can fit your tiny, red lips around my cock, trying to swallow all of me down. Would you do that, Michael? Would you try to make your Alpha feel _so_ good?” He pressed his thumb against the bottom lip of the Omega. “Lovely Lad. I’ll help you in your heat. Anything you need, I’ll give it to you.”

 

Michael couldn’t speak; he was melting. He swore that the back of his underwear was _ruined_ from how soaked he was and he couldn’t take the talking anymore. He just nodded dumbly, fingers fumbling against the handle of the car to try and open it, even though it was locked. The Alpha smirked and quickly unlocked the car before helping Michael in.

 

“Don’t worry, babe. Only a few minutes away from my house.”


	15. Michael's Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally fell in his heat and Geoff decides to help him. However, not everyone is in favor of his assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number one, all of this is completely consensual. Even though Michael was taken in his heat, everything to this point has been led up to this moment.
> 
> Number two, I am SOOOOO sorry about the delay. Jesus Christ, I hate myself. This semester has been complete hell and I have had absolutely no time to write. Actually, I got this update done about 3 months ago, however exams perfectly lined up with each other to the point I was constantly studying and couldn't be writing. I'm so sorry. I hope you all forgive me for making you wait, but here it finally is. Also, I refused to post this because...well I was convinced it was utter trash.
> 
> Number three, thank you to my beautiful B, Emono, for helping me out with this. Thank you for believing me and convincing me otherwise that this update is good. The year has been hard on the both of us.
> 
> And thank YOU ALL for supporting me and being here through this all with me. I can't thank you enough. Instead, I will give you fics.
> 
> Next, the ending of My Little Ray. This summer, a lot of fics are going to be finished. 
> 
> I hope you guys forgive me;;;;;
> 
> But guess what? My studies are going well with all As, my major is finally been declared along with my minor, and I actually have a tutoring job that pays well. Hooray for progress!

Their lips slid together, and fingers tangled in each other’s clothes. The bed creaked when they both landed on it with a harsh thud; for a split second, the demon thought it would give. Moans were exchanged and barely any words passed between them for the Omega’s needy pleas. Geoff could feel the heat rising from Michael to the point that he was sweating. His tattoos radiated with a fiery blue light onto the Omega’s face as he wrapped his arms around the vampire’s neck.

 

“I have been waiting _too_ long for this, Michael,” he snarled and kissed him once again. Michael whimpered, squirming all around underneath the demon. His legs kick frantically, peeling off his shoes and trying to jimmy off his pants. “Calm yourself, sweet Omega,” Geoff continued and purred comfortingly. “Behave or I’ll bite.” He licked his own fangs in a threateningly stunning way. The gesture actually made Michael coo in greed.

 

“I-I want that,” Michael tried to respond, failing to make his voice steady. He continued to squirm, lucky enough to get his pants down against the curve of his ass. Geoff finally took the hint and shoved them down until they were wrapped around his ankles, releasing a burst of sweet peaches into the air. Michael gave a weak murmur, legs tensing up as tight as the head of a drum. The demon rumbled.

 

“Cute thing.” He snagged down the boxers, revealing a hard, sweet nub that stood proud in the air. Michael kicked, squealing loudly to the point Geoff snarled. “You do know how to shriek, don’t you, little siren?” He finally snagged the remainder of Michael’s clothes off and tossed them away.

 

“Sorry,” Michael giggled with a slight moan. His jaw became lax, eyes looking through a hazy, hazel cloud. His legs were bent, legs fanned out in a lazy, seductive eagle that proudly showed off the plushness of his thighs. Geoff snickered and raised a soft brow, crawling his claws over Michael’s sides, inching up his shirt.

 

“No need to apologize, lovely Omega…” His hands sprawled out all over Michael’s ribs, spanning his fingers to cover almost the whole area. He could feel hard bones underneath his palms; only when he drug his hands upward did his Michael’s skin get more soft and squishy skin. Michael’s nips were hard and _swollen_ from all of the teasing to where it was adding on a layer of plush to give off such lovely mounds. Geoff felt his fangs itch, longing to _bite_ and tongue around those cute, perky nips. “Fuck,” he drew. “Look at you…” He imagined Michael’s chest and nips being even more swollen, just like proper tits. This was probably the softest they would be in Michael’s cycle as well as reaching their peak in tenderness. The Omega gave what sounded like a pained cry when Geoff squeezed again, but it was accompanied by a giggle.

 

Michael blushed, squeezing his eyes shut in either embarrassment or pride. “Ugh, don’t do that. God, you’re _fucking killing_ me.”

 

“You’re right. Sorry, I’m just dreaming about you being in my bed, fat with our child.” Geoff laughed at the face that Michael made. The vampire’s skin was red hot to the touch and pink from flushed blood. Geoff groaned, giving Michael’s mounds a rough _squeeze_ that made the little vampire moan loudly. “I just want to lick you up. You’re too precious. How the hell did Ryan keep you away from me all this time?” Michael said nothing. Instead, he chomped on his lip and looked at the demon carefully. His legs were still spread out and he opened them wider, a subconscious move to show off. Geoff chuckled, rubbing his hands all over his inner thighs, measuring how thick they were. He could feel the wet heat rise against his hard cock in his boxers. “Be a beautiful breeding mother with honey milk – I bet it tastes like peaches and cream.”

 

Michael gushed, gasping both breathlessly and wordlessly. He felt the sheets under him soak with hot slick. “Geoff, just go ahead. I want your knot. God, I want it so fucking badly.” He gritted his teeth. “A- _Alpha_.”

 

Geoff felt goosebumps pepper all over his skin at the word. It shouldn’t have affected him so much, but after only hearing Michael call Ryan that title, he felt _proud_. “Omega…” He licked his teeth and leaned forward with a wicked grin to where sharp, thick fangs showed proudly. An animalistic growl buzzed through him and the Omega shivered. “An Alpha knows when to mark his prey.” With that, he bit down on Michael’s neck, shoving down his boxers. A spurt of blood sprayed his lips and mouth and an involuntary groan escaped his lips.

 

Michael yelped, but fell silent, only giving out a pleased hiss. He inhaled deeply, catching a whiff of pure, roused _Alpha_ and he whimpered pathetically. The smell of strawberries was all he focus on and he _loved_ it. He felt comfortable – safe, by being held like this, especially within the demon’s biting hold. Geoff purred protectively, crawling over the vampire. Michael felt the poke of hard, hot flesh, and he thrashed, huffing loudly until Geoff grabbed a firm hold on him. His fangs dug deep, sure to leave scars. The warm, crimson drink flowed white hot across his tongue, tasting of sweet and sour liquor. Some drops stained the white pillows and even dripped down to the sheets. Geoff didn’t mind; he loved it. He purred and placed his fingers against the fat of Michael’s ass. Wet slick stained them just as he slid them inside. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but Michael relaxed with a sharp moan and the digits sank inside.

 

The demon drank a big, gulp of blood and finally let go of the vampire, but still remaining his fingers inside of the vampire. The Omega’s eyes fluttered wildly as Geoff curled the digits upward, just barely rubbing against a sweet spot that made his toes curl.

 

“Shit!” the boy cried out and gasp. “Alpha, please, I want your cock!”

 

“Can I have a taste of that luscious hole first? Prep you and open you up with my tongue?” He smirked at the Omegan whimper that the vampire. “Or, I could suck on that pretty nub of a cock that you have – _God_ that is so fucking cute.” He wrapped his hand around it, giving it careful strokes and sending hot, melting jolts. “I bet I could have my mouth around that small thing for two seconds and you’d be spilling into my mouth. Lucky for you…I would drink it down as if I were _parched_ and you’d let me have it, wouldn’t you?” Michael yelped and gushed once more over Geoff’s fingers and the Alpha snarled possessively. “I love that idea, honestly.” He crawled downward, smiling as he glanced up to see Michael’s bite wound bleeding just a little bit, but it turned mostly purple, preparing to scar over.

 

_Something for everyone else to see._

Geoff traced his tongue down Michael’s body, purring happily at the salty and sweet taste that came from both his sweat and scent. It was such a perfect combination. Michael continued to gasp and squirm, exciting Geoff even more as he inched down towards Michael’s cock. The closer he got, the smell of peaches got almost overwhelming and left Geoff almost toppling over in want. He swiped his tongue blindly, catching a taste of smooth, slick skin. The curve of Michael’s cock pressed against his cheek and he mouthed over it.

 

“Geoff, _please_ , I can’t take you fucking teasing me any—oh, _God!_ ” Michael wooed, tossing his head further into the pillow as Geoff swallowed his cock down. Geoff hummed happily, bobbing his head in shallow movements and running his tongue all under his length. Michael tightened, fists clenching the sheets. Pleasure spiked through him, feeling the heat relieve a little bit, but it wasn’t _nearly_ enough. He tried to thrust, but the demon held his hips steady with strong hands. “Alpha!” he fluttered, eyes rolling back. He could feel the familiar sensation of liquid warmth pooling in his lower abdomen. “Geoff!” he warned.

 

Geoff flicked his tongue and Michael lost it. He gave a choked squeal, burying himself to the hilt against Geoff’s lips as he spilled over. It was damn near embarrassing with the pitiful noise that came with the ordeal. Cream shot out of him in spurts and he _writhed_ against the bed. The demon was barely able to keep his hold on him. Geoff gulped it down deeply. Michael’s taste was _amazing_ , better than any that he had before.

 

_Never realized cute vampires during the heat would be the thing that I would like the most._

 

He purred, pulling off with a loud _pop_ , and licked the outside of his lips.

 

“Hate to say I told you so, but—”

 

“Geoff, I need your knot,” Michael spat hungrily. He opened his legs up more, exposing a still hard cock and a twitchy, needy hole. Geoff licked his lips again in hunger, eyes faded with lust. A low growl came deep from his belly, his hand digging sharp claws into the thigh of the vampire, sure to leave marks for him to be reminded of every time he drops his pants.

 

“As much as I want to taste you, I suppose that can wait. Priorities,” Geoff sneered. He crawled over Michael once again, smiling wickedly. He hovered over the vampire, swiftly pushing down his boxers. He crowded Michael, hugging him close and kissing him. “I’ve waited so long for this,” he lulled. He shifted a little and Michael gasped, eyes darting down. He could feel _it_ and just how thick it was. The length laid along his inner thigh and he quivered weakly. The demon rumbled protectively and nibbled along Michael’s neck. “Flattering,” he whispered. “All this time I’ve only been imagining how well you would writhe on my fat cock...” He thrusted up against Michael, intentionally missing his twitching, wet hole. It was a tease that nearly drove the Omega mad with lust, curling his toes and growling pathetically. “But now, we finally get to have it without Ryan interfering.”

 

Michael panted, eyes traveling down to actually catch a glimpse of the demon’s cock. He was thick and _long_ , just like he remembered from when he actually changed into him.

 

It was better in reality.

 

 Geoff bit down on his neck again, not as hard as the first time, but to just hold the vampire steady as he thrusted up against, slow and accurate.

 

There was a heated pain and Michael cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as Geoff slid into him. The slick relieved the tension and the heat only made the stretching pain last a second, but it was soon replaced with nothing but _pleasure_. He moaned, lips growing lax and limp as Geoff moved inside him, starting slow but quickly gaining speed. Hormones flushed through his body, leaving him high and scent drunk from the Alpha’s strong musk.

 

“Oh, fuck!” he spat.

 

“That’s right,” Geoff snickered, licking at Michael’s neck. There was still an ooze of tasty blood that he lapped at gratefully. “My prey is lucky that I don’t just take the essence right out of you. That just leaves me fucking your Goddamned brains out.” He thrusted harder, even holding back a groan when the vampire’s tight hole clenched around him. Fluttering and so tight, Geoff nearly lost his mind. “ _Shit_. Virgin ass during a good heat is always my favorite. A nice, lovely prize all for me.”

 

Michael panted, spreading his legs wider, cursing when the Alpha bottomed out with every thrust. He could feel the burning stretch that Geoff’s cock was giving him and it only made the warmth that coursed through his veins thicker.

  
“ _More_ , Geoff – please,” he begged, moving his hips in rhythm. “I can’t – _oh_.” Instinct took over and he leaned his head forward to bite down on the front of Geoff’s shoulder. It was a blind action and his itchy, tiny fangs felt relieved once they sunk into Geoff’s skin. The demon roared in what sounded like pain, but didn’t pull back. Blood dripped from the wound and Michael licked at it, purring like a kitten.

 

“Needy little – ” he pounded harder, gripping onto Michael’s shoulders for leverage. Sounds of skin slapping against skin along with Michael’s desperate moans filled the air, and it fueled Geoff even more. “How much do you want, kitten?”

 

Michael shivered, completely speechless as the sensation took him over. He let go of Geoff and gripped the sheets for dear life and pulled at them until they were peeling off of the mattress. Every time Geoff pushed inward, it would hit a sweet spot that made the vampire see stars and whimper happily. He closed his eyes, trying to reach down to play with his aching cock for relief, but Geoff got a quick hold on his wrist.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Geoff warned lovingly. He pressed himself harshly against Michael, tightening his grip. “Just a little bit longer while I wreck you.”

 

Michael felt as if he were on _fire_ and he snarled as he dug his head further into the mattress, trying to arch his neck and spine. “A-Alpha – _please_! I fucking _– ugh_ ,” he puffed, trying to thrust upward against Geoff’s body, but there seemed to be no leverage.

 

Geoff loved this; he purred and finally leaned back, letting go of Michael’s shoulders and onto his hips, continuing to ram into him. “Now don’t get any ideas. I want to have a little more fun before I watch you cum again.”

 

Michael whimpered, but nodded, still straining against the mattress.  He felt warm slick staining the sheets and sticking to his tail bone and he groaned, feeling hot, bothered, and uncomfortable. “Geoff, fuck, I-I gotta…” He reached down, his hand desperately circling around his cock to give it some pleasing tugs. He gave a shrill noise and before Geoff could even protest of Michael’s disobedience, the vampire was spilling over yet again, spraying thin seed over his belly and hand. He mewled shamefully, but the release made him seize in ecstasy. He shuttered out a fragment of Geoff’s name while his eyes rolled back and he grew numb, limbs lifeless.  The demon’s eyes were aflame and he licked his fangs in lust as he saw the Omega writhe on his cock.

 

“You disobedient thing. Deliberately defying me when I trusted you.” Geoff leaned forward and kissed Michael, now leisurely fucking into him. He rode across Michael’s languid body, giving soft praises to his tight hole. Slick gushed around his cock, making his thighs tremble with each slow thrust. “God, you feel so good. Your hole is so ripe, a fucking beautiful heat to ride.” He hissed; Michael clenched tightly around him. “Better stop. I’m gonna pop my knot if you keep d-doing that.”

 

“What do you think I want?” Michael whined, licked the sweat off of his lower lip. Copper curls tightened and became damp on his brow from the thick sweat. He bounced back against Geoff’s cock, whining needily. He spread his cheeks, moaning breathlessly as Geoff pushed deeper. “Oh, _fuck_ , come on!”

 

Geoff sneered, but held back. He would never admit it, but there was a sense of guilt. There was part of him that knew that Ryan would absolutely _kill_ him when he found out that he took Michael during his heat, let alone actually have the audacity to knot him. As much as he wanted it, he didn’t want to actually be resented by Ryan for the rest of his life.

 

“Don’t worry, little bitch,” the demon huffed. Grabbing a firm hold of Michael’s hips. He began to push in again, slow but steady and he loved how Michael groaned so helplessly against the leisurely speed. He still held back, but Michael was driving him absolutely _crazy_ with his wet hole and thirsty moans.

 

“Alpha, _fuck_ me,” Michael pleaded, shaking his hips. “Damn it, I need your fat knot – I-I can take it, I know I can.”

 

Geoff tried to control himself, but it was no use. Michael’s coaxing in his sweet, precious voice made him break. His movements suddenly grew sharp and harsh and he fucked into Michael as fast as he could. He gave a roar, grabbing onto Michael’s cheeks, squeezing until they turned a bright red and breaking skin. He even gave a harsh slap to send the vampire screaming for more.

 

“Fuck! Yes!” Michael whimpered. There were tears budding in his eyes as he licked his lips. Small stings of pain only made everything much more intense and he loved it all. He strained, holding his breath as Geoff pounded into him. He felt his rim burn from the buildup and he was anticipating the demon’s knot to inflate. “Com-come on, Geoff. I want it.”

 

“I know you do,” Geoff huffed and bit on his tongue to the point that it would bleed.

 

 _But…I can’t._ _Fuck._

 

Geoff hated himself. He hated himself more than he hated Ryan because a second later, he pulled out of Michael and gasp at the shock of cool air that touched at his slick cock. The Omega whined, clenching against the air, wishing that the Alpha’s cock would slide back inside, but it didn’t. Michael felt lips against his own, but it did not comfort him. He never felt so _empty_ and unsatisfied in his entire life. His breath grew erratic and he whined out of loss.

 

“W-why?”

 

Geoff grabbed his hand and pulled it down until Michael’s hand touched at his swelling knot. The Omega               touched all over, wrapping his hand around Geoff’s thick cock. He reached downward, feeling the span of his hand widen as he traced it down over the demon’s growing knot.

 

He was disappointed.

 

“I-It’s _huge_ ,” Michael sniffled and he felt the Alpha rumble proudly. He thanked Michael and sighed. The Omega felt warmth drench his leg. He tried to help by rubbing his hand all over Geoff’s knot. He felt it spasm and he crossed his legs, only _dreaming_ about it inside of him and what it would feel like. He imagined him clenching down on it, not wanting it to slip out and waste a single drop of that precious seed. He would be _taken_ and all of Geoff’s – the dream that he’s always ached for “Why? Why did you take it out?”

 

“Because…” Geoff panted a sigh and left a kiss on Michael’s cheek. “Ryan.”

 

Michael gave a pathetic noise of defeat. Negative emotions from his overwhelmingly discontent heat flow over him and he gave an embarrassing sounding sob as he buried his face into Geoff’s chest. He felt _angry,_ almost and he bit down on his tongue to hold back any mean or hateful remarks of why Geoff didn’t just go ahead and be the Alpha that he so desperately craved and _knot him._ He felt like he wasn’t good enough – not worthy to hang off of Geoff’s fat and full knot.

 

 _It’s meant for other Omegas._ Michael crunched his inner lip.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. I was being selfish.” Michael’s tone was flat and monotonous. He tried to turn away from the demon to get away from him, but Geoff’s hold was strong. “Please, let go of me.”

 

“Why the fuck should I?” the Alpha held a voice of light laughter, as if this whole thing was a _joke._ “Are you mad at me?” When Michael didn’t answer, Geoff’s smile melted away. “Wait, are you serious? Omega?”

 

“I’m upset,” Michael cried, wiping away leaky tears with the outside of his wrist. “You didn’t –”

 

“Michael, this was our first time,” Geoff pursed his lips. “And you’re in heat, so I understand why you would be upset, but…I didn’t want to knot you because –”

 

“I’m not good enough?” Michael was growling now. He threw his hands up in the air to try and grab for something to hold to so he can get away from Geoff, but it was futile. Geoff tightened his grip.

 

“What?! Why do you think that? Just because I didn’t knot you?” Geoff sounded _offended_ , looking at Michael in shock. “That isn’t true…I want to save it for when Ryan is okay with us being together.”

 

The Omega cooed sadly and tried to understand as he let Geoff hold him. The warmth of the Alpha’s seed made his skin shiver as it dripped down against the outside of his thighs. He felt like one of those girls on the internet that just had a good round of sex and now basking in the warmth and afterglow.

 

“Thank you…” Michael said softly, the words getting to him and making his head swim. “I can’t believe you actually want my Alpha’s blessing.”

 

“ _I_ want to be your Alpha when this is all said and done with,” Geoff growled possessively, but knowing fully that he would never get that same title that Ryan had with Michael. “But yeah, I actually don’t want him to hate me. You know how he is. He’d probably kill me in my sleep. Shit, he probably might kill me anyway,” Geoff grumbled and picked himself up. He looked over Michael, seeing his body striped with seed. He bared his fangs, proudly looked over Michael on display for him, covered in his cream. “Man, if only he could see you now.”

 

Michael snickered and smiled at the demon. He still felt heavy with hormones and coated with heat, but for the moment, the wave was relieved. “Thank you,” the Omega repeated.

 

“Of course,” Geoff rumbled deeply and leaned in for a kiss. “Let me go run you a hot bath.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

When Gavin opened the door to Ryan’s apartment, Michael could _smell_ his Alpha’s anger radiating from every particle of the air. The wendigo had his head low and his eyes were dropped to the ground.

 

“Please, come in,” he said softly.

 

Geoff snarled. Ryan’s raging scent got to him and he held Michael’ close. His eyes glowed, _daring_ for Ryan to get close to his heated mate with that kind of anger coming off of him. “Where is he?”

 

“Please, just come in. Ryan needs to talk – ” Gavin was cut short by Ray grabbing a hold of his hand.

 

“We’re leaving. This is your shit you have to deal with. Not mine, not Gavin’s. Come on.” The werewolf staggered off with the wendigo. No goodbyes were said from the other Omegas except for the _slightest_ bit of shimmery eyes that came from Gavin who looked back at his boi before finally turning away.

 

When Michael turned back, he nearly jumped. In front of his eyes was a distraught Ryan leaning against the door and looking at Geoff with eyes full of _fury_. They were watery and red, obviously exhausted from previous crying. Geoff growled softly, still keeping Michael close. He made sure his fangs were showing, an instinct to keep Ryan to stay away and not try anything.

 

“May we come in?”

 

“Of course,” Ryan said with a broken voice. He looked at Michael and his fingers curled tightly. The Omega could see that his fangs pressed harshly against his bottom lip. He hung his head low in shame, not wanting to even be near Ryan. He could smell just how sad and hurt his Head Vampire was. “Please, stop trying to be the top Alpha and put your teeth away. You’ve already pissed me off. I dare you to just _try_ and act tough. I’d love to show Michael how his true Alpha is when he’s angry,” the Head vampire spat the demon.

 

“We’ll see,” Geoff responded. “Sorry for helping your Omega after your goody-two-shoes couldn’t do it, yourself.”

 

Michael wished that his ability as a vampire was to disappear.

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Michael cried. He laid on his bed, sleeves and pillow soaked from his tears. He couldn’t believe all of those things Ryan said about him, about _Geoff_ too. He felt awful – the absolutely sorriest Omega that ever lived on the face of this world.

 

The angry shouting words still rang deep in Michael’s ears and he trembled against the sheets. His fingers curled around the soft sheets until he heard a small _pop_ of the fabric, threatening to be torn open if he were to continue. He sniffled and held back a sob so that his neighbors wouldn’t hear his cries through the thin, thin walls. He bit his lip to keep silent, purposely pinning the flesh against his small, sharp fangs until he tasted the tang of blood.

 

_“How dare you, you fucking – I can’t even find a proper word to call you. You’re an evil asshole taking control of my Omega like you did! I can’t even stand to look at you. I quit. I’m done. And you, Michael…you should have just spat at my face. At least I would still have a bit of respect left.”_

_“What a pissbaby bitch. Go ahead, fucking idiot! Quit and see if I care! You’re just a salty bitch because I got to feel what your virgin Omega felt like, something that you would never know!”_

Michael still blushed from that heated statement. That moment embarrassed him and he was still left completely speechless at the fact that Geoff would even say something like that. It felt degrading and unloving. Michael was trying to think of excuses of why Geoff would ever say something like that. Two Alphas fighting, testosterone and Alpha scents colliding, plus lots of anger would equal a statement equivalent to a pissing contest. Perhaps that was it, but it still dug at Michael’s heart.

 

He sniffled as another hot stream of tears flooded his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He didn’t bother wiping his eyes anymore, there was no point. His eyes were itchy and bloodshot, irritated from all of the tears and rubbing and just added to the misery. They stung with every blink that he took and burned when he rolled them from side to side. He still felt groggy from the afterglow of his heat, but most of it subsided while with Geoff. He was thankful for the demon taking care of him; not only was he thankful, he was _honored_. It was a literal dream come true and he should be happy with what he and Geoff did. Geoff actually showed signs of a humble, respectful Alpha, refusing to knot him even when he begged for it.

 

Ryan didn’t see it as that, though. All Michael could think about was how badly he broke Ryan’s heart with what he and Geoff did. Instead of being a happy, blissed out Omega come down from a pleasant heat arch, he was sad and full of turmoil. His hormones were so out of whack and his emotions were unstable. He didn’t want to do anything except lay in his bed and cry. He messaged Burnie, calling out of work due to feeling a fever catch on after his heat.

 

Burnie – bless that human’s heart – was so concerned, offering that he and Joel show up with some soup and medicine. He insisted on getting Michael some groceries, supplements, and vitamins after such a heavy first wave. He was very worried about the Omega being alone during his first arch. Michael kindly refused, but thanked Burnie for his offer. He said that if he really needed anything, he would let him know.

 

In the midst of the darkness and silence, Michael’s phone began to vibrate with the screen blasting out the bright light and showing his screen saver of Mogar fanart. Michael squinted his eyes to try to see what the blurry name that was displayed on his phone but finally gave up and reached for his glasses. He had half a mind to just hang up on the whoever was calling him and turn his phone off, but as he put his glasses on, he catched a glimpse of bright, white letters spelling out “Burnie”. He groaned, knowing there was no way out of this one. If he didn’t answer, Burnie was going to come over.

 

“Hello?” Michael asked with a voice so faded and scratchy, it even surprised him.

 

_“You sound terrible.”_

“You know, thanks. I’ve been practicing trying to sing Chandelier and let me tell you, it just ain’t happening,” Michael struggled to say as he laid back on the bed. He looked up into the void of the ceiling, only being able to see it because of the stray lights outside that shined through his window and past his curtains. He felt the glow of pride subtly wash through him when he heard the human give a slight laugh on the other line.

 

_“Keep trying. You’ll get there. Seriously, though, the reason why I called is because Geoff told me what happened today. About Ryan resigning?”_

Michael’s heart dropped and his mind put the whole ordeal on playback and remembering how angrily Ryan said those words. Never in his entire life did he think that Ryan would quit a job that both he _and_ Michael worked at. They loved being a part of Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter and it tore away at the Omega to know that it would be his fault for quitting.

 

 _“Look, Michael,”_ he heard Burnie sigh. _“As you probably know, I’m not allowing Ryan to quit, not Rooster Teeth I mean. If he wants to be gone from Achievement Hunters, that’s fine because then he’ll be away from Geoff. But, I’m calling his bluff.”_

“You sound so…angry,” Michael spoke softly. Angry wasn’t the right word, but he couldn’t think of it on the top of his head. Only rarely did he hear Burnie talk like this. He only heard this tone of seriousness whenever he was with Matt and they had to let someone go or let someone off with a warning, not when he was talking on the phone.

 

_“I’m not angry. I’m concerned. One because you’re still fucking alone and having to go through this shit and two, I know how much Ryan cares for you, Michael. You should too. That’s why I want you to talk to him and get this whole mess straightened up. It isn’t healthy for the company, but most important, it isn’t healthy for you. You’ve finally bloomed into an Omega and you need Ryan as much as you can get. He needs to be there for you and Geoff needs to pick up his sorry ass and be with you too.”_

Michael sniffled because Burnie was _right_. He covered his mouth to try and an obvious, ugly sob.

 

_“Michael…it’s okay.”_

 

“I’ll talk to Ryan,” Michael said very slowly. He took deep breaths to keep his composure and wiped his face of his tears for one last time. He sat up on his bed and stretched his arms to limber up his joints. He felt weak, both physically and mentally. He was so exhausted that he could barely keep his eyes opened let alone have enough energy to move around. “I’ll call him tomorrow.”

 

_“Promise me, Michael?”_

“Yeah, yeah,” the vampire answered and licked his teeth. He sat up, bones creaking and joints popping slightly from the sudden movements. “I appreciate your concern, Burnie. I can’t tell you how much –”

 

_“I want you to be okay. All of you.”_

With another thanks, Michael hung up the phone and sighed, wrapping his arm around his face to wipe off the last of his tears. He looked at his phone and caught the time. It wasn’t even nine o’clock yet and yet he was tempted to lay down and fall asleep. Everything fell to silence once again with only slight interruptions of sirens of firetrucks or ambulances droning in the background or car alarms going off before the owner tend to it. The vampire yawned and closed his eyes, deciding that brushing his fangs could wait. Tomorrow, he was going to dedicate the morning to himself. Perhaps he would even call Geoff after the demon was done with work.

 

He drifted in and out of sleep and warmth took over him. Just as he got comfortable and settled into sleep, there was a knocking noise. It happened three times, waking Michael completely up to where he was aware of his surroundings once more. He laid there, eyes wide opened and he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He waited until there was now three loud _bangs_ against the door.

 

“Michael! Please, open up.”

 

Michael bit his lip to where he budded up blood. It was the Head Vampire. He sounded worried; his voice cracked when he spoke. At first, Michael did nothing except blink his eyes for a couple of times to remind himself that he was in reality.

 

“Michael? Omega?” Ryan asked. “I know you’re in there. I can hear your thoughts.”

 

 _Dammit._ Michael bit his lip even harder and there was a snap of Ryan’s voice at the door.

 

“Stop that!” he shouted, knowing exactly what Michael was doing. “Michael, please,” he said in a much calmer voice. “I want to see you. I want to be able to hold you.” There was a long bit of silence and Michael held his breath. He knew he should let Ryan in; how could he ever hate or disobey his Alpha?

 

Michael stood up from his bed and slowly walked to the door. He opened it and saw Ryan’s lean stature in the door. He was clocked with a dark raincoat with the hood pulled up, even though it wasn’t raining outside. There was a crisp incoming Spring breeze that scraped over Michael as flooded his apartment and although warm, it brought chills down Michael’s spine. At first, he didn’t catch Ryan’s eyes because he only stared at his feet and legs. Ryan wore his Diet Coke converse, dirty and worn. His wore a dark pair of jeans that conformed to his thighs – a new pair that Gavin bought him earlier.

 

“Michael,” Ryan spoke first. His break was shaky, nervous of how the Omega was going to react. “I don’t want us to be like this. I’ve never been so angry with you and I don’t want to be. But I also want you to understand that you actually _hurt_ me.”

 

Michael clenched his fingers against the door, tempting to actually shut it, but he refrained. He waited in silence for a second or so, waiting to Ryan to continue.

 

“I…I wanted to be the one to help you in your heat arch,” Ryan confessed and bit his lip hard. “I wanted to be your proper Alpha and care for you while you were under those conditions. I promised myself I wouldn’t let anyone take advantage of you and yet…” his voice broke and his eyes traced downward to his feet. There was a distant glow in his eyes, a slight gray and bluish haze that stood out to Michael so much so that he whimpered weakly. He felt terrible from Ryan’s confession. He was shaking and he ran his tongue over the raw, sore spot on his lip. He felt the need to connect to his Alpha, a deep void that needed to be filled that could only be provided by Ryan.

 

“I’m sorry,” Michael finished him off in a broken whisper. He backed away from the door to give room to let Ryan in. The Head vampire hesitated before complying and stepping into the apartment.

 

It was small and dark. It had been a long while since he had been inside of Michael’s apartment. Everything was mushed together with the kitchen and the living room sharing the same room. The bedroom was in another room, but it was tiny and cramped, almost like a closet. The apartment was dark and absolutely no lights were on at all causing Ryan to almost stumble on his feet from not being able to see.

 

“Were you serious about quitting?” Michael’s voice asked in the darkness. Ryan struggled to see the Omega, but he eventually could make out the fact that Michael was looking at him with big, desperate orbs. Ryan could sense the turmoil; Michael’s thoughts were frantic and jumbled up in a panic state. Ryan breathed deep and took off his jacket, tossing it onto a chair. Michael’s scent of strong peaches eased him and although the anger of the affair with the Geoff still lingered, it no longer took control. Ryan had to hold himself back from just _jumping_ at Michael and holding him into a tight embrace. The Omega was lathered in not only his fruity scent, but there was the mixture of Geoff’s strawberry aroma as well. A flash of jealousy struck Ryan and he held back a low growl.

 

“I didn’t mean to be so abrupt.”

 

“But were you serious?” Michael gulped down what seemed like a glass shard.

 

“N-no. You know I would never quit, Michael,” Ryan sighed. “I was just so _angry_. I felt so…weak. And I didn’t know what else to say. I just had to get away, just for a bit. After you guys left, I did too. I wouldn’t even answer my mate’s calls.”

 

Michael shifted around on his feet, not being able to hold still from the amount of guilt that he was feeling. “I’m sorry,” he said once again. “I-I…I was a shithead, Ryan. A pure asshole.”

 

Ryan didn’t say anything and the Omega felt his heart sink. He was so close to getting on his knees and start sobbing.

 

“A-Alpha…”

 

“Did he knot you?” Ryan sounded frantic, his eyes scanning to find his mental answer faster than his verbal. “Did he?” He came close and Michael backed into a wall, almost hitting his head.

 

“No!”

 

“Are you lying to me? Do I have to inspect you?” The Alpha held a high stance over Michael, biting his lip out of nervousness. His heart was beating, no longer being able to control his feelings.

 

“Ryan!” Michael barked. “I’m not lying to you! Can’t you tell from my mind or something that I’m telling the truth?”

 

The Head vampire huffed, eyes darting down. “I don’t mean to be so…” he couldn’t find the word and left the sentence alone. “I don’t know how to feel. You were ripped away from me in your moment of extreme vulnerability and were _used_. And I wasn’t there! I feel like a failure!” There was an aching sob in his voice and it was obvious that he was trying not lose himself in the midst of emotions. “It tears me apart to know he had you and not me!”

 

Silence fell over them both with exception of a sharp _BANG_ that came from the wall next door – a warning from the neighbors that Michael and Ryan were too loud. Ryan instantly cupped his hands to his face and inhaled deeply, losing the composure that he was so badly trying to keep. Michael whimpered, head hanging low from shame. He never seen Ryan so passionately _upset_ , nor did he ever hear Ryan say something like that aloud. They were Alpha and Omega, but not mates.

 

“You…wanted me?”

 

“I wanted to be there and be the one to help you ride out your heat properly,” Ryan clarified. “I can only imagine, and read in your mind, how needy and helpless you were during all of that. I can even smell it off of you now. I can imagine those lidded eyes drunk with hormones and heat and your mind just fried and wanting his…” he cut himself off, not wanting to finish.

 

Michael didn’t know what to say. Instead, he started to cry. Ryan muttered and sighed, coming closer to the Omega before finally grabbing a hold of Michael’s shoulder. The touch was firm, but not harsh. It was strong enough so that Michael couldn’t rip out of his grasp.

 

“Omega…it’s okay.”

 

“It isn’t,” Michael whimpered. “I went behind your back and let Geoff have me.”

 

The pads of Ryan’s fingers deepened into Michael’s skin. “But…you wanted him. You only did what your instincts asked of you.” He pulled the younger vampire in for a strong hug, wrapping his arms tight around Michael’s smaller frame. “And I can’t blame that. You’re all grown up now, Michael. You’ve finally sprouted. You’ve become that beautiful Omega that I always knew you were…”

 

“But I’m not happy,” Michael struggled to contain his disappointment and meekly wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist.

 

“Please, Michael – ”

 

Michael tore himself away from Ryan and growled. “Don’t try to make this as if it’s okay, but it isn’t! You even said so yourself; I went behind your back and went to Geoff instead of you!”

 

“But Michael…It’s okay. It’ll be okay. You weren’t hurt...And the peak of your heat was taking care of and in…very familiar hands.” Ryan tried to come close again, but it was no use. Michael walked away from him and started to head to his bedroom. “Michael! Come back here!”

 

“No. I’m not a suitable Omega for you. I’m just a fucking slut. I was so ready to have Geoff and my heat, I couldn’t fucking resist bending over and grabbing my knees for him.”

 

Ryan snatch Michael’s arm, careful of his strength, but hard enough to make the Omega shut up. The Omega nearly snapped and backlashed, biting at the air and almost catching Ryan’s shoulder if it weren’t for Ryan moving back in time.

 

“Get away!”

 

“Michael, you’re still in heat. Your arch is making your hormones go wild and you’re getting emotional.” Ryan

 

“Sure, blame my hormones. As if I’m some girl starting her – ”

 

Ryan took control of Michael with both hands, pulling him close again until their lips collided. Michael was shocked at first, but quickly calmed, closing his eyes and allowing Ryan to hold and kiss him. Ryan’s tongue slid against the petals of his lips and Michael was quick to start purring. He could hear the Alpha’s soothing voice roll through his head, assuring him that everything was okay. Ryan ran his fingers through the thick curls of Michael’s hair, stroking his head.

 

_It really is okay. It will be at least. We will get through this together._

 

They parted and Michael buried his face into the crevice of Ryan’s shoulder and neck, inhaling deeply. _Alpha_. It was that spicy scent of cinnamon. It smelled safe and familiar, bringing him back to those fond memories of when it was just him and Ryan when he was a kid. He hugged Ryan closer and kissed into his neck. Ryan began to lead him to the bedroom, laying Michael on the bed and crawling beside of him. There was barely any room that the tiny bed served, but it was good enough to prevent Ryan from falling off. The Omega tried to get comfortable, curling into Ryan’s side.

 

“You charmed me, asshole.”

 

“Don’t hate me. You nearly bit me with those tiny teeth. You should thank me for calming you down. I was afraid that you were going to hurt yourself from how angry and energized you were getting.” He brushed some of Michael’s curly bangs from in front of his eyes. “Don’t worry. You’ll be able to control your emotions while your cycles become regulated.”

 

Michael snuggled into his side, taking refuge in Ryan’s scent and warmth. He felt fuzzy, not knowing if it was just the aftermath of Ryan’s quick charm or if his heat was still in effect. Geoff told him that he didn’t know much about vampire heats, but most Omegas have an average of a three day heat (most of which can be very painful without a suitable Alpha around). He clung to Ryan’s arm and dipped his head against Ryan’s neck, giving a quick, small lick. A burst of cinnamon soaked his tongue and he mewed happily.

 

The Head vampire gave a low rumble, nuzzling his cheek against the top of Michael’s head. “You smell wonderful, my Omega. You’re in the thick of your heat still even though the symptoms have worn down for now. I’m going to go out and buy you all of the necessary items for you to go through this heat as comfortably as you can. You can never have too much scent neutralizing shampoo and body wash. I don’t even want to think about how the Alphas back in the office will react with your scent everywhere slapped in with Geoff’s musk.”

 

“I actually called off work tomorrow for a sick day. Burnie already knows,” Michael yawned. “Sort of…an emotional night.”

 

“You and me both,” Ryan chuckled. He scooted Michael closer until he was full seated against his side, head resting against his collar bone. “I’m still going to have to talk to Geoff. Make sure that he is going to treat my Omega properly.”

 

Michael’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “The whole Daddy talking to the boyfriend move?” He giggled and pawed at Ryan’s chest. “No, seriously. You mean it? You’ll allow me to be with Geoff?”

 

“He and I are going to have a long talk that will hopefully not end in a fight over him taking advantage of you like he did,” Ryan huffed. “I’ll wait until your heat is over. It’s a good thing I called in sick tomorrow too. Thank you for reminding me to tell Burnie.”

 

Michael snuggled sleepily and closed his eyes. “Burnie was worried that you were really going to quit. He asked me to talk to you to make sure you weren’t going to leave.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” the Omega tittered. “I’m glad you aren’t actually going to leave. I don’t know what I would do if you did.”

 

“Luckily you won’t have to worry about that,” Ryan stated, feeling a yawn coming on. He gave Michael a quick kiss on the top of his head and rubbed at his shoulders. “Good night, Omega. I’ll cook you up some breakfast in the morning.”

 

Michael smiled. “Goodnight, Alpha.” He scootched the blankets up and over the both of them. “And thank you. For everything.”

 

But Ryan was already asleep.

 

 

~

 

 

Michael’s alarm on his phone went off at the exact same time that Ryan’s did. Both of them forgot to turn off their alarms for the sick day and they gave scattered groans trying to reach into their pockets to shut the blaring noises off. Michael heard tapping from Ryan’s keyboard, frantically texting Burnie about his “sick day” off.

 

“You fell asleep quickly,” Michael noted, not opening his eyes. His glasses were still on his face pressing uncomfortably against the arch of his ears. “Aren’t Gavin and Ray worried about where you are?”

 

“They know where I am. I told them to not worry about me.”

 

“I know how they are and you should too. Gavin acts so cool but he’s always worried about the off chance that the world is going to implode. And Ray –”

 

“I know. I have been dealing with enough. I don’t want them to worry, but I know it’s inevitable. I just hope that work will take it off of their minds.” Ryan breathed deeply and started to dabble at his phone some more. He shifted his weight, acting as if he were about to get up, but Michael kept a firm grip on him.

 

“No, don’t,” the Omega pleaded. “Stay here. We don’t have to go anywhere or do anything today if we don’t want to.”

 

Ryan laughed. “One second you’re worried about my mates wondering where I am, the next you don’t want me to leave. Make up your mind! Plus, that breakfast isn’t going to cook itself, you know?”

 

Michael didn’t say a word and still kept his hold on Ryan, pinning him down to where his back was flat against the bed. He leaned in close, his nose touching the soft, hot skin of the Alpha’s neck. Sleep allowed for Ryan’s body to be so warm and saturated with his familiar, nostalgic musk that Michael couldn’t help himself but lick. The sudden feel of a warm, wet tongue took the Alpha off guard and he flinched.

 

“Michael,” he laughed playfully when Michael took a couple of small licks, but the laughter faded when the movements got deeper and longing. “M-Michael…” He gave an embarrassing blush. The Omega’s tongue swiping across his skin was _exciting_ him in all of the worse ways. It reminded of him of when they were both younger and every small movement that Michael did would turn him on like a perverted imp.

 

Back then, it was almost from anything that Michael did. Now, it was purposeful and Ryan didn’t know how to handle it. He was tempted to move away, only to respect Michael especially since he was still in heat, but before he could the Omega _growled_ and nipped at his neck. He caught the scent gland that was so sensitive and tender and Ryan barked. His arms flailed around Michael, not knowing whether to push him away out of shock and embarrassment that his Omega would make such a bold move, or pull him closer so he could do it _more_.

 

The Head Vampire chose the latter. He allowed Michael to nibble and lick at his neck with tiny, pinpoint teeth. He closed his eyes and relaxed into it. It was the morning and this would probably be the thickest symptoms of Michael’s heat for the day. He needed relief and so Ryan permitted it. He purred heavily, rubbing at Michael’s shoulders, dreaming of doing the same to him. He wanted to lick at Michael’s neck, making him purr like a kitten with how comfortable he would be. He tried to keep this thoughts as innocent as possible, ridding the idea of his tongue happily falling down Michael’s body and landing towards his sweet, ripe hole that was glistening with slick from his heat.

 

He couldn’t help himself.

 

Ryan bit at the insides of his lip, thinking of how Michael would taste against his tongue. Only _he_ could tame Michael’s terribly uncomfortable heat and provide him with the proper relief. He knew what made his Omega go wild and how to calm him to sleep. The Head vampire gave a stifled groan and thought of pushing back the plush of the Omega’s cheeks apart, exposing that twitching, pink hole. He imagined Michael’s slick being as sweet as sugar, spoiling his tongue with every lap he took and intoxicating him to the point that he couldn’t speak.

 

And then, he gasped. His eyes grew wide as he felt the pain of needles stabbing into his flesh and keeping their hold. A gush of warmth seeped around his neck and he suddenly felt cold.

 

“M-Michael…” he gasped and curled his toes tightly. His Omega _bit_ him and began to suck on his neck to draw out blood. Ryan twitched, feeling his cock fatten up. Ryan blushed and tried to pull away, knowing that Michael didn’t know what he was doing.

 

“O- _Omega_ ,” he snarled. “You teasing thing, treating me like this. You don’t know what you’re doing to me.”

 

Michael hummed against his neck and let go. He licked at the wound that seeped with thick globs of dark red blood and purred in satisfaction of what he did. Ryan’s blooded tasted salty sweet and the Omega adored it. He kissed all over the Alpha’s neck, peppering little marks of bloody lips over the creamy pale skin.

 

“I’m sorry,” he cooed. “I couldn’t help myself. It felt right.”

 

“I know,” Ryan huffed and placed an open palm over his hardness to cover it up. He grew worried; he was sure Michael could smell how aroused he was and didn’t want the Omega to grow needy and frantic. He got up from the bed, stretched out his arms, and headed towards the door. “I’m going to make you breakfast. If I need to, I’ll get groceries for you. It’s important that you eat healthy meals while you’re in heat.”

 

“You’re such a worry wart,” Michael scoffed playfully. He snuggled against the pillow once again and yawned. “I love you, Ryan. This is going to be the best sick day ever.”

 

Ryan gave a shallow nod and closed the door. He begged for a cold shower.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **THIS VERSION OF ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER MONSTERS WAS CREATED BY BOTH ME AND MY BEST FRIEND** [Gina~](http://gooeygingin.tumblr.com/) PLEASE, visit her tumblr page; she is such an amazing person. 
> 
> Together, we created this AU, but in my opinion, most of this credit should go to her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043962) by [DainBramaged_AHbountyhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DainBramaged_AHbountyhunter/pseuds/DainBramaged_AHbountyhunter)
  * [He Took the Money to the Grave!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052605) by [DainBramaged_AHbountyhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DainBramaged_AHbountyhunter/pseuds/DainBramaged_AHbountyhunter)
  * [Fragile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297086) by [TerminallyCapricious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCapricious/pseuds/TerminallyCapricious)




End file.
